Our Dawn 4
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: A new wolf has imprinted on Leah. Jacob is trying to cope. Emotions from the past reborn from the ashes. There's also a new pack threatening La Push and to make things worse the war between the Volturi & Werewolves is near. Our Dawn 3 sequel.
1. Prologue Unbreakable Part 2

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2 and 3_ but if you don't want to bother I'll resume it:

_Our Dawn 1_: Bella accepted to marry Edward and she believes everything is fine until she knows that Jacob's missing. She feels guilty, especially when she's told that he was really upset and thinking about committing suicide. Bella starts to feel insecure although she knows in her heart that she made the right choice. On the wedding day Alice has a vision and the Cullens realise that Irina is going to kill Jacob to revenge Laurent's death. The wedding is cancelled and Sam is forced to accept the Cullen's help to find Jacob before Irina does although they don't succeed. Irina almost kills Jake and Edward saves his life with his venom. While Jacob's recovering at the Cullens, they go to La Push to avoid a war between Sam's pack and the Denali Clan, leaving Bella with Seth alone with Jake. Irina strikes again and she tries to kill Jacob, Bella and Seth. Leah manages to help and in the end Irina flees again. The Denali Clan returns to Alaska and Carlisle saves Seth while Bella is turned into a vampire by Edward. After that Jacob recovers and Sam gives him the alpha position which Jake accepts. He keeps the treaty with the Cullens and then Bella and Edward get married and finally have their honeymoon. In the end they all remain friends and a new year begins with Leah and Jacob having to face the skeletons in the closet.

_Our Dawn 2_: Being the only female wolf is hard and Leah is forced to cope with a lot of obstacles. After accepting Sue's marriage with Charlie Swan and the alliance with the Cullens, Leah finally sets her mind straight and decides to forget about Sam. After his wedding, Leah starts to feel close to Jacob and she slowly lets herself fall in love with him unaware that he feels the same. In the meantime Alice has a vision and announces that the Volturi are coming to Forks with Irina to kill the pack and force the Cullens (Bella, Edward and Alice) to be a part of the Volturi Guard. The Cullens and the pack try to recruit witnesses to hep them and when the Volturi arrive, Aro decides to let the pack live in return of having Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper's powers at his service in the future. Irina attacks the pack but she then realises she would never win and leaves. After the Volturi's departure from Forks, Jacob and Leah spend a night together but, scared that he might leave her when he imprints, Leah decides to leave La Push. They meet again for Thanksgiving, Leah ends up pregnant and she's forced to accept the Cullen's help to hide her pregnancy. When Jacob finds out the truth he manages to convince Leah that they should stay together and they go back to La Push. When she's six months pregnant, Leah is forced to phase to defend herself from Irina and she kills her. Her twins are born prematurely and Leah stays in a coma for two months, which makes Jacob leave. When they reunite, both have to decide what to do about the future and finally they accept that they love each other and need to stay together, even if that means to face Bella, Sam and the Council. Jacob asks Leah to marry him for the third time and she accepts. Then, on their wedding night, someone finally imprints.

_Our Dawn 3_: Jacob and Leah are now a couple. They're married for six years and go on vacations to Australia leaving their kids, Harry and William, with the Cullens. When they get back Edward and the twins are missing. Jacob and Leah find out that Edward and William were taken to Italy to the Volturi, and while Jacob, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice fly to Europe to get them back, Leah and the packs search for Harry who is found in Anchorage. Aro takes an interest in William, because he's a potential wolf and seems to have a mental power (telekinesis) so he decides to let the Cullens and William leave but he keeps Jacob as a prisoner. Jane tortures Jacob for a few days until he finally agrees on letting the Volturi take William after he turns fifteen. Back in La Push Jacob reunites with his family and learns that Leah is pregnant. After going to Canada to meet Carlisle for a medical appointment, the pack has to deal with a new enemy, Joham, who attacks Quil and manages to snatch Leah and Kim. He wants to create a hybrid to fulfil his plans of killing the Volturi and tell humans about the existence of vampires, using Leah. Leah and Kim are saved by the Cullens and the rejoined pack, under Jacob's leadership. Later Joham is captured by the Volturi. Aro goes to Forks again and tells everyone that a war between Vampires and the Children of the Moon is coming. He manages to get the pack on his side promising the Volturi will never enter the Quileute's lands without permission and will never attack a pack member or human in that territory. A few months later Leah gives birth to a baby boy, who they name Isaac and, unexpectedly, she gets pregnant again. After Sarah is born into the family, Leah and Jacob try to cope with raising four children on their own and then a stranger appears in La Push. Josh is also a wolf and he seems to have imprinted on Leah.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn 3._

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

_**Our Dawn **_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 –**__** Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Prologue: Unbreakable (part 2)**

Sue was the last from the Council's members to arrive at Old Quil's place where we were all gathered. There wasn't enough space to all the pack members to sit down so most of us were up against the wall. Old Quil was sitting down on his regular spot with my father on his right side and Sam on his left.

All of my pack brother's were looking at the boy that was standing next to Seth. I could feel the curiosity in the room. Leah was holding my arm tightly. It was hard to believe this was happening to us after being married for so long besides from the two of us, I had always thought I'd be the one imprinting. As far as we all knew only male wolves had the ability to imprint and the imprints were always human girls.

The fact that an unknown wolf had imprinted on a female shape shifter was weird and didn't make sense to me. Unfortunately I had the feeling the Council wouldn't be able to give us any answers either. The question was would they force Leah to be with this guy or would they let her choose between me and him?

As soon as Sue took her place next to Sam, Old Quil ordered Seth to explain what was going on and why we had summoned an emergency meeting. They were afraid that we had news about vampires in the area or werewolves.

Seth told everyone about his patrol with Leah that evening and how they ended up meeting this stranger in the woods. He said that they couldn't hear his thoughts and that since he didn't seem to be hostile they had phased back to human to talk to him properly. It looked like the new wolf had never seen other wolves before.

"So we have a rogue wolf. Are there more?" My father asked, concerned.

"We only saw him." Seth answered.

"What's your name boy?" My father demanded. By his tone of voice, my father was probably trying to show the boy who was in charge.

"Josh Spears, sir." He said politely, understanding the message clearly.

"You're from the Makah Reservation, right?" Old Quil questioned and Josh nodded in agreement.

The Council members exchanged a look, possibly recalling the time when Embry phased. Embry's mother was from the Makah Reservation too but we all knew Embry's father, whoever he was, was a Quileute otherwise Embry wouldn't be one of us.

"What happened? Why did you leave the Makah Reservation?" My father asked.

"My mum died seven months ago. She was diagnosed with liver cancer. She told me that if something happened to her I should come to La Push. I never met my father but I recall her telling me he wasn't from the Makah Reservation."

"Apparently, she was right." Sue whispered.

"Do you have any idea what you are?" Old Quil asked.

Josh nodded negatively. By now we could all sense that he was confused.

"All I know is that a few months ago I had a high fever and I started throwing up. I thought I had caught a virus or something. Then on the night of my mother's funeral I woke up sweating. I went out of my house because I was too hot and when I realised what was happening I turned into a beast."

"Did you hurt anyone?" Sue asked worriedly.

I remembered when I first phase. It was the night I had met Bella at the movies in Port Angeles. I also thought I was sick but I was wrong. Fortunately for me my father knew what was happening and he called Sam and Jared before I could phase and destroy the house. It was confusing and utterly weird to see myself as a huge wolf. I felt disconnected with the reality around me and the next morning I even thought I had been dreaming. If Sam hadn't been there for me and the others, I was sure we would've given away our secret and maybe we would've hurt some people too.

"No. I spent a week in the forest trying to understand what had happened to me and then one morning I was able to turn back into my human body. Things didn't go well for me after my mother died so I thought about what she said and I decided it was time to come here. I never thought I would meet others like me." Josh confessed.

"Well there's something you have to know. We're wolves, shape shifters but the Cold Ones often call us, werewolves." Sam said.

"Sam means we change into giant wolves to protect our people against the Cold Ones. Have you ever heard the legends?" Quil asked moving to Josh's side.

"No."

"My grandfather and Billy know everything about the old legends. They'll tell you everything you need to know." Quil smiled. He liked to be the big brother for all the pups. Maybe that was the reason he had imprinted on Claire in the first place.

We all looked at Old Quil when he clapped his hands together and smiled.

"We need to make a bonfire and explain everything to the boy." The old man said. "You will stay with us for now. My grandson Quil has a free room at his place. We'll meet at the beach in a few hours."

"There's another thing you should all know." Seth said looking straight at me and Leah.

After a few moments of silence Leah and I understood that there was no point in hiding the truth from them. If Josh had imprinted on her, then the others should know.

"I think he imprinted on me." Leah's weak voice almost made my heart bleed. I felt like I was running out of air but I held on, squeezing her hand in mine for support.

A collective "what" was heard almost instantly. I could see shock and pity in everyone's eyes. Only Josh remained quiet because he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He asked in a low voice to Seth. "What the hell is imprinting?"

"It's complicated." Seth replied. "We'll explain later."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked Leah.

"No, I'm not completely sure. I don't feel the pull but I think he does." She stated. "Do you know if there's any chance that an imprint can turn out to be one-sided?"

No one answered just like I expected. Imprinting was supposed to be rare and our ancestors didn't know how it worked either.

"What should we do?" Leah asked again facing the Council. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Look, right now I think you should go back home and prepare for the bonfire, okay?" Sue suggested. "We'll sort things out later."

I pulled Leah's hand with me and we left quietly. Sue had called Charlie to watch over our kids and when we arrived Charlie left to pick up his wife at Old Quil's house. I knew he had noticed something wasn't right but he didn't make questions besides Sue would tell him everything later.

We watched our kids sleeping and then we went to the bathroom to have a shower. My thoughts were running over at an outstanding speed and I couldn't even organise my ideas. All I wanted was to find a way out of this situation. I wanted to turn back time and start this day over again so I could stop Leah to go on patrol with Seth.

"We can pack our things and leave right now." I said.

"And go where? If it were just the two of us I would take up the offer Jacob, but we have children."

She was right. There was nowhere to run to. We had to think about the kids first. They had a life in La Push. We were supposed to raise them there and be together.

"As far as I know this imprint isn't like the others. I think I can beat it. Let's give it a try, okay?"

What other option did I have? I could only hope she was right because I couldn't lose her like that.

I kissed her with passion and she responded immediately. I knew we didn't have much time but I wanted to know if she was still attracted to me. I wanted to know if the imprint bond would stop us from being together.

"What do you think of him?" I asked running my hands through her body and removing her clothes.

"I don't know."

"Do you find him attractive?"

"He's cute…in a brotherly way."

"Cuter than me?"

"No. No other man is cuter than you…well except for Harrison, William and Isaac." She smiled.

"So…you don't feel attracted to him, right?" I asked with hope.

"Not particularly. He looks like a good guy and he's handsome enough but I don't feel drawn to him. I mean I'm here with you and I feel perfectly fine. I feel that I'm doing nothing wrong."

"Good…because I feel the same too and I want to…"

"I know what you want Jacob." She cut me off and stripped my cut-offs.

"You do?" I grinned.

"We need to be careful not to wake the kids up." She warned and traced small kisses up my chest.

"Sure."

We tried to prolong that moment as much as we could. I thought I was in heaven for a few minutes while the hot water was pouring on our overheated bodies. Although she had been imprinted on, we both felt this was right and Leah didn't feel any pain, physically or emotionally while he made love which made me realise that maybe we could still make this work.

After we washed ourselves in the shower, Leah called a babysitter to stay with the kids just in case they would wake up and we left to the bonfire. We were only a few minutes late but everyone was already waiting for us. All our pack brothers and the Council members had this defeated look on their faces when they saw us arriving. Even Sam. I guess they were thinking that Leah and I would have to split up and go separate ways and they were probably sad about the fate of our children but they were wrong. I wasn't giving up on her so easily.

"I think we should start by telling Josh the old legends." I suggested and Old Quil agreed. For now I wanted to avoid talking about the imprint.

My father started to speak about the Cold Ones and Taha Aki and we all paid attention. When he finally finished Josh was a bit lost but by the look on his face he had understood the message. He was looking at us with the same look Quil had when he heard the legends for the first time after phasing. Quil had always been our most enthusiastic member. To turn into a giant wolf had been the best thing that happened in his life. At least that was what he kept telling us.

I could tell that Josh didn't have an easy life and that was probably why he had the same opinion as Quil. For once he was part of something. For once he wasn't completely on his own.

"We protect people against these Cold Ones, right?" Josh asked timidly.

"Yes." Sam answered. "It's a job for life. You don't actually have a choice once you phase. Our blood reacts to our enemies' presence."

"But I have never seen one." He said. "What do they look like?"

"They're easily identified." I announced. "They're pale, cold, incredibly fast and have red eyes that turn to black when they're hungry."

"Have you ever killed one?" Josh asked curiously.

"Hell yeah." Paul declared. "It's what we were born to do."

"There's an exception though." Seth stated. "We have a treaty with a Coven…"

"A Coven as in…a family of Cold Ones?" Josh was surprised by Seth's statement. I guess it was a bit weird to have an alliance with our mortal enemies.

"Yes. The Cullens. They are…friends." Seth explained. "They used to live here for a while. Our ancestors made a treaty with them and we still respect that same treaty."

"The Cullens are vegetarians. They only drink animal's blood." Sam informed. "They're also our allies."

"Allies? What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"That's another story. We'll tell you later." Sam put a hand in his shoulder. "Now I think we should tell you how things work around here, right Billy?"

"Yes. Well the first thing you need to know is that this is meant to be a secret. Even amongst our people. We can't allow people to know the truth."

"There are, again, some exceptions. Some of us had to tell the truth to their parents or in other cases to their girlfriends." Sam explained.

"Did you tell anyone about what you are?" My father asked.

"No. I didn't have many friends and I don't have more family, at least near by. I have an uncle who lives in Texas but we're not close."

"Look, Josh…We won't lie to you…this has never happened before. You're an outsider…" Sue started.

"Sue, I was just like him." Embry piped in. "I was an outsider too."

"No, you were raised here Embry. Despite the fact that your mother had an affair with one of our men, at least she had the common sense to bring you here, so you could learn our ways."

"My mum did everything she could for me." Josh said immediately. "She was a good mother."

"I don't doubt that but you should've been raised in La Push. Your father is clearly a Quileute and unfortunately there isn't a way to discover who he is. There are too many families carrying the gene and if he's married I'm positive he won't come forward and assume his responsibilities now."

"I don't want to know who he is." Josh declared firmly. "I lived twenty two years without him I guess it's more than obvious that he doesn't care about me either."

"What's the colour of your fur when you phase?" Quil asked receiving a few glares from the Council. I guess they didn't want to keep talking about Josh's possible fathers.

"My fur? I think it's reddish."

I couldn't help looking at my father. My fur was russet, Josh's was reddish. He was twenty-two years old, I was twenty-six. Until I was seven years old, my father used to go to the Makah Reservation often. Josh could be my brother. But again, I didn't have the courage to ask him directly.

"Your fur's colour doesn't prove anything." Jared said. "Paul and Leah's fur is grey and they're not related. Besides his name is Josh…probably as in…"

"Joshua." Sam finished and we all looked at him. Again Sam's father could also be the one who had cheated on his wife. "Despite whom his father is, Josh belongs here, with us…but it's still his call to make."

"Are you inviting me to stay?" Josh asked surprised.

"Yes, but you need to learn many things before you can be one of us." Sam stated.

"Like what?"

"Like the secrecy part."

"I'm not telling anyone, you can trust me."

"And you also need to follow orders."

"From who?"

"The Council and the pack. Our pack has seventeen wolves. We're a family and we have a hierarchy. Jacob's the alpha." Sam looked at me and gave me a sign to continue.

"So I follow your rules?" Josh turned to me.

"Yes. If you want to belong to our pack, you do what I say or what Sam's say. He's the beta, meaning he's my second in command." I said.

"And what do I have to do?"

"Well…we patrol our lands in groups of three or four. We're always on alert in case a leech shows up. Only the Cullens are allowed to enter our territory but they always ask for permission first. As for your old life back at the Makah Reservation, you should forget about it…from now on you're a protector and that means you can't go back."

"So I'm moving here?"

"Yeah, I guess you are. Since we don't know what set off your transformation I'm going to send a group to go with you tomorrow to gather your things. Maybe there's a leech in the area and your gene was suddenly activated."

"I can go." Sam offered. "I can take Quil, Jared, Paul and Sullivan with me."

"Alright, fine by me." I agreed.

"But where am I going to live? And what am I supposed to do? I mean I had a job."

"You'll have to quit." I said. "We'll figure something out once you're settled in, alright?"

"But I don't have a place to stay."

"We'll find you a place to stay besides you can't stay away from Leah for too long if you imprinted on her."

"Imprint on her? What's that?" Josh asked.

"There are certain things you need to learn about becoming a wolf." I told him. "You don't age, you heal easily, you eat a lot and don't get fat, you become faster, stronger and look older than you really are."

"Cool."

"And…some of us…imprint."

"It means that you find your soul mate. The one for you." Sam explained.

"Have you…?" Josh asked him.

"Yes. There are a few of us who imprinted on local women. My wife is from the Makah Reservation like you."

"And I imprinted on Leah?"

"It looks like it." Seth said.

"What do you feel about me?" Leah asked and Josh blushed.

"I don't think I should say it out loud."

"Come on, just do it." She demanded.

"Fine. I think you're the hottest chick I met and that I could stay with you forever. You smell really good, your eyes are beautiful and your body…"

"I think we got the point." I groaned.

"She asked…I had to tell her." He apologised.

"No one knows exactly how an imprint works. The old legends aren't clear about the subject besides I wasn't supposed to exist." Leah said.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Until I phased, everyone thought the wolf gene was passed from father to son. I am, so far, the only female wolf in History."

"Wicked."

"What I'm saying is that usually an imprint works both ways. Except for Quil, all the other guys who have imprinted fell in love and are happily married but that doesn't necessarily means the same will happen between us." Leah said.

"I don't understand."

"All the girls who have been imprinted on also love their husbands but…I don't love you. Do you believe that what you feel for me is actually love?"

Josh shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just…I like being around you, I like how you make me feel."

I growled.

"I might be your soul mate, but I don't think you're mine." Leah stated.

"Leah…it doesn't work like that." Sam said. "He imprinted on you for a reason."

Leah shot him a glare and he shut up immediately.

"Maybe we should start by knowing each other better?" Josh suggested.

"You're not getting the picture." I announced getting up. "Come with us."

I pulled Leah with me and Josh followed us closely.

"This meeting is over." I heard Sue saying but we didn't look back. We walked to our house and when we arrived Leah paid Madeleine who was half-sleeping on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" She asked eyeing Josh who was standing behind us.

"Yes, you can go home now." Leah said.

Then I guided Josh upstairs and opened the twin's bedroom's door.

"That's William." I pointed to the bed on the left. "And his twin brother Harry. They're almost nine years old." I pointed to the right.

Josh took a few seconds looking at them. I closed the door quietly and joined Leah at Sarah and Isaac's bedroom.

"That's Sarah, she's four months old and this is Isaac, he's one year old." I said taking Isaac from Leah's arms. Unlike Sarah who was asleep, Isaac wasn't.

"You're married." Josh concluded. "And you have kids."

"Do you understand what that means?" I asked.

"I do."

"I can't let you have her." I announced placing Isaac back on his crib. "As far as we know an imprint bond can't be broken and if you two stay away from each other for too long, you'll start hurting emotionally and physically. I don't want that to happen to you or Leah."

"Then what are we going to do?" Leah asked me, holding my hand tightly.

"He's moving in." I decided. "He's moving in with us."

* * *

A/Note 4: I dedicate this first chapter to Wolfman Inc. who requested me to hurry up and post _Our Dawn 4_.

As you probably noticed this time I started with the prologue, picking up where I left in _Our Dawn 3_.

Take care, Karisan


	2. Tower

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2__ and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the previous chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway.

_**Our Dawn **_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Two months later…**

**Chapter 1 – Tower**

Okay to allow Josh to live with us hadn't been one of my brightest ideas but now it was too late to go back with my word. Besides I had a motive to do it. I wanted him to understand that Leah and I were a couple and that we would always be together. By spending time with us and our children I hoped Josh would back off on his own and leave willingly, thus causing the less pain possible to Leah.

It was said that an imprinted wolf was what his imprint wanted him to be and I was pretty sure that Leah only wanted Josh as a friend. The problem wasn't Leah; the problem was Josh, who seemed to want more.

I watched quietly while Josh's hand brushed Leah's while they were setting the table for dinner. I didn't like it. Not even one bit.

"Dad, move your car to the left!" William whined next to me. "Your piece of junk is all over my Ferrari."

I put my attention back on the game but I couldn't focus totally.

"You're letting Will win, dad. Come on…speed up." Harry said jumping on the couch.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder. Even Quil would be able to beat you right now." Harry mocked me.

"Very funny…if you don't shut up you're not playing next." I warned.

"That's not fair." He complained.

"I win!" William shouted after finishing the last lap.

I gave my controller to Harry and glanced over to the kitchen where Leah and Josh were.

"I am so going to beat you." Harry said to William who grinned.

"You wish."

I got up from the couch and joined Leah in the kitchen.

"Josh, can you go see if Isaac and Sarah are still sleeping?" Leah asked and Josh left immediately. "What is it?" She asked when I passed through the door.

"Nothing." I lied.

In the beginning I thought I would be able to handle the situation. I thought I would be strong enough. Now I wasn't so sure. Things had changed drastically since the day Josh had moved in. Even though he was aware that Leah and I were a family and that we were trying to fight this imprint because we loved each other and had four kids, I knew Josh couldn't help to feel attracted to Leah. I should've seen this coming.

"Are you tired from work?" She asked while preparing the salad.

"No. I'm just worried."

It was true. I was worried that Josh was falling in love with my wife and I was worried that all of this physical thing between them would turn into something more.

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Josh?"

She knew me too well.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you not him." She assured me.

"I can't help it. I mean what if he decides…"

"That he's in love with me?" She asked.

"No…"

I could live with the fact that someone else was in love with Leah. Actually I had lived with that since forever. Sam still had feelings for her and I suspected that half of the pack felt something for her too, starting with Brady and Denis. What I couldn't live with was the constant fear that she could also start developing feelings for Josh. I knew that if she did feel anything for him was due to the imprint and not by her choice but that didn't make me feel better.

"What if he decides that you should leave me and the kids, what if you give in to this imprint bullshit?"

"That will never happen. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here…with you."

She was being honest but for the last couple of months all I felt was loneliness. I lived with a house full but I felt neglected and alone most of the time. It was like I was invisible. During the day Leah, Josh and I were working. Harry and William were at school and Isaac and Sarah would stay with Sue. After work, I would pick the boys from school and Leah would pick the younger ones from Sue and Charlie's place.

Then Leah had to prepare dinner and we would have to take care of a lot of things for the kids. Josh usually helped Leah in the kitchen, replacing me. At night Leah and Josh had long talks watching TV. I used to join them but now I would rather go to our bedroom and sulk there.

Every night I wished I would wake up from that nightmare. The nightmare on where I was replaced by a stranger in my wife and children's hearts.

"Maybe I was wrong." I said.

"About what?"

"Asking Josh to stay with us. Maybe I should send him away."

Leah frowned.

"That would be cruel." She stated. "He doesn't have anyone else."

"At least I would have you back."

I didn't feel Leah's touch in two months. Josh was staying downstairs and we had agreed to wait until we were alone in the house, the problem was we were never alone these days. Leah had told me she wasn't sure of how he would react if he knew we had made love. After all Josh had imprinted on her, it could hurt him too much to realise that his imprint had intimate contact with another man.

"Things between Josh and me aren't like the other imprints. You know that. Josh needs someone to take care of him because he's alone."

"I know but…soon he'll want more. I don't know how much more I can handle. I'm sick and tired to come home and see you two talking and laughing together."

"We're friends. He needs attention just like the kids."

I sighed heavily. I knew Leah wanted to make Josh feel like he had a home and a family. I felt sorry for him too for losing his mother and not knowing his real father's identity but I wanted to be able to have a normal life with my own family and he was in my way.

"Jacob…listen to me. I've been in Paul's, Sam's, Embry's, Jared's and Quil's heads. Trust me when I tell you that Josh doesn't feel that way about me and I'm not like the other girls. It's only been two months, he will realise that I just want us to be friends and that I want you not him."

"I just wished you could show that more often."

"Are you doubting me?"

"No, I'm just trying to…understand what's going on. I'm just trying to accept this."

I turned around to go back to the living room when I felt her arms snake around my chest. We stayed like that for a while; both taking in the comfort that our bodies could provide to one another. I could feel her heart beating and I loved the warm sensation her lips left in my neck when she kissed me.

"Just have a little more patience. I'll make up to you…I promise."

"Tonight?" I asked with hope.

"Soon…" She answered.

I knew what _soon_ meant. It meant _some day_ as in _some other day_. I released myself from her embrace and went to play with the twins.

After we had dinner I received a message from Bella. The Cullens were finally back. I had called Carlisle a few times requesting his presence in Forks so we could talk about this imprint from hell, but he had to stay in Canada until now. He had students to teach and way too many responsibilities since he had become the Hospital's Director recently.

"The Cullens are back." I said.

"Finally." Leah stated.

"Can we go see them?" William asked excitedly.

"Not now. Maybe this weekend." I said. "Now go play with your brother."

"Are you going to see them?" Leah asked.

"Yes. I'm going to stop by Sam's place to tell him and then I'm going to see Carlisle."

"Shouldn't we go together? I mean Josh needs to meet them too."

"I'm just going to pay them a visit. I'll be back in less then an hour."

"Okay, don't be long." Leah went upstairs to check on Isaac and Sarah and I got up.

"You do this often?" Josh asked before I could leave.

"What?"

"Visit the bloodsucker's family?"

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe we can actually be friends with leeches but you'll understand when you meet them."

"What's so special about them? I mean…besides the fact that they don't feed on humans."

"Well that's enough. If they don't hurt people, we have nothing against them."

"What if one of them breaks the treaty?"

"That will never happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know them and I trust them."

"You trust leeches? Seriously?"

"Look, just wait until you meet them, alright?"

Josh shrugged.

"Fine."

I opened the front door and then I glanced over at him again.

"While I'm out just try to keep your hands to yourself, okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh asked his brown eyes meeting mine with the same intensity.

"It means I'm not blind, asshole."

I closed the door behind me and I decided to travel as a wolf. As soon as I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle, I phased. Caleb, Embry and Sam were on patrol tonight.

'_Hey…The Cullens are back, I'm going over there to greet them.' _I announced.

'_Do you need company?' _Embry asked.

'_No. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to patrol their lands anymore.'_

'_Okay. I'll tell the next group.' _Sam said.

I kept running through the forest, hoping that the leech doctor could somehow have the solution to my problem. As soon as I reached the border the familiar stench hit my nose and I stopped on my tracks knowing that someone was there.

Bella's small figure came out of the tree's line and I phased back before she could see me. I crossed the small stream jumping over the cold water and landed right in front of her. She hugged me briefly and smiled.

"Where's the mind rapist?" I asked surprised that he hadn't showed up yet.

"He's not here." Bella spoke in a low whisper.

"Oh…so he's at home?"

"No. He's in Alaska."

"Alaska? Why?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

"Don't tell me you had a fight?"

"Not quite…but enough of talking about me. What's going on between you and the new wolf?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You know you shouldn't have invited him to live with you and Leah, right?"

"Yeah…I know that now."

"Have you discovered who his father is?"

"No and honestly, I don't think we ever will. The Council doesn't seem concerned about that. It's just like what happened with Embry. They're only concerned about him being accepted in the pack."

"And has he?"

"I don't think so. When he phases we still can't hear his thoughts."

"But it's been two months."

"Yeah, I know. The thing is Josh is a rogue wolf and no one knows what we have to do to make him one of us. He was already initiated before the Council and we all agree that he must join the pack but things are still the same. I was hoping Carlisle could help us."

"I see…"

"We're out of ideas."

"What about the kids? How did they react when Josh moved in?"

"They're cool with it. Josh plays a lot with William and Harry. Deep inside I know this is not his fault. He didn't ask for any of this and…" My voice died when Bella reached my face and brushed her could fingers on my skin.

"You're not happy." She stated with a sad look. "You start to wonder if you and Leah are meant to be together."

"It's not like that." I said holding her hand and putting it down. "It's not like that at all."

"Then tell me."

"Carlisle told me Leah phased in the first place because she was meant to be the alpha female of the pack. She was meant to be the alpha's mate. My mate…He told me we would never imprint because we had each other. She was destined to be with me. She was destined to have my children and we proved that…but now I don't know in what to believe."

"The most important thing is to believe in yourself Jake."

"What if I'm not good enough? When I think about it I feel like I'm climbing up to a tower but I can't ever reach the top. All my efforts are useless because this tower is too high and I will never be able to succeed."

"Jacob…I know that right now you want me to tell you that everything will be alright. That Leah and you will make it work, that the imprint will break and you'll be able to put this behind…but what if this was meant to happen?"

Bella's words caught me off guard. I had thought the same myself but hearing someone else saying it was twice as hard.

Was it possible that a stranger was a better mate for Leah than me? Were we forced to accept whatever fate had thrown at us without putting up a fight? Was our willpower completely useless against destiny?

"She's still fighting." I said trying to convince myself that Bella was wrong.

"It's a lost battle. She should know that better than anyone after what happened with Sam."

"Why are you telling me this, Bells?"

"Because you need to be prepared in case Leah leaves you."

"She won't…"

"You don't know that. Edward told me once that he read Emily's thoughts and saw how hard she fought against the imprint. Harder than Sam. She didn't want to hurt her cousin but in the end she couldn't resist the pull."

I was silent for a few seconds trying to take in what I knew was the truth. Bella was right and I should prepare myself for the worse scenario.

"Maybe you're not meant to reach the top of that tower you're trying to climb so stubbornly."

"Come on Bella! Are you serious? True love is always about a choice. You know that. Do you honestly think I've been wasting my time with Leah all these years?" I paced back and forth near the water.

"I didn't say that." She apologised. "I'm just saying that once you phase into a wolf, you no longer control your life. You told me that once, remember?"

"Well fuck that because I don't need fate or destiny to tell me who I have to love. I want Leah…We belong together."

"That's not up to you anymore Jake. Just face it. Now it's her call…her and Josh's."

"What about our children? Do you dare to say they're all mistakes?"

"You know I love those kids, Jacob. I would never say that."

"But you clearly think that. You just can't say it out loud but you're just like everyone else in this damn Reservation. I don't understand…What gives you the impression that Leah and I are together just for convenience?"

"Your pasts for starters."

"You know what Bella…I thought you were my friend."

"And I am."

"No, you're not. You should be taking me to Carlisle and reassuring me that Leah loves me more than Josh…but you're just like Sam…"

"Jacob…"

"Drop it, alright? I'm not going to stay here listening to your excuses anymore. I'm going home to my wife. I'll see the leech doctor tomorrow morning."

"Jake…wait! I just want to tell you one last thing…"

I turned my back on her and waited.

"I know you feel like everything is falling apart but I want you to know that I never thought you weren't good enough…because you are."

* * *

A/Note 3: So what do you think about Bella's return?

Thanks a lot for your feedback. Take care,

Karisan


	3. The Cold Ones

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the previous chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 2 – The Cold Ones**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was expecting to feel Leah's body close to mine. Last night we had slept in a tight embrace. She had noticed I was upset when I got home after speaking to Bella. I hadn't told her what Bella had said to me but she knew something wasn't right. Fortunately she didn't push the subject too much.

I heard Sarah crying and Leah trying to put her back to sleep and I sighed contently to know that at least she wasn't downstairs having breakfast with Josh, the douche.

I glanced over to the watch on my bedside table and I got up immediately. If I wanted to go to the Cullens before going to work I had to hurry up. I was almost fully dressed when Leah entered our room. She looked exhausted.

"Your daughter is too spoiled, you know?" She complained trying to fix her hair.

"She takes that after you." I said.

"No, she doesn't. I'm not spoiled."

"You have two men who seem to love you more than anything else…Not counting with Sam, Brady and Denis, who clearly still adore you like you're some kind of a goddess." I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Honey, you can't be more spoiled than that." I added.

"Well…as far as I'm concerned one man is enough for me." She stated sternly. "Now when are we going to talk to Carlisle?"

"Right now."

"But the kids aren't ready yet."

"You prepare them while I talk to Josh, okay? I need to have a word with him."

From the meetings with the Council Josh had learned a lot about the Cold Ones. He knew by heart all the legends now. He knew they were vampires who fed on human blood and had to be killed by the pack. He knew how to kill them and what to do in case he had to fight against one on his own. Sam had also taught him everything he had to know about a newborn.

So far we hadn't met any leeches on our lands and I knew Josh wanted to prove himself to the pack but I was kind of relieved with the lack of vampire's activities in Forks because Josh was still young, had no experience in battle and most of all we didn't share the mind's link yet.

"Just remember they're not like the other vampires." I told Josh while we were both having breakfast.

"I know, you keep telling that. They're vegetarian and we can't hurt them because of the treaty."

"If you feel too anxious, you tell us, okay?"

"Why?"

"I can't risk you phasing inside their house. Neither of us have the money to pay for the damages."

"I can control myself now."

"I know but it's the first time you're going to meet vampires."

"Okay…fine…I'll behave. Is there anything else I should know about them? I mean I know they have yellow eyes, they're pale and incredibly attractive. They're also nice, generous and rich and some of them have special abilities." He copied my description of the Cullen family.

"Yeah…well that's pretty much it. Maybe I should add that they stink badly and that Bella is Charlie's daughter."

Josh looked at me surprised.

"As in Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes."

"You mean the guy who's married to Leah's mother?"

"Yep."

"Leah has a leech in the family?"

"Yeah, she does…although she tries to deny it."

"Wow…I didn't know that."

"Well Leah doesn't like to advertise it."

"Okay…now I can't wait to meet them."

"You do realise that we're going there to talk about the imprint to Carlisle, right?"

"Whatever."

"It's important that you know that Leah and I are committed to break this imprint so we can go back to our normal lives."

"I know…"

We waited a few minutes for Leah to return from Forks. She had left Isaac and Sarah with her mother and the twins were already at School. Then we entered the forest and headed for the Cullen's mansion. We were almost there when Josh started to shake. He had a hand over his nose and looked like he was about to puke.

"What the hell is this smell?"

"I told you they stink." I said.

"I never thought it would be this bad."

"Josh…if you're not ready to meet them, you need to tell us." Leah said.

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking." She informed.

"I can't help it."

"I know it's hard. I felt the same every time I was near Edward." I said. "You need to calm down, alright?"

"Edward will know if Josh decides to attack, right?" Leah asked.

"Edward isn't here." I told her.

"He's not? Where is he then?"

"Alaska. Bella didn't tell me why."

"In that case Jasper will have to help calming Josh down." Leah said.

"I'm fine." Josh repeated but he was still shaking.

"Maybe we should call Quil and Embry…just in case." Leah suggested.

"I said I'm fine…let's go."

We kept walking until we reached the mansion. The stench was stronger there but at the sight of the huge house, Josh stopped shaking and opened his mouth in awe.

"Are you shitting me?" He said. "They live here?"

"You just wait until you see their cars." I declared and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Awesome." Josh said starting to walk towards the door.

We didn't have to knock because Esme came to greet us as soon as we arrived. She smiled brightly at us although we could sense an uneasy feeling on her part towards Josh.

"Please come in. We've been remodelling the kitchen and the living room since yesterday but you can sit down on the couch. I'm going to call the others."

"The housewife fairy?" Josh whispered to Leah and she nodded. Leah still used their nicknames to address them and Josh had obviously memorised it.

"Esme Cullen." I said watching Esme going up the stairs. "Don't call her that...it might sound offensive."

Josh shrugged.

"She's nice." He said studying the Cullen's living room.

A few seconds later Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella joined us.

"How are the children?" Rosalie asked without even greeting us. Typical of her.

"Ice Queen and Big Foot?" Josh whispered again eyeing Rosalie and Emmett. Leah nodded again.

"You did tell this idiot we also have superhuman hearing, right?" Rosalie hissed.

"Yes, we did." I said.

"The kids are fine, Rosalie." Leah stated to change the subject.

"We're staying for a whole month." Emmett announced excitedly. "We're preparing a surprise for them in the backyard. When can they come here to visit us?"

"Next weekend." Leah said.

"You're going to bring the kids here? Are you serious?" Josh asked. "You can't let the kids come here! These..._people_ are leeches."

"Do you have a suicidal wish or something dog?" Rosalie asked clenching her fists. "If you call me leech again I'm going to rip your head off."

"By the way Jacob, why the hell do you let him live with you? I mean he wants your woman…" Emmett said.

"I do not." Josh retorted immediately but Jasper coughed loudly.

"Uh…Busted." Emmett laughed at a pretty embarrassed Josh and I had to suppress a growl.

"Carlisle is waiting for you upstairs." Esme announced coming down the stairs. "I'm going to make a chocolate cake." She said happily.

"That would be great." Leah smiled to Esme. "I'm starving."

"Are you pregnant again?" Rosalie asked enthusiastically and Leah and I stopped in our tracks.

"No, I mean…I don't think so." Leah muttered.

"She's just messing around." Bella said. "I'm sure Leah isn't pregnant. We would've noticed her scent by now."

We sighed in relief. Sarah was just six months old and our lives were a chaos right now. It was not the best time to have one more child.

"Let's talk to the leech doctor." I said.

"Jake?" Bella grabbed my arm preventing me from walking.

"What?" I asked not looking directly at her.

"Can we talk later?" Her voice was sounding like a plea.

"Maybe…" I pulled my arm out of her reach and followed Leah and Josh upstairs.

Carlisle greeted us with a warm smile and a handshake. Josh stiffened next to me when the doctor offered him his cold hand.

"It's okay." Leah said. "Carlisle's a friend. You don't need to worry. Relax."

Carlisle lowered his hand and motioned us to sit down in his office.

"It's fine. I understand." The doctor stated friendly. "This is the first time he meets vampires, right?"

Josh nodded.

"It's perfectly normal. It took several years for Sam to start trusting us. Not all of the wolves were easy going like Seth and Jacob."

"So…Carlisle…I was wondering if you have studied our case." I started.

"Well, there isn't much I can actually study about imprinting. My theories about you and Leah proved to be wrong and I don't think I can tell much more than what the Elders already told you."

"But Leah didn't imprint…only Josh did." I reminded.

"As far as I know, imprints can turn out to have a romantic bond or not. In your pack there are both kinds of imprints. It seems to me that it all depends on the person imprinted on. Claire is obviously too young to fall in love with Quil so he's just her friend but with Paul and Rachel was different."

"So I'm the one controlling everything?" Leah asked.

"I think so. You have been denying the imprint because you love Jacob and your children. I'm not saying that one day you won't give in and choose Josh but so far you've been trying not to submit to the pull."

"But this isn't like the pull Sam and Emily felt for each other. Nor even like the one Quil and Claire share. It's different." Leah announced.

"In what way?" Carlisle asked interested.

"It's like I want to be with Jacob and I still care and love him like before but I feel that I can't send Josh away just like that. I don't know what it means."

"I believe there's only one way to know for sure the nature of this imprint." Carlisle said calmly. "Josh needs to join the pack so you can all share his thoughts."

"We tried…" I said. "Nothing works. The Council accepted him as a Quileute. The pack accepted him as one of us but nothing changed."

"Maybe Josh is the one who hasn't accepted the pack yet."

Josh was surprised with Carlisle's words but it made sense and he knew it.

"If that's the case, what do I have to do?" He asked.

"It depends…Do you want to join the pack?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes."

"I believe that the tense relationship between you and Jacob is somehow preventing you to join the pack officially."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because Josh's wolf spirit can't tolerate Jacob's. The fact that you had Jacob's children doesn't help either."

"Hey, I love those kids and I would never hurt them because of this imprinting thing." Josh said getting up.

"I'm not saying you would, I'm just saying you haven't submitted to Jacob's leadership and that's probably why you don't share the mind link with the others." Carlisle explained and Josh sat down again. "Your spirit wants Leah and sees Jacob as a threat."

"Will they have to fight or something like that?" Leah asked.

"I don't know but usually a wolf submits to the other after losing a fight." Carlisle said. "But you're not wolves, you're shape shifters and you've shown us that sometimes the rules don't apply to every single one of you otherwise Leah would still be infertile and Jacob would've imprinted."

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do doctor?" I asked.

"You and Josh need to stay away from each other for a while. A couple of weeks. During that time Josh will stop seeing you as a threat and he'll probably submit to you since you're the alpha of the pack."

Carlisle's theory about the reason why Josh didn't join the pack so far made sense to us but his plan had a major flaw: I had to move out because Josh had to stay close to Leah and couldn't see me as an enemy.

Josh and Leah accepted the plan and in the end so did I but that didn't mean I liked it.

The three of us joined Esme and the others in the kitchen. The smell of the chocolate cake was amazing. Josh loved Esme's cooking skills just like everyone else.

"You don't eat normal food, do you?" He asked Bella.

"No. Although I miss it." She confessed.

"Do you want us to write a book about vampires?" Rosalie asked with disdain.

"No…" Josh muttered. "Damn the woman is hostile…"

"I really don't get it mutt." The blonde one turned to me. "You're actually going to follow Carlisle's plan?"

I nodded affirmatively.

"I have to."

"You're a sucker, Black." She said. "Might as well tell him it's alright to do your wife in your bed."

I didn't answer to that because somehow, deep inside I knew Rosalie was right. I was just trying to convince myself that Leah would be strong enough for both of us but I wasn't sure she wouldn't give in. Without my presence Josh would feel more tempted.

"Jake…if you need a place to stay we have lots of empty rooms." Bella whispered to me.

"He's staying at Quil's." Leah said firmly. "Besides I don't want Jacob too far away. Sarah only falls asleep when her dad rocks her crib."

"Where's pixie?" I asked to avoid a possible confrontation between Leah and Bella.

"She's with Edward in Alaska." Jasper answered.

"What's so special about Alaska?" Josh asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle said joining us.

"You are definitely weird." Josh stated mockingly and Rosalie gave a step forward but was stopped by Emmett.

"Come on babe…he's just a cub. Let's finish the surprise for the kids." Emmett dragged Rosalie with him and disappeared through the door.

Josh was truly excited with our visit to the Cullens and didn't stop talking about them for the next few hours until he had to leave for work. I had called my job to ask for the day off and Leah did the same.

"I think it went well." Leah said while I was packing my clothes in a bag.

I rolled my eyes. Nothing about that day had gone well.

"I mean Josh didn't attack anyone and he clearly liked some of the Cullens."

"Yeah…that went well." I confessed.

"Jacob…This is just temporary. It's just a couple of weeks."

"It doesn't feel like that from where I'm standing. I'm forced to leave my house, my wife and kids for what? Another wolf to join us? A guy who imprinted on you? Rosalie is right…I should've never agreed with this stupid plan!"

"I'm going to fight this…whatever this is and prove that I only want you."

"What if you can't? What if you get tired of fighting against it?"

"We'll beat this Jacob. I promise. Nothing is going to happen."

"You better tell him that because if he touches you, he's dead. You're mine."

I walked towards her and we hugged each other. Encouraged by the way she was holding onto me I pushed her against the wall and we shared a swearing kiss that left both of us panting. Then she raised her right leg and put it around my waist. In a fluid movement Leah lifted my shirt and threw it away to the floor. She kissed me again and I pushed my body closer to hers. I was dying for her touch and she was clearly enjoying the way my hands were going up underneath her top.

Suddenly our bedroom's was overheated and all I wanted to focus on was Leah underneath me, naked and moaning my name but before we could move to the bed Leah's cell phone rang. We would've ignored it if we hadn't been able to read the screen. It was from the twin's school.

I put Leah down and fetched my shirt while she was speaking to William and Harry's teacher. They had been throwing up and had a high temperature.

"Jacob…" Leah said with sadness in her voice while we were going downstairs.

"I know but let's not think the worse."

Were my kids going to phase?

"They have the symptoms." Leah stated saddly. Both of us wanted our children to have a normal childhood.

"They're still too young. They're not even ten years old yet. Maybe it's just a virus." I suggested while getting into the car.

"I just hope you're right."


	4. A Kiss

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the previous chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 3**** – A Kiss**

Leah didn't want to disturb Seth on his day off because he had been working too much in the past couple of months so we ended up going back to the Cullen's mansion so that Carlisle could see the kids.

In Carlisle's medical opinion the twins weren't ready to phase yet although there was a possibility that this could be a warning they would start phasing soon. Harry and Will were the first of their kind since Leah and I were both wolves. It was expected that they'd be the first ones to phase but still they hadn't changed physically. They were a bit tall for their age but that was all.

The leech doctor treated them for food poisoning and told us not to worry too much. Leah took them back home and I went to speak to Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry to check if Ella, Jeremiah, James and David had the same symptoms but all the other children were perfectly fine.

I joined Collin, Caleb and Clayton patrolling our lands because I didn't have anything else to do in the afternoon. With the kids sick it was hardly the best time to be with Leah and I didn't want to stay at home thinking that in a few hours I would be moving in into Quil's place giving Josh the perfect opportunity to win Leah's heart.

I didn't understand I was depressing my friends until Collin's low howl reached me.

'_Look Jake, everything will be fine.'_ He thought. _'I'm sure Leah will fight it. She's really strong.'_

'_And stubborn.'_ Clayton added.

'_I'm positive she loves you more than Josh.'_ Caleb stated.

'_Why don't you go home to her?'_ Collin suggested.

'_Yeah…check on the kids and have a nice chat with your wife.'_ Caleb said.

'_I hope Harry and Will get better soon.'_ Clayton's thoughts were honest although I knew they were all trying to get rid of me.

'_Fine. I'm going. You can keep talking about chicks and stuff.'_

_'Come on Jake, we're not sending you away.' _They all thought, afraid that I was mad at them.

_'It's fine, I shouldn't be here whining and thinking about my problems.'_

I turned around and we split up in opposite directions. I passed near the Cullen's lands and kept running. For a moment I thought about not stopping. Would my problems vanish if I kept running? Probably not.

I changed directions again and headed to the cliffs. I liked that place and I could stay there for a while watching the sea and the sky. When I got there I saw someone bending over the edge of the cliff and I recognised her. Her scent would eventually give her away.

"Hi Jake…You kept me waiting long enough." Bella said in a friendly voice.

I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I needed some time alone but truth to be told, I knew Bella wouldn't let me go that easily.

"Can you phase back?" She asked.

I went to put some clothes on behind the bushes and emerged half dressed. She smiled at me. We stood at the edge of the cliff in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you yesterday." She said glancing at the dark waters below. "You were right…I'm not being a very good friend to you. It's just that…" She hesitated and I noticed she was hiding something from me.

"It's just what?" I insisted. "I told you about my problems so I believe it's only fair that you share yours with me. That's what friends do."

"Yes, it is." She sat down on the floor and pulled my hand down so I would join her. "You think that because we're rich, flawless and perfect we don't have problems. You think that because we're immortal and forever young we'll be always happy but in reality that's not true."

"What do you mean? Is this about Edward?"

"Everything starts with a choice, doesn't it?" She inquired with a sad expression on her flawless face.

"I guess."

"I love him more than everything. I love him so much that I gave up all my dreams and my human life to be with him."

"You made your choice."

"I know and in a way I don't regret it…but I wasn't ready for this."

"Ready for what?"

"For his indifference towards me. He told me that after my transformation he would love me the same way…I always knew there was a possibility that he would lose the interest in me afterwards. I guess he loved my blood more than me, after all he's a vampire."

"Bella…I don't quite understand."

"As a human I was Edward's _cantante_…as Aro explained us. He was attracted to my blood as a moth to a flame. The only reason he didn't kill me was because he didn't want to be a monster and because he later fell in love with me but now I don't know if that's true anymore."

"Of course it is. Edward loves you. There's no way he lied to you all these years. He fought for you. He tried to commit suicide for you."

"Maybe he did love me for a while but now he just…he lost interest I mean let's face it…I'm just the same boring girl I was before. I can totally see why Edward lost his interest. Plus I'm not warm or human anymore, am I?"

"You're not boring…you're just…you."

"Exactly. I'm not like you Jake. I don't change. I'm frozen…"

"So am I. Come on Bells…look at me, I look exactly the same I did when I started phasing and so do the others. We're all frozen."

"Yes, but it's different. You've changed on the inside. You fell in love again, you became a father, and you're fighting to keep your family together…What about me? I'm still the same girl that arrived from Phoenix years ago."

"You've changed too Bells. You just didn't notice it. A year ago you wrote me a letter telling me how interesting it was to be studying in the University. You said you were learning many new things and that you were truly happy."

"Well…I was happy, Edward clearly wasn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he started ignoring me. He doesn't tell me anything anymore. He smiles at me but I know he's not happy. Can you believe he convinced Alice to go with him to Alaska to visit the Denali Coven? As if I wouldn't know that he wanted to go there to see Tanya…"

"Have you asked him why he wanted to visit the Denali?"

"What for? So he could lie to me?"

"What about the pixie? Why don't you ask her? She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"She used to be. Now I think Rosalie would be a better friend than her. At least Rose always said what she thought of me in my face. She also told me I was choosing wrong…I wonder if…"

"Don't!" I said turning to face Bella. "Don't do that Bella. I beg you."

"Don't do what?" She asked confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I was talking about the past. Whatever she was going through with her husband Bella had lost the right to think about our past together. From the moment she had chosen the leech, her future was sealed and so was mine. I had tied myself to Leah and she was with Edward. Things had happened exactly how they were supposed to. I didn't care if she was in pain and Edward was distant, I just didn't want to hear her say that she had done the wrong choice because that would mean she could have spared me a lot of pain just to realise that in the end Edward wasn't the one.

"You still love Edward and I'm sure he loves you too."

"You don't understand Jacob."

"I do. Leah and I had our share of arguments over the years…mainly because of you and Sam, but in the end things get better."

"That's the thing Jake. Vampires don't argue. They understand each other and love each other forever. Esme and Carlisle never had a fight. Rosalie and Emmett never argue and Jasper always said that he loves Alice as much as when he first met her."

"You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not…and that's why I wonder Jake…I wonder if I would be happier if I had remained human and accepted your love."

"You shouldn't think about that."

"Why not? I'm not happy, you're not happy…Everything is falling apart. You can't tell me you have never thought of us after being married to Leah…Maybe Josh is the right man for her. Maybe we could..."

"He's not!" I fumed. "He's not the best man for her. She's my wife, my mate, my alpha female!"

"Why do you think you and Leah are meant to be together? Is it because of what Carlisle told you years ago? About you being the alpha pair? Because that was just a theory…You should've known that Jacob. What makes you think she's better for you than me or any other girl out there?"

I glared at Bella. It seemed that lately our conversations always ended up like this. Why did she have to keep bringing the past? Why was she so keen to see me hurting like she was? Was Leah right about Bella being selfish and spoiled?

"You can still imprint Jacob. If Josh has really imprinted on Leah, you can still find your soul mate."

I raised my legs to leave but Bella grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave me here Jacob. I'm so lonely. You said you would never leave me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." It was when Edward left her and she started to give in to the depression and suicidal thoughts. "But you did leave me, Bells. You can't ask me to run back to you now. My feelings changed…I'm not your rebound anymore."

"You still have feelings for me though." She smiled sadly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

I held her hand and tried to free myself but she was holding me with an iron grip. I glared at her and then Bella leaned on me and I saw her closing her eyes. For a moment I froze but when her lips were almost touching mine I pulled back and got up.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

By the look on her face I could tell she was as shocked as me.

"I'm…sorry…I wasn't thinking…"

"I need to go."

I took a few steps back and then I noticed a shadow running away. Someone had been there watching us. I didn't know who it was but I was betting on Emmett or Jasper. I only noticed it wasn't a vampire when I phased.

'_I don't get you Jacob…you were supposed to be worried about Leah leaving you but you're hitting on Bella Cullen instead.'_ Sam's thoughts screamed at me.

'_I wasn't hitting on her. You need glasses Samuel.'_

'_Come on…you were kissing.'_ He accused.

'_We did not kiss. She tried to but I pulled back.'_

'_That's not what I saw.'_

'_Fuck you Sam. You're not the one to be giving me a lecture. How many times did you kiss Emily thinking about Leah? How many times did you try to get Leah back after getting married?'_

'_I got over her.'_

'_My ass you did! You still like to be around her, you like to play Mr. Useful and get her to smile at you. I'm not blind, you know.'_

'_You don't know what you're talking about Jacob.'_

'_Really? Then tell me why did you kiss Leah when you came back from your honeymoon? You had been married less then two damn weeks and were trying to jump Leah already!'_

'_It was a mistake, alright? I was confused.'_

'_You get confused a lot, don't you Sam? Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to win her back when I was in Italy.'_

'_Well Leah needs a man who can fight for her. Not a boy who's clearly still pinning over his ex-girlfriend.'_

'_I'm not pinning over Bella.'_

'_So you say…but you never got over the fact that she chose a leech over you. Just face it Jake, you don't deserve her, you never did.'_

'_And you think you do?'_

I was getting impatient and frustrated by his smart remarks about me, Bella and the fact that I wasn't worthy of Leah.

'_No, of course I don't but apparently Josh does.'_

That was it. After hearing those words I snapped and ordered Sam to phase back to human. When I reached him he was putting his cut-offs on and had a huge smirk on his face. I didn't even give him the time to defend himself. I threw a punch at him and blood ran out of his nose.

"That kid is not going to take my wife, _my_ Leah right under my nose!" I yelled furiously.

Sam was holding his nose and his eyes sparkled with fury. In a movement faster than light he launched at me and I felt the blood running down my eyebrow.

"You bastard. I'm going to kill you!" I spat trying to hit him while we were both rolling on the floor.

"You're an asshole Black! You are all talk! Josh is going to steal her and you're going to let him…"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not you. I'm fighting this…you never did."

"I couldn't! And you're not fighting hard enough! Be a man Jacob…face Josh…fight for her and for your kids."

"I'm going to kill you Sam!"

"I want to see you try, Black!"

We kept rolling and hitting each other until a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quil asked. "Are you insane?"

Sam was being held by Paul and Martin and then I realised how sad this whole situation was. I was just unleashing my frustration on Sam. It was really stupid for us to be fighting over Leah. That door should stay closed and my "issues" weren't related to Sam anymore but to Josh.

I managed to free myself from Quil's grip and muttered an apology to Sam.

"Jake…What the hell happened?" Paul asked. I didn't bother to answer him, I just ran home. Not to Quil's where my bag full of clothes was, waiting for me on the spare room. I ran to my house, my home, where my heart was.

I found Leah in the kitchen, setting up the table and I spun her around and hugged her tightly. She was surprised at my reaction but didn't push me away.

"I'm sorry Leah…I'm really sorry I haven't been the person you need." I said.

"Jacob…what are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore…I need you…I want you to be with me and not Josh."

"Jacob…Oh my God…What the hell happened to you?" She asked cupping my face and watching the damages Sam's fists had made. "Who did this to you? Was it Josh?"

"No…I had a fight with…"

"Emmett?"

"No. Sam…"

"I'm going to kill him…" She brushed my hair from the cut on my eyebrow and bit her lip. "It's going to take time to heal."

"It's just a cut."

"Come on…Let me clean it."

She pulled me along with her up the stairs and into the bathroom. Then she took a few items from the small closet and she made me sit down.

"Why did you fight with Sam?" She asked while treating me.

I shrugged.

"Something stupid." I said.

"Like what?" She insisted.

"He told me I didn't deserve you and that Josh did." I confessed and looked into her eyes to see her reaction.

"Sam's an idiot." She stated. "You should know that by now."

"I'm not leaving Leah." I said suddenly. "I'm not going to follow Carlisle's plan. I'm not leaving you with Josh. You're my wife, my woman, mine."

That came off a bit rougher than I intended to but Leah's reaction was worth it. She wrapped her arms around me and crashed her lips to mine almost making me fall on my ass on the floor.

I was feeling so much better that I forgot what had happened in the last too days. My mind was only focused on Leah and her kisses and that was why I only heard the piercing howl of one of my brothers a couple of minutes later. Something was wrong.


	5. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the previous chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 4 – Old Friends**

I grabbed Leah's hand and we left the bathroom to find Harry and William out of their bedroom.

"What's this noise mum?" William asked a bit scared.

"It sounded like a wolf…" Harry said clutching to my left arm. "I think it's outside dad."

"Go to bed." I ordered and Leah pushed both of them away.

"Do what dad says. I'll be right there in a minute." She told them.

We looked outside the window and I saw a wolf leaving.

"It was Collin. Something's up." I said.

"Hey…What the hell is happening? Why was a wolf here?" Josh asked coming from the living room. He had just arrived from work.

"It's probably a leech." Leah announced.

"I have to go. You stay here with the kids." I turned to Leah and kissed her forehead.

"But I can help." She opposed.

"I know you can and I would let you help if the twins were at school but they're here and you need to stay with them. They're scared."

Leah sighed in defeat and went upstairs.

"What about me? I can help too."

"You stay here and protect Leah and the children."

"Come on Jacob. I need to be a part of the pack, remember? Carlisle said…"

"I know what Carlisle said." I cut him off. "But I can't have you in the field right now."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't communicate with you. It's dangerous for you and for us. When we're fighting against leeches we need to be coordinated and we have to fight together. You're more valuable to me if you stay here."

"This way I'll never belong to the pack."

"Just stay here Josh and help Leah."

I left and phased as soon as I got into the forest. I wasn't expecting to find the rest of the pack submerged on a sudden anarchy.

'_What's wrong? Why aren't you going after the damn leech?'_

'_It's not that easy.'_ Sam said.

'_Who gave the alarm?'_ I questioned.

'_I did.'_ Paul said. _'But I only found a trail…now there are dozens.'_

'_But it looks like it's the same leech.'_ Jared announced.

'_Okay…__Caleb, Martin and Brady, you stay near the Reservation. Josh and Leah are there too.' _

'_Yes, sir.'_ Brady turned around and left with Caleb and Martin right behind him.

'_Collin, you and Shane go to the border and stay there. We don't know if this leech is after us or the Cullens. The rest of us will spilt up and search for the damn bloodsucker.'_

'_How are we going to do that? I can smell the leech everywhere. It's like he's running in circles on purpose just to confuse us.'_ Quil said.

'_Sam, take Clayton and Denis up North. Quil you go South with Embry. Jared, you and Paul go East and I'll go West with Sully. We need to find this leech now.'_

We all followed the plan but the results weren't as good as I expected. Quil was right, the leech knew about us and how we used to do things. Its smell was everywhere on the forest and we couldn't exactly pinpoint the direction he was taking because no one had seen the stupid bloodsucker.

'_I don't understand…The smell is strong and we can all feel that the damn leech is around…why can't we find anyone?' _Paul inquired getting frustrated.

'_I don't think the leech is after the Cullens.'_ Collin said. _'The scent isn't so strong at the border.'_

'_Just stay there anyways.'_ I ordered.

We ran for about several miles and for more than twenty minutes and we didn't find anyone.

'_Do you think the leech left?'_ Sam asked.

'_It's possible.'_ Quil answered.

'_Maybe he was scared of us. Maybe he saw us and decided it wouldn't worth the risk.'_ Jared suggested.

'_It doesn't make sense. He wants something. He wouldn't have bothered this much just to quit.'_ I replied. _'Besides it's getting dark, they never give up when it's getting dark.'_

'_Jacob's right. But what does he wants?'_ Embry asked. _'He's not after the Cullens and if he wants to feed he could've just gone to Forks.' _

'_So we all agree he wants something from La Push, right?' _Jared asked.

'_Shit! I should've known…'_ I cursed. There was a reason why we couldn't see our enemy and I had failed to understand it until now.

'_The invisible leech?_ _Are you sure?'_ Quil inquired reading my mind.

It made sense but I didn't know what he wanted from La Push.

'_He helped me once. He called the Cullens so they could go pick me up in Italy.'_

'_Why do you think he's here?'_ Quil insisted. _'And what does he want?'_

'_Maybe he's working with the Volturi now.'_ Sam suggested.

That thought made me realise that if that was the case, Fred was looking for William or Leah. We had to go back fast.

Sensing my panic, all of the others headed back to La Push too.

'_How are we going to find an invisible leech?' _Paul questioned.

'_Collin, phase back and go to the Cullens. Tell Jasper to go to my house immediately. He's the only one who can tell where Fred is.'_ I ordered and Collin obeyed instantly. _'Brady, Caleb, Martin you're closer to my home so go warn Leah.'_

'_Easy Jake…We're going to get him.' _Embry assured me.

'_I left her all alone with Josh.'_

'_She's a big girl, she knows what to do.' _Quil said.

'_Besides Brady and the others are on their way.'_

'_If only Seth was there too…'_

'_Josh's there. He won't let anything happen to them.' _Sam stated.

'_Uh…I think you're wrong, Sam.'_ Martin said. _'Josh is gone.'_

'_What?'_ I almost roared. _'I told him to stay put.'_

'_He felt the leech __right outside and phased. I'm staying with Leah, she called Seth already. Brady and Caleb went after Josh.' _Martin explained.

'_We're on our way with Jasper and Carlisle.'_ Collin announced.

It was hard to keep myself focused. Josh had ignored my orders, Leah and the kids were in danger and Martin was the only one protecting them.

'_He's here.'_ Martin's thoughts disappeared suddenly after that. Fred was at my place with my family. Shit.

We kept running as fast as we could. We had to hurry. Martin was hurt or even dead and my family was in danger. I had no idea what the hell Fred wanted but whatever it was he wasn't going to ask for permission.

I didn't think he was actually working with the Volturi. When we first met him he seemed as disgusted as us to know what the Volturi did. Maybe he was being forced or something.

Through Shane and Collin's minds I saw Jasper and Carlisle arriving at my house. Seth had just arrived too and he was trying to calm Leah down.

She was sitting down on the stairs with tears in her eyes. I couldn't understand if she was hurt or not.

'_It's okay Jacob. She's fine.'_ Collin said. _'And the twins are still in bed.'_

'_Jasper says the leech isn't here anymore.'_ Shane announced. _'What do you want us to do?'_

'_Go after him. I need to know why he came.'_ I said. _'Tell Seth to stay with Leah until I arrive.'_

Jasper and Carlisle left after Fred with the rest of the pack but we didn't know if we'd be able to catch him. All the others followed the leech while I headed home. I phased back and put on my cut-offs and then I joined Leah.

She was waiting for me in our backyard while Seth had carried Martin to our couch and was treating his injuries.

"Jacob!" Leah hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked cupping her face.

"I'm fine. You?"

I kissed her forehead and we stood there in each others arms for a while.

"He said he's keeping an eye on me." She said.

"You saw him?"

"No, I only heard his voice. He passed through Martin and told me he was doing a favour to an old friend of ours."

"The Volturi?"

"I don't think so."

"Then who?"

"I don't know."

"Are the kids alright?"

"Yes. I called my mother and she's staying with Isaac and Sarah tonight."

"And Martin?"

"A broken leg and a few bruises. He did well considering we couldn't actually see the leech."

We were about to go inside to check on Seth and Martin when we heard voices coming from the forest and seconds later Caleb, Brady and Josh came to view. I let Leah's hand go and clenched my fists.

"Come on guys…This way I'll never be able to help you out. You don't even let me chase after the leeches!" Josh complained.

"You could've died." Brady stated. "And you made us leave our pack to go after you and save your butt."

"You're an idiot." Caleb agreed.

When they finally joined us I didn't even let Josh speak. I punched him hard in the face and he fell on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He spat getting up and cleaning the blood from his mouth and nose with the back of his hand.

"You left my family alone you stupid asshole!" I yelled at him. "The leech was here and Leah was all alone. Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"The leech was close and I thought I could kill…"

"Are you insane?" I cut him off. "You're not ready to face a leech on your own."

"Sam taught me a few moves."

"You put your life and other people's lives in danger by going after the leech on your own. Martin is hurt because of you. Leah could've been killed because of you. If you want to belong to this pack you have to follow my orders, got it?"

"How can I belong to the pack if you don't let me join you?"

"I'm the one who decides when you're ready and if you do this again I'm going to kill you, do you understand?"

"Fine. Why don't you kill me right now?" He raised his voice. "I'm clearly a rock on your shoe! I ruined your perfect life, didn't I? I imprinted on your wife, I can't stay away from her…So, what are you waiting for? Just get rid of me once and for all."

"I'm not a monster."

"Really? Because the last time I checked you also morph into a giant fury beast!"

"Look…Just leave it alone and go inside."

I was getting tired of fighting. I had too much on my mind and I was still worried about what the hell the leech wanted from Leah.

"You do know what's going to happen if you don't kill me, right?" Josh insisted. The damn kid was persistent. In that aspect he was a bit like me. "I'm going to make Leah fall for me, she will leave you and the children…I've been watching your pack and you know what? The imprint bond always wins."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I breathed between my teeth.

"Josh…just go inside." Leah said. "We're not in the mood for this right now."

"You like me, right Leah?" Josh looked at her with puppy eyes and Caleb and Brady had positioned themselves between me and Josh because they could sense my anger building up again.

"Back away from her." I told Josh in a harsh tone.

"She's my imprint."

He was clearly defying me, trying to make me do something I didn't want. I didn't know his reasons to provoke me. Maybe he was just a jerk or maybe he was suicidal. Maybe he wanted me to attack him so Leah could take his side against me.

"Come on Jacob. If you want me to disappear from your lives, you have to do something."

"I'm fed up with you!" I half yelled.

"Jacob, he's just being an idiot." Brady said. "Don't listen to him."

"What, you're afraid of me? You? The big alpha?" Josh mocked.

"One more word and I swear I'm…"

"One of these days you're going to find me in your bed with your wife. What are you going to do then?"

That was the last straw. I launched at him. Brady and Caleb didn't have time to react and Leah just stood there watching, which was fine by me since I didn't want her to get hurt.

As soon as Josh and I phased my thoughts were invaded by my pack brother's. They were still in the forest trying to catch Fred although most of them knew that the leech had already escaped.

Josh seized the opportunity to attack me because I was distracted. When I focused on the fight with him the others turned around immediately, fearing that I would kill Josh. Leah didn't allow Seth to come between us and Caleb and Brady didn't know what to do and decided to stay put.

It wasn't my intention to hurt Josh much. I just wanted him to know that he had put our lives in danger and that he should've listened to me. I still remembered well my first days after joining the pack. Back then Sam was our leader and we had initiation tests and although I didn't like to be a giant dog at first, I always wanted to be the first, the fastest, the stronger, the best. Josh wanted that too but he hadn't chosen a good time to try to show off his abilities.

'_I think you're hurting the kid, man.' _Embry warned me. _'Stop that before it's too late.'_

Embry was right. I was hurting Josh. I was larger and stronger than him plus I had more experience in fights but I didn't want to give up even if I was winning. He should be the one apologising, not me.

I had no idea what Josh was feeling because I couldn't hear his thoughts but I was certain that he was in pain. He was bleeding from his neck and was limping from his left side. His heavy breathing was all I could hear.

I wasn't sorry because he had provoked me. He knew I was much stronger than him so he should've kept his mouth shut like a good puppy.

In that moment Josh and I were circling each other growling loudly. I was studying my next attack and he was doing the same. He was predictable because he was too young. He always aimed to the neck and didn't pay attention to hit me properly. I took him to the ground more times than I was planning on and I knew I had to finish this before Sam arrived and started to give me his lecture.

'_Why didn't you listen to me? Why did you have to put my friends and family in danger? Why did you have to go out there by yourself? Did you think Leah would look at you if you killed that leech? Did you think she would praise you? You damn idiot! You could've died today!'_

I knew he wasn't listening but I felt better by yelling mentally at him and take that out of my chest.

'_Why the hell did you have to imprint on her? I didn't get here just to let you take her away! I love her too much!' _

I pushed myself towards Josh again and slashed some of his flesh. I heard a rib breaking and he yelped in pain. Then I got up and he was at my feet, his head was low and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, staying still. He had quit. I had won that fight.

I phased back at the same time the others arrived. Seth handed me a pair of shorts and when Josh took his human form too, Brady and Caleb pulled him up.

"I don't need help!" He said harshly and pushed Caleb out of his way.

He walked naked towards me and gave me a cold glare.

"You won, I'm leaving."

I barely heard his words because I was distracted watching the wounds I had inflicted on him. His neck was bleeding a lot and he had some broken bones but for a guy who had been just beat up a few seconds ago he didn't seem to care about his injuries.

"You need to be treated, come on." Seth put a hand on his shoulder and tried to make him move.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "I'm sick of you people! I'm sick of _all_ of you and this Reservation! I'm sick of this stupid imprint and I'm sick of being treated like a piece of crap!"

"Come on Josh…We took you in. You're one of us." Seth said.

"One of you? Are you shitting me? You just felt sorry for me…Who wouldn't? I have no mother, I never met the scum who knocked up my mum, I have no family and I happen to have this awesome gene that makes me turn into a giant dog."

"You're not the only one who had a shitty life, who you?" Brady commented.

"Well but I sure am the only one being treated this way."

"You're being treated this way because you messed up." I stated glaring at him again.

"No…Not really. I'm being treated this way because you hate me. You hate my guts because I imprinted on Leah."

I didn't hate him that much but he wasn't far from the truth.

"Anyways you don't have to worry anymore. I'm off. I'm going back to the Makah Reservation. You can't stop pretending that you care, alright?"

He walked inside the house and we all heard him whispering an apology to Martin who was on the couch.

"You have to make him stay." Sam told me.

"No, he doesn't." Leah's voice surprised us all.

"It's dangerous for him to be alone plus he's imprinted on you." Sam insisted.

"Jacob won this fight fair and square. If Josh wants to leave, we'll let him leave. It's his decision." She finished.

Josh came back fully dressed carrying a small bag. His green t-shirt was becoming purple because he kept bleeding.

"At least let Seth take care of you." Sam suggested. "Or Carlisle."

"It will heal, right?" He asked.

"Eventually." Leah answered. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I want to be left alone. I have nothing more to do with you, your family or these leeches." He pointed to Jasper and Carlisle. "I should've never come here in the first place."

And with that Josh left us.


	6. Quiet Night

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

Chapter's rate: M

**Chapter 5 – ****Quiet Night**

We couldn't afford to go after Josh and beg him to stay. He was stubborn, he was angry and I was tired of fighting today. Leah was right, if this was his decision, we should respect it. He would be safe in the Makah Reservation and with the knowledge we had passed to him, he knew how to behave so I was positive he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I know this is a difficult time but we need to have a word." Jasper said.

"Sure. Go ahead, we're listening." I told him and we all made a circle around Carlisle and Jasper.

"I don't know what Fred wanted but I'm sure it was him." The emotion's controller started. "One thing we know for sure, he wasn't here to feed, to fight or to kill anyone. He had the chance to kill Martin and Leah and he didn't."

It was hard to admit but we needed Edward's mind reading power. He would be able to know Fred's plans.

"We also think he's not working for the Volturi because they never send only one vampire to investigate, the Volturi send teams instead." Carlisle explained.

"Edward told us Fred wanted to revenge Bree's death by killing Felix and Jane but that despite his handy power, he knows he doesn't stand a chance so it's possible that he made contact with other leeches who also despise the Volturi." Jasper said.

"But he told me he was doing a favour to an old friend of ours. That means we also know this _old friend_." Leah stated.

"We think that maybe this old friend is one of the vampires who came to help us when the Volturi came here to kill the pack. Most of them accepted to stay by our side because they hate the Volturi as much as we do." Jasper informed.

"We're not going anywhere by guessing what this leech was here for and who's his partner." Sam announced. "We just need to know if he's going to come back."

"He did leave the area." Carlisle said. "He's no longer in your lands which means his mission was accomplished but we can't give you any guarantees that he won't come back."

"So as far as we know Leah was his primary target." I declared. "I wish I could send you all back home to have some rest but I'll need you to run patrols tonight."

"We also need someone to stay with the twins. I don't want them in any danger so if the leech is after me, Harrison and William can't stay here." Leah said.

"I have a spare room." Quil informed.

"Okay." Leah agreed. "But don't let Old Quil tell them too many stories. They have a very fertile imagination especially when it's bed time."

"I'll do my best." Quil smiled and went inside to go get the kids.

"Can you secure Forks' perimeter by yourselves tonight?" I asked the Cullens. "I know you're two men short but I want half of the pack near Quil's house and the other half here to protect Leah."

"No problem. Esme and Bella are already on patrol on the North border. I'll send Emmett and Rose to the South. Carlisle and I will cover the rest."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Keep the kids safe." Carlisle said. "And call if you need anything."

As soon as the Cullens left we organised patrol's groups and I asked Seth to take Martin home and tell his parents he had hurt himself by jumping from the cliffs. Seth would also lead the first patrol around Quil's place. Sam, Clayton and Brady would be the first group patrolling around our house.

The groups would change every five hours. I had told Leah I would divide my time between her and going over to Quil's but she insisted that I should stay with her. I supposed she wanted to have a serious conversation with me after all that had happened today.

I had probably beaten some kind of a record. I had an ugly argument with Bella again; I had a fight with Sam and another one with Josh and to top that we had a leech threatening our lands and our families. What a rush.

"What a day, huh?" Leah asked getting inside our bedroom wearing just a towel. She had spent a whole hour taking a bath. "I really smelled like a damn leech."

"Well…Let's just hope we all have a quiet night." I stated staring at the ceiling. I was still thinking about everything.

I wasn't worried about my argument with Bella even though she had obviously gone too far. I kind of understood that she was upset, disappointed and lonely but the fact that she had tried to kiss me wasn't helping her case. I decided to deal with her later.

I wasn't worried about the invisible leech coming back either because this time we were ready to greet him properly. Forks and La Push were secure and my family was safe. If Fred came back we would be able to catch him even without Edward.

Right now I was more concerned about Josh. I was feeling a little guilty about him leaving but at the same time he had deserved it. He needed to learn a lesson. We couldn't mess up when we had so many people depending on us and he had put my family in danger just to prove himself.

But I was also worried about Leah's reactions concerning his sudden departure. Maybe she would beg me to bring him back or maybe she would feel compelled to go after him.

I didn't want to admit it but I was scared about the two possibilities because that would mean she was still connected to him and I wanted Leah for myself.

"A quiet night? Is that what you want? A quiet night?" She inquired with a small smirk.

I propped myself on my elbows and found her staring at me like a lion watching a prey. I knew that look and suddenly I was happy to know that we were home alone and all my insecurities seemed to vanish before my eyes. I guess I was going to have some fun tonight.

"Is there anything special you want us to do?" I asked seductively.

"Maybe…" She took the towel off and grinned at me.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I think you'll be able to understand quite soon what I have in mind."

Leah crawled into the bed, placing her warm and wet body on top of mine. I closed my eyes for a few seconds just to be sure that I wasn't dreaming. This was happening, right? Josh was gone and Leah was giving herself to me, correct?

She wasn't missing him. She wasn't sad and she surely wasn't thinking about him by the way she was kissing me.

"You're not allowed to sleep tonight Jacob Black." She said huskily making my body shiver. "I'm going to make up to you for all that time we were apart. I'm going to make you scream my name…"

"Not if I make you scream mine first." I grabbed her waist and flipped us over. She unzipped my cut-offs and crashed her lips on mine again while using her feet to pull down the only piece of clothing I had on.

Once she succeeded we skipped the foreplay and our room was suddenly filled by grunts and moans. I had her caged between my arms and I moved slowly because I wanted to have a more lasting experience, after all it had been two months since I had last touched her.

She didn't complain though and she met my pace rhythmically. Her hands had travelled all the way up into my hair and soon she held on to me as if her life depended on it. I tried to kiss her flawless skin but when I reached her breasts she brought my face up to hers and we stared at each other's eyes.

"Jacob…please move with me…" She pleaded.

"I am…" I whispered.

"You're not close enough." Her arms snaked around my neck and she pulled me down. Our breathing became erratic and my mind was blank for a couple of minutes.

I didn't know why but Leah was different tonight. Not in a bad way, of course. She was just abnormally submissive. It didn't take long for her to start moaning and screaming. We reached the edge almost at the same time and when she finally let me go I let my body fall beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked surprised that she was so quiet.

"That was amazing."

I grinned knowing that I had pleased her so much.

"It's always amazing." I said and she laughed.

"Cocky much, huh?"

"Come on Leah, you know I'm right."

We stopped laughing and Leah cuddled into my body and kissed my chest once, twice, three times before hugging me.

"I love you. I chose you Jacob…you did notice that, didn't you?"

Suddenly I felt my face getting wet. I had cried only a few times in my life and after what Leah and I had been doing in the past half an hour, crying didn't seem appropriate but there were real tears rolling down my face.

This was all the reassurance I needed. She was mine again and the nightmare was over. I didn't have to fear Josh anymore.

"What changed?" I asked.

"I have no idea. When I saw you and Josh fighting and then when he bowed down his head…I just couldn't stop thinking you were the right man for me…all along."

"What about…_him_?"

"He'll be fine. There's nothing I can give him. There's only you in my life."

"Will you miss him?"

"I don't know. But I don't miss him right now."

"Good…I was…afraid I would lose you Leah. I hated this past couple of months. I felt insecure and scared all the time. I had nightmares and I even thought about leaving the kids with Sue and run away with you. Even if I had to force you."

I kissed her forehead and she straddled me, kissing me gently, her hands moving up my chest. Her body was so hot again that I could feel her skin burning.

"Baby…We can't do this again…" I said although my body had other thoughts.

"Why not?"

"The others…they're outside and they're going to hear us."

Was that a problem? Really?

"So? They heard it before." She said kissing my neck and going down.

"Give me five minutes."

"That's too long."

"Someone is insatiable tonight." I smiled cupping her face.

"It's your fault."

"How come?"

"Your vulnerable side turned me on."

"Well I guess I can't let my alpha female down, can I?" I grabbed her waist tightly so that I was on top now.

It was true. I wanted her happy and satisfied and if she wanted this then I wouldn't deny it to her. Actually I didn't think I could deny her anything. I loved her too much and she was making me feel like I was some kind of a great warrior coming home as the winner after an epic battle.

I knew exactly what she wanted and as the roughness between our kisses and movements increased I felt sorry for the wolves outside. I had a feeling that this was the reason why Seth had volunteered to patrol around Quil's house and not ours. He wasn't that worried about his nephews' safety, he just hated to hear Leah and I making love. I understood him since it wouldn't be funny to hear Becca and Embry or Paul and Rachel doing the same.

"It was all so...fast, don't you think?" Leah asked leaving me utterly confused. In my personal opinion I wasn't going all that fast and she had never complained before. Maybe she wanted to be the one setting the pace this time.

"I can slow down, if you want."

"No." She half yelled. "I meant the imprint…it broke too fast."

"Are you thinking about him?" I asked feeling a bit hurt and I stopped moving.

"Of course not…Who told you to stop?"

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about him? 'Cause that's a little insulting considering what we're doing."

Leah pushed me hard and we rolled over. She lowered her forehead on mine and kissed me lightly.

"I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking that perhaps we got this all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he never imprinted. He wouldn't be able to leave this easily if this was a true imprint."

"Maybe he wants you to go after him."

Leah kissed me again.

"He can wait forever then, because I have who want right here." She easily picked up where we left and it became hard to breathe. "And trust me Jacob…if one day I end up thinking about him while making love to you my thoughts will be about how he would never make me feel the way you do."

I moved my hands from her neck and down her arms, finally resting them on her hips. A low growl escaped my lips when I heard steps outside. I knew who it was and I knew what he wanted.

Sam had never accepted the fact that Leah didn't belong to him anymore. He had approached the house to intimidate me and make me realise I should be patrolling too and not having fun with my wife. I didn't like to be interrupted especially by him and to make him understand that he had nothing to do with Leah anymore I decided that he could stay there and hear everything that I was doing with Leah; I wasn't going to stop just because Sam was feeling uncomfortable.

Leah's smooth skin was now covered in sweat and I had tasted everything she had to taste and felt it everything she had wanted me to feel. I could hear her mumbling incomprehensive words while kissing under my jaw.

Feeling Sam's proximity outside I possessively tightened my grip on her hips and she moaned my name. I took that chance to flip us over again. It was in my nature to be the one on top, to dominate and make her understand she was mine.

The way her body was trembling underneath mine made it clear she was reaching the edge already. But I still wanted something more.

"Leah…" I panted. "I need you to say it…please."

She opened her eyes and I felt her fingernails dug deeper into my back.

"Wh...What do you want me to say?" She gasped between pants.

"I need you to…" I couldn't tell her everything. I needed her to know what I wanted.

I knew we wouldn't last much longer but I was hoping she would understand what I needed her to say. In the end she didn't let me down.

"Jacob…I'm yours. I've always been yours." She said huskily in my ear and I was sure Sam had listened to every word.

After that my mind was clouded and we held each other until the last jolt of pleasure left our bodies. We kissed passionately and I noticed Sam wasn't outside anymore. Feeling really tired I pulled Leah into my arms and we shortly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the smell of food: eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. I was starved. Putting my boxers on I followed downstairs where I found Leah cooking us breakfast. It was still very early in the morning and honestly, after last night's activity I never thought she would get up this early but there she was wearing only my black t-shirt and with her hair tied in a ponytail. She had never been so sexy in her life as she was in this very moment. I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from taking her right there.

I walked behind her, put my arms around her waist and she spun around to face me.

"Good morning." She said kissing my cheek. "Hungry?"

"You have no idea."

Yes, I wasn't talking about food even though my stomach was complaining.

"Last night we kind of…forgot to have dinner." She blushed a bit and I found that really lovely. We were married and I still made her blush.

"Yeah…we totally forgot about food, didn't we?" I smacked her butt and she ordered me to sit down.

"Get the milk from the fridge." She asked.

"Milk? You're not having coffee?" I asked surprised.

"Not today."

"Are you on diet?"

"No. Why would I be on diet? I don't get fat, remember?"

I shrugged while she was putting the eggs on our plates.

"I called Quil." She announced.

"And?"

"I said we would pick up the kids around nine o'clock."

I glanced at the microwave to check the time. We still had two hours.

"I have planned us a day out." She continued happily. I hadn't seen her like this in ages. So happy and carefree. I thought this imprint thing was affecting me more than her, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wanted to get rid of Josh even more than I did.

"After we pick up the twins, my mother is bringing Isaac and Sarah over and we're going to have a picnic on the park." She stated smiling.

"What about our jobs and the kid's school?"

"I got it covered baby, don't worry. Trust me."

"Okay and what are we going to do for the next two hours?"

"Well…I was thinking about a quiet and relaxing bath."

"You want company?"

"If you think you can handle it." She teased.

Half an hour later it was hard to tell what was hotter, if our bodies or the water pouring down from the shower. I couldn't keep my hands to myself and Leah wasn't as tired as I thought she would be. I was sure that this was being more intense than our failed honeymoon in Australia two years ago. The wolves outside weren't happy. Sam's group had been replaced with Jared's and they had gone as far away as possible as soon as they realised what we were doing. I was expecting a lot of jokes and perverted comments for the next days.

After the shower I picked her up and we went to the bedroom. I was hoping for a second round but Leah made it clear that we had to dress up.

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's only eight in the morning. We still have time." I said putting my chin over her shoulder and then kissing it teasingly.

"We have to go meet someone." She said trying to put her underwear on.

"You're missing him, aren't you?" I asked, frustration building up inside of me again.

"If you say or talk about me missing Josh ever again I'm going to kick your ass!" She hissed.

"Okay, fine…so who are we meeting?"

"Carlisle. I need to talk to him without the other leeches around."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

I narrowed my eyes and sighed. I really didn't know if I was ready for more surprises.

* * *

A/Note 3: I probably won't be able to post a new chapter until Friday. I have an exam on Thursday. Have a good week.

Take care,

Karisan


	7. Desire

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 6**** – Desire**

We met Carlisle at the border after sending our pack brother's home to rest. I earned a lot of jealousy glances from Denis and Justin but fortunately they had the decency of keeping their mouths shut.

The leech doctor was as confused as I was. He had gotten a phone call from Leah very early that morning but she hadn't explained what was going on.

"I'm going straight to the point doctor…I need to talk to you about this imprint between me and Josh." She said.

"I've told you everything I know. I made a plan and you didn't follow it." He looked at me and my eyes went to the ground.

It was a stupid plan anyways.

"Well, last night things changed." Leah announced.

"In what way? Are you feeling pain because he left you behind?" He asked suddenly interested.

"No. I'm feeling fine…Actually I have reasons to believe that Josh hasn't really imprinted on me."

"Are you sure?"

"No and that's why you're here. I need answers or at least theories."

"Couldn't we just go over to their house and talk in Carlisle's office?" I questioned. "Why are we talking about this in the middle of the forest?"

"No, we can't go there." Leah stated firmly.

"Why not?" I insisted.

"Because this is personal. I don't want to be around anyone right now."

"Why?" I kept pushing.

"Look, if you don't shut up I'm going to murder you and leave your body here so the animals can feed on your remains." She spat.

She was pissed off and it was still early in the morning so maybe I should shut up. And to think that half an hour ago we were kissing each other while having a very nice shower. Talking about mood swings.

"Oh shit…You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked. It made sense: the mood swings, she preferred milk to coffee this morning and she was insatiable last night.

"No, Jacob, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now shut the fuck up and let me talk to the leech doctor, alright?"

"Maybe you should talk to the Council." Carlisle suggested. "Maybe they can tell you more…"

"I'm not talking to the Council that would be pretty awkward not to mention uncomfortable and weird." Leah stated. "The thing is…When Josh left last night I didn't feel compelled to go with him, actually all I felt was this irresistible desire to be with Jacob and it's getting worse."

"To be with Jacob?" Carlisle repeated with his eyebrows up.

"Yes…as in to…spend time together and do what married people do when they…"

"I got the point Leah." Carlisle smiled. "But I don't see how's that relevant?"

"Can't you see? Josh is still gone and I don't feel any pain. I believe he's not feeling it either which means he hasn't really imprinted on me. It's possible, right?"

"Well…maybe. If he hasn't imprinted on you then this is probably just physical attraction…"

"We're still in March. The mating season isn't over yet." I said. "Although I don't understand why Josh was the only wolf affected."

"That's easy Jacob." Carlisle announced. "Because he's a rogue wolf. He doesn't belong to the pack yet so he felt instantly attracted to Leah."

"Does that mean that everything would go back to normal once the mating season was over?" Leah questioned.

"Probably. Actually I believe there is another option. If Josh submits to Jacob, acknowledging him as his alpha, I think everything would be fine." Carlisle explained.

"If this was all about the mating season why didn't Josh try to take Leah away from me?" I asked with curiosity.

"It could be because he was actually trying to fight his wolf's spirit, because he's a decent kid. Or maybe Leah didn't actually show too much interest on him. But the rules say that sooner or later he would challenge you. I'm sure about that."

"But she never rejected him." I declared. "And she clearly cared about him."

Leah glared at me hard.

"Because I thought I would hurt him too much if I told him to go away. I thought he had imprinted on me."

"In the wild when there's a competition between two wolves, it's up to the female to choose who she wants to mate with. She usually chooses her mate after a fight between the two rivals. She tends to choose the winner."

So that was why I had gotten the "lucky" treatment last night. She had chosen me for her mate because I had won against Josh.

"I told you I would always choose you." She grinned.

"I guess I should've trusted you from the start. But you can't blame me for being scared."

"So…Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope. Everything's fine." Leah smiled at Carlisle. "You can go...for the moment."

"You know there's a way to know if this theory is correct, right?" He said as he was leaving. He meant that we should go after Josh.

"See you later Carlisle." I said and pulled Leah with me. When I was ready to go home I watched as a small figure disappeared through the trees. I recognised Bella immediately and I knew that sooner or later we would have to talk properly. For some reason I wasn't very excited about that.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later things had changed considerably. The kids were feeling better. Their fever was gone and they were going to school again. We still didn't know if they were going to start phasing or not but there was nothing we could actually do to find out.

As I expected everyone made sure to comment about my sex's life for the whole week. Well everyone except for Sam who couldn't stand our pack brother's jokes and started to complain like a bitch.

Leah was acting a bit strange lately but then again she was Leah. We had a hard time explaining everyone about the "false imprint" that she had shared with Josh. At first all of the wolves, including Sam, wanted to know how she'd been able to break the bond. She tried to tell them that Josh hadn't really imprinted on her without revealing too many information about the mating season and the _irresistible desire_ she had felt about me, but when that plan failed she told them everything during a Council meeting.

She was right. It was really awkward to tell them we had been under our wolves' spirits influence and that we had followed their mating rituals, especially when my father and her mother were present. It was even more difficult because we were lying. We were_ still _under the influence of our inner wolves.

"So…this doesn't affect us because…?" Paul asked during the meeting.

"Because you know I would kill you if you ever touched her." I stated smugly.

"Because you accepted Jacob as the alpha and me as his female." Leah explained. I thought she was going to start screaming at him but she remained calm. "That's what the leech doctor said anyways…" She added.

"If I didn't know you were happily married to Jake's sister I would think you wanted to jump Leah." Embry accused.

"As if you hadn't thought about nailing her too!" Paul replied.

"Shut up, both of you!" Seth yelled. "Leah's not a piece of meat."

"You two are on night patrol for a month." I stated. "And if you come anywhere near my wife, you're dead."

"Come on Jake. I don't feel that way about her anymore, you know that." Embry said. "You can read my thoughts."

"Yeah, me neither." Paul agreed.

"You had a crush on Leah?" Quil asked astonished.

"What? You didn't? Oh…wait I forgot you didn't have a crush on her because you're gay." Paul joked.

"I'm not gay, I imprinted." Quil retorted.

"Oh, right...my bad…you're not gay, you're a pedophile."

Sam had to restrain Quil from attacking Paul right there. Claire wasn't a child anymore but Quil would always be much older than her.

"Paul…watch it." I warned.

"Fine…I'm sorry…But it's not my fault Leah was so popular and all the guys in the pack had a crush on her."

"I didn't." Seth said immediately.

"Thank the Spirits for that, because if you had that would be majorly weird." Paul declared.

"I didn't either." Jared stated.

"Liar." Paul accused.

"I'm not lying."

"You told me she was hot."

"I was just stating the facts and if I remember correctly you were the one talking about her nice and round ass…besides I had already imprinted on Kim."

I growled involuntarily and put an arm around Leah's waist. They were seriously pissing me off.

"Enough!" Seth half yelled. "We don't need to hear about that."

"Seth's right. I guess you can all go home now. Leah told us everything about her…situation and there's nothing more to discuss." Sue said visibly disturbed by what she had heard. Or maybe she was trying to spare her daughter more embarrassing moments like the one when Justin asked us if we had done it in our wolf form.

"So let's summarise it, shall we?" Paul suggested and Sam and I growled at the same time. "What? No? Well this sure was an interesting morning…" He smirked. "We all got to know how our dearest alpha pair mates…"

"Shut up asshole." Leah said.

"Touchy…" Paul mocked. "Do you think if Jake kicked my ass right now you'd have more…_irresistible_ _desires_ and jump him right here? 'Cause that would be awesome."

The younger ones laughed.

"It would be like watching the Discovery Channel." Clayton agreed.

"Who gets to stay on top?" Paul inquired. "I bet it's mighty Jacob."

"Nah…I bet on Leah." Justin stated.

"One more word from you and my sister will be a widow today." I said.

"Killer joy." Paul stated turning around. "Anyways I have a party to go to."

We all did. It was Daniel's birthday.

"Don't forget you're on night patrol!" I yelled back at him and he gave me the finger. He knew I wouldn't force him to patrol tonight because it was his kid's birthday.

The whole pack minus Leah, Sam and I left since the Council wanted to have a private conversation with us.

"First of all we want to know about the kids. Are they going to phase?" Sue asked. "Let me remind you that they're with Daniel right now."

She was worried about Harry and William because they were much younger than us when we first phased. We had to take precautions because they could phase at school in front of everyone or they could phase at home and injure someone. It could be Charlie, Sue, my father or even Isaac and Sarah.

"Carlisle thinks this was just food poisoning." Leah said. "Although…Jacob and I think differently."

"So they're going to phase." Sue concluded.

"We think it was just a warning. They're fine now…" I said. "They'll probably phase sooner than the other kids but we don't know when."

"We agree and that's why we decided that you should tell them about the legends and the truth about you and the pack." My father announced and Old Quil nodded in agreement.

"But they're too young." Leah opposed. "They won't believe it."

"Then you'll have to show them." Old Quil smiled sadly. "I know it's not easy but there's no other way. They need to know they're different. Only that way we'll be able to prevent an accident like Emily's."

"We won't force you to tell them today…you can chose when and where to tell the truth, alright?" Sue suggested.

Leah and I agreed. We both knew this had to be done sooner or later. We were expecting it to be later though. There was a good reason why only a few people knew about the old legends and the existence of the pack. The supernatural world was something that could easily scare people and in the case of young children things could be pretty complicated.

They could either take it well and think that it was actually cool to be a wolf and to protect innocent people from vampires, thus making it hard for them to keep it a secret; or they could feel bad about being different and not having the opportunity of living a normal life like the other kids around.

"Is there anything else you want from us?" Leah asked.

"Yes…It's about Josh." My father started. "We know that now that he's gone, you're probably feeling more comfortable and we all want things to go back to normal but…"

"Josh is one of us." Sam finished. "You overreacted that day Jake. Josh belongs here and since now you believe that he hasn't really imprinted on Leah we should try to talk to him again."

My first thought was to tell him to fuck off and mind his own business but then I felt Leah's hand on mine and I calmed down.

"Think about it, okay?" Old Quil said. I knew he wasn't really asking, he was ordering. He also wanted Josh to come back.

In a way I had the feeling that the Elders were right. Josh's place was amongst his people, his family, his future pack. He belonged in La Push with us. He didn't have anyone back at the Makah Reservation. He had no more family living there and he had told us he didn't have too many friends.

"Fuck." I muttered when we were leaving Old Quil's house. "I hate this."

"What?" Leah asked.

I shrugged.

"I just got rid of him and yet I have to go and beg Josh to come back."

"You don't need to beg." She told me calmly.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I've chosen you Jacob. Josh doesn't mean anything to me anymore. If he decides to come back I'll see him as a pack brother and that's all."

"Yeah…but…He might still have feelings for you." I stopped the car in front of the only restaurant in the Reservation. Leah was hungry and for some reason she wanted to have lunch in a public place.

Actually it wasn't exactly a restaurant _per se_, it was more like a place where meals were served. The kids were at Rachel's house celebrating Daniel's birthday.

After ordering our lunch we sat down on an empty table and I studied Leah's figure. She was taking everything really well.

"You're really okay with all of this?"

"Of what?"

"Telling the kids the truth about us and the pack, going to get Josh back, the Cullens staying for a month…?"

"I guess so."

"Why? It doesn't sound like you."

She blushed.

"Look…" She lowered her voice. "I'm trying my best not to embarrass myself in front of other people Jacob. I'm trying to control myself. Can we please change the subject?"

I watched her confused. What did she mean about trying to control herself?

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" I asked and several heads perked up. "You're acting weird."

"I'm almost sure that I'm not pregnant." She said. "Now enjoy the food."

She started eating and I had no option but to do the same. After a while she spoke again.

"Do you think Josh is your real brother?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You could ask Carlisle to run a DNA test…or you could just ask Billy."

"I'm fine as it is. Either way he is my brother."

"I think he's Sam's brother." She said flatly chewing her steak.

"Why?" I asked feeling suddenly curious.

"I don't know…He reminds me of a younger Sam."

I tried not to flinch after hearing her mention Sam's name. I hated when she talked about her past with that jerk.

"If he's Sam brother then he's also Embry's…I mean it's almost sure that Embry and Sam are real siblings." I said keeping my cool.

She nodded in agreement.

We had a quiet lunch and then Leah decided she wanted to go to the movies. We were on our way to Port Angeles when I realised I had left my wallet at home. Since she had been the one paying for our lunch, none of us had money so we turned back home. I had the strange feeling she didn't want to be alone with me but that was stupid considering the fact that we had made love every night for the last week.

"Do you think we should go to the Makah Reservation?" I asked when Leah was opening the front door. I still thought that Josh was a problem.

"I don't really care."

"You must have an opinion…"

"It doesn't matter, Jacob."

"Okay…maybe we should go and bring him home." I said just to watch her reaction.

"Fine."

Josh was definitely a problem. She was acting so damn weird that I was starting to freak so I decided to change the subject. No more freaking Josh.

"I know you said you're not pregnant…but if you were…would you keep the baby?"

If she was pregnant with my baby I would feel a bit more confident about asking Josh to come back since Leah wouldn't be in heat anymore.

"Don't do this Jacob. You have no idea what I'm going through right now."

Again I was confused.

"You wouldn't keep the baby then…"

"Of course I would." She said and walked up the stairs. I followed her.

"You're scaring me Leah. What's happening to you? Why are you acting so weird since last week?"

"You want to know why? It's because of you!" She half yelled.

"Me? What have I done?"

"You had to go all mighty and powerful! You had to go and beat the crap out of Josh! You had to go and put mating season into a whole new level of…lust and…desire."

"Wait a sec…what the hell are you talking about? Mating season was always about lust, physical attraction and animal instincts."

"Yeah, but back then we could fight it and now…I can't anymore."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't stop thinking about how strong and fit you are and how I want to be with you and all that…and…" She stopped talking and looked at me.

I didn't see any problem about her feeling that way. I felt it too.

"Okay…" I said. "It's a bit more intense now than before but I don't see why you're so upset…I mean you're my wife."

"You can be really clueless sometimes."

"Please enlighten me."

"Since the day you kicked Josh's ass I've been feeling like a bitch in heat…literally. It was never like this before."

I blinked a couple of times.

"Then maybe we should go talk to Carlisle?" I suggested. I really didn't know what else to say to her. In my opinion I kind of liked when she was in heat, as long as it was me who ended up putting the fire out.

"I already did. He said that this is happening because this was the first time you actually had a rival during a mating season…which means we have to keep mating until this thing is over."

"Cool…" I grinned.

She glared daggers at me and I flinched.

"Sorry…" I apologised. "But really baby…I can't still see the problem."

"You can't? Well let me ask you something...Do you know what happens during a mating season?"

"Uh…we mate." I tried.

She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking only about us…I was talking in general."

"Uh…animals mate." I tried again.

"Yes, and?"

I shrugged.

"They have fun…?" I laughed.

"Female's get pregnant, you idiot."

"Oh…yeah well that was my second guess."

"Jacob…We have four children…four! It's been six months since Sarah was born…I'm not ready to get pregnant again but now all I can think of is you, your body and how wonderful it would be to have more babies with you." She said in frustration.

That was why she was so touchy all the time and didn't want to hear about being pregnant again. This was why she had told me she was trying to control herself. This was why she wanted to be in public places. She was trying to keep her inner wolf under control. I guess she was really in heat, I mean for the first time this was truly a wolf's mating season.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know this was going to happen." I said sincerely.

She sighed and we stared at each other for a while.

"So…what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Yes, maybe that's a good idea."

"Okay…"

I was about to go downstairs to stay away from her when I felt her hand holding my arm. She pulled me inside our bedroom and I was surprised.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want…"

"I changed my mind." She cut me off with a kiss.

"But…you just said you didn't want to…"

"We can start fighting against this tomorrow." She said firmly and smiled into the kiss.

"Fine by me." I grinned knowing exactly how we would spend the next few hours.

* * *

A/Note 3: I know this chapter doesn't tell much but after that stupid exam I was...How should I put it...not mentally stable. I'm still not totally recovered. :(


	8. Eighteenth

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 7 – Eighteenth**

I rolled off to my left side and lay down on the matress watching Leah panting right next to me. So we hadn't really been able to fight the sudden attraction between us since I had kicked Josh's ass and he had left. I would be lying if I said we tried. Why should we fight something that made us feel so damn good?

Leah was on her lunch's break and I had missed work for the third time that week. Since Daniel's second birthday four days ago, things had turned even more intense than before. Leah was still worried about getting pregnant but we were taking precautions. Carlisle had told us once that even during the mating season Leah wouldn't get pregnant if she took the pill. Then Isaac happened so Carlisle's theory went down the drain. I was even surprised that she only got pregnant six years after the twins were born.

This time the leech doctor didn't know how to explain what was happening to us or what would happen if Leah got pregnant (I remembered him mentioning a litter or something). Of course we suspected that this was all related to Josh and the fact that he had been my rival because he was a lone wolf without a pack or a leader to put him in his place but there were no guarantees and that was why I had only accepted to go search for him after the mating season was over.

Before Josh came along, mating seasons consisted in approximately four months and during that time Leah and I would feel really attracted to one other. It was hard not to give in to her intoxicating smell and we only let ourselves get out of control one time. It was embarrassing having to ask Sue to stay with the twins because we couldn't actually take care of them since we were only focused in…mating.

We soon realised that as long as we would stay away from each other and managed to control our inner wolves we would be alright and could have a normal routine. That was only possible, at least in Carlisle's opinion because I didn't have any competition. For six years the birth controlling pill was enough to prevent Leah from getting pregnant but now it was absolutely impossible to control the animal instincts and we were feeling as if everything was new to us again.

"Imagine…if I had thought of Sam as a rival for all these years…" I said still having troubles breathing. "We would have to stay locked in this room for four months every single year."

She looked at me.

"And we would probably have to build more rooms." She stated with a shudder.

"That wouldn't be so bad." I admitted.

"Are you joking? A kid each year? I wouldn't be able to work and we would never to able to afford all of the children."

I shrugged. The financial problems didn't bother me as long as all of the children had my black hair.

"You really want more children, don't you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind one more…maybe two."

"But not now…"

"Why not? The sooner the better. Besides we can't control it, remember?"

Leah sat down with the white sheets around her body and glared at me.

"As much as I'm really enjoying the sex, this has to stop." She said firmly.

"We can't stop, you said it yourself yesterday." I replied.

"I didn't mean this time around, but next year this can't happen again. You have to go and make Josh belong to the pack."

"Alright, I got it…Can we talk about something else?"

"No, I have to go to work now."

"For how long?"

"Four hours…" She whispered. "If my boss finds out that I'm coming home to sleep with you…I'll be completely humiliated. They already think I'm a whore or something."

"We're married. It's none of their business."

"Yes but they'd see me as a nymphomaniac."

"Who cares about what they think?"

She shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you." She said quietly.

It was hard to be apart for more than three hours.

"Then stay."

"I can't be fired Jacob. I need this job. Unfortunately my boss isn't as cool as yours."

"Alright…Go then…" I frowned.

I turned my back on her feeling a bit disappointed that she had turned down my invitation to stay home for a while longer.

"Don't pout. I'll ask to leave early, okay?"

"Really?"

In that moment we heard a cell phone ringing. I looked at Leah and she was walking around naked searching for her phone.

"Put something on woman or I'm going to jump you right now."

She put my shirt on and kept looking.

"Where's my bag?" She asked.

"I don't know. When you walked into the room you were already half dressed."

"I guess you're right…" She mumbled and opened the bedroom's door.

Her bag was in the hallway.

"What do you want?" She asked when she answered the call.

_Is Jake there? I need to talk to him but his phone is off._

"Of course he's here."

Leah told me it was Collin, passed me the phone and went to the bathroom.

"What's up?"

_We have a situation…_

"Vampires?"

_No…I think I heard Josh's thoughts. He phased back almost immediately and I believe he didn't even notice me. I need to go back to work but I totally think you should try to find him. I mean he belongs to the pack now, doesn't he?_

Collin was right. If we could hear his thoughts then Josh was one of us now. But how was that possible?

"I'll take care of it. Thanks Collin."

Leah reappeared all dressed up and ready to leave when I hung up the phone and threw it across the bed.

"So, are you going to look for him?" She asked. She had listened to the conversation of course.

"Do I have any other option?"

"No, you don't."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"This is your chance to put things right Jacob. Just go there and be the alpha."

"God if I didn't know how much you're enjoying the sex, I would say you're happy that this is about to be over." I pouted.

"I'm not happy that it's going to be over. I'm happy because next year I won't have to fear having a litter."

"Sure, sure..."

It took me half an hour to get ready to leave. I called Seth and, unfortunately Sam, to go too. I wanted to take Embry instead of Sam but he was working and Sam had the day off. We decided to phase to get to the Makah Reservation as soon as possible.

It was difficult to concentrate though. My thoughts kept alternating from my previous encounter with my wife to the fear of losing her again. Fortunately it was a quick journey.

"I thought Sam was going to attack you when you replayed what you and Leah were doing." Seth said while we were waiting for Sam. He was asking some people in the Reservation about information on Josh.

"This is hard to control."

"Well, for the sake of my mental sanity, please try harder. There are stuff I really don't want to know about you two." Seth shuddered and I recalled the young Seth Clearwater that couldn't even see me kissing his sister in the beginning.

I guess he had gotten used to the kissing now but the rest was still taboo.

"He hasn't been seen since he left his job and went to live in La Push." Sam announced. "A girl told me that a few months before his mother passed away, they had to leave their house because they couldn't pay the rent. They went to live in a shed on the forest."

"No one helped them out? The woman was seriously ill for crying out loud." Seth almost shouted.

"Which way?" I asked Sam.

"South."

We left on foot. We didn't want to surprise Josh because he could think we were attacking him or something so it was better to show up on our human forms.

It wasn't hard to find the shed and we realised his situation was worst than we thought. The small house made of wood didn't have a door anymore and we found Josh lying down on the floor throwing stones at the walls that were now presenting a row of small holes.

"Are you remodelling?" I asked.

Josh looked at us surprised and turned around so we couldn't see his face. He was pretending to be tired.

"I need to sleep. Go away."

"Sorry, but we need to talk and you don't look that tired." I spat.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to be left alone."

"You've got a nice house here…Did you build it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We needed a place to stay and we didn't have any money left."

"You like to work on wood?" I asked. My father had taught me and my sisters to make sculptures out of wood. Maybe that ran in the family although I didn't know if Josh was really my brother.

"I'm good at it."

"Come on Josh…Just talk to us." Seth asked nicely.

"What for?"

"Look, I'm going straight to the point. We're here to take you back." I stated and he got up immediately.

"No." He said coming over to us. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything. I thought about it a lot and I realised that I might not have much here but at least, in this small cottage I built on my own for me and my mum, I feel at home."

"You're not home, Josh. You have no family left in the Makah Reservation. People don't even seem to care about you." I told him.

"Well…it's no different in La Push. I'm used to it. I'll be fine."

"Did you phase today?" Seth suddenly asked.

Josh glanced at him surprised by that question.

"I didn't hurt anyone and no one saw me. I was just…" He blushed. "A bit hungry…"

We all looked at him in shock. He had been forced to phase so he could eat.

"I really don't need you to pity me, alright? Just leave. I believed you once and look what it brought me…I'm homeless, jobless and alone."

"This time it'll be different." Sam reassured.

"No, it won't. Besides I almost destroyed your marriage. If I go back you and Leah…" He looked at me.

"It's fine, you haven't imprinted on Leah."

"What? But I thought…"

"Phase." I cut him off.

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to. Just phase."

"I'm not going to undress in front of you and I don't have more shorts to wear."

"Just phase, damn it."

"Fine."

He did what I told him and a reddish wolf appeared in front of us. I phased too.

'_Why do I have to phase? Who does he think he is? My damn father?'_

'_No. I'm your alpha.'_

'_What the fuck?'_

'_I told you we shared a mind link.'_

'_Jacob? Is that really you?'_

'_Yeah, it's me. Do you believe me now?'_

_'Holy crap! How did this happen?'_

'_I don't know. All I know is that Collin was able to listen to your thoughts today and that means you belong to the pack now. We'll stop by the Cullens to see if Carlisle can tell us what happened.'_

'_Man this is wicked.'_

'_It's pretty cool huh?'_

'_Sure is.'_

'_I found it weird when I first phased.' _Seth's thoughts joined us.

'_That's because you phased the same day Leah did. Things were pretty confusing that day.' _Sam's memories made Josh gasp in surprise.

'_Wow…It felt almost as if I was there too.'_ He said excitedly. _'I really like to share thoughts.'_

'_So…are you ready to go home?' _Seth asked.

'_Absolutely.'_

'_You still have a lot of things to learn.'_ Sam announced.

'_I know.'_

'_One more thing…what do you think about Leah?'_

What I saw in his head was embarrassing for him, annoying for me but it didn't resemble an imprint at all.

'_I guess this time Carlisle is right. It wasn't an imprint. Josh was just attracted to my sister.'_

'_Is…still attracted to her.' _I whined.

'_So are Denis and Brady.' _Seth highlighted.

'_Sorry…But she's really hot.' _Josh said.

'_Just get hold of yourself, will you?' _I asked him. _'I really don't want to alpha command you.'_

'_Yes, boss.' _He joked.

'_Can we go now?'_ Sam inquired.

'_Sure. Let's make a race.'_ Josh suggested in excitement.

'_God…he reminds me of you Seth.'_ I said.

'_That better be a compliment, Jake. You might be my brother in law but I can still kick your ass.'_

'_If you do that, I'll tell Leah.'_

'_She'll back me up. You know she will.'_

He was probably right. Seth knew his sister too well.

'_Smart ass!' _I mumbled.

'_Come on guys. It's getting late.' _Josh called us and we soon followed him through the forest all the way back to La Push.

'_I can't wait to start patrolling.' _

A few minutes later the landscape changed and it turned familiar. We were finally back.

'_Hey, Josh…welcome home.' _I said when we were arriving at the Cullen's mansion. _'You're the eighteenth member of this pack. Welcome to the family.'_

_'Thanks.' _Was his honest reply.

* * *

A/Note 3: Since I'm on holidays now I'll try to post more often. Thanks for all the feedback.

Rafaela - O teste foi...não sei bem, não era muito difícil mas pensei que me ia correr melhor. Enfim logo se vê. Agora que estou de férias de Natal espero conseguir terminar a tradução de Our Dawn 1, 2 e 3 para português. Mas só de pensar que tenho 44 capítulos para traduzir (Our Dawn 2)...Obrigado pelos comentários. Bjos

blackwater101 - I have no idea of how things are going to turn out. I guess I'm going with the flow. You're right...Tests suck big time. Enjoy reading.

Take care,

Karisan


	9. Crossroad

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 8 – Crossroad**

When we reached April everything had changed just like Carlisle said it would. The leech doctor told us that when I defeated Josh, the younger wolf had involuntarily submitted to me. He had accepted my leadership even though no one noticed for a while. If Collin hadn't heard his thoughts a month ago Josh would still be living alone in the forest.

Fortunately we had done the right thing and without noticing I had also confirmed my position as the rightful alpha of the pack. Since the mating season was finally over I didn't have to bother about competition anymore and the false-imprint business was also taken care of. Josh hadn't imprinted on my wife so Carlisle's theory was still valid: Leah and I were meant to be together as the alpha pair.

Josh had apologised to Leah about his actions, especially about leaving her alone with the twins when he should've stayed and protected them against the invisible leech. She had forgiven him because she knew he hadn't done it on purpose. Martin had also forgiven him. There were no hard feelings between them.

We had organised a bonfire two weeks ago to celebrate Josh's return. He was now officially one of us. By joining the pack Josh had rights and duties just like the rest of us. He was learning fast and for some reason Embry had became his personal teacher. Josh told us Embry had an easy way to explain things. He wasn't impatient like me ot demanding like Sam, at least those were his exact words.

As we all expected it took Josh a while to get used to have a crowd in his head when we were all phased at the same time. Eighteen minds working together turned things a bit confusing for someone who wasn't used to it but now he could already handle it easily.

During his first patrol I made sure to be present. Josh was in our opinion still too excited about the whole "protecting La Push" stuff and could end up going to the Cullen's lands or leaving our territory. I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get into troubles.

He wasn't as fast as Leah or as strong as me or even Sam but we all agreed he was a good asset to the pack. He worked well especially when he was teamed with Brady, Collin and Clayton.

Curiously Josh had also developed a complicated relationship with Quil. He was living with the Ateara family. Since Quil was an only child he didn't mind the company but Josh soon became a bit too bold and started to tease Quil about his imprint.

'_So…She's what? Twelve?'_ Josh teased again.

'_She's turning fourteen next week.'_ Quil said and he thought about the presents he had bought for Claire.

'_A necklace? That's really cute, Quil.' _

'_Shut up Josh.'_ Quil warned.

We had been patrolling for two hours and Josh kept on teasing him non-stop.

'_You wouldn't talk shit if you had imprinted.'_ Quil said feeling a bit smug.

We all knew he liked the supernatural world a bit too much. In eighteen of us only five had imprinted so obviously Quil had the right to feel proud about it.

'_You can't be serious? How can someone feel proud about imprinting on a kid?'_ Josh opposed.

'_I second that.'_ Denis agreed. _'Claire was two years old, right?'_

'_So? I don't see a problem…'_ Quil announced. _'I still see her as a sister.'_

'_You're like fourteen years older than her! It's creepy old man.'_

'_Don't call me that! I'm not much older than you!'_ Quil's thoughts half yelled at Josh.

'_Come on guys…cut it o__ut. We're patrolling, remember?'_ I tried.

'_Yeah let's keep patrolling, shall we__?'_ Quil started speeding and Josh and Denis did the same.

'_Does anyone know why all the others imprinted on girls of their own age and Quil got the babysitter's job?'_ Josh insisted.

'_Rachel and Rebecca are a few years older than Paul and Embry.'_ Quil defended himself.

'_Yeah but everyone knows that bei__ng with an older woman is hot.'_ Josh explained.

'_Jacob must agree on that, right?'_ Denis asked and I picked up a hint of jealousy.

'_Well I guess it's because a sixteen year old__ guy has the same mental maturity than a two year old girl.'_ Leah's thoughts joined ours.

'_Thanks a lot, Leah.'_ Quil whined while Denis and Josh mentally laughed at him.

'_You were supposed to be at home.'_ I said feeling worried.

'_Relax, everything's fine…I have a surprise for you.'_ She announced.

'_What? But I thought the mating season was over.'_ Quil complained.

'_Get a grip you idiot. Do you think our lives are just about sex?'_ Leah fumed.

'_Hell yeah!'_ Josh, Quil and Denis laughed.

'_Jacob, home now!' _She ordered.

'_Are you going to let her boss you around?'_ Quil asked.

'_Yep. You see that's the difference between real men and losers, Quil. Real men know when to let women win.'_ I replied and turned around leaving. _'Finish patrolling and don't get into troubles.'_

'_Yes, sir.' _They all agreed.

Leah had already phased back and when I got home she was waiting for me with a smile.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

She took my hand and led me to the living room where Isaac was playing with a few toys on the couch.

"Isaac…look who's here…" She said. Isaac turned around and he smiled. His chocolate brown eyes, exactly like mine, were shinning and he raised his little arms in our direction.

"Daddy home."

I gasped in surprise. Isaac wasn't like his older brothers. He didn't like talking much. The only words he used to say until now were "bad" and "car".

"When my mum brought him a few minutes ago, he took his toys out of the box, sat down on the couch and started calling you." Leah said.

I picked Isaac up and kissed his forehead.

"Did you miss me?" I asked him.

"Daddy." He repeated.

"That's my boy." I stated proudly.

I guess it was true what people said about hearing your kid's first words. You never forget.

xxxxxxxxxx

Claire's parents were throwing a party to celebrate her fourteenth birthday today. We were all invited and because a party meant that we would have free drinks and food, all of us accepted to go. Besides Claire was family and Quil had been constantly reminding us not to make plans for the weekend because he wanted us there.

Despite being a Sunday afternoon and having a party to go to, we had to plan patrols. La Push couldn't stay unprotected for a whole day especially because we knew that Fred could still come back.

It was decided that I would be the first one to patrol and Paul and Sullivan would cover for me at night fall. Actually I had volunteered to patrol alone that day because I felt that it was the least I could do considering the fact that all of the pack had covered for me and Leah during our mating period last month. As soon as Claire opened her birthday cake I left the party. Sue was helping Leah with the kids during my absence.

I checked the perimeter two times and tried to identify strange noises or weird scents but everything was fine. There were no tracks of intruders. I checked the Cullen's border too and I saw Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie going to the baseball field. They liked to keep their traditions alive and since there was a storm coming they weren't wasting the opportunity.

I was about to run the perimeter again when I spotted Bella. She was in a clearing, sitting down under a huge tree. Her face was calm and she was admiring the purple and yellow flowers around her.

I had been avoiding her for a whole month and I felt bad for it. She was obviously having a hard time. Carlisle had told me that Edward had only called once since he had gone to Alaska with the pixie. Alice on the other hand was constantly calling Jasper.

I decided then that I should have "the talk" to Bella now. We were still friends after all and we certainly had a few things to discuss. I phased back to human and put on my cut-offs before joining her. She sensed my arrival and allowed me to sit next to her. We didn't speak for a while, we just stayed there watching the last sun rays leaving the skies.

Then she stretched her right hand forward and the pale sun made it sparkle.

"Who would ever think that vampires can sparkle in the sun, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah…It's kind of…weird." I confessed.

"Don't you mean "lame"?" She inquired.

"That too." I agreed.

"When Edward first showed me I thought it was beautiful. I still do but now nothing has the same meaning anymore."

"Bella…Look…"

"I know Jacob. We need to talk. I've been waiting for you to come and see me but you've been busy, right?"

"Yes. Things were quite a mess last month and…"

"The mating season, Josh, the Council…yeah I got it." Bella said watching the horizon. "I guess you must be happy to know that Josh hasn't really imprinted on Leah."

"Yes, I'm relieved to say the least."

"Well...at least the kids won't suffer anymore."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about what happened."

I wanted to apologise in case I had been the one leading her on and thinking that I was still interested in her.

"Nothing happened anyways, right?" She stated. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Now the sun was completely gone behind a dark cloud. We could hear the storm coming.

"You're on patrol?" She asked.

"Yes. It's Claire's birthday today. They're having a party."

"How old is she now?"

"Fourteen."

"Quil won't have to wait much longer."

"He never told anyone but I know that he's not going to force Claire into a relationship against her will. Quil's not waiting for her, he's just…being there. "

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's really…noble. I always liked Quil but don't tell him that." She smiled.

"Okay."

"Jacob? Aren't you tired?"

Her question caught me off guard. I had no idea what she meant by that.

"I know that you and Leah are back on track again. I know you said you love her and that you don't regret your choice but have you ever considered the fact that maybe you never had a choice?"

"What?"

"You always said that imprinting was a curse because it took away people's choices but if Carlisle's right and you and Leah were meant to be the alpha pair, then you never had a choice either, right? She was destined to you…So what's the difference between that and the imprint? You were forced to be together."

"I fell for Leah the old fashioned way Bella." I said firmly.

"That's not true. You fell in love with me the old fashioned way…With Leah it was something different. You probably let the wolf in you choose her because she is the only female wolf in History…"

"No." I cut her off. "Leah wasn't in heat when we first slept together. Carlisle said she wasn't mature enough to be in heat. She didn't get pregnant the first time during a mating season. I fell in love."

"I don't doubt that…I'm just saying that maybe the love you feel for her wasn't your choice. It was something imposed by fate."

"You know…things were easier between us when you broke my heart and decided to get married with the leech. I've been trying to understand your feelings because I still care about you but you're making it really hard to be on your side. Just because you're hurting it doesn't mean I have to hurt as well."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Jake."

"Well you're doing a lousy job."

"I'm not trying to put doubts in your mind about you and Leah but if you thought about it properly you'd see things and it would make you wonder."

"Wonder about what?"

"About how wrong this is. All of this."

"My marriage isn't wrong. Leah and I are together because we have true feelings for each other."

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

"So she was not your second choice? And you're not hers? Because the last time I checked you loved me first and she was still in love with Sam when she threw herself at you and got knocked up."

I got up immediately. I was shaking but Bella remained quiet and undisturbed under the tree.

"You don't know anything Bella." I spat. "Leah never threw herself at me. I made the first move."

"Because you wanted someone to comfort you after losing me." Bella said getting up too.

"No! Because I was in love with her…because I wanted to see her happy and because I wanted to show her how much I cared."

"Is it so bad to accept that you still have feelings for me?"

"I do. I still have feelings for you Bella but you sure are killing them all. You once asked me the reason why I thought Leah was better for me than you or even an imprint, remember? Well the answer is simple…because when it was her time to choose, Leah chose me. Not Sam and not Josh…me. You never did that."

Bella looked me in the eyes and a sad expression appeared in her face. She knew I was right. Maybe Leah and I hadn't been each other's first choices but that didn't matter anymore.

"Edward was your choice, remember? Just try to solve things with him."

"What if I don't want to? He sure doesn't care about me anymore. Why should I be waiting for someone who lied to me and is cheating on me with another vampire?"

"You don't know that."

"I'm sick of sharing Jake. He told me I was the reason of his existence and now he's with Tanya. I don't want to be the one stuck…I want to move on. You can do it too."

"Bella…I told you…"

"Think about it Jake." She cut me off and her voice was now begging for me to hear her out. "You can't live like this forever. Always fearing to lose her for another wolf, always fighting to send away your rivals, always worried about the next mating season…It doesn't mean you'll stop loving her or your children, but sometimes it's easier to give up. Someday she might even want to choose someone else…like Edward did to me."

"You're being selfish, Bella. You just want someone to suffer like you. You want someone to relate." I made an exasperated sigh and shook my head. "I thought you'd be the sweet and brave Bella forever but you're not. I don't even know you anymore."

"You think I'm shallow and spoiled, don't you? You think I'm not worth it…I never was worth it. I guess I was so wrapped up on finding my own happiness that I never really cared about other options. I believed Edward with all my heart and now he has left me without it. I don't have a heart anymore, Jake."

I realised then how much Edward's absence was affecting Bella. How much she was really hurting. When I was in love with her I was certain that she had done the wrong choice. Edward was a vampire and to be with him meant she had to let go of her humanity. I couldn't accept that. But if she hadn't chosen the mind rapist I would've never had a chance with Leah and our kids would not have been born.

I was feeling sorry for her. She had been dragged into that world and a part of that was my fault but I was also thankful that she hadn't chosen me.

"If Leah hadn't shown up in my life I would've never handled the rejection you put me through. We helped each other to heal and we created something new and real and I'm not coming back to you Bella. I told you in the past that this wasn't a game."

"I'm paying for what I did to you." She said. "I never meant to hurt you so much."

"What's done it's done. There's no turning back."

"I know that better than anyone. If I was a human I would still have a chance but I'm not. I told you that I would never blame anyone for my own decisions but Edward turned me into a vampire because of you…because I was injured by Irina after trying to save your life and because he feared that I could choose you."

"So you're holding me responsible for what's happening?"

"I'm just saying that things could've turned out differently."

"I like how things turned out."

"Obviously, but you can still change your mind, you still have a long way to go and Leah is as wild as the wind besides there are other wolves out there Jake."

"I hope you solve your problems with Edward soon Bella because our friendship isn't going to last long if you keep doing this. The world doesn't revolve around you. I actually came here to make sure you were alright and to tell you that you could count on me but you just want to ruin what I have with Leah because you can't stand to be the only one hurting."

Bella opened her mouth to reply but she never got to do it.

"Life isn't easy Bella. Even if you're immortal there's a road you must follow."

"What if I want to cross that road? What if I want to change my way?"

"Do it carefully or you may lose more than you're willing to." I advised her before heading to the forest again. Bella was no longer my problem. She had ceased to be a priority a long time ago, I just hoped she would be able to realise that.

* * *

A/Note 3: Bella keeps tormenting poor Jacob, doesn't she? I'll still update two or three chapters before Christmas but anyways, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Take care,

Karisan


	10. Priorities

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 9 – Priorities**

Sometimes there are things you can't simply ignore. I had never been one to think about the same thing over and over again. I was a man of action and when I had a problem I would face it head up. Things were pretty calm for now and I was appreciating that because I had a feeling that soon things would change.

But there was something bothering me every night for the last two weeks. Bella's words had planted doubts in my head and even though I had refused to acknowledge that for a few days, now I was sure that it wouldn't be an easy task.

I wasn't backing down on what I had told her. I didn't want her to think that she had won. I was also sure about how I felt about this whole mess. The fact that Edward was out of the picture didn't mean anything to me because I wasn't in love with Bella anymore.

Stupidly I still cared about her. I didn't know if that was caused by my stupidity, by remorse about being partially guilty of her transformation or my good soul. What I knew was that I hoped she could solve her problems with her husband the same way I always did with Leah.

I had a good life despite everything that happened in the past. I was proud of myself because my marriage had survived many ups and downs and I had never given up. I loved my wife and kids and I would never see them as mistakes. But Bella was right about one thing: my happiness could end any time. I had won one more battle against Josh and the "false-imprint" but how many more fights would I have to win to keep Leah?

"_You can't live like this forever. Always fearing to lose her for another wolf, always fighting to send away your rivals, always worried about the next mating season…"_

I held Leah's body closer to mine while she was asleep after a long day at work and buried my head in her soft dark hair. She was so beautiful. How did I end up being so lucky? But did she feel the same about me?

I mean I knew Sam wasn't a threat anymore. Leah made it clear she didn't want him around and that she'd always resent him for being traded by her own cousin. I knew now that what had hurt Leah the most was the fact that Sam had started to date Emily only a week after breaking up with her.

Josh was out of the equation too. He had just been caught up into this whole "mating season process" because he was a lone wolf and Leah was in heat. That was all gone now but Bella's words were like a plague. Still lingerig in my head, still making my insecurities surface.

"_Someday she might even want to choose someone else…" _

On my part I didn't have any doubts about my feelings for Leah. I had fallen in love with her the right way. Back then Leah was still La Push's harpy. She wasn't in heat when we made love for the first time; she was still just my beta, my gorgeous and hot beta.

Anyways whether she was the only female wolf in the pack or not, what I felt for her was real and I was afraid that she had only accepted to be with me because I had gotten her pregnant or because she felt that it was her duty as the alpha female. Maybe she was with me just because of the mating seasons or just because we were meant to be the alpha pair. That wasn't comforting at all.

"Are you okay?" Leah whispered turning around in my arms.

"Yes…I'm fine. Did I wake you up?"

"No…" She lied.

"I'm sorry."

"What's up?" She asked curiously. "You look worried…Is something bothering you?"

"No, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay."

She cuddled into my chest and closed her eyes.

"Leah?"

"What?"

"What did you think of me before we got together?"

"Like what? When I first phased?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know…you were just a kid Jacob."

"Just a kid?"

"You were a leech lover. Pinning over Bella and trying to be better than the mind rapist so she would choose you instead. It was heartbreaking…watching you trying to convince her that you were the right choice and being rejected like that. It was sad. I understood your pain because I felt the same."

She had pitied me and we had gotten close because we felt the same, we could both relate. That wasn't comforting either.

"If Sam, Bella and the old legends didn't exist, do you think we'd be together?"

"That's not likely Jacob."

"Why not?"

"We were hardly compatible. Let's just say you were not my type."

"What was your type then?"

"I don't know…The thing is you're younger and we didn't even have the same group of friends back then. Besides I'm sure I wasn't your type either."

"You don't know that."

"You fell in love with Bella Swan. I'm nothing like her, not even on my bad days."

"You're probably right. We weren't each other's types."

That confirmation made me feel even more insecure. Especially because deep inside I knew it was true. If things hadn't turned out this way, Leah and I would never be together. We didn't have the same tastes, the same hobbies, the same friends. We were too different and we would never get along. To me she would have always been Harry's daughter and Seth's older sister. To her I would be Billy Black's son, a kid, a boy, an idiot. End of story.

I couldn't ask Leah if she loved me for real or if all the feelings she had for me were the result of me being the alpha and getting her knocked up. I wanted to believe she was in love with me the same way I was in love with her. I wanted to believe that fate or destiny was not controlling us, that we were creating our own future. I had believed that for years but what if Bella was right?

I kissed Leah's forehead and she relaxed into me, falling asleep shortly after. I, on the other hand, stayed awake for a while longer.

I was about to fall asleep when my cell phone vibrated. I quickly read the message and frowned. It was Bella. Why was she texting me at three in the damn morning? What did she mean by _"Meet me now for everyone's sake."_?

I texted her back asking if there were any vampires near our lands but she didn't reply. I could ignore her request and stay in bed but my conscience didn't allow me to do that. I had to check on her because she did sound a little desperate.

I managed to leave without waking Leah up and I went straight to the Cullen's house. I found Bella in the same clearing where we had spoken two weeks ago. She was pacing around under the moonlight. When she spotted me she ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Jacob…I was worried you wouldn't come." She said before I had time to push her away from me.

"What happened? Is Fred back?" I asked.

"No…everything is fine. I just needed to speak to you."

"Why? I think we cleared everything out the last time we spoke."

"I'm sorry about that Jake. Really."

"You keep apologising but I don't know if you deserve having my friendship anymore."

"Please don't say that. Don't push me away now Jake. I really need you."

"Yeah? Well my wife and my kids need me too. You don't even ask about them anymore. Did you know Isaac said "Daddy" the other day? He's starting to say other things too like "Mummy", "Harry", "Will" and "Sarah". Did you know Sarah can stand up on her own already?"

Bella let me go and looked to the forest floor with a guilty expression. She was always saying she loved my kids as if they were her own family but now I was inclined to believe she had been lying all along.

"Jacob…I wish I could put things right but the truth is, I don't think I can handle this anymore. I'm lost."

"Lost? You have the eternity to find your way back Bells. You just need to believe."

"Believe in what? In who?" She shouted. "Edward called me minutes ago. He's coming back and you know what? He's bringing her too."

"Who?"

"Tanya…and the others. They're all coming here. Can you believe that? He talked to me as if nothing was going on between them, as if I was just a stupid girl...too blind to see that her husband is cheating on her!"

I frowned. Why was she dragging me into this?

"You know what? I was in bed, trying to sleep and I…"

"How's that going?" She cut me off with a mischievous smile. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Yes…" I lied.

"You're not a good liar Jacob. I know you haven't slept since our talk two weeks ago. What's wrong? Are you having doubts? Are you ready to accept I'm right about you and your wife?"

"Shut up Bella. I'm not going to accept anything."

"And yet here you are. It's three in the morning and you left Leah at home all alone and came to me."

"Because you asked me to come and because you sounded disturbed. I thought there were vampires in the area."

"We shouldn't be arguing Jacob. I don't want us to fight." She changed her voice and her expression. She was now sounding sad and genuinely upset about our arguments.

"If you don't want us to fight you need to stay out of my personal life, Bella."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the only one who can help me."

Without a warning Bella put her arms around my neck and kissed me. This was nothing like the sweet kiss we had shared before the newborns attack years ago, it was fierce and desperate. Her lips were cold and I just stood there frozen for a couple of seconds. Then I pushed her away violently forcing her to release me from her grip.

"Do you think a kiss will make me come back to you? Are you _that_ delusional? What the hell do you think I am? Your comfort pillow?"

"Two can play this game Jake." She smiled.

"I'm not playing a game!" I shouted starting to feel the tremors.

"I know." She said quietly.

I glanced over to her and I immediately realised what was going on. She wasn't talking about me, she was talking about Edward. She was just using me to get even. She wanted Edward to know that while he was staying in Alaska with the Denali coven, she hadn't been a loyal wife either. She was feeling so scorned and humiliated that she had decided to use my friendship to try and hurt Edward as much as he had hurt her.

"So what's your plan? Make me think about this kiss when Edward arrives so he can read my thoughts?"

She shrugged.

"You know this didn't mean anything to me, right?" I added. "You know I don't have that sort of feelings for you anymore, right?"

"Maybe…For a minute I swear I felt your knees shaking."

"That's because I was fighting the urge to strangle you. I just hope you realise that what you just did was wrong."

"I don't know how to fight this anymore Jake. I tried to hold myself together but I can't…"

"No, you didn't try anything. You assumed your husband has an affair and you're trying to get back at him by playing dirty. You feel cheated, and maybe you have the right to feel that way, but you're just making it worse."

"What do you suggest me to do then, Jacob? Forgive him? I gave him everything and he just ruined all the good feelings I had."

"Deep inside I know the old Bella…My friend is still there. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have to be cold and cruel. You lost your way but you can find it again."

"How? How can I do it if you both left me?"

"Try to be honest with yourself."

She sighed deeply and raised her hand for me to take. I hesitated a few seconds. I was still angry at her for the kiss. I was a bit hurt because she tried to use me to make Edward jealous but I was even more upset because she had kissed me knowing I had a wife.

"I never meant this to happen. Leah is very lucky to have you." She said squeezing my hand. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It didn't feel the same as before, did it?"

I shook my head negatively.

"It's because I'm cold, isn't it?"

"No…it's because I'm in love with Leah and you still love Edward."

"I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"After what I tried to do, you still ask?"

"You have a point there."

"I'm an idiot because I still love him. I should be able to move on…although vampires aren't very good at that. It's kind of difficult to move on when you're going to be nineteen years old forever."

"I know the feeling."

"You should go home now, Jake…"

Bella's words were interrupted by a piercing howl. It was Sam. A leech was near by and he was chasing it already.

"I have to go."

"I'm going to call Carlisle and the others." Bella said and left.

I phased and joined my pack brothers. I panicked as soon as I read in Sam's thoughts that the leech had been in my house, in my bedroom and then in my children's room. He had even dared to touch Isaac.

'_You better go home and leave this to us, Jacob.'_ Embry advised me.

'_Yeah…Leah's a wreck. She didn't know where you were and she's really nervous.'_ Quil informed me.

'_She wanted to come with us but Seth made her stay.'_ Brady said.

'_Are my kids alright? Isaac?'_ I asked fearing the answer.

'_They're fine.'_ Sam announced. _'I have everything under control. I left Seth, Collin and Justin with Leah. We'll get the leech.'_

'_The Cullens are coming to help.'_ I stated. _'I'm going back. Thanks Sam…'_

I turned around and ran home as fast as I could. My family had needed me and I had let them down. That leech could've killed Leah and my children because I was with Bella when I was supposed to be at home.

As much as I wanted to blame Bella and her selfishness I was the only one to blame because I had put Bella's problems first, because I had messed up big time.

* * *

A/Note 3: I do have problems with Bella. She's a very complicated character for me to handle. I don't think I hate her enough but I don't particularly like her either. During the whole Saga I thought that she was an idiot for falling in love with Jake because she already had Edward. In my point of view one cannot love two guys at the same time. Actually I believe she never really loved Jacob. I'll try to be soft on her from now on because I do have some respect for her character.

Take care,

Karisan


	11. Second Choice

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 10 – Second Choice**

I got home in a record time. Seth was downstairs with Isaac, checking if he was okay and Justin and Collin were patrolling around the house.

"Is he alright?" I asked buttoning up my shorts while storming in.

"Yeah…Isaac is fine. I've checked him carefully and there's not even one bruise. The leech didn't do anything to him."

"What about Sarah?"

"Leah is upstairs trying to get her to sleep again. And the twins are fine too."

"What the hell happened?" I asked while Seth put Isaac in my arms.

"Daddy home." Isaac giggled.

"Yes, dad's home baby…Don't worry." I kissed his hair and hugged him tightly trying to cope with the thought that I could've lost him that night.

"Leah said she didn't realise the leech was here until he was in the kids' bedroom. He covered up his scent this time. Then she went there and saw Fred holding Isaac. She called you and tried to attack Fred but she couldn't phase because she was afraid of hurting the children."

"How is she?"

"I don't know…She told me to check on Isaac to see if he was alright and didn't come downstairs ever since."

"Can you watch over Isaac while I speak to her?" I asked.

"Yes, sure."

I went upstairs and I checked on the twins first. They were both asleep which was a good thing because they would be suspicious if they'd seen Fred in the house.

"Leah?" I called from the hallway.

She opened the door for me and I got inside. Sarah was awake but she was silent.

"I didn't feel him getting inside." She whispered rocking Sarah's crib. I could see the tears' marks in her cheeks.

"It's okay Leah…It wasn't your fault."

And it wasn't. It was my fault.

"I heard our bedroom's door opening but he didn't smell like a leech, so I didn't really pay much attention."

"I know, Seth told me."

"He was holding our baby, Jacob. He could've done horrible things to Isaac."

I nodded and pulled her into my arms. I was trying to apologise in silence but I knew I would have to do it properly.

"Seth said Fred didn't do anything to Isaac. Everything's fine."

"I called you Jacob. When I saw Fred with our baby I called you and you didn't come."

"I'm sorry…Just tell me what happened..."

"I didn't phase because I could hurt the kids. When the leech saw me he dropped Isaac and left through the window. Seth arrived seconds later. He helped me with Harry and Will who came to check on me and then he took Isaac to see if the leech had hurt him. The others…"

"They're after Fred right now." I cut her off. "They'll do everything in their power to get him."

"What does he want?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I have no idea. He didn't hurt you and he wasn't after William, which means the Cullens were right, Fred isn't working for the Volturi."

"Guys…" Seth called.

Leah took Sarah from her crib and we went downstairs. It seemed that Fred had escaped again.

"Carlisle called. They're coming back as we speak. Fred left the state, he's in Montana now." Seth said handing me Isaac.

"We need to know what he wants from us." Leah said pacing back and forth.

"He left, Leah." I stated. "Right now we need to patrol."

"What if he comes back again? He wants Isaac…"

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do. He was going to take him, I'm positive. The question is why? William is the one who has a power not Isaac."

Seth and I couldn't answer that question and I doubted someone could except for Fred himself of course. But there was definitely something strange abut this. Fred had the opportunity to take or kill my family twice and he had left voluntarily without doing a thing. His actions didn't make any sense.

"Do you think it's safe to keep the children here?" Leah asked.

"I believe we should stay together." I said. "That's the only way we can protect them."

We tried to relax for the next minutes while we were waiting for the pack to arrive. The Cullens didn't have a suitable explanation for what was happening so they stayed patrolling their own territory.

Sam, who had been in charge of Fred's pursuit didn't have news either. We ended up agreeing that my children were Fred's target this time and we decided that we would have to keep an eye on them twenty-four hours a day at least for now. Harry and William would be escorted on their way to school and back home by me or another wolf. Isaac and Sarah would have a team protecting them even when they'd stay at Sue's place.

Quil, Sullivan and Shane volunteered to stay outside our house for the rest of the night and the others went home. In a few minutes all went silent and for the first time since Leah and I were married, I was afraid of being alone with her. I was scared of her questions.

After locking all the doors and windows I joined Leah in our bedroom. She was sitting down on the bed.

"Everyone's sleeping." I told her.

"I know…" She hesitated before talking again. "Where were you?"

I thought about my options at that moment. No one knew about my secret encounter with Bella. I could delete her text from my cell phone and lie to my wife. I could make up a story. I could tell her I had heard noises outside or that I had felt the leech near by.

On the other hand a lie could make things even worse for me and lie to Leah Clearwater had never been a good choice. I would never get away with it besides it would make me look guiltier.

"I was in the forest. Bella texted me…she wanted to talk."

"About what?" Leah inquired.

"Stuff…Edward…the Denali…"

"Bella called you at three in the morning to talk about Edward Cullen?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Yes."

"So while I was here facing that leech who was threatening to take one of our children you were in the forest talking to Bella?"

I saw her face changing from anger to disappointment and to anger again. I knew I was in trouble.

"She's having a few problems with Edward. She thinks he's cheating on her with Tanya."

"Do you swear you were just talking to her?"

"Yes, I was talking to her."

That had been my only intention and the kiss wasn't my idea, so I wasn't lying.

"So why do I smell her all over you? Do you actually think I'm stupid?"

"No, you're not stupid."

"I know you Jacob. I know when you're nervous…and I'm going to ask you this one more time. For your own sake don't lie to me."

"Leah…please don't do this." I begged. We had just been surprised by a leech trying to take one of our kids. It wasn't the time to argue.

"What were you doing with Bella?" She insisted.

"Bella is upset. She thinks Edward is going to leave her. She told me Edward and Alice are coming home and they're bringing the Denali coven with them…"

Now I didn't sound nervous anymore, I sounded desperate. I was searching for a way out that would allow me to apologise to Leah without telling her the whole truth.

"That's not what I asked." She said firmly. "I don't care what she told you, I want to know what you were doing…I can smell her in you. I didn't say anything before because we were busy with the leech and all that but I need you to tell me the truth now."

"I shouldn't have met her. I'm sorry. I should've stayed here with you."

"Why did you go then?"

"She sounded desperate. I got…worried."

Leah came to stand right in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. She was reading me and I was sure that at this point she already knew what had happened.

"You kissed her." She said clenching her fists.

I waited for some kind of verbal bashing or even something more physical but she was in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't…"

"I can tell. I'm not an idiot." She didn't let me finish.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

Leah gasped and then turned around hiding her face from me.

"Okay…" She whispered and I knew she was fighting really hard to keep herself together.

"Okay?"

"I knew this day would come." She confessed.

"What day?"

I was a bit lost because I didn't expect Leah to act so quietly after having discovered Bella had kissed me.

"The day you'd realise you're not happy with me and the day she would notice she did the wrong choice."

"No, no, no…You're getting all wrong Leah. I don't want Bella. I love you and only you."

"How can you say that when you kissed her not even an hour ago?"

Her anger was starting to surface now.

"Come on Leah…You know I don't care about her anymore. She chose Edward and I chose you."

"You never stopped loving her Jacob. That's the truth. I was just a distraction…I guess I always knew that, I just kept pretending for the sake of our kids that we were good together."

"Will you listen to me?" I raised my voice. "I didn't kiss her back. Her kiss can't be compared to yours besides she was just trying to use me to make the mind rapist jealous. It wasn't a real kiss."

I walked towards her and hugged her body from behind. She fought for a second but then she just put her hands on top of mine and stood still.

"Baby, please trust me. I don't love Bella…I'm over her. It's been eight years since we're married Leah and I promised I would never cheat on you. Nothing happened between me and Bella and it never will."

"I want to believe you Jacob…I really do but I don't think I can do it right now."

"Why not?"

"Because just like I chose you instead of Josh during the mating season, I want you to have a choice too. I'm not going to force you to choose me now that Bella realised the mind rapist isn't the one for her. I'm sure she's going to claim you back and I won't be surprised if you go back to her. That's what you always wished for, wasn't it?"

"Once upon a time I wished Bella would see that but she didn't and now she lost her chance."

"You're saying that because you're feeling guilty."

"No…I'm not."

"Yes, you are but it's okay. You once told Bella that you'd wait for her until her heart stopped beating and maybe even after that…I remember and I don't hold a grudge against you because back then I would say the same if I were you. Don't feel guilty Jacob…You know I can handle it. I've done it before."

"I don't want to leave you and the kids."

"And I don't want you to stay with me because of the kids. That's not fair on me, you or even them. I will let you see them if you like."

I spun her around and cupped her face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Why aren't you yelling at me and throwing me heavy objects? Why are you telling me to go back to Bella?"

"Because I won't be anyone's second choice." She said firmly with a fire in her eyes I didn't see in years.

Leah released herself from my hands and walked to the bed again. She handed me my pillow and a blanket.

"Let me show you what happened. We can phase and you'll see Bella caught me off guard. She didn't give me time to react. Please Leah." I begged.

"There's no point. You're confused and we both need to think about this."

"I see…and you want me to think on the couch, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not changing my mind Leah. I want you. You were not a replacement for Bella during all these years. Our kids weren't mistakes. I don't care about mating seasons or imprinting anymore. I chose you because of who you are and because of how you make me feel when we're together."

"People change Jacob…and I don't want to live a lie."

"Fine…I'll prove it to you even if I have to sleep my whole life on that couch."

I closed the door behind me and went downstairs. I guess she needed some time to think about this and forcing her to accept my apologies wouldn't make any difference. I was going to prove her she was wrong but I was worried too.

What if she never trusted me again? Could that stupid and meaningless kiss with Bella have ruined my whole life? I fell asleep hearing Leah crying on our bedroom. I blamed me for her pain but if someone was going down for this it would be Bella. I had to find a way to get her to tell Leah the truth.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why is dad sleeping on the couch?" I heard Harry asking Leah in the kitchen when I woke up the next morning.

"He wanted to watch some TV." She lied.

"You have a TV in your bedroom." Will pointed out.

"I was tired, I needed to have some sleep. Now eat your breakfast."

"But it's Saturday, we always have breakfast watching the cartoons." Harry complained.

"Fine…your dad is awake anyways." Leah stated.

I got up immediately and Harry and Will came to join me on the couch.

"Move dad, mum's in the kitchen and we want to watch TV." William said motioning me to leave.

"That's no way to treat your father." I told him and ruffled his black hair on my way to the kitchen leaving the twins with their bowls of cereals in the living room.

Leah was preparing Isaac and Sarah's breakfast.

"There's coffee on the table." She told me emotionless.

"Thanks…"

I sat down and watched her for a few moments. She ignored me the whole time.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

"No. I need to get used to do things alone in case you…"

"I'm not going anywhere Leah." I said immediately. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Were you really expecting me to run into Bella's arms?"

She shrugged.

"I guess things would be easier if you'd go. Better now than in a few months…or a year."

"Why do you think I still love Bella?"

"I always knew you would love her forever."

"If that's the case why are you still my wife? Is it because of the mating season? Because you need to forget about Sam? Because we have kids?"

Leah glared at me.

"No, Jacob…I'm still your wife because apparently I'm an idiot, because I fucking believed everything you said to me. I don't love Sam anymore so stop mentioning his name and stop changing the damn subject. This isn't about me, this is about you and that bimbo."

My plan to infuriate Leah was working; she was starting to get really pissed off. I needed to make her realise that she wanted me to stay, I needed her to blame Bella about this, I needed her to trust me again, to trust my feelings for her.

"I never lied to you. I told you what happened between me and Bella and you chose to believe that I still want her…that I'm a liar and a cheater…that all of this is my fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is! It happened! You kissed that bitch!"

That was my girl. She was pissed off as hell right now. I could seriously lose a limb if I pissed her off some more.

"She kissed me!" I yelled back. "She has Edward but she still wants to claim me. I was there to give her advice but Bella decided she wanted more. It wasn't my damn fault!"

"If you want to see your friend again you better stop talking Jacob because right now I'm really tempted to go over to her house and rip her head off."

"Fine…go."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Go. Tell her exactly what you think of her. I don't care…I told her she was selfish and spoiled too. I told her I would never trade your love for hers but she still tried to seduce me."

I was overreacting a little bit and I knew that Leah was pretty much capable of going over to the Cullens and beat the crap out of Edward's wife but right now I couldn't worry about Bella's safety anymore. I needed to find a way to fix my mistake. Actually it had been Bella's mistake so it was only fair that she suffered a little too.

"Are you serious? Would you let me go over there and kill her?"

"Why not? She tried to destroy my marriage, didn't she?"

I just hoped that Leah's killing instincts would fade away before it was too late. Or maybe Bella could pull the "victim card" and Leah would pity her and decide not to kill her right away.

"Why don't you take care of Isaac and Sarah and then we go to the Cullens?" I suggested.

"Fine. Let's do it."

An hour later we left the kids at home with Embry, Justin and Collin and went to the forest. I insisted that we should phase and as soon as we did it I made sure to replay my encounter with Bella to show Leah I was innocent.

'_I should've killed her a long time ago.'_ Leah's thoughts shouted in anger.

'_You believe me now?'_

'_I'm still deciding…She started the kiss alright but you let her kiss you…besides you were the one who left our house in the middle of the night to meet your precious backstabbing leech.'_

'_I was worried. She could do something stupid. Pain does that to people…you should know that.'_

I remembered the times I picked up Leah's suicidal thoughts after she became a wolf and she learned that Sam would be tied up to Emily forever.

'_First Bella is not a person, she's a bloodsucker and second what could she possibly do? Cut her wrists? __Jump from the cliffs? She tried that once when she was human and didn't work so I doubt it would work now.'_

I could almost taste the venom in Leah's words.

'_Venom? You haven't seen half of it yet, Jacob. You just wait until I see her.'_

'_What are you planning on doing?'_

'_I will make her understand that no one touches my man.'_

I mentally smiled. I kind of liked when Leah was possessive about me.

'_Now it's not the time to be turned on you asshole!'_ Leah scolded. _'I'm about to kick that stupid leech's sparkling ass.'_

'_You know we could take care of all that anger right now…'_

'_In your dreams! I'm dying to see Bella begging me for her…existence or whatever they call it.'_

'_Whatever you do just remember the treaty.'_

'_Are you serious? She tried to take you away from your family and you're worried about the treaty?'_

'_Actually I'm more worried about one of the Cullens ripping your head off after you kill Bella.'_

'_They won't stand a chance. You got my back, right?'_

'_I will…but they're five and we're just two.'_

Leah's thoughts were now less focused on killing Bella which was a good thing if we wanted to remain alive. We were about to reach the border when sixteen more wolves phased.

'_Wait for us at the border.' _Seth said.

'_What the hell is happening?' _I asked. _'Why did you leave our kids?'_

'_They're with Billy, Sue and Charlie.'_ Embry announced. _'Carlisle called us. Edward and Alice are coming…the Denali coven is here too.'_

'_So?'_ Leah inquired.

'_They required our presence at the border. They want to talk to all of us.'_ Sam explained.

* * *

A/Note 3: The first book of this story **_(Book 1 - Dark Shadows) _**is almost over. I'll try to finish it until the 25th of December, which means there are going to be just two more chapters. After that I'll post **_Book 2 - White Sun _**in other character's POV (I don't know who yet).

Twilighter: Thanks for reviewing. Have a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year too.

Take care

Karisan


	12. Damages

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 11 – Damages**

It took only five minutes until we were all reunited near the border. A few wolves were curious about Edward's sudden request to talk to us all at once, including me. Usually it was enough to speak to me or Sam so it was kind of weird to ask us all to be present.

'_What the hell do they want?'_ Quil asked what everyone was thinking.

'_I guess we'll know soon enough.'_ Seth said in a good mood.

I didn't know how he did that. I had never seen Seth unhappy in my life. That wasn't normal.

_'What's wrong with being happy?' _Seth inquired.

_'Nothing...' _

_'You leave my brother alone.' _Leah warned.

_'Fine.' _

She was still pissed off. I just hoped she could control her temper in front of the leeches.

'_So where the hell is the mind rapist anyway?'_ Collin inquired when we spotted six members of the Cullen's family coming in our direction.

'_He's __coming with the Denali coven…'_ I explained.

'_Apparently he's been a bad boy.'_ Leah thought and the others were shocked.

'_No way, he wouldn't do that to Bella.'_ Seth defended Edward.

'_So this__ leech, the mind rapist…'_ Josh started.

'_Edward.'_ Seth corrected.

'_Whatever…Is he really capable of reading our thoughts?__ Every single one of them and at the same time?'_

An affirmative echo ran through our minds. Edward's power was indeed real and quite handy sometimes.

We all watched as Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett arrived. They greeted us politely. Except for Rosalie. She was angry because we hadn't taken the kids to see them often. Emmett was trying to distract her by playing with her blonde hair.

I used to think that Emmett was just a giant idiot addicted to console's games, bets and stupid jokes, but he had definitely a brain somewhere. I mean to put up with Rosalie all those years required some brains.

In the meantime I watched Bella carefully. She was tense, probably because she hadn't seen her husband for more than a month now and he was bringing the Denali coven with him. I couldn't actually understand if she was hurt or angry, maybe a bit of both.

'_If you keep looking at Bella like that I swear I'm going to cut off your balls and feed them to the animals in the forest.'_ Leah's furious thoughts made me look at the elegant grey wolf beside me.

'_Oh baby, if you keep talking dirty like that, we're going to end up doing it in__ our wolf's forms, right here right now.'_ I teased her.

'_Oh man!'_ Collin, Shane and Martin complained.

'_Shut the hell up!'_ Clayton and Denis begged us.

'_Yeah man, keep those thoughts to yourself, will you?'_ Embry whined.

'_We don't need to know that stuff guys.'_ Seth said.

'_I bet Leah would do it.'_ Paul joked._ 'I can totally see her ripping off Jake's balls...'_

'_Twenty bucks on Leah.'_ Brady said.

'_That's my boy.'_ Paul stated triumphantly. _'Who else is in?'_

'_Are you actually betting against me?'_ I asked playfully.

'_Hell yeah…__'_ Brady cheered.

'_You'd be happy if I had no balls, wouldn't you?'_

'_Immensely.'_ He confessed. _'You can't be an alpha without balls.'_

'_I bet twenty-five bucks on Jake.'_ Justin said.

'_Me too.'_ Said Josh with enthusiasm.

"I think some of you should phase back to human. Edward wants to talk." Jasper said.

'_Leah, Seth and Josh…let's phase back. Sam you're in charge.' _

Everyone followed my orders. I had chosen Leah because I didn't want her to lose control and attack Bella suddenly; Seth because he invoked kindness even amongst the leeches and Josh because it was important that Alice and Edward could meet him since he was new in the pack.

We didn't wait long. Actually we could even smell them before they passed through the last line of trees and joined the rest of the Cullens on their side of the border.

The first thing I noticed when I saw Edward was the way he exchanged glances with the pixie. He kissed Bella's forehead and then came to stand right in front of me.

"Jacob…How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Alright."

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle told you we're planning to stay in Forks for a few more months, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." I confirmed.

"Alice and I invited the Denali's family to stay with us for a while to reconnect our friendship bonds. We just want to reassure you that they'll hunt on our lands so you don't have to worry."

"Alright. We won't go to your lands unless the invisible leech comes back."

"Carlisle told me Fred was here. Did he hurt the kids?"

"No."

Edward looked over to Alice, who was hugging her husband in a tight embrace.

"Do you have any idea what he could want from us?" Leah asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"We'll figure it out later." I said.

"I heard you have a new member in the pack." Edward commented.

"Yes, Josh…" I moved my head in his direction and Josh nodded his head. "This is Edward and that's Alice Cullen."

"The mind rapist and the pixie." Josh smirked.

"He's a fast learner." Seth smiled.

"I see." Edward said and smiled back. "Well Josh it was nice to meet you."

I really didn't know what the hell was going on. This little meeting with the Cullens and the Denalis had no meaning at all. We all knew each others except for Josh. But I knew Edward better that that. If he had asked to meet us then this had to have a point.

"You're right Jacob." Edward said after reading my thoughts.

I just hoped this had nothing to do with Irina's death years ago. The Denalis hadn't held us responsible for what had happened to her but we didn't know them that well. They could have changed their minds and they could try to kill Leah since she had been the one who killed Irina.

"They aren't here because of Irina." Edward reassured us. "Right Tanya?"

Bella's eyes followed her husband's and I could see she was really upset. Since he arrived Edward hadn't paid much attention to his wife.

"We're here because we were invited and we decided it was time to leave the past behind. We don't want any troubles with your pack." Tanya explained.

"Alright. You just need to stay on your side of the territory and everything will be fine." I said.

"And that includes you too, Bella." Leah informed acidly making everyone look curiously at Bella. "Don't think you're getting away with it."

"Leah…don't do this now." I asked her.

Edward looked at us and understood immediately what was going on. By reading Leah's thoughts he knew exactly what Bella had done. If Bella were a human she would be in tears or incredibly embarrassed but since she was a vampire she was just standing there, emotionless.

I had no idea if Edward was cheating on her with Tanya or not but if he was, this was also his fault and I hoped they could solve the problem peacefully like adults.

"I hope that too." Edward stated watching his wife with a sad expression.

He had seen in Leah's thoughts that Bella had kissed me and that she was in pain. By the way he was acting I was almost one hundred per cent sure that there was nothing going on between him and Tanya. But I could be wrong.

"You need to talk to her." I advised him.

"I will…" He promised.

"Yeah, you keep her away from Jacob." Leah warned and Bella's eyes went to the floor.

"We're going to show the Denalis the perimeter and limits of our territory." Carlisle announced.

"Okay." I agreed.

"We'll keep in touch." Edward assured us.

They all started to leave except for Bella.

"Go with them Bells." I said.

"I want to have a word with both of you." She stated.

Leah crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes.

"A word? I hope you're not thinking about kissing me too." She mocked.

"Please?" Bella begged.

"Bella? Aren't you coming?" Edward asked staying behind too.

"I want to talk to Leah and Jacob in private." She said firmly and glared hard at her husband.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

We waited a few minutes and after they all disappear in the forest I sent everyone home because I didn't want my pack to know about the conversation that was going to happen.

I was convinced that if Leah tried to attack Bella I would be able to prevent them from killing each other although I was a bit concerned about my own safety.

"Jacob told me what you did. He also told me you're having doubts about the mind rapist." Leah started.

I was surprised because I always thought Bella would be the first to talk. To apologise.

"I can apologise all I want but you're never going to actually forgive me, are you?" Bella inquired narrowing her eyes to Leah.

"No. I never did. I never forgave you for what you did to Jacob…to us. You had a healthy life Bella and you decided to throw it away because of a leech. You hurt Jacob and when we got together you tried to split us up because you were jealous."

So far so good. As long as no one mentioned the stupid kiss, things could actually work. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

"I have one question for you Isabella." Leah said in a serious tone. "Do you even know what love is?"

Bella nodded affirmatively.

"Okay…and who do you love?"

"I love Edward."

Bella was doing great so far. Leah was calm and she looked pleased with Bella's answers.

"And who is it that you want to love you back?"

That was a tricky one. Leah loved the mind games and I knew Bella wouldn't pass this test for sure because no answer to that question could satisfy Leah.

"I…don't understand…"

Shit. Bella was going down in a few minutes.

"Maybe I should answer that one for you…You Bella, as the selfish little brat that you are and have always been, want to be loved by everyone: Edward, the leech you chose breaking Jacob's heart in the process, and Jacob, the one you were stupid enough to reject."

"Leah…I don't know what to say except for I'm sorry. The kiss was a mistake."

"So let me get this straight…You think Edward, the guy you love so deeply, is cheating on you and you decide that you should try your luck too with _my_ husband, the father of _my_ children…right?"

"No. It wasn't like that."

"If I hadn't seen it all in Jacob's thoughts I would have left him by now. I was preparing myself for that but you totally used him. You still want them both. Do you know what that makes you? A selfish bitch."

"Leah…maybe we should go check on the kids." I suggested. I didn't know how much more insults would Bella take before she'd try to attack Leah. And if that happened Leah wouldn't stay still, she would fight back. That meant war.

"Shut up Jacob. She needs to hear this." Leah said.

"I just wanted to say sorry Leah."

"Sorry? For what exactly Bella? Being selfish? Wanting to ruin my marriage? Trying to seduce my husband and make him leave me and our children?"

"I never meant to hurt you or the kids."

"Of course not…because you care for us so deeply, don't you?" Leah asked sarcastically. "You know what Bella? I hope Edward really is cheating on you. I wouldn't be able to live with someone like you for the rest of my eternity either…I guess Edward finally saw that too."

"I could tell you things to hurt you as well, you know?" Bella fought back. "I could talk about Sam, Emily, your father, your children…the ones you are convinced of not being mistakes…"

"Bella don't go there." I warned her. "After all the stupid things you did…don't mess with my children."

"Fine…I won't say anything because I know I did a bad thing to both of you. I didn't want to suffer alone, that's why I did it and now I regret it."

"You used to have some qualities, you know? I mean…they weren't much but still they allowed you to turn into a decent leech…in a dysfunctional kind of way…" Leah said. "But now…you're just evil and selfish."

"I just wish this nightmare is over." Bella whispered. "For good."

"Talk to Edward." I told her.

"Don't ever come near Jacob again. You're lucky because I feel sorry for you…otherwise you'd be dead by now. Sometimes second choices are way better than our first ones." Leah stated with a grin. "You have two options Bella. You can go and try to sort things out with your mind rapist husband or you can leave Forks for good. Both ways suit me because Jacob is mine and mine alone. Got that?"

Bella nodded and left without another word. I was glad that Leah hadn't ripped Bella's head off thus starting a war with the Cullens. I was proud that she had managed to stay in control of her actions and dealt really well with Bella. She had shown me the real alpha female in her which was clearly turning me on.

"You did great, Leah." I praised.

"You better keep quiet." She told me glaring daggers.

"What have I done now?" I inquired.

"You're on probation Jacob." She smiled mischievously.

"Probation? Why?"

"I don't know yet but I'll find a reason soon enough. Give me a few minutes."

"Come on baby…I'm innocent…" I complained.

"Innocent? You let Bella Cullen put her leech's lips on you." She accused.

"I was being used…She caught me off guard…"

"I don't care!" She yelled.

"You're being unfair Leah."

"Until I can remember that kiss and until I can replay it in my head, you're on probation Black. Understood?"

I turned her to me and grabbed her waist firmly, pressing her hot body to mine.

"I can make you remember other stuff baby…" I kissed the curve of her neck and she shivered. "I promise the only thing you'll remember will be me and you together."

"Jacob…" She moaned.

"I knew you'd…Ouch!"

She had hit me on the head on purpose.

"Probation means no kissing, no touching and no sex…Oh and if I catch you looking at other women, Bella or not, I will castrate you. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yeah…crystal clear…" I said rubbing my head in the place she had hit me.

Leah phased and ran towards our house while I stayed behind punching an innocent tree. I really hoped Bella could solve her problems with Edward fast or that she'd go away for a while. Leah and Bella had sorted things out but this whole mess had surely affected my marriage and now I was the one suffering the consequences. I just hoped I could fix the damages soon or I would go insane.

* * *

A/Note 3: The next chapter will be the last one in _**Book 1**_ and it's going to be in Bella's POV. Don't shoot me (remember it's Christmas) but I decided I should end the Book with a different character's POV and since Bella and Edward are having issues, I decided to tell their story too. Don't worry because Leah and Jacob will be around as well. I also want to redeem myself for portraying such a selfish Bella. Like I said I don't hate her too much, I just think she wasn't good enough for Jake or for Edward...

A/Note 4: I have decided to write a one shot (it will be my first one shot ever) about Leah and Jacob (Duh!) to celebrate the New Year (I will post it probably on the 31st of December). It's going to be a small chapter following the events of Our Dawn 1, after Bella and Edward's wedding. It will cover the night when Jacob finally saw Leah at a very different light and asked her to be his beta.

With that said I wish you all a Great and Happy Christmas! And a huge **thank you** to everyone who reviewed so far (you guys are awesome) because you give me all the reasons to keep writting.

Take care,

Karisan


	13. Journey Interlude

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 1 – Dark Shadows**_

_**Interlude: Bella Cullen**_

**Chapter ****12 – Journey**

When I left Jacob and Leah I was practically begging for a damn meteor to land on my head but then again I wouldn't die just like that. It was kind of ironic the way everything had turned out for me. Ten years ago I was in Forks celebrating my new and immortal life as well as my wedding with the man of my dreams and now I was all alone in the forest.

It was hard for me to recognise myself. Just like Leah had said I was no longer the sweet girl Jacob had fallen in love with. I was a selfish and pathetic girl who had tried to ruin a marriage out of self pity.

Why did things turn out to be like this? When did I start to feel unhappy with my choice? Why had I made a fool of myself before Jacob and Leah? I didn't know the answer to those questions all I knew was that I was really disappointed with myself.

My parents hadn't raised me to become like this. I didn't want to turn into the old harpy version of Leah but the truth was I already had become that.

I went home and decided I should confront Edward about everything that was going on. I wouldn't rest until he told me the truth.

But because I was so damn lucky for these past few days, Edward wasn't home...again. He was still out with the Denalis.

"They wanted to go hunt." Esme said. "Alice is having a bath and Rose and I are going to watch TV."

"Okay."

"Do you want to join us?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"No thanks, Esme. I'm going to my bedroom."

I lay in bed for a few minutes. Ever since I was a vampire I didn't sleep or feel tired but I always enjoyed having a bed. Not just to use it with Edward but also because it made me feel more human and connected to my old self.

I liked to lie down and pretend that I was sleeping or even dreaming. Along with missing my parents, being able to sleep was what I missed the most. I guess that since I was frozen I had realised that the smallest things, mostly human things, were indeed important.

I kept thinking about the time when everything was easy and I was truly happy. Back then I was naïve and had just learned about this supernatural world. When I turned into a vampire and married Edward I thought I would be happy forever.

I had the love of a gentle and noble man, I was loved by his family, my parents accepted my transformation and I even managed to be friends with Jacob and his pack. Everything was fine. I thought about what I left behind countless of times but because I loved Edward and wanted us to be together that was never a problem.

The only thing I really didn't like much was Leah becoming a part of Jake's life. My feelings towards the Clearwater young woman weren't easy to define. I knew that she had suffered a lot since she had started phasing. I didn't wish her any harm and I even felt sorry for her. She had lost her boyfriend, her father, her own identity.

But Leah didn't want my pity or anyone else's for that matter. She had remained proud and strong before her people and her enemies. Maybe that was the reason why Jacob started to notice her. In the beginning I used to think that Jake had only married Leah because he had knocked her up but I understood soon enough that I was wrong. There were true feelings between them and although I didn't like it there was nothing I could do to change it.

Jacob had moved on. He had forgotten me and had a pretty nice life in La Push. He had a wife, kids and a job. The thought that he was living his life and didn't care about me anymore had made me more jealous than ever. And since I was feeling so damn lonely, I had wanted to understand what kind of feelings did Jake still harboured for me.

It was hard to describe what was going through my head in the moment I had decided to win Jake back again. I hadn't thought much about the consequences but I knew it was wrong. I knew I was acting like someone who was desperate for affection.

On one hand I was acting out of loneliness and sadness. I was tired of being ignored by my husband, the man who had promised to be with me until the end. I was also feeling jealous of the life Jacob and Leah had now and I had probably thought that if Jake took me back I would be able to have that kind of life. Plus I had never really gotten over the fact that Jacob didn't love me anymore. He had fought so hard for me in the past that I couldn't understand how or why he had fallen in love with someone like Leah.

On the other hand I had the dark and secret wish of making Edward feel exactly what I felt. I wanted him to know that I wouldn't just stay around and watch him cheat on me with Tanya. If he could break all the promises he had made before God and the priest, then so could I and who was better to cheat on him with than my second choice, right?

I ended up regretting all that I had done. I had used Jacob, almost ruined his marriage and now Edward knew I had betrayed him. Not completely, of course, but I had kissed Jacob nonetheless.

I had royally messed up my life...or existence or whatever this was.

I looked at the window and noticed that it had started pouring. Then I heard Alice's steps outside. I prepared myself to face her but I couldn't smile. I was hurt that she too had failed me.

"Hey there…How have you been?" Alice asked getting inside the bedroom. She was wearing a purple and black dress with sleeves and her hair was still wet.

"I had a wonderful time Alice." I said and she noticed the sarcasm.

"Oh Bella…Edward was right about you…you're angry at us."

"Angry? I'm not angry Alice…just disappointed that my husband and my best friend left me to go play with their new friends and never…"

"Bella…please don't blame Edward for this." She cut me off making that sweet face of hers that could make an iceberg melt down in less than a second. "He would never do anything to hurt you. Trust me."

"Trust you?" I asked. "You're unbelievable…And I do blame Edward. Things between us were already messed up before you went to Alaska so don't try to defend him."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Once our guests return to Alaska we'll have a talk, alright?"

"What for?"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know but you need to be patient."

Alice got up from my bed and went to the door.

"Does that mean you're still my best friend?"

"If you want me to be…yes." Alice assured me.

I had always counted on Alice's friendship since I had come to the Cullen's family. She was nice, friendly, gentle and honest. I had always thought of her as a sister to me and to know that she was taking Edward's side had been a real disappointment.

When Edward arrived and I made my way downstairs I had decided to face him once and for all. I had to know what was happening.

"Bella! I'm glad you decided to join us, now we can play in teams." Garrett said enthusiastically.

I didn't know what to say or do.

"Come on Bella, you can join our team." Emmett encouraged me.

I slowly sat down between him and Carlisle. They were playing poker which meant that Edward had to stay out of the game for obvious reasons. I realised soon enough that the Denalis didn't use to play these kinds of games often. While we were playing I saw the way Edward and Alice looked at each other and I realised something was going on.

It was pretty obvious that no one else knew so I decided to keep quiet. Maybe I should follow Alice's suggestion and wait until the Denalis were gone but when would that be?

xxxxxxxxxx

To be in Forks had its advantages. I felt truly at home and I could see my father every time I wanted. I knew I could count on him so since Edward hadn't spoken to me much after coming back five days ago, I decided to go see my dad and Sue that morning even facing the risk of being seen by my old High School's friends.

The weather was unusually hot for that first week of May but there were clouds in the sky which meant that it was safe for me to go to town. My father and Sue were having breakfast when I arrived. He had the week off and I thought about inviting both to go to Seattle.

Sue was a local, native and proud woman and just like her daughter she didn't like to leave La Push and Forks to go shopping in the big city but once in a while she did enjoy some time in a different place so I knew if I'd beg her to come she would give in.

"Bells, I would really like to go with you but Sue and I have plans already." My father said.

"Plans? Really?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"You remember Miles?"

"Miles Grant? Lily's husband?" I asked recalling the tall and strong police officer that used to be on the police station's reception.

"Yeah. He is going to retire this month and he's having a party. We were invited."

"Oh…I didn't know he's old enough to retire already…"

"Time isn't the same for you anymore, is it?" Sue smiled at me.

"I guess not."

"Why don't you go with Alice or Edward? I think you and Edward could spend some time together…I mean he was away for quite a long time." My father stated and I looked at him suspiciously. Maybe they knew already about my marriage problems which made me wonder if they also knew about me kissing Jacob.

A long time ago my father would be thrilled if I kissed Jacob Black. He had never hidden the fact that he preferred Jacob to Edward but now things were different. Sue was Leah's mother and Jacob was her son-in-law which meant that I was the enemy since I had tried to break up their marriage. But if that was the case then Sue wouldn't be smiling at me, right?

"Edward is busy and Alice is spending time with Jasper."

"What about Esme or Rosalie?" Sue suggested.

I shrugged.

"It's alright Sue. There's always tomorrow. I better get going…I just came to see if dad was alright."

"Thanks honey. I appreciate it. You're always welcome." My dad hugged me but I felt him flinch because of my cold temperature.

"By the way Sue…Is Leah staying at home with the kids today? I mean…Isaac and Sarah."

"I think so. Since I'm going out Leah said she'd manage on her own."

"Okay…Maybe I should go there to visit…I haven't seen Isaac and Sarah for so long." I lied. I couldn't go to La Push, especially without a motive. Leah would kill me.

"Isaac looks so much like Jake…even more than the twins but he's much calmer, you know? Jacob was the devil in disguise when he was Isaac's age. Sarah and Billy had to beg me to babysit when he was a baby otherwise I would never stay with him…Rachel and Becca were much easier to handle."

"Well Jake changed a lot since then, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did…who would've thought that he would actually marry my Leah and give me grandchildren?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Well, I'll see you later. Take care."

"You too sweetheart." Sue and Charlie said at the same time.

On the way to my car I thought about what to do next. I could go back home and try to ignore the fact that the Denalis were there or I could just hang around in the forest on our side of the border hoping to find someone to talk to. Maybe Jake was on patrol or Seth…I would like to talk to Seth too, he was such a great kid.

It was going to be another boring day for me or so I thought until I arrived home. I was surprised to see a huge commotion when I walked in.

"What happened?" I asked Alice.

"Edward picked up Fred's scent early in the morning. He called Jacob and they're going after him."

"Fred? Why is he here again?"

"We don't know yet."

"Are the Denalis going too?" I asked.

"No, we have nothing to do with the mutts' problems." Kate said immediately.

"It would be fun though." Garrett said out loud receiving a death glare from Kate.

"If you want to go be my guest." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked surprised.

She didn't reply and Garrett left with Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

"I'm going too." I said.

"No, you stay here, Bella. We won't be too long." Edward said and gave me a quick kiss.

I obliged and watched them leaving. He clearly didn't want me there. A few seconds later the pack was following them through the forest.

"Who's staying behind?" I asked Alice.

"I believe Jacob mentioned Leah, Josh, Justin and Shane."

There wasn't much we could do for now except waiting for their return. Hopefully they would capture Fred or at least find out why he was here. I knew for sure that this time would be easier because Edward was with them and Jacob wouldn't abandon the pursuit without making sure what the hell was going on.

"What's the story?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Oh…just a vampire who used to be on our side and now is bothering the pack." Alice explained. "No big deal."

"Do you do this often?" Kate inquired. "I mean…helping the mutts?"

"We do have a treaty to keep." Esme said. "And they're not so bad."

"We heard that Bella is related to them…" Carmen commented.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed.

"How do you take it?" Kate asked.

"It's not that hard. I knew them before I was turned."

"You mean your mutts' siblings?" Kate mocked.

"Yes but they have names. It's Seth and Leah." I stated.

"Leah…She's the one who…killed Irina, right?" Tanya piped in.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice looked at me concerned that I would say something rude but I kept my cool.

"She was pregnant. She had every right to defend herself besides Irina wanted to die." I said calmly and went to the couch.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar stood there watching me, astonished that I was defending the pack. Even I was surprised by my own words. Not so long ago I had tried to take Jake away from Leah and now I was defending her. How weird. But they were my friends...my falimy and the Denalis were nothing to me. Tanya could even be having an affair with my husband.

Less than an hour later Carlisle picked up a phone call from Leah. She had stayed in La Push with her kids and Kim and Jeremiah were with her.

"Leah wants me to go to her house. Kim's in pain but since she's only seven months pregnant it's probably just a cramp." Carlisle announced.

"I think we should all go. I mean I'm worried about Kim too." Alice said and I looked at her surprised.

Even though Alice had organised Jared and Kim's wedding, we didn't have much contact with them over the years.

"I agree." Rosalie said immediately.

She wanted to see the kids. That was pretty obvious.

"What about us?" Kate asked.

"Do you want to go too?" Alice asked with a bright smile and I knew the only answer she was interested in was a positive one. I just didn't know why.

"Leah won't let them cross the border." I said.

"It's an emergency. We're just going there for a few minutes." Alice said with conviction.

I think that it was the perspective of watching a woman giving birth that seduced the Denali women and so we all left our house and headed to La Push.

It was pouring heavily now and when we arrived we were greeted by the welcome committee, namely Josh and Justin. As soon as she realised that her house was going to be packed with vampires, Leah had taken precautions like a true alpha female.

Isaac, Sarah and William were sent over to Billy's place to stay with their grandfather. Shane had taken them just a few minutes before we arrived. I knew that the only reason why Harry stayed behind was because he was feeling sick again. His high temperature made pretty clear he was going to phase in the near future. Carlisle had already predicted that he could phase next month and Leah and Jacob were trying to figure out the best way to tell Harry the truth about what he was going to become.

While Rosalie joined Harry and Jeremiah who were playing some stupid X-Box game in the living room, Justin and Josh were staying at the front porch with Esme, Alice and the Denalis. I was authorised to go with Carlisle to the bedroom where Kim was resting.

After a quick observation Carlisle made a worried face and Leah and I knew Kim wasn't having just a cramp.

"She's having these babies now." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked. "She's just seven months…"

"She's having twins. Sometimes they arrive earlier than expected. You should know that." Carlisle told her.

"I'm going to call Edward and tell him to send Jared home." I said.

"Tell him to send Seth too. Kim wanted Seth to be present, he's her doctor." Leah asked me.

"Okay."

I went downstairs and Harry came to meet me.

"Is Kim having the babies?" He asked.

"I think so but everything will be just fine." I assured.

"Carlisle's a great doctor." Rosalie stated putting an arm around Jeremiah.

"He was with your mum when you were born." I pushed Harry over to the couch again and he joined Rosalie again.

"Where's dad?" Jerry asked.

"I'm going to call him. He'll be here soon."

In less than five minutes we started to hear Kim screaming in pain. Edward had warned Jared and Seth and they were on their way back home already.

"She should go to the hospital." Josh said pacing back and forth when I met the Denalis outside.

"How does Carlisle manage to do it? She must be bleeding so much…" Carmen said.

"Are you being affected by the blood's smell?" I asked. The last thing we needed was having one of the Denalis attacking Kim when she was giving birth.

"No. I'm just wondering." Carmen confessed.

"Carlisle's used to it. He is a doctor for a long time now." Esme explained. "Even though he's not used to treat pregnant women because he's a surgeon, Carlisle is a very experienced doctor. He helped Leah when she was pregnant after Irina's attack."

All the Denalis looked inside the house where Harry was with Rosalie and Jerry.

"Is that her child?" Carmen asked.

"Yes." I said. "He wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Carlisle."

"He looks a lot like the alpha mutt." Kate declared. "And he's going to turn into a giant dog pretty soon. His scent is changing…"

"Well that was expected. Both his parents are wolves." Alice announced. "But other than that these children are normal, right?"

I thought about William and his power but I didn't say anything. I saw Eleazar watching Harry and than Jeremiah attentively.

"Yeah…they're just kids." He confirmed. Alice smiled widely and swirled around us for a while.

"She's screaming again." Tanya whined.

"It's a painful process." Esme stated. "And she's having twins."

I could hear Leah and Carlisle working together upstairs and I kind of envied Kim and all the imprint women because they were able to give their soul mates something I could never give Edward: a child. Leah had even given four kids to Jake.

I headed upstairs just in time to watch the second baby being born. Leah was already holding one of the girls.

"Good job Kim, you did great." Carlisle said and wrapped the small infant in a blue blanket that Leah had brought earlier from the twins' bedroom.

"Have you picked up names?" I asked.

Kim nodded.

"Julia and Jaelle." She replied weakly before passing out.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's really tired. Leah, you should take her to the hospital now."

"Okay."

"Bella, take Jaelle to the car, will you?" Carlisle asked me so he could check on Kim again.

I took a deep breath, although I didn't need to breathe at all, before holding the small baby. She was really beautiful. Unlike her twin sister, Jaelle wasn't crying and I followed Leah downstairs. I knew Leah wasn't happy about me being there so I tried to behave properly.

When we walked into the living room we were surrounded by practically everyone. Leah groaned at the presence of the Denalis in her house but they didn't notice because they were completely and utterly marvelled by the cute babies we were holding.

"They're beautiful." Carmen declared with her eyes shining.

"Jared will be really proud." I said. "Two beautiful girls."

"Can I see them?" Jeremiah asked.

"Sure kiddo…I'll help you out." Josh grabbed Jerry and lifted him so he could see his sisters and then something happened.

Josh almost dropped Jerry and Leah was completely frozen in her spot.

"No, no, no…What the hell…This can't be happening." Leah muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I think I have imprinted." Josh whispered.

"On the baby?" Esme inquired.

Leah was still looking at Josh.

"Jared is going to be really pissed off." Leah stated while Josh sat down on the couch.

"I have imprinted on a baby…Quil is going to humiliate me forever." Josh whined.

Then we all sensed as Jared and Seth were getting closer.

Afraid that Jared wouldn't like to see me holding his baby girl I passed her over to the person standing next to me and Justin got the same reaction as Josh.

"You too?" Leah asked almost in shock. "You have imprinted too?"

Justin glanced over to the small baby that I was putting in his arms and nodded affirmatively.

"Are you kidding me?" Leah half yelled.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Justin asked sadly. "Jared is going to kill us."

"Don't breathe a word to him, alright?" Leah ordered and she greeted Jared and Seth when they walked inside.

"So? How is she?" Jared asked without realising what was going on.

"Daddy I have two baby sisters. They're really cute." Jerry said pulling Jared's arm.

"Really? Two girls?" He asked proudly.

I realised then that they didn't know the gender of the babies until now. They probably wanted it to be a surprise. Jared had two baby girls and two sons-in-law in the same day. I guess he wouldn't be very pleased.

"Seth…you better go and start the car. Kim and the babies need to go to the hospital." Carlisle announced coming downstairs with Kim in his arms. She was still out.

Seth left immediately and in less than ten minutes Jared, Seth, Kim and the babies were on their way to Forks leaving two confused imprinted wolves and Leah behind. She made sure to expel us politely from her house and we returned home. While we were leaving I could hear her giving advices to Justin and Josh about handling Jared once he found out they had imprinted on his new born daughters, Julia and Jaelle.

The Denalis talked about the babies for the whole afternoon but who was really annoying me was Alice and her recently acquired good mood.

Edward and the others only arrived at nightfall. The pack was tired and starved and Esme served them some food before they could head back home.

Fred had escaped again. Actually his scent wasn't has strong as Edward had said in the beginning so they hadn't been able to find him. Jacob was upset but everyone celebrated when we told them about little Julia and Jaelle. Because we didn't want to interfere in the pack's businesses, we didn't tell them about Josh and Justin having imprinted on the babies. They would find out soon enough.

When the pack left Edward told Jacob to meet him the next day after lunch. I found that a bit suspicious.

That night the Denalis finally decided to leave. We hunted together for the last time and said our farewells at dawn. Edward and Alice were acting weird and I couldn't wait to know what was happening.

"So…who's going first?" I demanded when we arrived home after saying goodbye to Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar.

"We're sorry about not telling anyone about this but we needed them to believe that none of this was staged." Alice started.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"I've been having visions about the Volturi since at least six months."

"About what exactly?" Rosalie asked.

"About William and us going to Italy. Aro is desperate for back ups. The war with the Children of the Moon is going to start earlier than expected."

Those were horrible news.

"Alice told me about her visions and we thought about a plan." Edward continued. "We thought about several options and we decided that the only way to make Aro leave William alone was to make him believe he doesn't have his power anymore."

"But he does." Carlisle stated.

"We know that but as we planned once, we could take Harrison to Aro instead of William." Alice said happily. "Harry doesn't have any powers but Aro would probably read his mind and discover the truth."

"Okay…so?" I asked feeling a bit confused.

"So we decided to use Eleazar." Edward replied. "He can detect people and vampires with powers, that's why he was part of the Volturi Guard once. Aro trusts him. So today when we all left after Fred…"

"Who, by the way isn't here anymore…Edward lied about his presence…" Alice explained.

"Our real intention was to lead Eleazar to Harrison. For that we needed to make sure that William wasn't with Harry."

I was starting to understand everything now. If we asked Eleazar to lie to Aro and tell him that Will didn't have a power, Aro would know after reading his thoughts. This meant that Eleazar couldn't know anything about this. Alice had suggested the Denalis to go with us to Leah's house to see Kim because she needed Eleazar there.

"We told Jacob and Leah that every time a non-vegetarian vampire comes into town they should separate the kids in case it's the Volturi. We knew today they would do that." Alice said. "And because Harry is the one who's feeling the morphing symptoms I was sure that Leah would stay with him at home."

"Did you also induce Kim's labour?" I inquired. I wouldn't be surprised if the answer was positive but Alice shook her head negatively.

"No. I would find another excuse to go over to Leah's place today. Kim going into labour was a bonus."

"That's why you were so damn happy." I said.

"Things went perfectly." She smiled again. "Eleazar took the bait so when the Volturi come here in the future, we just have to make sure the Denalis are here too so Eleazar can serve as a witness and even if Aro reads his mind, he won't know that Harry is William's twin brother because Eleazar doesn't know that."

"That was a really wicked plan." Emmett stated amazed.

"Edward thought this whole thing out." Alice confessed. "I just helped."

"So, you did all of this to protect Will?" I inquired.

"Yes." Edward said.

"And that's why you stayed in Alaska for so long?" I insisted.

"The Denalis were reluctant about coming. Since Irina's death our relationship hasn't been the same." Edward reminded.

"We had to make them believe we were missing their friendship and we had to assure them that the pack wasn't a threat." Alice added. "They don't like Leah much…or even you…"

"Me?" I was surprised.

"You're related to them…to Leah and Seth at least…" Jasper said. "I could feel Tanya's displeasure every time she looked at you."

"Tanya was very close to Irina." Edward explained.

"Did Jake know about this plan?" I asked.

"No. We had to keep it a secret; we had to make things look authentic and genuine." Edward replied. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Well…you sure did a nice job." Carlisle stated proudly. "I'm sure Jacob will be pleased to know that his son won't be going to Italy."

"We don't know for sure yet." Alice said. "But my visions will tell me everything soon enough."

I left Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle asking a few more questions to Alice and Edward and I headed over to the cliffs. I wasn't angry at them. This plan was going to allow Jake to keep his family together which was a good thing. Leah would be really happy too.

I was just a bit disappointed that Edward hadn't trusted me enough. I was a mental shield for crying out loud…and his wife. Aro would never know the truth if he read my mind because I was immune to his power.

"I didn't lie to you on purpose." I heard Edward's voice right behind me. His tone was sincere.

"Then why did you lie?"

"Because if I told you or any of the others, the Denali would know that we were up to something."

"So you don't trust my acting abilities."

"You're friends with the pack, namely Jacob and Leah and if you'd known about our plan, you'd give us away even if you didn't do it on purpose."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought you were leaving me for Tanya." I blurted out.

"I'm sorry if I was distant for so long. I should've handled things better."

"Yeah, you should."

"If it makes you feel better…I guarantee you I wasn't cheating on you. I love you Bella."

"I kissed Jake." I confessed not looking into his eyes.

"I know. I saw everything in Leah's thoughts actually she gave me a very clear mental picture."

"In that case you know I started the kiss, not him. Please don't blame him."

"I don't blame Jacob. I'm actually thankful that it was him you kissed and not another man."

I was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob's in love with his wife. They sure fight a lot and they're not exactly the most lovey-dovey couple we know but Jacob loves her deeply. I even dare to say he would die without Leah…that's why he didn't answer the kiss back. Any other man would have been hypnotised by your grace and beauty and he wouldn't resist."

Edward was actually forgiving me. I had thought I was a victim but in the end I was the one who had ended up cheating on him. I felt ashamed of myself and of whom I had become.

"Leah's right…I'm a selfish bitch. I don't deserve you Edward. I never did."

"I understand Leah's words. She was afraid you would steal Jacob away from her but she's not right. You're not selfish or spoiled. You're just…my Bella."

"You don't understand Edward. I even thought that I had made the wrong choice. I thought I would've been happier with Jake."

"And probably you would. I was the first one realising that, remember? I told you he would be the healthiest choice for you."

"But I married you. I should've trusted you and I should've never accused you of cheating."

"It was my fault. I gave you the reasons to suspect I was having an affair. I don't blame you for wanting to be happy or for envying other people's happiness…That's not your fault, it's mine. It means I failed, I let you down. I'm not a good husband."

"You're a great husband…I'm the unfaithful wife."

Edward stepped closer and hugged me.

"I know you're not human anymore…but the truth is you still have strong and human feelings inside of you. You're still new to this life and you have the right to be confused and disappointed with your choices. I will never blame you for that Bella."

"I betrayed you…I betrayed our marriage…I kissed another man."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"I can kiss Leah if you want me to."

I smiled sadly.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He asked.

I was the one who needed forgiveness, not him. Actually I didn't know if I would ever forgive myself.

"There's nothing to forgive. I was the one at fault." I replied.

"Then I forgive you Bella. I still love you and I want to stay with you…if that's your choice."

"Can I answer you back in a while?"

Edward released me from his embrace and studied my face. I was being serious. I had much to decide about me and my life. After practically ten years of being a vampire I felt that I didn't know myself.

"You can answer me whenever you want to as long as you're ready."

"Thank you…I think that I need to go away from here. Forks is my home but I need to think and discover who I really am right now."

"Should I go with you?"

"No. I need to do this alone."

"For how long?"

"I have no idea but I'll call you everyday, alright?"

He nodded.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too Edward." I kissed him passionately and then I left to pack my things.

I was going on a journey to find my own way. I sincerely hoped that this road would take me back to Edward because I was truly in love with him. I just needed to be a better person to deserve him because I wanted to give him the best of me.

_**End of Book 1**_

**To be continued in Book 2 – White Sun…**

* * *

A/Note 3: Book 2 will be out still this week. I'm still revising a few aspects. Sorry about the delay. I had to go visit my family and wasn't able to write for a whole day. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

P.S: I like Bella a bit more now…especially because I'm going to have a break from her. The next book will focus on the pack again.

Take care,

Karisan


	14. Monster

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28

**A/Note 3: **In this chapter I'm going to introduce the new pack. There are five members and I'm going to use their alpha's POV, to write down _**Book 2**_**. **I am aware that many of you will not approve this change because you were used to have Leah's or Jake's POV, so I ask you for a little patience. In _**Book 3 **_Leah will be the narrator again. Thank you all for your feedback. Any questions, doubts or comments are welcome.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book **__**2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****13 – Monster**

Two years ago my life had changed considerably. Until two years ago I was just a deputy officer, the Police Chief's right arm. Ever since I had finished High School I had been a respected member in our community. I wasn't extremely bright and my family wasn't rich like the Greysons but since my dad was the Police's Chief, I had a nice social status.

I could still remember the first night I turned into a giant beast. A wolf. A black and white giant wolf.

It was early April and it was a cold night. I was on car patrol alone because dad had sent Bob home to his sick wife. I didn't mind because Bob was a friend of the family and his wife needed him. I was checking the rural areas near the forest when I noticed a shadow entering the woods. Usually no one went to that part of the Reservation, not even the teenagers. We were superstitious people after all.

I remember seeing a pair of red eyes but at that moment I thought I was imagining things. I stopped the car, took my flashlight and entered the woods by myself. I had to know if anyone was there. I walked for about fifteen minutes when a weird and disgusting scent hit my nose. I almost threw up my dinner. It smelled like a dead animal.

I took my gun out and realised my heart was racing abnormally. At first I thought I was just scared of being alone in the woods but soon my breathing became erratic and my temperature was rising. I felt sick so I stopped and leaned on a tree to rest and for support. Then I heard a piercing scream echoing in the forest.

My heart stopped beating and my eardrums vibrated making my head almost explode. I dropped the flashlight and my gun and I realised I could see perfectly well in the dark, maybe even better than with the flashlight which was majorly weird.

I knew that the scream was a woman but I couldn't see her anywhere. A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through my veins and I managed to move again. I started to run until the smell of blood called my attention. I followed it by instinct and when I finally reached a small clearing I met the cruelest scenery I had ever seen.

There was a woman's small and weak body on the forest floor. I could tell by the angle of her neck that she was dead. Her brown eyes were opened and on top of her there was a man or at least he seemed to be a man until I saw his eyes. I had never seen anyone with those red eyes before and I was sure he wasn't wearing lens.

His white skin was also unusual and so was his horrific scent. It took me a few seconds to realise that I wasn't watching just a murderer I was before a monster because this man with red eyes was drinking his victim's blood. I started to shake and in less than a second my clothes exploded and I turned into a wolf.

I chased the red-eyed man for many miles but he got away. He was incredibly fast but so was I. I don't remember coming back home. I remember waking up near the young woman's body, alone and naked. My father had already ordered his other deputies to search for me. Afraid that I wouldn't be able to give them a satisfactory answer about being in a crime scene without clothes, I decided to run away.

It was easier to for me to transform the second time. I run until I was tired. I spent a whole week away from home without having a clue of what to do. I had so many questions about what had happened. What was I? Who was that man with the red eyes and what did he want? Could I live amongst my family being a werewolf? Should I keep it a secret? Was I the only one?

I did figure out for myself some of the answers to those questions. I decided to call myself a werewolf like in the movies. The man with red eyes was probably a vampire since he was drinking blood. I kept my true nature a secret because I was afraid that people could accuse me of being a beast or something even worse and I soon realised that once I could control my temper I could have a normal life with my family.

I went back home after a week of wandering in the forest. I alleged that after seeing that young woman's body on the forest I had a temporary amnesia caused by the trauma and I never mentioned it ever again. Fortunately my parents didn't force me to talk about it and I only had to go to a psychiatrist once a week.

During the next months I realised I wasn't alone. Four other boys also turned into werewolves and we became sort of a gang. We had to look out for each others and be sure that no one knew the truth. Since I had been the first one to turn into a werewolf the others saw me as their leader but I never forced them to do anything.

The first thing we decided to do as a group was to capture and kill the red-eyed creature that kept coming back. More bodies showed up, blood drained and only we knew what had really happened. Since then we decided to patrol our Reservation, making use of our mind connection to work as a group. We almost caught him and back then we were only three. Now we were five.

Cody Greyson had turned into a werewolf a week after me. His father was the Bank's Director and he had just arrived from College two months before. Cody was my High School's classmate and also my rival since we had both dated the same girl. In the end she chose another guy. Anyways, Cody was two years younger than me but because he was too smart he had skipped two years in School. He was intelligent and after I discovered he was like me we settled our scores and became friends.

Dominic Valens was a whole different case. His mother was dead and Dom lived with his alcoholic father and three sisters. He had been caught by the police so many times that he had a whole shelf in the police station with his file. The kid was a lost cause and everyone knew that. He would end up like his father one day even though he tried his best to raise his three younger sisters working part-time wherever he could.

Glenn Masters was the fourth to join our group. He was also the youngest. He was only fourteen at the time but he was easy to control. The kid was a star. His parents ran the General Store Market and he had an older sister who I was seeing at the moment although Glenn kept begging me to leave his sister alone because he didn't want to be in my head when I started thinking about her and our time together.

A month after Glenn's transformation, his High School's friend joined us. Kinley Burns was also a nice kid. He was a senior now and had just refused a Scholarship because he was afraid to go to College and hurt someone unintentionally.

So, for a while, Cody, Dominic, Glenn, Kinley and I protected innocent people against the red-eyed man and tried to kill him. We never succeeded because he was too smart, too strong and too fast. And then, one day while we were on patrol, Glenn and I picked up his obnoxious scent and saw him with a woman. We thought he was going to kill her so we charged at him.

A few minutes later we noticed the presence of more werewolves and more vampires. They were after the red-eyed man too so we hide ourselves and watched as they let the bloodsucker escape again. Glenn told me the woman we had saved had a different smell, almost as if she wasn't human too but they were all gone as fast as they arrived and we never saw them ever since. For two years things remained calm.

Until now.

It was my day off and I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend Jena but Cody had called ten minutes ago telling me that four strangers were in the Police Station asking my dad to speak with the tribal Council. He pointed out the fact that three of them smelled like us.

"Where are they?" I asked Cody who was outside the Police Station waiting for me.

"Inside. They want a private meeting with the Council." Cody replied. "Penny is going to flip."

Penny as in Penelope Dunne was my only living aunt. My mother was an only child but my father had three brothers and a sister. All of my uncles had passed away in a car accident many years ago. Aunt Penny and my dad survived the crash. She was older than dad and replaced uncle Tim in the tribal Council. I used to call her the "Iron Lady" because she wasn't easy to handle.

When I first turned into a werewolf I tried to keep it a secret and I succeeded for a while. When Cody and Dominic joined me the secret became difficult to protect and we ended up telling my aunt about it. She was surprised, worried and confused at first but she decided to help us. She was the only one who knew what we really were.

"I'll sort things out." I assured him and met my father.

I observed the group before me carefully. The woman was not very tall. She was tanned, had beautiful hazel eyes and a warm smile. She looked really fragile comparing to the three monsters surrounding her like bodyguards.

They were definitely Native Americans. They all had dark hair and brown eyes. They were really tall and strong but the first thing I noticed was their scent. Cody was right, they did smell like us. It wasn't the exact same scent but I was sure that these three guys were werewolves too.

"Do you need help dad?" I asked moving forward and standing next to my father.

"What are you doing here son? You should be at home." My father said.

"It's fine dad…can I help?"

"Well…since you're here. Mrs. Clearwater came all the way from Forks in Washington to speak to our tribal Council."

"About what exactly?"

"Cultural businesses." The woman said with a smile. "By the way you can call me Sue."

"Well Sue, I'm Lance Dunne and our Council only meets Friday nights so I'm afraid you came in vain."

"Oh don't be such a joy killer." She said. "I'm sure you can open an exception."

"Three of the Council's Elders aren't here." I insisted.

"That's okay. We can talk to one who is here. I'm sure there's at least one Elder here, right?"

"Aunt Penny is still sleeping…"

"Take them there. Let your aunt decide if she wants to talk to them or not." My father cut me off.

"But she doesn't like to be disturbed in the morning." I opposed.

"I think this time she won't complain." Sue declared.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat. "Follow me."

I took the four strangers out of the Police Station and walked over to my aunt's house. Cody was already there to warn her.

"So what is it that your really want from our Council?" I asked.

"It depends." Sue stated with a serious expression. All of her kindness seemed to have evaporated.

"On what?"

"On who really knows the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About what you are."

I stopped walking and faced the woman. I could see in her eyes that she wasn't joking.

"I think you should call the others too." She suggested.

"They're not here."

"I'm not talking about the Elders. I'm talking about the two other wolves in the forest."

"How do you…?"

"We can sense them." One of the guys said.

I kept my posture and led them into aunt Penny's place. Then I asked Cody to call Glenn and Kinley who were on patrol.

My aunt received them in her kitchen and while we were waiting for Cody, Kinley and Glenn she started to make a tea. Sue Clearwater was calm and she sat down on a chair after my aunt telling her she didn't need help to make a simple herbal tea. The guys looked a bit more suspicious and stood near the door.

When my friends arrived, aunt Penny gave Sue her tea and then she decided to go to the point.

"So you know…" Aunt Penny wasn't asking. Since that accident in which her brothers had died, people said aunt Penny had acquired the weird power of being able to read the truth in other people's eyes. It was like a sixth sense and she was always right.

"Of course." Sue confirmed.

"How?"

"To put it simple…There's a pack in La Push too. We didn't know there were more wolves outside our borders."

"You mean werewolves." I said.

"We're not werewolves." One of the guys stated. "We prefer to be called shape shifters or wolves."

"Werewolves are different from us." A second guy said.

"The Quileute people always had the power to protect themselves from the Cold Ones…vampires." Sue explained. "The wolf's gene passes from father to son and when a Coven is near by the gene is activated."

"So we turned into giant monsters because there was a vampire in the area and because our fathers have this…gene?" I inquired.

"Yes. You and your friends were chosen to be protectors." Sue confirmed.

"How many are you?" The third guy asked me.

"Five." I replied.

"Where's the other one?" He insisted.

"Out on a mission."

"Your only mission is to protect your territory from the leeches. You don't go out of your lands because you can be seen or even caught." He stated angrily. "You should've known better."

"Dominic is smart enough. He won't get caught." I opposed.

"He's alone out there. There's a reason why you're a pack and a pack always work together."

"Jacob's right." Sue agreed. "You shouldn't send someone alone so far away from home."

"How do you know he's far away from home?" I asked curiously.

"We just do." Sue said.

"Did you come all the way from Washington just to tell us this?" Aunt Penny questioned. "Because if you did, you wasted your time. Here we do things our way. We have nothing to do with the Quileutes."

"We came here to ask you to call your other wolf home. Dominic, right?" The guy named Jacob spoke. He was the tallest and probably the strongest of his pack.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's not only in danger but he's also putting us in a very complicated position." He explained. "The vampires you saw and chased from here to Alaska are…sort of our…"

"Friends." The youngest guy said.

"The Denalis aren't our friends." Jacob fumed. "Garrett isn't definitely my friend."

"Kate and Carmen are nice though. Aren't they Sam?" Seth turned to the other guy and he just shrugged.

"I don't like them much but they're not dangerous." He confessed.

"Whatever…The thing is, the Denali's coven isn't a threat. They're vegetarians." Jacob finished.

"Vegetarians?" Glenn piped in.

"They feed on animal's blood not human." Sue stated.

"Vegetarian vampires? Are you sure?" Aunt Penny asked. "The one who showed up here two years ago was no vegetarian and killed a lot of people."

"We are aware of that." Jacob said. "We were here to capture him. The problem was taken care of. Joham won't bother you again."

"So you killed him?" I inquired. "I remember seeing the red-eyed leech running away."

"You were the one who helped Leah, weren't you?" The guy named Seth exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Leah. She was taken by Joham." He said.

"She was the girl we saved. Don't you remember?" Glenn turned to me. "He was going to kill her if we hadn't showed up."

"Oh…yeah…sure. The one you said smelled like Heaven?"

Glenn blushed and Cody and Kinley laughed while Jacob glared at us with murderous eyes.

"So…let me just check something out." Aunt Penny said. "You know about the existence of werewolves for two years and you come here now because you're friends with these vegetarian leeches, is that it?"

"Yes and no." Sue replied. "We always knew about shape shifters. We haven't forgotten our legends that tell the story of our spirit warriors…brave men who could phase into giant wolves and protect our people. Our pack was formed more than ten years ago because a Coven went to live in Forks."

"Just like the Denali's coven, the Cullens are also vegetarian and we have a treaty with them. Things work out nicely this way." Seth explained. "But we actually never thought there were more wolves outside the Quileutes people."

"You could've come here sooner." I stated. "We had no idea what we were."

"You managed to work things out fine." Jacob said. "Besides we all went through that…Sam was the first one to phase and he didn't have anyone to guide him either."

"Why do you want to protect these leeches?" Cody asked suddenly.

"We've told you…we have a treaty with the Cullens and the Denalis are their friends so…" Jacob said sounding annoyed by our questions.

"I'm not calling Dominic back." I said sternly.

"Fine…In that case we'll have to go get him." Jacob retorted with a grin. "And if he's as stubborn as you are, he's going to get his ass kicked."

They didn't know Dominic at all. From the five of us, he was the one with the worse temper. He got easily angry and when he was angry no one could stop him.

"We better go now." Sam said. "There's a ferryboat in ten minutes. We can be in Alaska this afternoon."

"You go ahead guys. I'm going to stay here to speak to Mrs. Dunne about other things." Sue declared. My aunt didn't look pleased but she didn't say a word.

Jacob, Sam and Seth left the house and followed the main road into the harbour. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow them and try to stop them? Or should I let Dominic handle the three of them?

"We have to warn Dom." Glenn said.

"I think we should go too." Kinley suggested. "Three against one is not fair."

"Kinley is right besides we can find out more about them and these vegetarian leeches." Cody stated. "I admit I'm kind of curious."

I was too and so I decided to follow my friends' suggestions.

"Fine. Let's go."

We went to the harbour and when the ferryboat arrived we followed the Quileutes' guys. We kept our distance because we didn't trust them enough and they sure didn't trust us either. Just by watching them we could tell that Jacob was their leader. They looked amused by our presence and didn't seem too worried about what was going on.

That certainly had to do with the fact that they seemed to be much stronger than any of us and they were definitely older.

"Do you think they have a car to go to Alaska?" Glenn asked. "I mean I don't have money to pay for a taxi."

"I think they're planning on going by foot." I said. Glenn was so damn naïve sometimes.

"Oh…"

I could see everyone was worried about travelling with three other wolves but we had no choice if we wanted to make sure that Dominic would be okay.

A few minutes later we were leaving the ferry and going to the nearest woods. When we passed through the first tree lines we came face to face with three massive wolves. One was black, other was yellowish like the sand and the largest of them all was a russet coloured wolf.

"Shit. They're huge." Glenn commented astonished with their size.

"We don't stand a chance against these guys." Kinley agreed.

"Well, we're still more than them." I replied.

But as soon as I said those words four other wolves came into our view: a dark grey wolf, a grey wolf with black spots, a dark brown wolf and a light brown one. With several pair of eyes on us all we could do was shred our clothes and turn into the monsters we had become.

* * *

A/Note 4: I admit...it doesn't sound very good... :(

Rafaela: Obrigado pelas reviews. Espero que estejas melhor. É muito chato quando estamos doentes. Não te preocupes muito com a leitura dos capítulos, preocupa-te em ficar melhor. Bjos


	15. Yellow Eyes

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter 14**** – Yellow Eyes**

The first thing I noticed when we changed forms was that I could hear someone else in my head other than Cody, Glenn, Kinley and Dominic. Actually Dominic wasn't phased at the moment but I knew he wouldn't take long in his human form. Being in a place with five vampires didn't allow us to be vulnerable so he would change back into his wolf form soon.

I took a few seconds to realise whose were the thoughts I was listening in my head while we kept running with the Quileute's pack.

'_Alphas can hear each others. By the way I'm Jacob.'_

'_I know. I'm Lance.'_

'_I know that too.'_

'_So we can hear you?'_

'_No, you can only hear me because you're the alpha of your pack. I can't hear your friends and you can't hear mine.' _

'_Alpha?'__'_

'_Yes. Like a normal wolf pack…we have a hierarchy. There's an alpha, who is obviously the leader of the pack and a beta, his second in command. Mine's Sam. Who's yours?'_

'_I don't have one. I never realised we had different status in the group…I mean pack.'_

'_Well, now you know.' _

'_What's happening Lance?' _I heard Cody's worried voice in my head.

'_I can talk to t__heir leader.'_

'_Really? Why can't we do it too?' _Kinley asked.

'_It's an alpha thing. As leaders we can communicate with each other.'_

'_That's cool. I think…'_ Glenn thought.

'_So when did you phase? Morphed? Transformed?' _Jacob asked.

'_Two years ago…more or less.'_

'_Were you the first to phase?'_

'_Yes. Is that why I'm the…alpha?'_

'_No…Sam was the first one to phase in our pack and I'm the alpha. Well he was the alpha for a while but then I took his place for it was rightfully mine.'_

'_How come?'_

'_I'm the descendent of the last alpha.'_

'_But I'm not. As far as I know this never happened before in our community.'_

'_In that case you're the alpha because your friends trust you and you're the best and strongest wolf in the pack.'_

'_Well I don't know about that. We never actually showed our bravery.'_

'_You fought __Joham and you've been protecting your people.' _

'_Yeah but we didn't catch him and we're not strong like you__ and your pack.'_

It was true. They all seemed to have taken steroids or something. We had put some weight and gained some muscles after becoming werewolves but physically we couldn't compare to these guys.

'_You are a bit smaller than us but that doesn't mean__ you're less capable.'_

'_So…you said our mission is to protect people from these vampires, right?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_In that case why are you asking us to leave these leeches alone? We should go there and kill them.'_

'_When I first phased I could only see black and white…Vampires and Wolves shouldn't mix. We are mortal enemies after all. But then…I learned that there is a grey zone somewhere.'_

'_What grey zone? They kill people. That Joham guy killed innocent girls.'_

'_Joham is a nomad. He kills to feed and back then he had a wicked plan to rule the world or something like that…Not all vampires are like him. The Cullens and the Denalis are exceptions. They don't kill humans and take a pretty normal life among us…well as normal as possible, of course.'_

'_So you want us to be friends with those leeches too?'_

'_No, not friends but __we could all reach an agreement. The Denalis don't represent a danger to society. They're not even like the Cullens.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_The Cullens try to live among humans. They act like a family, they have jobs and hobbies. They try to be helpful although people find them weird. The Denalis live as a family outside the human world.'_

'_And what would we gain with that__ agreement?'_

'_I'm sure we'll think of something.'_

It was hard to read Jacob's thoughts. For the next hour he exchanged some information with me about his pack and their peace treaty with the Cullen's coven but I soon realised he was controlling his own thoughts in order to hide some facts. I guess I couldn't blame him for not trusting us. We had just met and the fact that we were all wolves didn't make it easier to trust each others.

I learned that vegetarian leeches had yellow eyes instead of red. When they had to feed their eyes would turn pitch black. The Cullens did seem different from Joham. Jacob's memories showed me four men and four women fashionably dressed and incredibly beautiful, especially the blonde woman and the guy with bronze hair. They seemed to live a peaceful life in a wealthy mansion in the city of Forks.

I also saw a battle between vampires, a lot of them, and wolves in a clearing. The yellow eyed vampires seemed to be on the wolves' side. Jacob got hurt during the fight to save one of his pack friends but when I tried to know more about that friend and about the Cullens, his thoughts changed.

I was quite nervous by the time we reached Alaska. We had already warned Dominic that we were coming with a new pack but I was still scared that somehow this was all a set up. If we thought about it there was something strange about all of this.

Jacob's pack was stronger, larger and more experienced than mine. They had been in our Reservation to hunt and kill Joham and probably knew about our existence ever since then. If that was the case why hadn't they contacted us sooner? Why were they here after two years? Was it really because they were friends with these leeches? What was Jacob hiding from me and why were they defending these leeches? Vegetarians or not we were supposed to kill them all.

'_Dominic is waiting for us two miles away.'_I informed. _'Dom is a bit…stressed right now. He has a really short fuse so try to act cool.'_

'_I see, so he's a younger version of Paul. Don't worry I can handle him.'_Jacob declared. _'I think we should phase to human now.'_

'_Why do you need us to __phase back?' _

'_The Denalis might see us as a threat__ if we show up in our wolf's form. Like I told you before, we're not exactly close, we just have common friends.'_

'_No offense but we've been doing shifts patrolling around their house and nothing bad happened to any of us. Changing back to human will show them we're vulnerable.'_

'_They won't attack if they recognise me. The only reason why your friend Dominic is alive i__s because the Denalis thought you all belong to our pack and didn't want to risk a war otherwise you would be dead.''_

'_They wouldn't kill us that easily.'_

'_They would. You don't know who you're dealing with. Five vampires against the five of you…you'd loose. Trust me.'_

'_Fine. We'll change back as soon as we meet Dom. But what's your plan?'_

'_I'm going to speak to Tanya and you'll go home. As simple as that.'_

When we finally met Dominic he was, just like I predicted, pretty angry and confused. We had explained what had happened earlier and he too was suspicious about this new pack. Fortunately for us, Dominic had a backpack with clothes and we could all change back to human and put some clothes on. It was only then that I noticed Jacob and his friends had their clothes tied up to their ankles. I guess that was smart. Back at home we used to have clothes hidden all through the forest but sometimes the rain or the animals ruined it and we would have to walk home naked. It wasn't funny.

"So who the hell are these guys?" Dominic asked when Jacob's friends showed up. He knew who they were because he had shared our thoughts earlier but he wanted to sound like a true badass to intimidate Jacob and the others although he failed miserably.

"They're from La Push in Washington." I said. "They want us to stop bugging the vampires."

"That's not happening. Under my dead body." Dominic stated.

"That can be arranged." A tall guy said with a grin.

"Easy Paul…Let me talk to the kid." Jacob said calmly.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Dom replied clenching his fists.

"Look…I just need to know why did you follow the Denalis, why are you staying here in their territory and why do you rather be here living in a stinking cold camping tent than at home with your pack?"

"That's none of your business but if you really want to know, I'm just doing what a true werewolf would do. I'm protecting innocent people." Dominic stated proudly.

"First of all we're not werewolves, we're shape shifters…there's a difference and second haven't your brothers told you the Denalis are harmless? Haven't you noticed their eyes are yellow instead of red?"

Dominic shrugged.

"They're vampires. That's all I need to know."

"Your job is to protect your people inside your own lands. You don't travel around the country hunting leeches down. It's not safe. And you never leave a man behind."

Jacob looked at me fiercely but by the tone of his voice I knew he was giving us an advice. I finally decided to be honest with them because if they had been setting us a trap they would've never waited so long to kill us.

"We were in Vancouver. We go to the mainland every now and then…I wanted to buy a new guitar. We felt a different and strong scent when we left the store and we followed it. We saw five vampires in the street. We found it odd and decided to investigate. We couldn't transform in the middle of the city so we waited until they went back to the forest and followed them.'

"So you followed them here and because they didn't attack anyone you didn't attack them either." Sam said.

"Actually we wanted to attack them and we were about to do it but then they reached a house and we were…confused. We never expected they had a home…here in the middle of nowhere." Cody confessed.

"That was three weeks ago…since then we've been watching them closely." I said. "I was here for the first week, Cody came to cover for me last week and now was Dominic's turn."

"I almost caught one of the women yesterday." Dominic bragged and Paul growled at him.

"They weren't doing anything wrong." Seth announced. "They were just coming back home after visiting the Cullens."

"Seth go ask the Denalis to come outside for a moment." Jacob asked and Seth disappeared immediately.

I could feel my friends' anxiety as well as mine for the next couple of minutes. None of us had even been face to face with a vampire much less five of them even if they were vegetarian. Their smell was horrible and it burned our noses, there was also a knot in our stomachs when we realised that they were finally coming.

"Embry, Quil stay close to Cody." Jacob ordered. "Jared, Paul you keep an eye on Kinley. Sam you watch over Dominic and I'll watch Glenn."

"I'm not going to do anything." Glenn whined.

"What about him?" Quil asked motioning his head in my direction.

"Lance won't try anything. He's an alpha and I believe he'll behave." Jacob stated.

He sure had a lot of faith in me. I didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself.

Seth reached us first and positioned himself right behind me, as if he knew that I was the only one not being guarded.

And then we saw them. The Denalis. The coven consisted in two men and three women. I had read in Jacob's mind that Tanya was their leader so I presumed she was the one who addressed to Jacob. She put a hair lock behind her ear and observed us attentively.

"Jacob Black…we appreciate you coming here." She said in a soprano voice.

"This matter involves wolves, I guess it was the least I could do."

By the way they were talking to each other they really didn't look like best friends which meant that Jacob wasn't lying.

"There was no harm done, was it?" Jacob asked while Tanya and the other vampires glared at us. "They were curious when they saw you in Vancouver so they followed you."

"Why?"

"Because they're wolves." Jacob stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes but…we don't attack people."

"They didn't know."

"I see…What do you think Kate?" Tanya inquired.

Kate had been the one that Dominic had almost caught and she was royally pissed off.

"You have to control these mutts better than this, Black!" A rough voice echoed. It wasn't Kate who opened her mouth to speak but the man with a ponytail that was standing right beside her with his hands firmly planted on her slim waist.

"Garrett, calm down." Tanya ordered. "Kate? What do you say?"

"No harm done." She stated. "He would never catch me…and even if he did, he would have quite a nice surprise." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Dominic provoked but I raised my hand preventing him to continue talking. The atmosphere was too tense already and we didn't need more conflicts.

"Just so you know…these guys don't belong to our pack." Paul clarified.

"Is that true?" Tanya asked sounding interested.

"Yes." Jacob confirmed.

"If we'd known that before, we would've killed them already." The vampire named Garrett smirked.

"They're a new pack from Campbell Island. They won't come into your territory again." Jacob assured.

"We never agreed on that." Dominic opposed.

"Dom…shut it." I said. "I agree with Jacob. We'll stay away from your territory if you stay away from ours."

"I guess we have a deal, dog." Tanya said smiling.

"Maybe this year we'll send you a Christmas present." Kate said and Jacob laughed.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well for your help on this one. What do you like the most a collar with an I.D. plate or a bone to chew?"

"That's really nice of you…but I'll pass. By the way…maybe I should give you my phone number?" Jacob was also mocking them. "That way next time you need me you don't need to call Carlisle first."

"Are you hitting on my woman? I thought you had found yourself a nice girl…" Garrett complained.

"I did find a nice girl and she keeps me satisfied, thank you for your concern, Garrett."

"Jake…" Seth whined. "Stop talking like that."

"I was just being helpful."

The leeches laughed slightly and then left. It looked like the pack was used to the insults.

"So, did you notice their eyes now?" Seth asked me.

I nodded and so did the others.

"Go pick up your stuff Dom." I said. "We're going home."

Jacob smiled at me and I returned the smile. He hadn't lied to me. He had omitted a few things but everything he had said was true.

"The Cullens…do they still live in La Push?" I asked.

"They live in Forks. La Push is our Reservation." Sam explained. "But they're not there right now."

"Where are they?"

"They're on vacation in Switzerland and Bella is…travelling." Jacob answered.

"I trusted you by coming here and making this…agreement with the leeches." I said. "You also said that we would gain something out of this."

Jacob's eyes met mine and I took a step back although I was trying my best not to show fear.

"What do you want then?"

"I think we deserve more than a few thoughts and explanations. You showed me a fight between your pack and red eyed vampires. You showed me a redheaded leech, you showed me eight vampires having a peaceful life among you…but that's not enough. We need more than that."

"So you want to know the whole story?" Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, every single detail."

"That's going to take a while." He sighed.

"We have time." Cody assured him.

"And we have jobs and wives…" Paul stated.

"Well…you know our Reservation already, maybe it's time we go and see yours." I said.

"Okay…suit yourself. If that's what you want we can ask Sue if she agrees." Jacob declared.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Sue did agree with the plan. When we arrived home she was still with my aunt Penny but now they acted like they were old friends. Old people were creepy. It was decided that we would travel to La Push in a week. Glenn was excited because he had never left the country during his summer vacations but I told him this wasn't a field trip. We weren't travelling to have fun or go to clubs and stuff like that; we were going to learn more things about what we were and our new lives.

* * *

A/Note 3: I'm sorry about this chapter being so lame and about posting so late…I had a medical emergency but everything's fine now.

Take care, Karisan

Rafaela: Espero que também tenhas tido uma óptima passagem de ano. Tal como refiro algures neste capítulo, passaram-se três semanas entre os dois livros. Espero que não tenhas ficado muito confusa. Bjos


	16. White Pack

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter 1****5 – White Pack**

We arrived to La Push after lunch. Jacob was waiting for us with Seth. It was Saturday so there were a lot of people in the streets. La Push wasn't very different from our Reservation. We took our bags out of the car and met them. Glenn was still excited and told Jacob he was enjoying the journey a lot although we had just arrived.

"He really sounds like you." Jacob laughed talking to Seth who frowned.

"Well I think he's nice." Seth replied.

"Thanks." Glenn smiled.

"So…Jacob, where are going to stay?" I asked. I hadn't seen a motel so far. Not even a guest house.

"We got you a place near Sam's house. It was a barn, but we fixed it last week and we added a small bathroom. It's actually good that you're not huge like us. You can stay together since there's plenty of space for all."

_Good to know he is aware of our smaller size. _I thought ironically. We had hardly arrived and he was already confirming their superiority over us or maybe I was just a bit stressed to be in their territory. I had read a few things about wolves lately and wolves are territorial animals.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"Well we're going to talk to the Council. They all want to meet you. Especially my dad and Old Quil."

"Where are the others?" I inquired.

"Sam's with the Elders and the others are organising tonight's bonfire to welcome you to La Push."

"Really?" Glenn jumped happily to Jacob's side.

"Yeah, sure…you're going to meet some of our traditions."

"Awesome."

Before we could walk inside a small red house, I felt my phone vibrating and watched the screen. I had four missed calls and a few messages. All from Jena. She was angry at me for leaving the Reservation on short notice and about the way I had refused to take her with us. She didn't know what was happening and was getting suspicious.

Last week aunt Penny had finally accepted to follow Sue's advice and she realised it would be better for all of us if all the other Elders knew the truth about us. So we assembled a secret meeting and we told everything to Mira, Xavier and Adrian. They were fascinated, worried, shocked and completely dumfounded with what they heard.

Although Adrian believed our word immediately, Mira and Xavier demanded proofs and we had to phase in order to make them believe us. We easily convinced them. They agreed to keep it a secret and advised us to learn everything we could from the Quileutes. That was what I intended to do and I couldn't be constantly worrying about my girlfriend and her tantrums.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked when I turned off my cell phone.

"Fine."

"Was that your father?"

"No…It's just my girlfriend…I'll call her later."

Inside the house I met Sue, Sam and two other men. One was in a wheelchair and the other was sitting down on the couch cleaning his glasses.

"Welcome." Sue smiled at us. "That's Billy Black, our chief and this is Old Quil."

We all greeted the men with a handshake and we stood up in the middle of the small living room.

"Jake told us all about you." Billy said. "It's good to know there are others out there."

"You knew for two years, didn't you?" I asked hoping that they didn't think I was making an accusation.

"After coming home from Campbell Island we did learn that there were at least two wolves outside our Reservation but back then we didn't have time to investigate." Sue explained. "I'm sorry if we failed you."

"Oh no…it's not that…I was just…" I tried to apologise.

"It's fine. Jacob told us you're a good alpha to your pack. What's your name again?" Old Quil asked.

"Lance Dunne, sir. I'm a deputy officer."

"A man with principles. I like it. I know a few families from the Heiltsuk community…or at least I used to…we lost touch over the years. Can you tell me your friend's names?"

"Sure…Cody Greyson, Dominic Valens, Kinley Burns and Glenn Masters."

"I believe I met Angus Valens twice in the past."

"My grandfather?" Dominic asked surprised.

"It looks like it. He was a good man and you have his eyes."

"I didn't meet him. He died before I was born."

"I'm sorry. He was a good man." Old Quil said and he sounded sincere.

"Well, Lance…you and your friends can stay as long as you want. We're expecting you to come to the bonfire tonight." Sue said.

"You can learn more things at the bonfire." Sam informed. "In the meantime you better go and unpack your stuff."

When we left Billy Black's house I had a feeling they couldn't wait to see us out of the door. I tried to hear their conversation but they didn't speak for several minutes. They knew we would be listening. Anyways whatever they wanted to talk privately, it was none of my business so I let it go.

Sam, Jacob and Seth took us through a secondary road and we passed several houses. I saw one of the guys that had gone with us to see the Denali's coven leaving a small white house but I couldn't remember his name.

We finally left the amount of houses behind and went further into the forest. Then we finally passed through a wooden house and a girl came to meet us with a little boy in her arms.

"This is Emily…my wife and my son Levi." Sam said proudly.

"Hi." We all said at the same time.

"So…the white pack, huh?" She smiled at us and little Levi raised his arms over to his father.

"White pack?" I inquired.

"We named you that way." Seth confessed. "I suggested the name because you all have white fur."

I guess Seth had just noticed the obvious. I was black and white. Glenn was grey and white. Kinley was light brown and white. Dominic was dark brown and white and finally Cody was golden and white. I couldn't get angry at Seth just because of that besides "white pack" wasn't such a bad name.

"I guess white is a predominant colour from where we live." I said trying to make them realise we had accepted the name.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Levi asked.

"You better stay with mum."

"Please daddy, I'll behave and I'll keep quiet."

"Okay…fine, but that means tonight you'll stay at home with Hannah."

"Oh no…she's so boring. She doesn't know any games to play with me."

I presumed they were talking about a babysitter. Sam and Emily were probably going to be present at the bonfire.

"Take it or leave it." Sam said.

"Fine. I'll stay with the old woman."

"Levi! Don't talk about Hannah like that."

We all laughed when Levi shrugged and completely ignored his mother's words. The kid was funny.

"We'll be right back honey." Sam kissed Emily goodbye and took Levi by the hand. "Let's go."

We walked just a few more yards and we finally reached our destination. The old barn.

It looked brand new, at least on the outside.

"We couldn't make separate rooms for you so this is going to look like a common room from a summer camp." Seth apologised.

"That's fine." I said.

It wasn't that bad at all. We were expecting camping tents and sleeping bags, but there were five beds, all set side by side, at the centre of the barn there were two sofas and a small TV on a table and in the south corner there was a table and five benches.

"Hey look…" Glenn pointed out to the table. There were glasses with what it seemed to be orange juice and basket a with chocolate muffins.

"Emily's courtesy. She's a great cook." Jacob said.

Glenn attacked the muffins immediately followed by Kinley and Dominic. The sound of them fighting over for the last muffin was suddenly replaced by a phone ringing. I sighed in relief when I noticed it wasn't mine.

"Aren't you picking up the call?" Cody asked Jacob.

"Nah…it's not important."

Seth glared at him and Cody and I exchanged a look. They all seemed close friends but maybe there was some rivalry between them. The looks that Jacob and Seth had thrown to one another sure proved that there was something going on.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yes. It's just a chick problem. I'll solve it later." Jacob grinned.

"Hey…this is not so bad after all." Dominic confessed. He had been the only one who hand't agreed on coming to La Push. "So…will there be any hot chicks at the bonfire?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but tonight's bonfire will have a restricted access. Only the Elders and people related with our pack are going to be there." Sam explained. "We're going to tell you stuff that needs to remain a secret."

"I see…no fun then…" Dominic whined.

"No, not yet." Jacob laughed. "But you'll have plenty of time to meet girls. Now you better stay here while we're going to get some more muffins."

"Cool. Let's watch TV." Dominic jumped into the couch and I just shook my head.

"He's a dumbass…sorry." I apologised when Jacob was leaving after Sam.

"I heard that you motherfucker." Dom hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I provoked. He glanced at me and then gave me the finger.

We all laughed. After a while Jacob, Sam and his son returned with more muffins. We learned that Seth was a doctor at Fork's Hospital and had been called to work for a couple of hours. Glenn and Kinley started to play hide and seek with Levi. Sam told us to stay inside the Reservation for now, to stay close and not cross the border with the Cullen's territory.

"I thought they're not here at the moment." I said.

"And they're not, but we like to keep our word. We stay on our side and they stay on theirs." Sam stated looking directly at Jacob who shrugged.

"Nothing is going to happen if you step into their lands but let's just stick to the treaty, okay?" Jacob asked us.

"Fine." I agreed. We didn't have anything to do in the leeches' territory anyways. "So…this party of yours tonight…where is it?"

"At the beach." Jacob informed.

"Do we need to dress up or something?"

"Nah…Just show up. All of you." Jacob glanced at Dominic.

"We will." I assured.

A few minutes later we were finally alone and free to unpack and talk about our new friends.

"They're nice." Glenn said.

"You think everyone's nice, you idiot." Dominic stated. "Just because they brought us muffins doesn't mean they're nice."

"Come on Dominic…So what if they're taller and stronger than us...they look friendly to me. Right?" Glenn glanced over at me looking for support.

"You're both right." I finally said. "I think they're friendly too but we can't let our guard down completely."

"We came here to learn and that's what we'll do, right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…" Glenn, Kinley and Dom said with their eyes set on the screen again. They weren't much interest in learning.

"What do you think we can learn here?" I asked Cody when we were both unpacking.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But maybe they can tell us how to live a normal life without having fear of being called a freak. I mean look at Kinley…he turned a scholarship down and I think Glenn will do the same next year. Even your relationship with Jena seems to be…a bit off because she doesn't know…and my parents…they think we're some kind of cult."

"Would you trust them?"

"Let's see how tonight turns out."

After six o'clock Sam came to meet us with his wife Emily. They both escorted us to the beach where a huge pile of wood was being made by Jared, Paul and Seth. The Elders were already there too. We were invited to sit down and enjoy the sunset and then they lit the fire. We started to eat hot-dogs and hamburgers with french-fries while we were waiting for everyone to show up. When Quil arrived ten minutes later receiving an angry look from Old Quil, I thought we would start the meeting but it seemed that there was still someone missing.

Then five minutes later I saw a huge group of men coming towards us. I counted ten and I gulped as soon as I realised that they were also shape shifters like us. Their pack had seventeen members. Ten more than what we were expecting to find.

"Why didn't you tell us you were seventeen?" I asked suddenly turning to Jacob.

"You never asked." He simply answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No…I just…"

"We never thought you'd be so many." Cody finished for me.

"How can you keep this a secret with so many people involved?" I asked.

"We're used to it by now but when it's needed an alpha command can do miracles." Jacob said glancing at the group who was sitting down around the fire.

"What's an alpha command?" Cody asked.

"You don't know? Alphas can command the other wolves and they can't fight against the order." Seth replied. "Jacob never actually used one…Sam did though…It's painful sometimes."

"I only did it to protect our secret." Sam defended himself.

So I could use an alpha command to control my friends. The idea was tempting especially thinking about Dominic and his lack of respect for the rules. He probably knew what I was thinking because his face showed some disappointment.

For the next few minutes we were all introduced to the wolves we didn't know yet. They all looked nice although I didn't have time to memorise all their names.

"So…is there a way to…you know…stop?" Cody asked. He was undoubtedly the most curious from our pack.

"You'll stop phasing eventually." Billy Black said. "When things calm down and the leeches go away…the ones who choose to have a normal life will stop phasing for good but until then you have to keep the job done."

"But there aren't vampires living in Campbell Island for two years now." I said.

"Yes but the Cullens spend half of the year in Canada…it's close enough to keep your gene active." Billy informed. "And there's also the Denali's coven in Alaska."

"An island is easier to protect. You have natural borders and although you have a large territory to cover it's easy to know when a vampire is close by." Sue said.

She made sense.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to phase everyday. You can phase one each week and keep living normally. I believe that since you're just five, you don't need to worry about telling your parents and potential girlfriends because you'll probably stop phasing soon." She added.

"How soon?" Cody inquired.

"A year…maybe more." She said.

"That's not too bad." I stated. "Kinley and Glenn can still go to College and you can start your business with Herman."

"Why would you want to stop phasing?" Our heads turned to the left to see a guy sitting down between Jacob and Sam. "I mean…you talk about it like this is some kind of curse."

"Not all of us enjoy shredding clothes and lying to their parents about our strange behaviour." Cody said.

"Really?" The guy asked surprised.

"I do." Quil informed with a smile.

"Well you and Josh should form a club." Sam said and everyone laughed.

"I'm serious…what we are…what we do…it's special. We're fortunate to be a part of this."

"Josh…take it easy." Jacob warned. "They're not used to this yet."

"I'm not either but I love it." Josh retorted sternly.

"It's not like we hate it." I explained. "We like to know that we're protecting innocent people from vampires but we've lost a part of ourselves and we're still coping with it."

"We all felt like that before." Jacob announced watching the fire. "We all felt lost once but things get easier with time…you just need to accept this part of you."

"Your wolf's spirit will never leave you, not even after you stop phasing. Once a warrior always a warrior." Old Quil mentioned.

"There are a few things that make this…How should I put it?...Funnier and easier to take." Jacob agreed. "We're stronger, we don't get sick, we eat a lot, we heal faster, we don't age…"

"We don't age?" We all asked dumbfounded.

He shook his head negatively.

"Are you kidding?" Dominic asked still suspicious.

"Nope." Seth assured him.

"I still look the same way I did when I first phased." Sam said. "I was twenty years old back then."

"Really?" Kinley inquired.

"That's awesome!" Dom exclaimed excitedly. "Can you imagine how many girls I'm going to…"

"Geez Dom…is that all your twisted mind can think about?" Cody scolded.

Dominic just glared at him.

"Sorry but I don't see any other benefits about turning into a giant dog. I'm just going to live my life the best way I can and I'm going to do whatever I want and that includes dating as many girls possible. That's going to be awesome. I'll have all the girls I want…"

"Unless you imprint. Isn't that right guys?"

We turned around to see a smaller figure appear from behind us. She was the most beautiful and exotic woman I had ever seen in my whole life. Her hair looked like black silk and her hazel eyes were fiery and gorgeous. She was wearing black jeans and an orange shirt.

When she passed by us, she put her fingers in Dominic's black hair and ruffled it as if he were a little kid. Dominic hated to be treated like that and I was scared that we could attack this beautiful woman but then I noticed he was as fascinated as I was about her. And we weren't the only ones. Cody, Kinley and Glenn were all watching her attentively.

She positioned herself in front of Jacob and smirked. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Then she walked slowly to Seth's side and sat down kissing his cheek and making us all jealous.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Leah."

I tried to see who had spoken but I was too focused on the beauty in front of us to recognise the voice. In that moment none of us knew what to do, say or think. Our minds were blank, empty and the only thing we could actually think about was her name: Leah. It was perfect.

* * *

A/Note 3: Wow…None of you thought the last chapter was lame? I really have the best readers ever! Thanks a lot for your kind words, they make me work harder on this story.

Take care,

Karisan


	17. Share

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****16 – Share**

I woke up from my trance after hearing someone growling deeply. Jacob's eyes almost seemed red with fury and I felt like a kid who had been busted cheating during a test. When my eyes finally left the beautiful woman sitting down next to Seth, I realised Jacob was now growling at the others. He was slightly shaking and that wasn't good news.

I elbowed Cody so he would stop looking at her and then he did the same to Dominic. Glenn and Kinley managed to break the spell on their own. For a few minutes we didn't speak. Leah on the other side started to ask Seth about his afternoon at the Hospital as if she hadn't noticed our sudden interest in her. I kept hearing her voice while she spoke and by the way she was holding Seth's arm I could tell that there was something special going on between them. That sure was a shame.

"Um…I'm sorry Miss…but what's an imprint?" Dominic finally asked and I had never seen Dominic speaking this politely before.

I almost gasped at his boldness. Hadn't he seen the state of Jacob just because we were staring at Leah? Was he really that suicidal?

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled. "I could tell you but we better leave the explanations to the experts. Will you do the honours Jared?"

"Sure…to imprint on someone is the same as finding your other half, your soul mate, the one who belongs with you."

We were silent for a while trying to process those words.

"Did you understand?" Leah inquired.

"So…we magically fall in love ?" I asked with caution.

"Sort of…I mean I guess we can say that." She replied. "It's a wolf thing. Destiny chooses the woman you're going to spend your life with. Isn't it awesome?"

I had the slight impression that she was being sarcastic but I didn't say anything.

"All the wolves imprint?" Dominic asked suddenly interested.

"No, of course not." Jacob said glaring at Leah. "Imprinting is rare. She's overreacting."

"You tell that to Jared or the others." She retorted.

"Jared has imprinted?" I asked.

"Many years ago." He confirmed. "And I'm not the only one…" His eyes darted off to Sam and Emily and I understood immediately they were an imprinted couple too. I suddenly wondered if Leah was Seth's imprint. They seemed close enough to be lovers but I couldn't say for sure.

"Well that's not the tip of the iceberg, is it?" Leah shot back. "Four weeks ago Jared's newborn baby girls were imprinted on." She announced.

"We imprint on babies?" Dominic half yelled. "Isn't there a law that forbids that?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed while Jared turned red in anger.

"Take it easy." Jacob said calmly. "Look…No one knows if you'll imprint. Even if you do it doesn't mean you'll have to marry that person or even stay with her forever. It means you've found your soul mate but you'll be whatever that person needs you to be."

"You can be a husband, a boyfriend, a friend, a confident, a brother…" Quil said.

"A babysitter…" Dominic cut him off. "I want to imprint on a hot chick like…" His eyes gave him away when he glanced over at Leah.

It was a good thing that he stopped talking because Jacob growled again. He seemed to be highly susceptible about her. I had noticed he wasn't comfortable with us being there much less talking to Leah. The problem was that I didn't know exactly why he was acting like that when he seemed to be so nice to us earlier. Besides Leah was acting pretty normally around all of us even though we were strangers. She was nice and polite, a bit sarcastic sometimes but nothing we couldn't handle it.

"I think we should give it a rest for tonight." Billy suggested. "I'm tired and there's always tomorrow."

Jacob agreed immediately and he escorted us to the old barn where we were going to live for the next few days. We all tried to watch Leah after the meeting was over but she quickly disappeared with Seth.

"You didn't tell us much." Cody whined a bit.

"Well I guess you wouldn't be completely focusing on my words, would you?" Jacob replied.

"I'm sorry but…She just…She looks different…" I risked knowing that my words could upset him even more.

"She was the one we saved that day…from the red eyed vampire." Glenn said. "I told you she was special. I just can't tell what's so special about her…"

"Well that's easy, she's one of us." Jacob announced.

We remained in silence.

"She's a…werewolf?" Kinley finally spoke. "A werewolf girl?"

"The only female wolf in History. She's one of a kind." Jacob informed.

"So she phases too?" Dominic insisted.

"Yes, she does."

"Has she imprinted?" Dominic asked and I saw Jacob clenching his fists.

"No but she's not available."

Dominic grinned.

"We'll see about that."

"I'm serious." Jacob grabbed Dominic's shoulder before he could go inside. "Whatever you are thinking about doing…just don't. Leah is way out of your league boy."

"I'm not a boy."

Dominic pushed Jacob back and went to the barn.

"I'll talk to him." I promised. "Dominic was always an impatient guy…but he'll listen to me. We'll try not to disturb Leah and your pack."

"Thanks…but I'm not worried about that, I'm only worried about your health. If you mess with Leah you may end up losing a few limbs."

"That's not a threat, is it?" Cody asked.

"Nope. That's an advice. Anyways…I'll see you in the morning…we're cleaning up the beach and we'd appreciate your help."

"Sure." I said watching him leaving.

"If you need anything, you know where Sam lives." He yelled back.

For the next few minutes we kept our thoughts to ourselves. We had learned a few intriguing things about being shape shifters and we were all considering options. I lay down in my bed and watched a few spider webs on the ceiling. I felt like a damn fly trapped in a web.

Our goal was to learn stuff from this pack, be friends with them and maybe establish some sort of bond. We were the same and since they had more experience than us it was only normal that we were counting on their assistance to make our lives a little easier.

But now everything had changed because she had shown up. A female wolf. The only female wolf. She had changed our objectives and things were now too tense between our packs. None of us had imprinted on her and yet we all had wished that. It was something weird and primal. We all felt the same. We wanted her. Even if it was just for one moment we had all thought about taking her away from these guys.

"Do you believe them?" Kinley asked me coming to sit down on my bed.

"I don't know. They don't have a reason to lie." I said.

"So…you believe we'll have imprints, we won't age and we'll keep fighting leeches?"

"Maybe…"

"I think it's bullshit." Dominic suddenly said. "No one imprints on a baby. It's…wrong."

"Yeah…it is." Cody agreed.

"But they said…" Glenn couldn't finish his sentence because Dominic threw a pillow at him.

"Stop defending them. They're not our friends."

"Not yet but maybe one day they can be." Glenn tried.

"Really? Do think they share?" Dominic asked ironically. "Maybe you should go talk to Jacob and ask him if we can have Leah for the rest of the week, huh? Because right now all I can think about is her."

"I think we should ask ourselves why are we acting like this towards that girl. I mean she's a stranger…we had never seen her before." Cody said and I had to agree.

"I don't know why…all I know is that she's beautiful and I like her." Dominic explained.

"Like as in…you'd like to jump her or as in you're falling in love with her?" Cody inquired.

Dominic just shrugged.

"Cody is right. This is not normal. In normal circumstances we wouldn't feel attracted all to the same woman, especially when that woman is already taken." I announced.

"She might be with that doctor guy but she'll be mine." Dominic stated.

"Quit being such a jerk." I scolded. "She's not going to leave Seth for you. You're a stranger to her."

"So?"

"You mean nothing to her."

"You're saying that because you want her too."

"No, I don't." I lied.

"You think you have more chances because you're the alpha."

"Just shut up Dom." I warned. "You're pissing me off."

"Or what?"

I got up and left the barn. It was dark outside and I knew I shouldn't leave like that but Dominic was getting on my nerves and I really didn't want to hurt him. I wandered around for a while. I heard Cody scolding Dominic again and then Kinley and Glenn suggested to come outside and search for me. Cody stopped them saying that I would go back as soon as I was ready.

Was that really happening? Were we really letting our male hormones and a woman come between us? We were supposed to stay united and strong because Jacob's pack had already too many advantages on us. Maybe this had been their plan all along. To cause havoc among us using the only female wolf that ever existed.

Once we returned home we would be able to forget about her, right? The perspective of not being able to see Leah anymore made me walk further into the forest. I thought about Jena who has still angry at me. We had a nice relationship going on. She was smart, funny, curious and sweet. I knew her since we were kids because she was a year younger than me. So this sudden attraction to someone I didn't even know was really awkward and I wanted it to stop. If we kept feeling like this towards Leah we would fight against each other first and then we would have to face Jacob and his pack because they would want to keep Leah for themselves.

I couldn't believe this journey had turned out to be a fiasco so soon. Maybe I should just pack and go home. If the others didn't want to come with me I could always give them an alpha command. We shouldn't stay here if we were going to challenge a potentially stronger pack just because of a female. We would certainly lose.

I stopped walking when I realised I was too far away from the barn already. I couldn't hear my pack anymore but I could feel the presence of two wolves inside a near by house and I felt curious to know what they were talking about. Their voices became louder as I approached the backyard. I decided to stay covered by the trees because I didn't want to be seen. I could now hear everything clearly.

"_Do you realise what you've done?" _That was definitely Jacob's voice. _"You jeopardised everything we're trying to do here. Do you know how hard it is to gain the trust of another pack?"_

"_No, I don't…because you don't let me." _Leah spat furiously. _"I'm a part of this pack too. I deserve to know what's going on and you've been lying to me."_

"_I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you everything."_

"_Why not? Don't you trust me? Not even after what happened with Josh? Didn't I prove myself to you already?"_

"_You know why I didn't want you to meet them."_

"_God…you sound just like Seth. The only difference is that he doesn't lie to my face."_

"_Stop being such a drama queen. We have a potential crisis in our hands again thanks to you."_

"_No, we don't!" _

"_Yes, we do. They are all interested in you…and we haven't reached the mating season yet."_

What the hell were they talking about? And why was Jacob talking to Leah at this time at night?

"_They'll come around…You heard Carlisle…they're just surprised to find a female wolf, that's all. Besides they'll go away in a week, right?"_

"_Probably. If not sooner…it depends on their behaviour."_

"_You know I just went to the bonfire to thank them for helping me with Joham."_

"_Really? 'Cause I believe you went there just to piss me off." _

"_You know there are other ways to release all that fury…and the house is empty until Seth comes back from patrol."_

"_Last time we were alone we were almost caught by your mother."_

"_So? She won't come tonight…she has her hands full, remember? Just quit wasting time and kiss me Jacob."_

"_Yes, ma'am…but you have to promise me you won't go anywhere alone until they're gone."_

"_I'm a big girl Jacob Black and you're not my boss."_

My feet started moving as soon as I heard them kiss. I didn't know if I was angry, disappointed or jealous. I really never meant to be the witness of Leah and Jacob's affair. It looked like Seth was being betrayed right under his nose. With his job as a doctor and his pack responsibilities he shouldn't be spending too much time with Leah and I guess Jacob's hormones were as self conscious of Leah's beauty and sex-appeal as ours. I couldn't blame the guy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cody asked when I entered the barn a few minutes later.

"Outside."

"It's been an hour."

"I kind of got lost…" I lied. For now I didn't want to tell them what I had witnessed. They would know as soon as we phased.

I watched Dominic as he stood near the large window with his arms crossed and I thought that maybe he was right. Maybe the Quileutes shared the female wolf and maybe she would like to come with us for a change.

"What?" Dominic asked me when he noticed I was staring at him.

"It's nothing. Let's have some sleep. I'm not expecting an easy day tomorrow."

* * *

A/Note 3: Some of you are worried and/or disappointed about Lance and the other guys being so nice but there's actually a reason behind that. You'll understand my intention after the next few chapters since I'll be introducing another character, okay? Thanks for your reviews and have a nice weekend.

Take care, Karisan


	18. Trouble

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****17 – Trouble**

Sam called us early in the morning to have breakfast. He brought us bread, cupcakes, milk and coffee. After that he took us to the beach again where some of them were already cleaning up the mess from last night.

I recognised Josh, Paul and Jacob. They were laughing because Jacob seemed to be a bit distracted that morning. I knew why but I couldn't say. As soon as we started to pick up the garbage, Dominic sat down on the sand and started to build a small castle.

Kinley kicked him on the leg but he didn't move. I guess cleaning wasn't on his plans today. The Quileutes didn't seem to mind that he wasn't helping so he just stayed there playing like a little kid while we worked. Dominic would always be the pack's jackass.

I could feel the tension in the air and I really wasn't enjoying myself either. I wanted to go home and forget about this stupid trip to Washington. I should've never suggested it. I mean we were rival packs, what good would it make to know each others' Reservations? Yes, I did want to know stuff about our kind and all that but it wasn't worth all the trouble.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul asked suddenly turning to Cody who was clearly in a depressive mood this morning.

Cody, Glenn and Kinley looked at me and kept quiet. They were expecting me to do something, to explain what was going on to Jacob's pack and tell them we were confused about meeting a female wolf but I didn't feel comfortable enough to bring that subject on, especially when I knew exactly what kind of emotions that would provoke on Jacob.

"Tell us about the battle I saw in your thoughts." I asked Jacob. I had to avoid mentioning Leah. That would only cause more troubles for us.

"It's a long story." Sam said.

"Then let's get over with it. I want to know about this battle and the vampires so we can go home."

"Why? You didn't like to sleep in the barn? It took us a week to remodel that thing…" Josh announced.

"I understand." Jacob glanced over at me and smiled. He knew what I was trying to do and I guess I had his approval. Well it made sense. I mean if we were gone, he could keep up with his affair with Leah without fearing that one of us would step in the middle. "What to do want to know?" He asked.

"Everything."

"Okay…A few years ago, when our pack was smaller, we learned that an army of newborn vampires was coming to Forks." Jacob started the story. "Their leader was a vampire named Victoria, the one with the red hair you saw, and she wanted revenge from the Cullens."

"So this had nothing to do with you?" Cody asked.

"The issue was more complicated than that. The Cullens are strong but they couldn't take an army on their own and they wanted to protect innocent people too so we joined forces. Jasper taught us everything there was to know about the newborns so we wouldn't get hurt."

"But you did." I stated. I had seen Jacob being attacked by a vampire and he had been severely hurt.

"I was protecting Leah. The right side of my body was crushed and Carlisle had to help me." He confessed. "It hurt like hell…but I survived."

"I see." He had just confirmed all that I'd seen in his memories. "But I still need more details."

"About what?" Paul asked.

"Why was the red haired leech after the Cullens?" I inquired.

"Because Edward Cullen killed her mate." Jacob answered.

"Why did she use an army if she could simply come here and kill him?" I insisted.

"She wasn't after him…" Sam explained glancing over to Jacob. "She was after Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

"It was a mate for a mate." Paul said.

"It still doesn't make sense…an army of vampires would easily be detected." Cody said.

"She needed a distraction. The newborns were supposed to attack the Cullens while she would kill Bella and make Edward watch it." Sam explained again. "Bella was her real target and since she was still human at the time, we accepted to help them. Plus Jacob was in love with her."

Jacob growled at Sam.

"Don't start Samuel." Jacob warned. "You didn't need to say that."

"Start what? Am I lying? Weren't you in love with Bella Swan back then?"

"That was a long time ago. I was too young to know what real love is."

"Whatever." Sam turned his back on us and carried a few more bags into the pile we were making.

Those two had issues. An old rivalry perhaps?

"We won the battle and no one died. That's all that matters." Jacob put an end to that brief argument.

"What can you tell us about newborns?" Cody questioned.

"Newborn vampires are faster and stronger than the others because they still have human blood. That strength subsides over the years. Untrained newborns fight randomly and are easy to take down when you're an experienced wolf…but when they have been trained we need to watch out because if they can close their arms around us, we're dead."

Jacob's information left us a bit worried. If newborns were stronger and faster than the red eyed guy we had fought against then we sure didn't want to face one.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about vampires? Anything useful?" I asked.

"What's the hurry?" Paul questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I just want to know everything so we can do a proper job."

"There are two kinds of vampires. The nomads and the covens. We had problems in the past with both kinds of leeches." Jacob stated. "The nomads are easy to handle when they're alone and when they're just normal vampires."

"What do you mean with normal vampires?" Cody asked.

"Normal like the one you faced." Sam informed. "There are others though…with special abilities. They can be dangerous."

"Abilities?" Kinley and Glenn sounded curious.

"There's one who came here last month…he can make himself invisible." Jacob didn't seem to be joking.

"You need to be careful." Sam advised.

"What about the covens?" I asked.

"Well…the only covens living in North America are the Cullens and the Denalis, so you don't need to worry but…there's a coven in Italy…the Volturi. They're highly dangerous." Jacob explained.

"Are they the black robes' vampires? The ones who went after the red eyed leech?" Glenn inquired.

"Yes. They're not vegetarian, they only leave Italy when something goes wrong and they're like the vampires' bosses. There are a few rules that all the leeches need to follow and they make sure those rules are being respected." Jacob said.

"Some of them have abilities too." Sam added. "Two in particular are quite dangerous."

"Alec and Jane." Paul whispered their names. "Hopefully they'll never come here again."

"Have you ever faced them?" I asked.

"Yes, a few times. They didn't like to know about our treaty with the Cullens. They came here to kill us and they brought an army. We fought back and managed to convince them to leave." Sam said.

"If you stay a little longer we can show you their powers and how they use them." Jacob tried.

"Look…no offense but this really isn't working." I confessed. "I thought we could come here, meet the rest of the pack and create a few bonds between both packs but that's not possible anymore."

"Because you met Leah." Jacob wasn't asking. "I've called Carlisle, he knows about this stuff and he said it's a normal reaction to the presence of a female wolf. Once you get used to it, you'll stop feeling attracted to Leah."

"That's what you think but I really don't see how we can get used to it. This has never happened before."

"I wish I could say the same but I would be lying." Jacob sighed.

"It happened the same to me when I joined the pack. Now that the mating season is over and I accepted my place in the pack under Jake's leadership I don't think about Leah anymore." Josh announced.

"And the fact that you imprinted on Jared's kid also helped." Paul said in a mocking voice.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"You're such a jerk, Paul."

"I know…and I love it." He stated proudly.

"I already told Leah that she shouldn't have come to the bonfire last night. I had told her specifically to stay home. I had a feeling this would happen." Jacob confessed.

"Did you think one of us could imprint on her?" Cody asked.

"Yeah but none of you did so that means you can still choose who you want to be with and you'll eventually stop feeling attracted to her."

"Better said than done." I alerted. "There are some of us who want to let it go…I mean I have a girlfriend back home and Glenn is too young, I believe he sees Leah differently from the rest of us…but there are others..." My eyes went to Dominic who was still playing with the sand.

"I'm the perv one." He said not looking back at us. "The impatient, hot-headed jerk."

"Don't worry…I warned Leah to stay away. Let's not waste a chance to be friends…" Jacob shut up when he noticed that Dominic was standing up with his fists clenched.

"You told her to stay away from us?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"What else could I do?"

"If she hasn't imprinted, she can still choose which pack she wants to be with."

"Don't assume she would choose you." Sam said in a sad tone.

"Why not? You think you're better than us?" Dominic questioned smugly.

"Two years ago there were two packs in La Push. Jake's pack and mine. She chose his and…"

"That doesn't mean she can't start having feelings for one of us!" Dominic half yelled cutting Sam off.

"Dom, stop!" I warned him. I didn't want a confrontation.

"I know how it is to be attracted to someone in this particular way. The fact that we're wolves makes things very complicated. Our hormones turn us into competitive and uncontrolled teenagers and it's hard to tame our inner spirits but you have to try." Jacob advised us. "If you can't control your inner wolves you'll never be able to live in society."

"Let's go to the barn, Dom." I said when I noticed that Dominic was thinking about Jacob's words and wasn't going to reply. "Cody…let's go."

Cody flanked Dominic and Kinley and Glenn followed us immediately. My intention was to leave La Push as soon as possible. We had learned a few things so we wouldn't go home empty handed. Thankfully none of them tried to stop us.

"Are we going to leave?" Cody asked me as soon as we reached the barn.

"It seems the wisest thing to do." I sighed. "We can't fight them for a woman. She belongs to their pack and they will never let her go."

"We can ask her what she wants to do. She liked us." Dominic said.

"Just pack your things, Dom." I warned him.

"Why? You always stood up for the weak. She is free to choose so why can't we stand up for her? I mean if she chooses us they have to let her go and we won't have to fight."

"She won't come with us. Sam's right, she'll choose to stay with Jacob."

"I know he's her alpha and all that shit but come on…I'm sure she would rather be with one of us than with that…doctor."

"Forget about her, Dominic. They're plenty of girls in our Reservation, I'm sure you'll find one who pleases you."

"But not one who can also phase into a wolf." He retorted sternly.

"Look, just leave it." I said. He was starting to piss me off again. I had never met anyone as stubborn as Dominic.

"I know you like her too." He accused.

"We're just confused, damn it! She's unique, beautiful and exotic and we're just attracted to her. You heard Josh…he felt the same and it went away. I can fight against this, I have Jena waiting for me back at home. Glenn seems fine with it and Kinley and Cody are coping with this too. Why can't you do the same? Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"I didn't ruin this. You did. What were you expecting? It's not my fault I feel this way."

"If we can fight it so can you." Kinley stated putting his clothes in his backpack.

"I think you're just scared." Dominic mocked me. "You're too scared to face them."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes…you are." He insisted.

"They're seventeen…eighteen counting on Leah." Glenn said. "I would be scared too."

"You're afraid of your own shadow kid." Dominic spat and Glenn pouted.

"Even if we fight, it wouldn't matter." I said. "She'll never come with us and she'll never pick you over him."

"Seth has nothing on me…he's a bit taller and has more muscle but…"

"I meant Jacob, you idiot! She's having a thing with Jacob!" I blurted out. "Why do you think he acted so protective last night? They're seeing each other, duh!"

"How…How…do you know? Did she tell you?" Dominic asked.

"No…she didn't need to."

"Then tell me how do you fucking know?" He demanded.

"I heard them talking and…"

"And?"

"Kissing…which probably led to other stuff…"

"Really?" Glenn asked surprised. "She seemed so into Seth."

"In my opinion it makes sense…Jacob's the alpha not Seth." I confessed.

"Or maybe they share…" Dominic whispered.

"Don't be stupid. You said it yourself…Jacob doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who shares." Glenn reminded us.

"Maybe I was wrong." Dominic grinned.

"Let's just pack and go." Cody suggested. "Maybe in the future we can try to work with the Quileutes again."

"Damn it!" Dominic cursed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked impatiently.

"I left my cell phone on the beach."

"Fine…Cody go with him."

"Hey…that's insulting, I'm not a baby, I can go on my own. I'll be back in two minutes."

This said he was out of the door and we kept packing but soon we realised the two minutes had ran out and he wasn't back yet. I started pacing back and forth. Five minutes, seven minutes, eleven minutes and nothing.

"Okay…that's it…I'm going to kill him." I stated and in that moment a howl echoed in the forest and I knew Dominic was in danger.

"Let's go!" I ordered and we all phased at once.

* * *

A/Note 3: To answer a few questions about the latest chapters:

Roxymari.28 and ASH186 – Yes, there are trust issues between the two packs. Jacob knows his pack is stronger but he doesn't want to expose his family entirely, that's why he was not telling everything to Leah. They don't tell them they're married because that would lead to the fact that they have kids and both Jake and Leah don't like the idea of one of them imprinting on Sarah.

ALI – I'm not trying to ruin things for them, I'm a blackwater fan all the way, this is just how the story is progressing but it doesn't mean Jake and Leah will split or divorce or anything. This will only make them stronger.

Take care, Karisan


	19. Fight

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****18 – Fight**

We ran towards Dominic's scent as fast as we could and just like I was expecting we weren't going to the beach. I should've known he was going to do something stupid. I didn't know exactly what he had done or what was going on but I had the feeling he had challenged someone from the La Push's pack for a fight.

The fight must have been short though because when we phased Dominic went back into his human form. That alone was disturbing because it could mean one of two things: either he had quit or he had lost the fight. And loosing a fight could mean he was dead.

'_Dominic never quits.' _Kinley reminded us.

'_Maybe he realised he wasn't strong enough.' _I tried to get my hopes up. The fact that we couldn't hear his thoughts didn't have to mean death, right?

Dominic had been a total fool to mess up with these guys and try to take their female away, but he was still my pack brother which meant I had to protect him, especially because I was the alpha wolf.

'_What if he's dead?' _Glenn whimpered.

'_He's not dead…He just got his ass kicked because he's damn stubborn.' _I opposed.

'_How can you be so sure?' _Cody asked.

'_Jacob is phased. I can read his thoughts but his mind is all jumbled. __I know he was fighting but I don't know Dom's condition.'_

'_Let's hurry.' _Glenn was really nervous. '_Dominic needs us.'_

_'Well if he's fighting Jacob I think he's dead.' _Kinley pointed out.

_'Shut up. Just keep running.' _I ordered.

I really hoped that we would find Dominic begging for forgiveness and apologising and that Jacob would be kind enough to accept his apology and let us go.

I recognised the house from last night as soon as we arrived and the scenery was a lot worse than I was expecting. Leah was trying to get Jacob to phase back to human, standing between his massive wolf form and an unconscious Dominic. We could smell blood but he was breathing.

"You listen to me Jacob Black! You will phase back right this minute or I'm going to kick your sorry ass, do you understand?" Leah yelled at him.

Jacob was growling deeply and Kinley and Glenn stopped behind us not wanting to be out in the open. Jacob seemed to be very upset right now and none of us had suicidal thoughts.

'_He's going to kill us.'_ Glenn whined. 'L_ook at him...He's...scary as hell.'_

_'Stop whining Glenn.' _Kinley thought.

_'I'd rather face three vampires than him.'_

I had to agree with Glenn. I wasn't so sure that the four of us could win against the huge russet wolf.

'_Dominic needs us, Lance. What are we going to do?'_ Cody inquired eyeing Dominic's body on the grass. _'Should we attack Jacob?'_

'_Let's see if Leah can tame him.' _I suggested.

Dominic wasn't being attacked at the moment and I could see he was still alive, so I decided to wait. Besides Leah seemed to have some power over the enraged alpha.

"Jacob! Stop! He's not a threat anymore!" Leah yelled. "Phase back now!"

And suddenly the russet wolf stopped moving and a human Jacob appeared next to Leah. She gave him a pair of blue shorts she was holding and he put them on quickly. Then she kneeled beside Dominic to check his pulse.

"Jacob…you really shouldn't have done this." She whispered.

He looked ashamed but then his attention turned to us. I was about to order the others to go and get us some clothes when I heard two wolves coming from the woods. They had probably heard their alpha's fight and were there to back him up. In that case I needed my friends there too.

'_I'm going to talk to Jacob, you stay alert. If anyone tries to do anything to me or Dom, you know what to do.' _

As soon as I emerged on my human form I ran and picked up a pair of shorts hanging on a rope.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't bring any clothes with me…" I apologised to Leah.

She smiled and Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Lance. I thought you had him under control." Jacob spat.

"I don't control my friend's actions, alright?"

"I almost killed him."

"I can see that, thank you."

"I'm going to call Seth." Leah announced and took her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed a number and started to speak with Seth.

"Look…if you don't mind, I would like to take Dominic away from here."

"Seth's on his way." Leah said turning off her mobile. "He's a doctor, he can help."

"I know…but I don't think Dom will be happy to see him…or any of you for that matter." I said. "Actually…as far as I can tell this can be a plan to make our pack even weaker."

I couldn't help myself anymore. Jacob had attacked Dominic savagely and was acting as if it wasn't his fault. I couldn't stop thinking that maybe they did have a plan to get rid of us using Leah. She would make us turn against each other and then they could easily make us submit or even kill us one by one.

"Don't be an idiot. If we wanted to kill you or cause troubles amongst your pack, we would've done it a long time ago. This was just an accident." Jacob said calmly.

"Accident? It looks like he was hit by a truck." I pointed to my friend on the floor.

"Well he was hitting on Leah when I arrived. What was I supposed to do?" Jacob asked. "I got a bit carried away."

"I told you this wasn't being easy on us." I reminded him. "We feel some sort of attraction towards her and Dominic couldn't control himself. I apologise to you in his name but...what you did was wrong."

"Actually this was all my fault." Leah confessed.

"No, it was not." Jacob stated firmly. "It was his." Jacob looked down to Dominic.

"Yes, it was my fault. Before you arrived, Dominic asked me if I would like to live in another place and I should've told him no. I should've told him I belong here but instead I…" She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I told him that I had that dream once and I probably encouraged him…I didn't know he was so into me…"

"Bullshit, Leah. You knew…I told you they were all attracted to you…Plus I told you to stay quiet and don't leave the damn house and what did you do? You came outside to speak to Dominic!" Jacob half yelled. "You know what...you're right...it's all your fault."

"Well I'm sorry I ignored your fucking orders!" She replied. "But the last time I checked I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Oh yeah…clearly…I would love to see what you'd do if you kept _encouraging _him."

"Are you jealous?" She asked gasping. "I can't believe this…You're jealous because this guy came to ask me if I wanted to go with him…"

"I'm not jealous and in case you haven't noticed this guy called you a slut."

"He did not."

"Yes, he did. He said and I quote _if they both can have you, so can I_." Jacob copied Dominic's voice and I just kept quiet.

"Did he really say that?" Leah questioned.

"_Yes_, damn it."

"And that's why you went all crazy and decided to ruin our backyard? Because he suggested I was a slut?"

"He practically called you a whore! He thinks you're a piece of meat. He probably thinks we share you or something...And for the record I don't share! Ever!"

"I've been called worse." Leah whispered.

"Just quit being hypocrites, will you?" I stopped their stupid argument and went to check on Dominic who was still out. "We all know about you and your…affair." I declared.

"Affair?" Jacob questioned.

"Look, you don't need to pretend anymore. I really don't give a damn about it…I just want to take Dom home, alright? You can stay here and you can keep backstabbing your friend, I don't care."

"Who's backstabbing who?" Leah put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Have you been drinking?" Jacob inquired.

"You better not be seeing Bella or I swear I'm going to kill you Jacob." Leah snarled.

I had no idea what she was talking about but I had enough.

"Stop trying to deny it. I know you two are seeing each other." I almost yelled. "But chill out, I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

"But that's not a secret." Leah stated and this was my turn to be surprised.

"So…you do share?" I cautiously asked.

"Do I have to kick your ass too?" Jacob growled. "I told you I don't share!"

"What about Seth then?" I inquired.

"Seth? What the hell does he have to do with this?" Leah looked at me again.

"Aren't you…dating him?"

"Dating Seth?" She laughed. "Are you serious?"

"You thought Leah was with Seth? In a relationship?" Jacob was also stunned.

"Yes…I mean the way they talk to each other, the way they treat each other, the way he looks at her…We all thought they were a couple."

"See? I always told you that you were spoiling him too much." Jacob said to Leah.

"Shut up." Leah hit Jacob's chest and she approached me. "Lance…I'm not seeing Seth…he's my brother, my real brother."

Oh shit. I had got everything wrong and now Dominic was hurt because of me.

"So…he's not your boyfriend…" I said. "Jacob is."

"Husband actually." He said.

"Husband? And you didn't tell us because?"

"Because we don't know you that well. That's also why we didn't take you to meet the other imprints…I'm sorry."

"I see. You wanted to know us better first."

"Yes." Jacob nodded.

"You didn't have to hit Dominic so hard though. He can't control this..."

"I'm sorry…he kind of pissed me off."

"Recently everything seems to piss you off." Seth said joining us.

"Well you can ask your sister the reason why…" Jacob whined.

"You didn't put him on probation again, did you?" Seth asked kneeling beside me and checking Dominic carefully.

"Maybe I should." Leah glared.

"What for?" Jacob asked immediately.

"Look what you did." She pointed to Dominic.

"I'll apologise as soon as he wakes up." Jacob promised.

"Fine…now help me take him to the couch and Leah…find him something to wear." Seth ordered.

I glanced over to Kinley, Cody and Glenn who were still in their wolf forms surrounded by two large wolves, one dark brown and the other grey.

"Quil…Caleb…go home. Everything's fine." Leah said and they both disappeared immediately.

"Go put something on and bring me some clothes too." I told my friends. "I'll stay with Dom."

When I walked inside Leah's house I watched Seth taking care of Dominic and Jacob told me I could make myself comfortable. Then he went to take a shower and Seth finished his work.

"He'll be fine. Wolves heal pretty fast." He told me.

"But he's still…out…" I highlighted.

"Yes…well Jake overreacted a bit. He'll probably have a headache when he wakes up and his leg will hurt for two days…but he'll be fully recovered after that."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we take him to the Hospital?"

"You can never go to a Hospital." Seth warned. "Although you don't have high temperatures like us, you have twenty-four pair of chromosomes so if someone takes a blood sample from you they'll know you're not human."

"Oh…Okay…" I didn't know about that.

"I'm sure Seth's right. He's a good doctor." Leah assured me.

"I have to leave now but I'll come back to check on him later. I'll bring painkillers too just in case." Seth said leaving. "Your metabolism seems to be a little bit slower than ours but he's stable."

"Thanks."

Leah tucked the red blanket that was covering Dominic and she smiled at me a few times.

"So…you're his sister." I spoke after a while.

"Yeah…Since we phased Seth became very protective of me…and I feel the same towards him. I know that all the others are also my pack brothers but Seth's…my flesh and blood."

"I really messed up."

"This isn't your fault, Lance."

"It is. I told Dominic you and Jacob were having an affair behind Seth's back. He thought…"

"I know what he thought." She cut me off. "Still...it's not your fault. These things happen…We're used to it. You have no idea what kind of crazy things happened to us all over the years."

"I bet you never had a whole pack of teenage guys after you." I grimaced.

"You better think again…"

I glanced over to her and she was serious.

"This attraction thing isn't new to me. Carlisle explained me I would have heat cycles every year as soon as I was mature enough as a wolf. He also said that it would affect all my pack brothers and he was right. Well except for Seth, of course."

"But they don't feel the same anymore, do they?"

"Well some of them imprinted and the rest of them acknowledged me as their alpha female and as Jacob's mate so they don't feel anything for me anymore. Things were fine until Josh joined us."

"Yeah, he told us he felt the same."

"Then he imprinted and we were back to normal."

"Yeah but we haven't imprinted…we don't even know if we're going to imprint."

"Everything's going to be fine. This is temporary."

"Unless he wants to have his ass kicked again." Jacob said joining us, now completely dressed. He stopped in front of Leah and kissed her in the lips softly.

"Would you do the same thing if it were a member from your pack?" I asked him.

"Yep, absolutely. Actually I would beat the crap out of him even harder." Jacob said. "It happened before anyways…"

"You kicked someone from your own pack because of Leah?" I asked surprised.

"Hell yeah. She's my girl, my wife, my alpha female. No one can touch her."

"Stop being such a dick, Jacob." She smacked the back of his head and left to the kitchen. "And don't forget that I still haven't forgiven you completely."

"Is that why you were doing this?" Jacob asked following her. "You were _encouraging_ Dominic and flirting with him to make me jealous?"

"I was not flirting with Dominic. I was talking to him. There's a difference." She snarled. "Unlike you I don't go around kissing other…_people_."

"Are you going to keep throwing that to my face? It wasn't my fault…she kissed me."

"I told you…I wouldn't forget that easily. Now shut up and let me prepare something for them to eat."

I felt the scent of Cody, Glenn and Kinley right outside the door and then Jacob let them in. Cody gave me a shirt to put on and then I explained them what had happened and how Dominic was doing.

"So he's stable?" Kinley asked.

"As far as I can tell yes. He's just knocked out." I answered.

"What a mess." Cody declared. "You're going to have a really hard time from now on. I wouldn't like to be in your place."

Unfortunately Cody was right. To honour our laws and traditions, I was going to be tied up to Dominic for the rest of my life after this stupid incident.

"What does he mean by that?" Jacob asked with curiosity.

"Well…Dominic got beat up and hurt because of my mistake. I made him believe he had a chance with your wife and I let him come here and challenge you. If he hadn't been hurt…if his blood hadn't been shed there would be no problem but…"

"I got the point." Jacob said. "But I still don't get it."

"He paid for my mistake so I owe him for the rest of my life. It's an eternal debt."

"I see…I guess I wouldn't like to be in your shoes either." Jacob confessed.

"But…it was Dominic who started the fight. I mean Dominic and Jacob." Leah said coming from the kitchen with a plate with food for us.

"That doesn't change anything. He wouldn't come here if he knew you and Jacob were together."

"If it helps I can say it was our fault for not telling you the truth." Jacob suggested.

"I'm sure Dominic won't see things that way." I said and the others agreed.

"So that's it? You're going to serve him like a slave for the rest of your life just because of a misunderstanding?" Leah asked and I laughed.

"Leah's right…you couldn't possibly know Seth was her brother." Jacob insisted.

"That's not how it works. I do owe him but I'm not going to become his personal slave. Don't worry…we'll sort it out."

"Are you sure you want to leave La Push today?" Jacob asked. "I mean Dominic is still hurt and we have a lot of information to share with you about the Volturi."

"When Dominic wakes up he'll be pretty mad. He's a bad loser, he'll want a rematch and I don't want anymore fights." I declared firmly.

"We really should go home." Cody agreed.

"Okay…fine, just make sure you talk to my father before you leave, alright?" Jacob asked.

"Sure."

Although we all felt bad about leaving there was nothing we could do now. Besides Leah was Jacob's. He wouldn't let her go. The attraction we felt about her was still real but none of us wanted to end up like Dominic. Jacob was an alpha and he was too strong so we didn't have a chance. There was nothing left for us in that place. We had to accept the defeat and go home.

* * *

A/Note 3: Don't worry, Dominic got his ass kicked but more drama is coming up next...maybe not drama _per se_...more like suspense and mysteries.

Take care, Karisan


	20. Changes

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****19 – Changes**

Just a few more minutes and we'd be home, finally. I had spoken to Billy Black to apologise for my friend's actions and he had told me that we could still count on them if anything happened in the future. Our journey to La Push had been a total fiasco but the Quileutes didn't hold any grudge against us. He couldn't blame them if they did though.

I promised I would call if we needed help and I told Billy that they would always be welcome in our Reservation. We agreed that in a couple of years we should try to meet again and then maybe things would turn out alright.

"He's waking up." Glenn announced on the back seat of the truck.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Dominic when he opened his eyes.

"Like shit." He replied.

"You'll be fine." I assured him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Home." Kinley told him.

"Home? Why?"

"Are you serious?" I questioned. "Jacob Black kicked your ass, Dom…you've been unconscious for more than an hour."

"Turn around!" He demanded.

"Come on Dom…don't be stupid." Cody sighed. "We had to apologise for you and solve your mess properly and you want to go back?"

"Hell yeah I want to go back! I want to tell that fucking bastard that…"

"Shut up." Glenn said suddenly. "You said you were going to get your phone…you lied to us and you caused a lot of troubles."

"I did what I had to do! She should be here with us, we would treat her better…I would treat her better…"

"Dominic, you made a fool of yourself." Kinley stated simply. "Luckily for us they accepted our apologies."

"Turn. This. Truck. Around." Dominic fumed.

"No." I said. "We're going home. There's nothing left for us in La Push. If we can all fight against this weird and unnatural attraction to Leah so can you."

"No, I can't. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Stop whining…You don't even love her." Kinley stated. "You're just pissed off because you got your ass kicked."

"You don't understand…" Dominic tried to move but Glenn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your leg is hurt. You have to rest for two days so stay still and behave." He said.

"Who the hell are you to give me orders, kid?"

"I'm not a kid and I'm much smarter than you."

"What the hell…"

"At least I didn't go and play Don Juan on someone else's wife."

"Wife?"

"They're married, you asshole." Cody announced.

Dominic was stunned.

"Leah is Jacob's wife. She wasn't having an affair. Actually Seth is her brother." I explained and he kept staring at us.

"So…she's…his? I mean...she belongs to...Jacob?"

"Yeah. She's not available and Jacob told us clearly he doesn't share." Kinley declared. "So forget about it…just act cool like us and everything will be just fine."

"Act cool? I got beat up by a fucking enraged beast…and you're telling me to cool down?"

"You'll live." Cody laughed. "Although I'm not so sure about your ego."

"Fuck you Greyson." Dominic spat.

"I don't care what you say…I'm going back there for a rematch. Maybe I can win her over if I prove I'm better than Jacob."

Kinley and Glenn laughed and Dominic glared at them.

"You're not going anywhere. We have a job to do and we're going to protect our Reservation, alright?"

"Protect it from what? We haven't seen a leech in our lands since ages." Dominic replied.

"I don't care. This is a job for life and I'm not going to keep on solving your mess." I stated firmly.

"Well though…because it was your fault that I got beat up. If you hadn't made us think that Seth and Leah were together and she was cheating on him with Jacob…"

"I know it's my fault Valens!" I yelled hitting the brakes. "I know you got hurt because of me, alright? And I'm aware that I owe you for the rest of my life but don't fucking push it!"

Dominic and I kept staring at each other for a while.

"You're not my father!" He finally said.

"Maybe…but I'm your alpha which means you have to listen to me."

"I would rather listen to a priest." He mocked.

"You'll never set another foot in La Push, do you hear me?" I asked starting the car again. "I forbid you as your alpha."

Dominic's face was suddenly contorted into a mist of anger and pain and I knew he was feeling the alpha command. Jacob hand't lied about that either.

"I hate you, Dunne."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

A lot had changed since our two-day journey to La Push. Staying with the Quileutes, even if it had been just for two days, had made me realise that it was important to have a good relationship with my pack brothers. It hadn't been my intention to put an alpha command on Dom but he hadn't given me much choice. We didn't speak to each other in two weeks now and I wanted to put things right, I just didn't want to remove the alpha command because I didn't want Dominic to get into troubles again. He was still too young and reckless.

I wanted to be a good alpha to my pack and the tribal council had recognised that all the information we had collected in La Push was valuable and had given us permission to tell our secret to people we could trust. So far Kinley had told his mother and I was thinking about telling the truth to Jena.

After having learned about imprinting I got a little freaked out. The concept was appealing but horrible at the same time. We all want to find our soul mates and true love is hard to find so if we really imprinted on someone we would never have that problem and we'd probably live happily ever after with the girl of our dreams, but at the same time not being able to choose was kind of disappointing.

According to the Quileutes we would know when one of us would imprint and in my last conversation with Billy Black, he had told me that if we would imprint it would be on someone from our own Reservation, though the age of the girl could vary. When we learned that Josh Spears had imprinted on a baby girl we were shocked and frightened that the same could happen to one of us but I had understood that when it came to imprinting everything was inevitable.

I had thought about this subject for two weeks now until my brain was completely fried. I had avoided Jena and she was hurt about my actions. The thing was, I was scared. I didn't want to take our relationship into a new level if I was going to imprint on someone else. It wouldn't be fair on anyone but the truth was that I was a wolf for the last couple of years and I knew practically every girl living in the reservation, newborns included, and I hadn't imprinted yet.

Maybe imprinting was something exclusive from the Quileutes people. Maybe we weren't meant to imprint because we were just a small pack. If that was the case I shouldn't be avoiding my girlfriend. But still...

"Hey son…you can go home now…" My father's voice brought me back to reality.

"What?" I asked trying not to sound too distracted.

"Have you listened to what I said?"

"No…sorry dad…I was miles away."

He sighed.

"Maybe you should go see her first." He suggested.

"Who?"

"Jena."

I was surprised. Was I really that easy to read?

"Maybe later…"I said putting the last report on my father's desk.

"Tell your mother I'll be late for dinner, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I left the police station and on my way home I thought about what I should do. I could tell Jena everything. The Council had given me permission to do it, besides she was also Glenn's sister so she wouldn't tell anyone about our secret. I could also tell her about imprinting and then she could choose if she wanted to keep seeing me or not.

I tried to remain calm when hours later I met Jena at her place. Her parents were still at work and Glenn was on patrol with Kinley. She was upset with me and I knew why. I had acted like a total jerk for the past two weeks but I still had hopes that we could sort things out.

"Are you sure you're really free tonight?" She asked me acidly making some space for me to walk through the front door.

"I guess…why?"

"No Cody? Kinley or Dominic?"

"No."

"Well that's comforting to know I mean it's been two weeks since you're back and since then you've done nothing more than hanging around with those idiots."

"We've got…things in common that have to be taken care of." I said.

"Like what?"

"Like…" I stopped myself from telling her the truth. I needed to prepare her for what she was about to listen to.

"Look Lance I'm not expecting anything anymore. I just wish you could man up and tell me that we're over once and for all."

"We're over?"

"Isn't that why you're here? I mean you went to Washington for two days with your friends…you came back two freaking weeks ago and didn't even come to see me…you don't pick up my calls…"

"I couldn't take you with us…it was…"

"I know…" She cut me off. "Glenn told me. It was a "guy" thing but you're not seriously think that I'm going to buy that crap, are you?"

"No…I just hoped you'd be a little more patient."

"Patient? I've been patient all of my life, Lance. I've been in love with you since our fifth grade and you only realised that a year ago when you mysteriously started to hang out with my brother. You don't tell me anything…you have secrets, you even started to hang out with Dominic Valens for crying out loud! My patience is running out!"

"If I told you that I love you and need you to trust me, would you do it? Would you stay with me?"

Jena looked at me with those gorgeous black eyes and I saw a few tears forming. I really didn't mean to make her cry.

"Why? Are you going anywhere?" She asked.

"No, I'm just asking you if you think we have a chance…if we have a future together…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know we're young…I mean I'm only twenty-four but I want to settle down soon and when I think about it, I think of you…"

I was cut off by her lips crashing on mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she slowly led me to her room. I knew we should wait because amongst our community a man should ask the father's girl permission to date his daughter before sleeping with her. This rule was long forgotten by the younger generations but my family was conservative and I had always played by the rules. So far...

Jena and I hadn't passed the first base yet. We had kissed and we had made out a lot but as soon as I realised she hadn't been with anyone before I wanted to wait until she was ready. And now she was. And she was driving me insane with the way her body was so close to mine. I had always known I was in love with her since I started dating her I guess I just hadn't realised it entirely until now.

To be with her that way was the most amazing thing I had experienced and by the looks of it she had enjoyed it too. I was self conscious that I had to be careful because I was a wolf and I was stronger than a human besides I knew this was her first time. I loved the feeling of our bodies pressed together in her bed and the touch of her soft golden skin. I kissed her repeatedly afterwards and she snuggled herself in my arms whispering my name before falling asleep.

I didn't regret what we had done but I had the feeling that she wouldn't feel the same once I told her the truth. For the first time in my life I wanted time to stop. I tried to think about a way to tell her everything without freaking her out but in the end I felt too tired and I fell asleep.

We woke up to the sound of a car outside. Jena's parents were finally home. We jumped out of the bed and we started to get dressed. I had never thought that our first time would turn out like this. It was humiliating having to leave her house through the window.

"Don't go." She begged when I was putting my shoes on.

"What? But your parents are here."

"I'm going to tell them that I won't be having dinner…I'll be right back."

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay and talk to her about what had just happened but if her father caught me there and learned what I had done, he was going to kill me for sure. By our laws he did have the right to kill the man who deflowered his daughter, although I hadn't forced her.

"Please Lance…don't leave. We need to talk." She said in a whisper before closing the door.

I decided to stay. I owed her that so I waited for about a half an hour. Then she finally came inside the bedroom again. Her parents had decided to go visit Jena's grandparents because her grandfather was sick and I was thankful for that. Not about the old man being sick, about her parents going over there. I sighed when I heard the car leaving. I guess I was lucky tonight, her father wouldn't shoot me after all.

"They went to see my grandparents." Jena said.

"I know."

"You do? How?"

"I…heard…"

"But we were in the kitchen…" She was suspicious.

"I…never mind…"

We stared at each other in silence and I realised I didn't know what to say to her. How stupid was that? I had made her mine and I didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I mean…I'm not sorry about what we did, it's just that it shouldn't have happened this way…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. You deserved better. I should have talked to you father, you're not even my official girlfriend..."

Nice way to put things. I was making a fool of myself. I was practically admitting that I had used her.

"I'm not complaining." She blushed. "I always wanted you to be my first…you know…"

"Yeah but…I rushed things and now…"

"Look you can relax. I wanted this as bad as you. I wanted to be yours before you'd break up with me." She looked to the floor. "I'm the selfish one, not you. You don't need to feel guilty."

"I don't want to break up with you Jena." I stated firmly. "Why would you think that?"

"If you don't want us to break up why do you keep on lying to me?"

"I'm not lying…I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From myself…from disappointment…and hurt." I whispered.

"I don't understand."

"Jena, I need to tell you something really important but you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone about it."

"Okay." She nodded.

"And you have to promise me not freak out."

"I promise."

"I should've told you sooner…" I started. "I'm a…"

My words lingered in the air when a piercing howl echoed through the Reservation. It was Glenn. Both him and Kinley were in danger. I quickly opened Jena's window and saw Cody's wolf form running in the woods. He was going to help the others. I had to go too, I was their leader, it was my job to protect them and everyone else in our lands.

"What's going on? I didn't know there were wolves so close to the Reservation." Jena said.

"I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"I promise I'll be back soon."

"Lance…there are wolves outside."

"I know."

"At least call your father…or the forest patrol." She begged holding my arm.

"Jena…listen to me carefully…I have to go and help."

"Help who?"

I didn't answer.

"Fine." She let me go. "You'll never change…You're just bailing out as always. Just go…you had what you wanted from me…you can go."

"That's not fair."

"Fair? I just gave myself to you, Lance…and for a minute I thought you had true feelings for me too. I'm just asking you to stop being selfish and talk to me like a proper boyfriend would do. After what just happened between us I think the least you could do was talk to me instead of going after God knows what in the middle of the night." She half yelled letting her tears run freely down her beautiful face.

"I want to talk to you Jena and I will as soon as I come back. The others need me, I have to go and help Glenn, alright?"

"Glenn?" She asked sobbing. "What's wrong with Glenn?"

"He's in troubles. Now I need you to stay here and don't leave this room, okay?"

I jumped out of the window and without a second thought I phased. I knew she had seen me and I hoped she would still want to hear my explanations after I came back but right now I was more concerned about what was happening in the forest.

'_Vampire?'_ I asked Cody who was a bit ahead of me.

'_No. A wolf…can't you feel the scent?'_

He was right. It was a new wolf and by the pictures we were getting from Kinley and Glenn he was bigger than us and probably stronger.

'_Who the hell is he?'_ I asked.

'_We don't know.'_ Kinley replied. He was face to face with the huge dark brown beast and I realised we couldn't hear his thoughts.

'_Don't provoke him.'_ I warned them. _'It's probably a rogue wolf but he can feel intimidated.'_

'_We're not doing anything.'_ Glenn whined. I could feel his fear in my bones every time the other wolf growled.

'_Do you think he's from the Quileute's pack?'_ Cody asked.

'_I don't think so.'_

'_What are we going to do when we get there?'_ Cody inquired and I finally caught up to him.

'_We'll figure that out later…Where is Dominic?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_I'm here, Dunne…Just keep yourself together, will you?'_

'_Stop joking around asshole. Kinley and Glenn are in danger.' _I scolded.

'_Whatever…Let's see who gets there first.' _

Dominic passed us by and we started speeding too. After what it seemed like an eternity we arrived to the place where Kinley and Glenn were.

'_Three minutes and five seconds.__ I'm the fastest of the pack.'_ Dominic thought proudly.

'_Quiet!'_ I ordered facing the dark brown wolf. His black eyes took a few seconds to observe the five of us and then with one last growl he returned to his human form. We were a bit lost since we had thought his intention was to attack us.

'_So…which one of us is going to face the naked guy over there?'_ Dominic questioned.

* * *

A/Note 3: I guess this will be the last OC in this story. I'll introduce him in the next chapter. It's been hard to write in Lance's POV. :( The La Push's pack will return next chapter too.

Take care, Karisan


	21. The First One

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****20 – The First One**

'_Cody, I need to borrow your clothes.' _

'_Okay.' _

'_Kinley, Dominic…you search the perimeter and see if he's alone.'_ I ordered.

_'I don't sense anyone else.'_ Dominic said.

_'I know but you can never be sure.'_

_'We'll be back soon.'_ Kinley said and left with Dom right behind him.

_'Be careful.' _Cody and Glenn said to me as I prepared myself to go back to my human form.

After phasing back to human I detached Cody's clothes from his ankle and put it on so I could face the new wolf properly.

"That's a pretty good idea." He said and I arched my eyebrows. "To tie down some clothes to your ankle…I never thought of that before."

I didn't tell him that I had also borrowed this technique from another pack because I didn't know if I could trust him.

"So…who are you?" I asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He stated simply. It was kind of disturbing to talk to a naked dude but I really didn't have a choice.

"I never saw you in the Reservation."

"That's because I live here and not in the Reservation." He said.

"You live in the forest?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Up in the mountain. I was hunting when your…friends found me. We kind of ran into each others…"

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes. I lived with my parents but they died years ago."

"What's your name?"

"Jack…Russell…"

"Well…Jack, do you have any idea what you are?"

He nodded affirmatively.

"I'm a wolf. It's my job to protect the ones I love from the pale faces with red glowing eyes. They kill people to feed…they're bloodsucking monsters with no soul."

"How do you know all that? Are there others like you?"

"I haven't seen anymore wolves except for me and your group."

"Did you know about us?"

"Not really…I had a feeling that there could exist more wolves but I never cared to look around."

"Why not?"

"I can take care of myself on my own."

"Jack…you belong in a pack. You should've searched for us. When did you phase?"

"About three years ago."

"Three years? Are you sure?"

That was awkward. I had phased two years ago and the rest of the pack had phased after me. But Jack seemed to have been the first one to phase.

"I'm sure. I knew it would happen sooner or later and if I didn't phase I knew that my children or grandchildren would."

"What do you mean? How do you know all of this?"

"My father told me everything I needed to know so I would be ready for when the time come."

"Your father?"

"Hugh Russell."

I didn't know anyone by that name.

"Was he a local man?"

"Yes. My family has been living here for four generations. I only go down to the Reservation when I really need something. I know all the legends about the wolves' warriors and the cold ones."

"Why did your family come to live here?"

He shrugged.

"Something about my great-grandfather not wanting to live in the Reservation…I don't know. What I do know is that he was also a wolf."

"That means…he was probably the first wolf from our tribe." I stated.

"I don't know about that but when he died he told his son the truth and made him promise he would keep the legends alive."

"Was your father a wolf too?"

"No. Neither my father nor his were wolves but they knew that I or my descendents could become wolves although they never actually told me the reason why that happens. All I know is that this gift is passed on from father to son. So I presume your fathers told you all of this too, right?"

I shook my head negatively.

"We didn't know anything about it when we first phased. Recently we discovered that the wolf's gene is activated when a vampire is around."

"I see…so I guess there was a cold one here three years ago…that's why I phased."

"Yes although…I only phased two years ago."

"Really? So that makes me what? The first one?"

"I guess so."

"Well, that's good to know but now that we kind of talked about this shouldn't you go back home? I think it's pretty obvious that I don't represent a danger to anyone and I was just hunting…we're allowed to do that, aren't we?"

"Sure…We just got a bit confused because we didn't know who you were and because we couldn't hear your thoughts."

"Hear my thoughts? Why would you be able to do that?"

"I guess there are a few things your father didn't tell you."

"It might…"

"A pack of wolves shares a mind link." I explained.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Yes."

"In this case that means I'm not a part of your pack because I can't hear a damn thing when I'm phased."

"Probably. And I actually think I know why."

"Why then?"

"Can we talk again tomorrow?"

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Like you said…we should go home. I have someone waiting for me and…I would like to have this conversation with both of us wearing clothes. What do you say?"

"Fine…Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

"Okay."

I watched him turning into a wolf again and my eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight. Then I joined the others.

_'What the hell is happening?'_ Dominic asked. _'Who is he?'_

_'His name is Jack.' _Glenn informed and Dominic growled.

_'I know that Einstein. I heard it too. But who the hell is Jack Russell?'_

_'I don't know who he really is…'_ I confessed.

_'I never heard about a family named Russell.' _Cody said. _'I didn't even know there was someone living in the mountain.'_

_'That makes two of us.' _I stated.

_'Three.'_ Kinley said.

_'Four.' _Glenn joined us.

_'I presume you didn't know either, right?' _I asked Dom.

_'No…Isn't that weird?'_ Dominic questioned.

_'What's weird?'_ I asked him.

_'He knew about the legends and about wolves and vampires but he never went to find us.'_

_'I guess he didn't care if there were others like him.' _I suggested. _'He seems to be the lonely type.'_

_'Lance is right.' _Cody agreed. _'What I really want to know is why he's so different from us.'_

_'What do you mean?' _Glenn asked.

_'Didn't you notice? He's fur isn't like ours. He's not white, he's dark brown…almost black. Plus he's much larger than us.'_

_'Well he was the first one to phase.'_ I reminded Cody.

_'So…that's all very interesting but what are we going to do?' _Dominic asked.

_'I'm going to talk to aunt Penny tomorrow and then we'll sort things out.' _I decided.

_'Are you going to ask him to join us?' _Dom insisted.

_'I believe that's the most logical thing to do.' _I declared.

_'Since when there's logic involved in this shit?' _He complained.

None of us replied. Dominic was right.

_'Do you need all of us tomorrow? I have a job to keep you know?' _He kept whining.

_'Fine, you can have the day off if you like.' _I told him.

_'Great. See you around guys.'_

We had reached the first houses and he was the first to phase back to human. Cody and Kinley put their clothes back on and left too. Since I was the only one without clothes I asked Glenn to sneak into my house and get me something to wear.

He easily accomplished the mission.

"Should we call the Quileutes?" Glenn asked me.

"No…We can handle this."

"Why are you coming with me?"

"I have to talk to your sister."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah…" I didn't look directly at him because I was afraid he would realise what had happened between Jena and I earlier.

I knew he would know soon but that didn't mean I was okay with it. I mean I really didn't think it would be funny to tell one of my friends, one of my pack brothers, who just happened to be able to read my thoughts when phased, that I had slept with his sister.

But right now I was trying to concentrate in one thing at a time and first I had to talk to Jena. I was shitless scared about her reaction so the only thing I knew was that I had to take her out of the house.

I walked inside the Masters' house with Glenn and fortunately his parents weren't home yet.

"Jena!" He yelled. "Lance is here to speak to you!"

I knew she was still in her bedroom because I could hear her heartbeat.

"I'm going to have a shower…make yourself at home, okay?" Glenn went upstairs and I walked inside Jena's room.

She looked at me with a confused expression and didn't move an inch.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she simply nodded.

"What happened, Lance?" She asked in a whisper. "What the hell was that?"

"Come with me." I pulled her by the hand and we left the house while Glenn was still in the shower.

She stopped walking when she realised I was taking her to the woods.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I promised. "Trust me, please."

She let me pull her again and when we reached the trees I let her go. She glanced over at her house to be sure that she could run for it if I tried to hurt her or something and then she faced me.

"What I saw…was it a dream?" She questioned.

"No."

"I saw you turning into a…"

"A wolf." I stated.

"A wolf…" She repeated. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No, Jena…This is real."

"How is it possible?"

"We have this…gene…"

"We?"

"I'm not the only one…Cody, Dominic, Kinley and Glenn have it too."

"Glenn? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"For how long?"

"Two years…more or less."

She gasped.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you." I added. "I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"This is crazy, Lance. I can't believe this is happening."

"I was as confused as you are now when I first phased…Actually I was even more confused than you are now. Since then I learned a lot of things about this…about what we are and what we're supposed to do…and I was going to tell you tonight before we…"

She just stood there watching me without saying a word. I was starting to feel anxious and scared.

"Jena…please say something." I asked. "Did your feelings for me change?"

"I don't know…I thought we were going to talk about what happened, I thought you were going to tell me some sort of a secret…"

"This is a secret. Only the Council knows what we really are."

"Yes, but I thought you were going to tell me something about another girl in your life or…I don't know…I never imagined you were a wolf…"

"But now you know and I want you to tell me what you think. Do you wish I hadn't told you?"

She shrugged.

"Or maybe you wish I had told you before sleeping with you…"

"Look…What you've told me is a lot to take in." She finally spoke. "I'm glad you told me the truth and I don't regret what happened between us but I need some time."

I took her hands in mine and nodded.

"I'll call you." She said.

I watched her going back home and I felt hopeless. I didn't know if I had done the right thing by telling Jena our secret but I couldn't turn back now. I would have to deal with it soon and the next day didn't look good for me either. I was going to spend my day off talking to the Council and then to the new wolf.

Jack Russell was a mystery. Assuming that he wasn't lying to us Jack was the rightful alpha of our pack which meant that I would have to back down from my position. I just hoped that we could solve everything properly.

* * *

A/Note 3: And we finally meet Jack. I don't know if I'm going to like this character much. I guess I ended up liking Lance a bit. I know I said the La Push's pack would be in this chapter but I was wrong. My bad…sorry.

Wolfman inc – I do get your point when you say it's unusual the lack of knowledge that the new pack have about their powers. It might seem weird to you but I promise there's a reason for that. You need to keep in mind that this tribe never faced vampires before Joham so Lance and the others are the first of their kind (except for Jack, but he's a different story). As for the Quileutes Sam only knew about the legends and traditions because Old Quil is still alive (he's the only elder alive who had contact with the last pack), otherwise I believe Sam would be as lost as Lance. They also only know that they have 24 pair of chromosomes because Carlisle told them and as you know Lance doesn't have a vampire as a private doctor. So as you can see both packs were formed in two completely different environments (with a few years apart too – eight years to be precise). You are right about the fact that the white pack should be different from the Quileutes. I totally agree on that. I don't know if I'll make them imprint (probably not) and as I said before this pack is smaller and the wolves aren't as large as the Quileutes. They're all wolves in the end but they are different in some aspects. As I stated above Jack will fill in a lot of questions for you along the way so if you want me to be a spoiler PM me and I'll tell you a few more details, alright? If not, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you for sharing your opinion, I always take your words into consideration and I confess I really like to answer your reviews. :)

Rafaela - Oi, ainda vou continuar com o POV do Lance por mais alguns capítulos. E provavelmente ele já não irá imprimir. Também gostei da Jena.

Take care,

Karisan


	22. New Alpha

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****21 – New Alpha**

"I never knew any Russells." Aunt Penny said that morning. I had hardly slept last night trying to figure out what to do about Jena, Jack and the pack. I hand't reached a decision yet.

"I'm sure the other Elders will tell you the same thing." She added. "I know every single family in this Reservation and although Xavier is a couple of years older than me, I'm sure we never had a Russell in our lands."

"Maybe his father wasn't really one of us…maybe it was his mother instead." Mira suggested.

"All make sure to ask him." I said.

"Are you sure you want to offer him your position?" Mira asked. "I don't feel comfortable enough with that."

"Yes, I'm sure. I always felt that I wasn't the right guy to lead this pack. Jack is just like Jacob Black. He's the descendent of a wolf and he was the first one to phase so I believe he's the rightful alpha."

"Have you spoken to the others about your decision?" Aunt Penny asked.

"No, not yet. I'll tell them later."

"Can you at least wait until we know for sure that he's reliable enough?" Mira suggested.

I nodded in agreement. I was going to offer Jack my position but not immediately. First I wanted to know him better just like everyone else.

"Alright…now remember to bring Jack Russell here. I want to meet him personally."

"Yes, aunt Penny."

I left my aunt's house and met Glenn, Kinley and Cody waiting for me near the woods. Just like I was expecting Dominic had taken the day off like I had suggested.

"What the hell have you done to my sister?" Glenn asked suddenly.

"Nothing."

"Did you break up with her?"

"No. Why? Did she tell you anything?"

"No, she's locked up in her bedroom. She refuses to eat or talk to us."

Damn it. I had to solve this mess properly. Things were starting to get out of hand. Since I didn't want to share my thoughts about offering my position to the new guy and having slept with Jena last night with the pack we went up the mountain on foot. I was just trying to protect my friends and to keep my dignity for a while longer.

"What did your aunt say?" Cody asked.

"She doesn't know anyone named Russell."

"Weird…I mean your aunt knows everyone."

"I hope Jack can give us some details." Kinley said. "I think we should get to know him before he joins us."

I didn't say anything I simply imagined their reactions if I told them I was going to offer my position to a stranger.

We didn't wait long for Jack. This time he was fully dressed and he greeted us enthusiastically with a firm handshake. He was tanned like the rest of us. His hair was brown and his eyes were black. For some reason he looked familiar to me but I was quite sure I had never met him before.

"You're one man short, aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah…I gave Dominic the day off."

"So you're their leader?" Jack asked.

"Sort of." I confessed. "I'm just filling in a role for now."

"You had something to tell me, right? Last night you said..."

"I was hoping you could answer a few more questions first…if you don't mind." I cut him off.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

He was the oldest too, I guess it made sense that he'd became the alpha of the pack.

"Which one of your parents belonged to our tribe?"

"I don't know...both I guess. I never asked them."

"Do you think you can go over to the Reservation to speak with the Council?" I asked.

"The tribal council?"

I nodded.

"Sure…why not?" He smiled and we started to go back.

"I'm Lance Dunne, by the way." I introduced myself.

"Oh…yeah…I kind of forgot to ask your names yesterday."

Cody looked at me a bit suspicious but he didn't say anything in front of Jack.

"These are Cody, Kinley and Glenn." I pointed out to each one of my friends.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said in a friendly voice. "I believe we'll be good friends."

"So…do you really live out here alone?" Kinley asked.

"Yep. It's not so bad."

"What do you do for a living?" Glenn asked.

"Nature gives everything I need."

"What? No TV? No computer, no ipod or even an Xbox?"

"I've got books and magazines. I read a lot."

Glenn was stunned and so was I. How could someone live secluded in the forest like that? And why?

"My parents raised me this way. But since you're so curious there's a guy who comes to my place every month to collect wood so I do have a little money saved."

"So you…cut wood?" Kinley asked.

"I guess you can say that." He laughed. "Since we're actually being honest with each others why don't you tell me what the Council wants from me."

"They just want to know you." I told him. "They know about us…what we are…and they never heard about your family."

He shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you. My dad told me a few things about the legends and the wolves but he never told me why we lived alone up here."

"Did you ever go to school?" Cody asked.

"No…My mother taught me at home."

"Wicked." Both Glenn and Kinley said.

"Okay…well maybe someone from the Council remembers something once we get there." I said.

We didn't have such luck though. The Council asked Jack the same questions we had asked him and he gave them the exact same answers. Jack Russell was the son of Hugh and Rose Russell, grandchild of Noah and Lily Russell and great-grandchild of Graham and Dawn Russell who no one knew or even saw before. We couldn't doubt him just because no one had met his family and he did seem to be a nice guy.

I was sure he had felt like a convicted person being interrogated by the cops but we needed to know more about him. After talking to aunt Penny and since we were the oldest ones from the group we decided to have a drink in a bar near by. Cody went back to work and Kinley and Glenn had classes so it was just me and Jack.

"You've been in a bar before, right?" I asked ordering two beers.

"Sure. I don't leave the house much but I've been in bars and I've had a couple of adventures too…if you know what I mean."

I nodded. He was probably talking about girls.

"So…what's the deal about this?" He questioned. "Why did you bring me to meet the Council? Why are we having a drink as if we're best friends?"

"Well I think you should join our pack." I said. There wasn't a point on stalling anymore.

"Why?"

"Because we should work together."

"But you don't need my help, do you? I mean…there are five of you and I haven't seen any…vampires around in a while." He lowered his voice.

"I know but we need to stay alert and six is better than five. You could come and live with us…that way you wouldn't be so lonely."

"Even if I join your pack, I'm not coming to live here. I have a home and I plan to stay there."

"Fine…You can stay in the mountain."

"I would enjoy your company though." He confessed.

"So you'll join us then?"

"Maybe."

"Come on Jack…you're a wolf just like us…you're actually larger than us and probably stronger. You were the first one to phase in our tribe."

"So what?"

"So you might end up replacing me."

"Replacing you? Why would I do that Lance?"

"Because you're the descendent of a wolf and the alpha wolf is always the strongest."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"As far as I'm concerned we'll stop phasing soon. There aren't vampires around and…"

"You're wrong." I cut him off. "Last month we went to Alaska…there's a coven living there. They're vegetarian but they're still vampires."

"A coven?"

"Yeah…it's like a family."

"How many are they?"

"Five that we know of."

"Why are they still around? Why didn't you kill them?"

"We were planning on doing it but they asked us not to."

"They? You mean the cold ones?"

"No…the other pack."

Jack finished his beer and looked at me surprised.

"What other pack?"

"They're from La Push in the state of Washington. We've been there to meet them a few weeks ago."

"So there are more like us? In the United States?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that…How many are they?"

"Eighteen."

"That many?"

"Yes…and they're much larger than us and they're also older. They look about our age but they've been phasing for ten years already. They have a treaty with the vegetarian leeches."

"Okay, so we're what? Enemies or allies?"

"Neither. We don't have a specific treaty with them. We went there to know some information but Dominic made a mistake and we had to leave."

"But you didn't kill the vampires…so that means you follow their rules, right?"

"No, we don't follow their rules we just ended up realising that we weren't strong enough to kill the yellow eyed vampires and they really didn't represent much of a threat either so we just ended up leaving."

"We can go there and kill the vampires right now, if you want to." He suggested with a grin. "Like you said…I'm much stronger, I can help."

"Nah…it's better if we let them be. If they hurt someone we'll go, if not…they're friends with the La Push's pack so I guess we better let them handle it."

"Is this other pack _that _intimidating?"

I guess it was normal for him to feel a certain curiosity towards another pack.

"Maybe just a little. They're huge…Dominic fought against their alpha. He lost of course."

"Why did Dominic do that?"

"Because he's young, stupid and proud. He's only nineteen…and let's just say that sometimes he doesn't even think about the consequences of his actions."

"But he looked perfectly fine yesterday."

"Yeah, we heal fast and Jacob didn't hurt him that much."

"Jacob? Is that the their alpha?"

"Yes. Jacob Black…he's the huge…"

"Russet wolf." Jack finished for me and I looked at him surprised.

"How do you know Jacob's fur is russet?" I asked.

"It is?" He said trying to sound surprised as well.

I nodded affirmatively.

"I didn't know…It was just a hunch. Actually wolves in the States are either grey or russet so it was a lucky guess. Let's have another beer, shall we?"

"No, actually I need to go. I'm waiting for a call."

"Oh…alright. I'm going home then…but I was thinking…maybe this is my place after all. I mean you're right about us having to work together. It makes sense."

"Does that mean you want to join the white pack?" I asked.

"I guess so but we'll have to change its name…I'm not white."

"We can buy some white hair dye to paint your fur." I suggested.

"Very funny, Lance…very funny."

xxxxxxxxxx

Eight days after telling Jena the truth I finally got a call. By then I was already in a depressive state because Glenn couldn't give any details about her and I was starting to think she was going to reject me for being a freak. It's not everyday you find out your boyfriend is a werewolf. I did know the consequences of telling her about my secret but it was only fair that the woman I was in love with wouldn't be lied to. I knew there was a chance that she would never fully understand this "magical world" we had been dragged into but I wanted to give it a try.

Jena set up a meeting. She wanted to talk to me face to face. We met at a diner and she told me she was going to give it a try too. She still loved me and wanted us to be together. I really thought I was having a dream but she squeezed my hand and I realised she was actually there with me. I spent two whole hours explaining to her about pack related stuff. I told her how I had phased, how Cody, Dominic, Glenn and Kinley joined me, how together we managed to keep it a secret from our families because we were too scared everyone would send us to a mental hospital or to the zoo.

Then I told her about vampires and how we used to sneak up at night to search for the leech that was in our lands. I told her about the murders of several pregnant women and Jena seemed horrified so I changed the subject quickly mentioning our encounter with the pack from the States. I knew it would take a while for her to get used to the idea that vampires existed and that we were their natural enemies.

She finally forgave me for not letting her go with us on that trip. She also told me the part of me turning into a huge wolf didn't bother her much. What bothered Jena the most were the lies and not knowing the truth.

She was stunned when I told her about our mind link thing, especially when she realised that Glenn would know everything that we had done. I confessed her that everyone in the pack already knew. I had been able to conceal my thoughts for about a week but then one night Dominic brought up a conversation about Leah and Jacob and that night I had listened to them on an intimate moment and I let a few memories of me and her slip unintentionally.

It was embarrassing and I thanked the Spirits that Glenn hadn't phased that night. I made sure to speak to him before he phased the next day so he would know the truth from me and not from the others. He was very mature about the situation but he ended up begging me to control my thoughts around him because he didn't want to be scarred for the rest of his life which I obviously agreed. Thank the Lord I was an only child because if I was in Glenn's position I would kill someone.

I also told Jena about what we had learned in La Push with the other pack. I even mentioned our weird attraction about the only female wolf in History. She didn't scold me she just asked if Leah was that beautiful. I replied with a shrug. I actually didn't know what to say. Leah was pretty and really hot in an exotic kind of way. She had this aura around her that called the attention of every single male that was in a two miles range, but that was my wolf's opinion not my own. The wolf part of me liked Leah in a totally wrong and physical way but my human half loved Jena not Leah.

In the end she didn't feel threatened by Leah which was a good thing. I didn't mention anything about imprinting though. I had almost lost her so I wasn't going to risk it at least not this soon. One day we would have to have that talk but I really hoped, for everyone's sake that I wouldn't imprint. She was curious about Jack too but I told her he was alright and that we could trust him.

It had been two months since that day at the diner now and things had changed considerably. Jack was now one of us. Actually he was now our alpha. I had stepped down because I knew that position was his by birthright. He was older, stronger and seemed to be loyal and trustworthy. Everyone liked him. He easily became Glenn and Kinley's idol. He was really good with the younger members. He even tolerated Dominic's behaviour letting him skip a few patrols to go home and help his three younger sisters. Dominic himself had changed a little. Hanging around with us had made him a little self-conscious about his role at home.

His family was still pretty much dysfunctional, I mean his father was still a worthless alcoholic bastard and his sister Gina, who was now seventeen, was hanging around with the wrong people, not setting a very good model for fourteen year old Gwen and eleven year old Glenda, but at least now Dominic seemed to be right on track and he had managed to stay away from jail for almost a year now. I liked to think that we were a positive influence on him and Jack used to give him good advices about how to handle Gina. Dom had even asked me and Cody to have "a talk" with her current boyfriend, because if he hit a minor he could lose his job and go to jail again.

Cody and I had a civil talk to lover boy Mitch and he did promise to break up with Gina, we made sure he understood the consequences if he didn't agree on leaving her alone. Jena was also starting to trust Jack more. The first time they met she told me he gave her the creeps. She said he looked strangely familiar to her but she had never seen him before. I had the impression she was being a bit paranoid and that she was holding a grudge against Jack because I had ceased to be the alpha and he had taken my place.

After my date with Jena that night I patrolled with Jack and we decided to call it a night before two in the morning. We had been talking about a lot of things, mainly about imprinting.

"So you don't like the concept?" I asked after phasing back.

"I think it's kind of stupid, don't you?"

I shrugged. For the ones who experienced it, imprinting was beautiful.

"I don't know. I saw some imprinted couples in La Push. They were happy." I said thinking about Emily and Sam.

"Yeah but what about those who imprinted on babies?"

"I agree that's kind of creepy."

"Imprinting can actually destroy your life."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Imagine you imprint on your best friend's girl. Or imagine you're about to get married and then you imprint on someone else or what if your imprint dies?"

His expression turned dark when he said those words and I shivered. He was right. I didn't want to imprint but I'd always thought that if I wasn't dating Jena I wouldn't mind imprinting, but now Jack was making me see the other side.

"I bet even with the La Push's pack…all the imprinted guys think that it wasn't all roses and rainbows." He said.

"They looked happy enough. Sam and Emily had a boy named Levi and Jared and Kim had at least a girl."

"Well…maybe we should go there and ask them." He suggested.

"I don't think so. After what happened with Dominic, I'm not sure they would like our visit."

"I've been thinking and I believe we should go there. All of you know them except for me. I mean…I'm the alpha now and they should know things have changed, right?"

"We can call them."

"I would like to know them. Glenn and Kinley are always talking about how awesome those guys were, especially their alpha."

"They're young, they're easily impressed."

"Yeah but…I want to meet them and reassure them we're up to the job."

"What if Dom gets out of control again?"

"That's easy…Dominic won't come. It'll be just you and me. I'm not going there to challenge them or anything…I know about your attraction to the female wolf and I don't think I'll be affected."

"What makes you think that?"

"If you could control yourselves, minus Dominic of course, so can I. I'm older than you…I'm more mature. I'm sure I can handle this. Besides you can bring Jena too. It would be nice to her to contact with other people who also know our secret besides us."

"I don't know. I don't know if I want her to meet Leah…she might feel intimidated."

"There are other girls in the Reservation apart from Leah, right?"

"Yeah sure but…"

"She can hang out with them instead. I just want to meet the other pack that's all. We'll leave Cody in charge. You do have this weekend off, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Don't make me beg you…It's bad for my alpha ego."

I laughed.

"Fine. We'll go. I'll talk to Jena."

"Thanks. I'm sure they'll enjoy our surprise visit."

I smiled weakly. For some reason I highly doubted that.

* * *

A/Note: I believe that next chapter will be the last one in Lance's POV. The Interlude of **_Book 2 - White Sun_** will be written in Jack's POV, he'll have loads to tell you.

MelkiSihou - You don't know half of it ;D Jack is going to surprise you a lot.

Sentinel10 - You liked Lance? I feel like I didn't do well with his character and you actually liked him? I think I prefer Dominic... :D

Anne Sullivan - Claro que o teu nome tem de estar nos agradecimentos! Como é possível alguém aguentar as minhas fics tanto tempo e em duas línguas? LOL Ah e o Lance não deverá imprimir, a não ser que me dê algum desvaneio, o que não está planeado. ;D

Take care, Karisan


	23. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**Chapter ****22 – Friend or Foe**

Jack kept telling me that it was going to be fun to arrive to La Push unannounced. I could tell he was excited and curious, the exact opposite from Jena who was sitting on the passenger's side frowning. She had a valid reason to be mad at me. I had promised her a quiet weekend with just the two of us and now we were going to Forks with Jack to make a surprise visit to the other pack. Obviously it didn't sound good to her.

"I kind of missed this." Jack said when I stopped the car at the very same spot of when we had arrived to La Push the first time.

"I thought you'd never been here before." I said.

"And I haven't…I was talking about the feeling of leaving that mountain and see a new place."

"Come on Jack this place isn't that different from home." Jena opposed. "It's a Reservation."

"Maybe…but I feel different." He insisted. I watched Jena roll her eyes and I grabbed her hand to reassure her that we wouldn't take long and everything would be fine.

"So…where does the big bad wolf live?" Jena asked.

"Please don't say that out loud…didn't I tell you about our super hearing powers?" I asked her.

"Oh…right…sorry."

"Lead the way, Lance…let's go talk to them." Jack put a hand on my shoulder.

I led Jena and Jack down the road noticing that some people were staring at us curiously. I didn't see anyone from the pack but then again it was almost six o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday. People were busy.

We reached the house where I knew Jacob and Leah lived and I stopped.

"Maybe we should…"

"Stop being a chicken Lance, they won't bite." Jack said and knocked on the door. Jena and I followed him.

"Yes?" A feminine voice reached us. "Who is it?"

I knew it wasn't Leah, maybe she had a housekeeper or something like that.

"We want to talk to Jacob or Leah." I announced and she reluctantly opened the door. We watched a petite girl with copper skin and honey coloured eyes. Her hair was black and long. She was wearing an apron and had flour all over her clothes.

"I have cookies in the oven. Come in."

She ran into the kitchen and a few seconds later she reappeared without the blue and yellow apron.

"Who did you say you were?"

"I'm Lance…I've been here before with my friends. A couple of months ago…"

"Oh…yeah…Brady told me about you. Jacob kicked your ass, didn't he?" She grinned.

"No, that was Dominic."

"Oh, sorry…my bad."

"Is Jacob home?"

"No…he's at work. He's working extra hours…they need the money."

"Okay…what about Leah?"

"She's probably on her way home now."

"And who exactly are you?" Jack asked. I could feel his frustration.

"Madeleine. I'm the…" A cry cut her off and she walked over to the stairs. "I'm coming…hold on Isaac, Maddie is coming."

We exchanged a confused glance and watched Madeleine disappear.

"Who's Isaac?" Jack questioned me and I simply shrugged although I had a theory.

I looked around and there was no evidence that Jacob and Leah had children. No photos, no toys, nothing but the crying baby that Madeleine was carrying downstairs. He was the ultimate evidence I needed and he looked like Jacob a lot so I guess my assumptions were correct. Jacob and Leah had a child.

Jack tensed up a little bit when he spotted the baby and when I asked him if he was alright he didn't answer, he just clenched his fists.

"You never told me they had a kid." Jack muttered under his breath.

"I didn't know."

In that precise moment Leah arrived and by the look on her face she didn't seem happy to see us.

"Lance…what are you doing here?" She questioned leaving the door opened and walking towards Madeleine.

"We came to see you." I tried to smile but she just frowned.

"Madeleine, you can go now. Thanks." She took Isaac in her arms and the babysitter grabbed her purse and left happily.

Jack watched Leah's every movement after that but he remained calm in his spot.

"I'm going to call Jacob." Leah said and within seconds we could feel other wolves around the house. I could smell at least four.

"That's not necessary." Jack finally spoke. "We're just visiting."

"You should've called first." She looked at me.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"I insisted. I wanted to meet the La Push's famous pack." Jack confessed. "You must be Leah…the only female wolf in History."

"What a genius." She mocked.

"I'm Jack Russell. I'm the new alpha."

Leah's eyes met mine and I nodded. Jena glared at me when she noticed I kept staring at Leah. I wasn't attracted to her like before but she still smelled good.

"I've heard so much about you." Jack said. "But I didn't now you had a kid." He took a step forward to pinch Isaac's face but then Jacob arrived.

The tension was now palpable. It hadn't been like this when I was the alpha but for some reason with Jack everything seemed different. He took a couple of steps back and let Jacob walk to his wife. I could almost see the fulminating sparks leaving Jacob's eyes towards Jack. They both assumed a defensive position and Jacob made sure he was as close to his wife and child as possible. I didn't think Jack was going to attack him but I was worried about this glaring contest.

"Daddy." Little Isaac chanted excitedly and Jena smiled.

"He's cute." She said.

"Thanks." Leah smiled.

"I want one too...I mean later, of course." Jena announced.

I blushed a little.

"We're not even married yet."

"That's why I said _later_."

Leah laughed and Jacob and Jack were still occupied glaring at each other.

"He's the new alpha." I said realising that someone would have to break the glaring contest.

Jacob put his left arm around Leah's waist and I felt Jack tensing up again. He clenched his fists but didn't do anything. I couldn't possible know if he was feeling the same we had felt the first time we had met Leah but for some reason I had the feeling it was something different.

I was getting nervous by the minute. Their feral looks were worrying me because we had Jena and a baby in the house and Jack and Jacob seemed to have forgotten that. Jacob was merely reacting to the way Jack's eyes were "undressing" Leah. He was pushing it and I really didn't want to see them phasing there.

"Have you stopped eye fucking my wife?" Jacob asked in a low voice. So low that Jena didn't hear it.

Jack grinned and then nodded.

"She's something…" Jack said.

"Indeed but she's mine. Don't make me kick your ass like I did with Dominic."

"I wouldn't dare." Jack teased. "So…is there any chance I can introduce myself properly to the pack? I would like to meet everyone…the council too."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because from now on I'll be in charge of my pack and as wolves we should cooperate."

Leah and Jacob exchanged a look and then they agreed on summoning a meeting on the beach with the whole pack and the tribal council.

"What about the others? Are they coming?" Jacob asked.

"It'll be just the three of us." I said. "And by the way, this is my girlfriend Jena…she already knows about us."

Leah had to call Madeleine again to babysit Isaac and we all left to the beach a few minutes later. They wanted to get rid of us quickly and I couldn't blame them because we should have warned them we were coming.

The tension dissipated a bit when we started to be surrounded by wolves from Jacob's pack. Having eighteen wolves watching us made Jacob act a little more friendly towards me and Jena. Jack was still on his bad side. The other wolves greeted me but glanced over at Jack with suspicion.

Then Billy Black, Sue Clearwater and Old Quil Ateara arrived and Jack's humour changed almost immediately. He wasn't nervous anymore and he even started smiling.

"What's the emergency?" Sue asked.

"That was probably our fault ma'am. We came here unannounced." Jack said in a friendly voice that made both Jena and I look at him.

"And who are you?" She raised her eyebrows realising that there was a new face.

"I'm Jack Russell."

"Sue Clearwater."

"Enchanté."

I never knew he had learned French.

Sue smiled at him and we all sat down around the fire. The questions about how we had met Jack started shortly after and I told them everything. The news about Jack's ancestors surprised the Quileutes as well.

"We never heard about other wolves out of the Quileute's lands." Old Quil announced. "Are you sure your great-grandfather was a wolf?"

"I'm sure. Dad told me…he wouldn't lie about it."

"What was his name?" Billy questioned.

"Graham Russell."

"The name doesn't ring a bell." Sue confessed.

"Do you know if he had any kind of relationship with us? That would explain a lot." Old Quil said.

"I have no idea. But does it matter that much?"

"You see each tribe has its legends, its traditions. We wouldn't ask all these questions if you were from the Makah Reservation since we kind of share a few similarities with them but the Heiltsuk Native community in Canada is…"

"Different?" I finished Sue's sentence.

"Well…yes. You're from a different country…it's not the same. I don't even remember you having legends about wolves."

"That's because we don't." I stated.

"Exactly. That's why we find it so strange…You shouldn't exist."

I understood Sue Clearwater's point of view but I couldn't change the fact that we did start to morph into wolves just like the Quileutes.

"So…are you worried about competition, is that it?" Jack questioned and I could hear a bit of defiance in his voice.

"Of course not." Jacob assured, intensifying the grip on Leah's waist. "We don't see you as a threat…this is more of a personal issue."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Old Quil sighed and threw a few pieces of wood into the fire.

"I've told you before that the wolf gene is passed on from father to son. Since these legends are a part of our History and not yours, this means you can all be related to us. It's not the first time. Embry and Josh are half-Makah and we don't know who their fathers really are."

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air after those words were spoken.

"Or it can also mean that you were wrong all along." Jack stated. "There are six of us, different ages, different parents. Our families aren't related. Presuming your theory is valid, six of your men went to our Reservation and got our mothers pregnant, right? That's a bit farfetched."

"Jack's right. Besides when I was a kid I got sick…I went to the Hospital, we all got tested and I'm positive my mother didn't cheat on my father." I said.

"You're right, it is a bit weird but it's the only explanation." Sue declared. "And it happened before."

"My family lived secluded in the mountain until now. I'm pretty sure my mum never dated a Quileute guy." Jack mentioned.

Jacob was right this was a very personal issue and there was no way in hell we would agree with that theory. We just couldn't go back home and ask our mothers if they had cheated on our fathers.

"Maybe we should forget about this." Sam said glancing over to the Council.

"Maybe their fathers were the ones half-Quileute." Billy spoke. "But I guess Sam's right we'll have to let it go. We'll never know what happened for sure or why Graham Russell was a wolf…all we need to know is that we're not alone and we don't have to fight on our own."

Billy Black showed everyone how a true tribal chief should handle this situation and we finally called it a night. By that time Jena was already half sleeping in my arms and a patrol car came to pick up Sue.

I saw the way Jack couldn't take his eyes away from Leah for too long and wished that I was the only one noticing. We didn't need more troubles.

"I heard you have an empty barn somewhere." Jack said. "Can we crash there for tonight?"

Sam and Jacob exchanged a look and ended up agreeing. Jacob ordered Sam and Paul to take us to the barn but Paul started to whine about how tired he was from patrolling that evening. Jacob glared at him and ordered Quil to go with us instead but then Jack piped in.

"I think you should take your grandfather home, kid." He told Quil who looked at him almost stunned.

"What did you call me?" Quil reacted.

"Oh…sorry I keep forgetting that you're older than you look." Jack apologised and I saw the way Jacob was following this conversation.

"I'm probably older than you, _kid_." Quil said in a half-friendly way.

"Maybe…but nevertheless you shouldn't keep your grandfather waiting, he's your elder besides Sam will go with us, right?"

Sam nodded.

"We don't bite." Jack added with a grin.

Quil watched his grandfather being helped by one of his pack brothers and then looked at Jack again.

"I'll go in your place." Embry offered and Quil accepted after Jacob's silent sign in agreement.

I grabbed Jena's shoulders and guided her through the road following behind Sam, Embry and Jack.

"So…excuse me my curiosity but…how many were you in the beginning?" Jack asked quietly trying not to disturb Jena.

"I was the first to phase." Sam said.

"It figures…"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well because you look responsible and calm." Jack said. "Is that why you said that you're like Sam?" He turned to me.

"No…Actually I was referring to the thing about us being temporary alphas. Neither Sam or I were the rightful alphas of our packs." I replied.

"I see…You didn't answer my question though." He told Sam.

"After a while Jared, Paul, Embry and Jacob phased too. We were five for a few weeks then Seth, Leah and Quil joined the pack. By the time the newborns created by the red haired leech arrived we were already ten. Brady and Collin were the last ones to phase and we left them behind to protect La Push during the fight. After that more kids phased because the Volturi were coming."

"So the rightful alpha was the fifth to phase. How weird. He should be the first one…like me." Jack thought out loud.

"Jacob never wanted to be a part of this. He didn't want to become a wolf." Embry announced.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because…"

"Don't." Embry said cutting Sam off.

"They already know. At least Lance does."

"What does Lance know that I don't?" Jack asked curiously.

I recalled the time when Jacob and Sam had an argument about some girl named Bella.

"Jacob was in love." Sam simply said.

Jack was quiet for a while.

"He was…afraid of hurting her?" I asked.

"No…he was afraid of not imprinting on her and…" Sam looked at Embry before continuing. "And she was in love with someone else. Bella was in love with a leech and she wanted to become one too."

"Jacob was involved in a pretty messed up situation. He could've killed Bella's bloodsucking boyfriend but that would turn him into a jealous cold blooded murder." Embry said. "He let her choose."

"She chose the leech?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"So he didn't imprint on Leah and was in love with another girl?" Jack seemed hopeful and I was worried about the way this conversation would end.

"No, Leah and Jake didn't imprint." Embry confirmed. "But they're together."

"That explains why he acts so defensive around her." Jack commented. "Their relationship isn't set into stone."

Sam and Embry stopped on their tracks and turned to face Jack.

"They fought really hard to build what they have now so don't even think about doing…"

"Easy there…I'm not going to do anything, Embry. I was just stating the facts."

"Good, because Jacob had way too many rivals already, right Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam looked to the ground and then we kept walking until we finally reached the barn.

"We're going to patrol all of La Push's area tonight so you'll probably hear some of us out in the woods." Embry announced.

I understood that was him saying that we were going to be guarded all night long. I didn't mind though. I was actually happy to know that we'd leave the next morning. Sam and Embry said goodnight and a few minutes later we heard four wolves running out in the woods, patrolling.

I put Jena on one of the beds and she didn't even ask where we were. She was out shortly after and I joined Jack outside.

"They're just taking precautions, you know? They won't attack." I said. Jack simply nodded.

"Yes, I know. They still don't trust me. They don't know if I'm a friend or not."

"They don't trust either of us. It's normal. We're outsiders and well…Dominic's stupid actions didn't help."

"I think they like you better than me." He stated lying down on the grass.

"They…I don't know…I guess they thought I was a good alpha and now you came along and they're afraid things change plus we should've called before coming here." I said sitting down next to him.

"They're not afraid of us or changes. There's more to it."

"Like what?" I asked surprised by that statement. Jack always seemed to see things no one else could.

"It's just a hunch…and it's no big deal."

I shrugged.

"So, what did you think of them?" I asked.

"In general?"

I nodded.

"They're alright. They absolutely know what they're doing and they are all very protective of each others, even the ones who aren't pure blood like Embry and Josh. They all seem to trust Jacob Black as if he's some kind of a God."

"He's the alpha wolf. I think that's normal."

"You don't treat me like that and I'm your alpha." He pointed out.

"They've been fighting side by side for ten years. Their relationship is obviously stronger than ours. And that's not all…There are other things we have to take into account."

"Like the fact that there are blood relatives in the pack?" Jack questioned.

"How do you know?"

"I read in your mind a while ago that Seth is Leah's brother but even if I hadn't known, I would've figured it out on my own tonight. I believe Seth Clearwater is one of the strongest wolves in the pack, physically and physiologically which is kind of strange considering the fact that he doesn't belong to any of the initial families that carried the gene."

"Seriously? Seth seems so playful and nice."

"He's the real deal. A real protector. Did you see the way he looked over at his mother and sister?"

"Not really." I confessed.

"And did you see the way Embry stands up for Jacob? And the way Paul tries to control his actions and words before Jacob?"

"They respect him, they're friends."

"No…they're family. I'm pretty much sure. They act more like a family than like a pack."

"I didn't notice a thing."

"You should pay more attention Lance, after all you are my second in command."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Oh and by the way I was right."

I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Even the imprinted wolves have issues."

"But Sam and Jared are happy imprinted wolves." I insisted. "They have kids..."

"I don't know about Jared but Sam…yes he has imprinted but he isn't all that happy."

I did notice the way Sam always looked so…sad.

"There's some conflict between him and Jacob." I said. "I noticed that the first time we were here but I don't think it has anything to do with Sam's imprint."

"I do…Didn't you notice the way Sam looks at Leah? Everytime Sam's eyes would focus on her Jacob would tighten his grip on her."

"Well I notice he did the same when you were looking at her."

"I wasn't…"

"You were. You can't deny she makes you feel different and nervous."

Jack smiled.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but she's Jacob's wife."

"Her human part is taken…I understand that, but her wolf one is still untamed and unclaimed."

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't claim her yet which makes me think he's either stupid or ignorant. An alpha wolf always claims what's his. His territory, his food, his female…that's the only way he'll be sure that everyone else respects his authority, that he won't starve and that the cubs that are born each year are really his."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious actually. You never watched the Discovery Channel? Or National Geographic?"

"Of course I did. But back then I didn't know I was going to turn into a giant wolf, did I? And how did you watch those channels if you live in the middle of the forest?"

"I told you…" He glanced over at me. "I read a lot."

"Well…that's just bullshit Jack. We're not real wolves. We're…something in between. You're not going to get into troubles with Jacob, are you?"

"I'm an alpha, Lance. I have responsibilities." He said getting up and going inside. "And rights too." He whispered.

I felt a chill down my spine after his last words but he was probably just messing with me. He hadn't reacted to Leah's presence like we had the first time we met her, which was a good thing and made me realise he was right about having his temper and hormones in check. He seemed to be a lot more mature than the rest of us but at the same time he was…weird.

I couldn't explain exactly why but Jack was a difficult guy to understand completely. Even sharing minds with him, he was hard to read. While Dominic, Glenn, Kinley and Cody were like opened books, Jack never shared too much with us. He didn't actually lie to us and he always seemed to be quite reliable but I could feel that somehow he could protect his thoughts from us and that didn't help in the pack's "trusting" department.

I never mentioned anything because privacy was something important and if I could do the same I definitely would. Besides as my alpha I had to respect Jack no matter what. But now, here in La Push, Jack seemed different. I had suspected that he was acting weird because of Leah. He had seen her in our heads and when we arrived in La Push I could feel how excited he was to meet her even though he denied it.

But it couldn't be just that. He wasn't acting like us. He wasn't making a fool of himself by going to ask her if she wanted to come with us. Jack was acting differently and that was a bit scary. I mean if he did the same mistake as Dom he would be easy to handle. Jacob would kick his ass and send us home and once we were there he would regain his composure just like Dominic had done. But acting like this...I didn't know how to react or what to think.

So his mood swings had to have another cause. Because I was pretty sure that it had to be a reason for Jack's sudden behaviour. One minute he was all nice and friendly and the other he looked ready to jump over Jacob and kill him. One minute he was being helpful and answering questions and the other he was all defensive and evasive. And he was always so sure about everything.

Our last talk about acting like a real wolf pack was really strange. Sure we had a hierarchy and all that but that was as far as we were going with that. I didn't want to know if Leah had been claimed or if the Quileutes had more secrets they didn't want to share with us. All I cared about was the safety of my people and the love of my girlfriend and now I was going to have to keep an eye on my alpha because he could simply forget his priorities and try to reclaim his rights and whatever he thought those rights were I knew they included the only female wolf in History.

* * *

A/Note 3: And so we say goodbye to Lance Dunne and his POV. It was nice to work with him on these final chapters. Jack's POV is coming next and then it'll be Leah's turn.

Roximary.28 – In a way _**Our Dawn 4**_ is about the attraction of other wolves towards Leah but there's still more to come and this time around there's actually another thing behind it and not just attraction. But you'll see.

Take care,

Karisan


	24. Birthright Interlude

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 2 – White Sun**_

_**Interlude: Jack Russell**_

**Chapter 23 – Birthright**

As soon as I saw her I knew she was the one. I knew now that all this time I had waited was worth it because she was perfect. From the moment I had known about her existence through my pack brother's memories, I had felt that I needed to know her in person. For two months my sole purpose was to collect information on her and the La Push's pack from my brothers to be able to go there.

She was even more stunning than I had read in Dominic's thoughts. She was beautiful and she kept me under a spell for a few minutes until her husband showed up. He was a dangerous enemy but I would have to take him down. I knew that to play in his territory was tricky and so I tried to behave.

But Jacob Black wasn't my most fierce enemy not even Leah's overprotective brother Seth. My worst enemy still wore diapers and couldn't even talk properly. I was really pissed off when I realised she had already a child. _His_ child. A boy. A rightful descendent of the Black family. If I was going to be the only alpha I would have to take care of that kid but first I needed to have a talk to Leah in private.

That morning, right after the sun rise, I waited until Jacob left home to go to work and when the patrols were changing shifts I went to his house leaving Lance and Jena sleeping at the barn. It would be easier if I asked Lance to distract the four wolves patrolling Jacob Black's house but Lance was already suspecting something was going on, so I opted to act on my own.

Leah felt my presence at her house when I was about to knock on the door. She came downstairs and let me inside proving that she wasn't scared of me even though I was stronger and taller than her.

"What do you want?" She asked frowning. "Weren't you supposed to leave this morning?"

"Well…technically it's morning until noon." I replied. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You do know that my friends are patrolling outside right?"

"Absolutely. I also know they aren't allowed to come inside unless you call them so since you haven't called them yet, I know you want to talk to me in private."

"Actually I don't really want to talk to you, I want to warn you that I'm happily married and I'll never leave my home, my husband or my child…okay?"

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" I teased.

"No. I'm happy with the life I have." She smiled and showed me her wedding ring.

"You weren't wearing it yesterday at the meeting."

"Because there was a chance I would have to phase and I don't want to ruin the ring Jacob gave me."

"You know you're with the wrong guy, right?"

"Please…Look…Jack, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Jack…I've been harassed by other wolves before…you're not the first."

"But I'm the real thing, trust me."

"Jacob's the real thing. He's the one I want. I rejected Josh, Dominic and I'm not interested in you either."

"This is not about interest or even feelings…it's about birthright and you belong with me."

Leah laughed.

"Just because your great-grandfather was a wolf doesn't make you king of the castle. You may be an alpha but you arrived ten years late, boy."

"I'm inclined to disagree. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Jack…I'm flattered to know you kind of like me but you won't feel like that for too long. The same happened to Dominic and Josh and now they're both happy and…"

"It's not the same with me." I cut her off. "It's not just about you being a female wolf and my male hormones. If it were I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Well whatever it is, it has to stop."

"How can you live like this? How can you actually live this lie?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not living a lie and I think this conversation is over."

"The only female wolf in History can't stay with a fake alpha and that's what Jacob Black is. You don't belong with him, you belong with me. I'm the rightful alpha."

"You're not. Jacob is the rightful alpha and we have a good life together."

"You live an illusion. He's with you because he couldn't have the girl he truly wanted."

Leah's eyes told me I had hit a nerve. She was shocked and angry at the same time and I thought she was going to explode right there but she took a deep breath and glared at me like no one else had ever glared before.

"You're an asshole. I don't care what you've heard or what you think you know about us but you're wrong."

"Really? So Jacob wasn't in love with a girl named Bella who broke his heart by choosing a cold one over him?"

"That's in the past."

"You never forget your first love."

"Fuck you." She spat. This woman was wild. Just like I like them.

"Leah…you and I make sense…you can't stay with this…kid." I walked forward and she hit her back against the white wall.

"Back off now or my friends will be forced to come here."

"I'm not going to do anything." I whispered and I stood right in front of her, our bodies almost touching. I could feel her hot breath and smell her sweet scent. "You could have the most powerful army protecting you and that still wouldn't stop me from being here. I'm not afraid of your friends and I'm certainly not afraid of Jacob Black."

"Maybe you should because Jacob never lost a fight."

"There's always a first time and so you know…he will lose this fight because I'm the rightful alpha."

"No, La Push's rightful alpha is Jacob."

"Not for long."

"You better leave now and don't ever come searching for me."

"Don't worry Leah. I'll make sure you'll be the one coming to me." I grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. When my lips touched her skin she pulled her hand back quickly and pushed me back. She was strong but not enough to take me to the ground. I could handle her just fine.

"If you touch me again, I'll make sure you'll never have kids!" She hissed.

"Leah? Is everything alright?" I heard one of her pack brothers asking from the outside.

"It's fine, Caleb. Jack is leaving."

She pointed to the door and I smirked. I had meant every word and I could hardly wait until the day she would be mine.

"I'll see you soon." I said when she opened the door for me.

"I don't think so." She stated firmly. "Now get the hell out of my house, I've got to go see my child."

"Fine…you say hi to Junior for me, okay?"

She gave me the finger and I slowly left the house being escorted by the guy named Caleb and another one of her friends.

I couldn't see the other two so I presumed they were gone to bring more back-ups or maybe even Jacob but I didn't care. My mind was settled and my plan was simple. For now I had to leave to make them believe everything was fine. Then I would claim my birthright.

It was a bit naïve of me to think that I would be able to leave La Push without a warning. When I went back to the barn, Jena and Lance were all set to go but news travel fast in a small community so I wasn't surprised when I saw Jacob walking in our direction when we were next to our car and Jena was putting her small bag in the trunk.

On the outside he was calm and relieved to see that we were leaving but on the inside I could sense his turmoil. He wanted to phase and rip my head off because I had the audacity to go into his house and speak to his wife. I was glad to know he was feeling intimidated.

"We're leaving." Lance said stretching his hand that Jacob shook. Paul, Sam and Caleb were right behind him.

"I've heard." Jacob said. "By the way…I have something for Jack…"

I saw it coming when he pulled his right arm back but I never thought he would actually have that kind of strength. The impact of his fist on my jaw made me stumble and hit the car but all my bones remained intact. All I wanted to do was fight back but he had three of his friends there and Lance wouldn't be much of a help to me.

"What the hell is going on?" Lance asked putting himself in front of Jena.

"Your jackass of an alpha here…" Jacob pointed to me. "Thinks he can go to my place and seduce my wife as he pleases. That was just a warning…"

"Did you go to see Leah? Alone?" Lance questioned.

"Yeah…But I didn't do anything like Dominic did."

"Jack! Damn it…I told you to leave her alone."

"You touched her…that's enough for me. The next time I'll kill you!" Jacob snarled.

Lance shook his head in disapproval for what I had done as if he was actually responsible for my mistakes.

"Just take him out my sight and out of my lands."

"I'm sorry. We're going." Lance pushed me to the other side of the car and told me to get inside.

"You think you have it all but you have nothing Black. Nothing at all. You're just as fake as Sam. Your days as an alpha wolf are over and you better get used to it." I said.

Jacob launched himself at me but his pack brothers prevented him to hit me again. I got in the car and waved them goodbye while Jacob was muttering a few profanities. He was impulsive and hot-headed. I knew his type too well and I would make sure to use that on my advantage.

xxxxxxxxxx

One week later Lance was still a bit angry about the incident I had caused with the La Push's pack. During the ride home he had been a true pain in the ass. Dominic, on the other hand was supportive because he had done the same. I didn't actually give a damn about what they thought of my actions towards Leah, but I was a bit apprehensive because my next move was going to be bold and was about to change a lot of things in our pack.

I hadn't gone to Jacob's house just to provoke him and see Leah and her gorgeous legs. I had gone there to check a few details out so I could elaborate a good plan.

While I was with Leah I realised that there was nothing out of place in the living room which meant that during the day their kid didn't stay at home. I also realised that Madeleine only went to babysit Junior on Fridays because I could see a chart on the fridge, in the kitchen, with her name on it. That was my chance. Leah and Jacob were out and Madeleine would never hear me going inside the house. I needed leverage and as much as I hated to admit, Junior was perfect for that part.

During the council meeting in La Push I had realised that all the wolves had shown up but we didn't see one single imprint girl around or their children. Either it was out of fear that one of us could imprint on those children or just because they weren't supposed to attend to that sort of thing, I didn't know but I had a feeling they wanted to keep their families away from us.

Human instincts lead the parents to protect their children no matter what and I was sure that once Jacob and Leah realised that Junior was gone, they would go ballistic and search everywhere for him. I was counting on that actually.

It was past noon when I decided it was time to put my plan into practice. I had told my pack brothers I would patrol alone that Friday afternoon so they could have a day off. Since there hadn't been any leeches around they agreed, although Lance and Cody offered to cover for me at night but by then I would have Junior with me already.

I was fast. The fastest of my pack and probably the fastest of all the wolves I knew. I could go to La Push and return in less than an hour. Because it had already been a week since Lance, Jena and I had gone to La Push, they wouldn't have the perimeter well guarded besides my scent was similar to theirs. Theywouldn't suspect immediatelly.

I arrived shortly after three in the afternoon and I circled Jacob's house to see who was there. I was right all along. Madeleine was alone with little Isaac. I could hear her in the living room talking on the phone with a friend.

_I'll be out in a few hours. Isaac is sleeping upstairs…Yeah I know it's boring but the kid is kind of cute, you know…and he likes my cookies…No, it's just me and Isaac…I have no idea, probably at Sue's…Yeah…Of course Brady's taking me tonight, who else?...No, I'm not seeing Collin, I told you Collin was a mistake, I was just mad at Brady because I saw him with Monica…So what if Collin still likes me…I'm with Brady now and there's nothing he can do…_

Although Madeleine's conversation seemed to be quite interesting, I had a job to do so I slowly and carefully entered the house through the back door and went upstairs. Even though we were huge, we could move silently so Madeleine just kept talking to her friend while I was watching Isaac sleeping in his parents' bedroom. A wave of disgust washed over me when I realised that I was probably in the room where the little cub had been conceived.

I grabbed his small body, put a blanket over him and left, making sure that I had stayed there long enough so they could feel my scent. After this, there was no turning back.

Even in my human form I was faster than most of the wolves from Jacob's pack so I knew they would never catch me. As much as I hated the kid I was holding I had to give him some credit. First he had made my job so much easier because he never made a sound. Actually he seemed to be having fun. And second he was the perfect bait.

Jacob and his whole pack would be in Campbell Island before the sunset and I had to make sure they wouldn't find Junior. To cover our tracks was easy for someone like me but I couldn't take him with me. I couldn't take care of a kid on my own and keep him hidden. I didn't care about his safety or well being because he was a danger to me and to the lineage of pure wolves I wanted to create with his mother but right now Junior was worth more to me alive than dead so I ended up taking him to someone I could trust.

She was an old friend. Literally. She was more than ninety years old now and lived right outside the Makah Reservation. I had known her for a long time now. Ida Parokko was her name and although she was very old now, she was still worthy of my entire trust. She was a spirit guide but her tribe had sent her away because Ida had made a mistake in the past. To me they were just a bunch of hypocrites who liked to judge others for their mistakes and didn't even consider the idea of forgiving.

Ida loved the present I took her. Better than a puppy. She had raised her children alone, Vicky and Andrew but because they weren't considered outcasts like their mother, they were accepted into the Makah tribe again after turning twelve years old. They were ordered back and raised by adoptive parents. Without having another choice and because she had wanted her kids to have a good life, Ida had let them go and never saw them again. She was alone for a long time and now she was actually excited to take care of a baby. Just like I expected from her, she didn't question me about the child and I left a few hours later, after making sure that no one would ever find Isaac there.

I waited patiently for the summoning that evening. The sun was almost down when I felt their scent approaching the Reservation. As soon as they left the ferryboat, the whole pack phased and they howled when they arrived to make sure Lance and the others would find them.

I was waiting for them right outside my small cottage. Lance and the others rushed to my side but I knew some of them wouldn't stay there for long.

"Where is my son you bastard!" Jacob yelled at me.

Half of his pack was morphed and the other half was in their human forms. I counted them all. They had left four wolves behind so there were fourteen men there. Actually thirteen men and a woman. Leah was right behind her alpha, shaking slightly. I could see the marks of tears in her copper skin and I could smell the salt.

"Where is Isaac?" Jacob yelled again.

"Jake…calm down." Seth said, grabbing his alpha by the arm.

"I'm not calming down until he tells me what he did to my son!"

"Jack…Jacob told us they picked up your scent inside their house…their son is missing…" Lance said. "You don't have anything to do with this, right?"

"Come on man…this is just a misunderstanding." Dominic stated.

"When did you realise the kid was gone?" I asked facing Jacob.

"This afternoon." Sam said.

"You shouldn't have hired such a young babysitter. They can't be trusted." I announced.

"Shut up!" One of the guys snarled. "This is not Madeleine's fault!"

"You must be Brady, right? If I were you I'd have my eyes wide opened…there's a guy named Collin after your girl."

"Are you involved in this or not?" Lance asked me. "Can't you see how they're feeling?"

"Well…that depends on your definition of _involved_."

In a flash I felt my body being thrown into the side of my house. Jacob had a hand on my throat and the other was ready to hit me on the face.

"Tell me what you did to my son!"

Leah and the others rushed over to us and managed to break us apart.

"He's fine." I said, brushing my clothes off. "I took him for a ride."

"You took…their child? Are you insane?" Cody gasped. "That's a crime."

"If you don't tell me where he is in five seconds I'm going to rip your head off!" Jacob threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" Leah asked, touching her husbands chest with one hand.

"You know why."

"No, I don't…I thought you had understood that I had made my choice."

"And I told you that you'd come to me…and guess what? You did." I grinned.

"Where's Isaac?" Leah asked.

"He's fine. He's in a safe place."

"Give us our son back." Jacob growled. "I don't know what you want to prove but if I don't see my son in a few minutes I will make sure you'll never…"

"I'll give Junior back if you give me something in return." I cut him off.

Jacob glared at me. If Leah and the others weren't so close to him I was sure he would've phased already and tried to attack me.

"I'm not giving you shit, you piece of crap. You kidnapped my child!"

"Yes, and you're never going to see him again if you don't give me what I want."

"Jack…what the hell are you trying to do?" Lance asked me.

"Shut up. I'll sort things out." I ordered.

"What the fuck do you want, Russell?" Jacob questioned.

I looked at Leah and she understood immediately.

"Me…He wants me." She said. Jacob started to convulse and Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry had to grab him.

"Jake, stop. You can't phase right now." Sam said.

"The hell I can't!" He hissed. "I'm going to kill him!"

"You need to keep your temper in check man…" I laughed. "How did you become an alpha if you can't even control yourself?"

"Jacob…calm down, please. Let's take care of this the right way." Leah begged.

Jacob took a few deep breathes and then he asked his friends to let him go. Since he was no longer shaking, they obliged.

"Okay…so you want Leah. You want me to give you my wife?"

"Sort of…"

"How about we fight for her." He suggested.

I shook my head in denial.

"That wouldn't work. A fight between the two of us can only end badly. You'll die and Leah will never be free."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"The truth is I want Jacob to let you go from his pack so that you can join mine. If you agree to do it, I'll consider the idea of letting Junior go home with his father but only if you stay with me and behave."

"So keeping me here isn't enough?"

"No. I want to keep you here but I don't want you to belong to his pack…"

"And if you kill him, he'll never release me…" She finished for me.

"You got the point."

"That's fine by me." Jacob said. "I won't die…you will."

He was a smug little bastard.

"Even if you were able to kill me, which I doubt it, you would never find your son again. No one knows where he is. I covered his scent so well that not even the most experienced wolf would be able to find him. If you want to know where he is, you can't touch me. If you find the kid first, I'll let her go."

"Son of a bitch." Jacob muttered.

"So…how is it going to be? Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Leah answered and everyone looked at her.

"No…we don't have a deal." Jacob glared at her. "You can't possibly think I'm going to agree with this."

"He has our son, Jacob. I want Isaac safe at home with you."

"But I can't leave you here with…him."

"I know how to take care of myself. You know that better than anyone."

"No! Fuck this! You're not staying here!" He yelled.

"Listen to me! Right now, all I care about is our child. We don't know where he is or even if he's alright…so while I'm going to stay here with this…psycho…you can search for him. You find our son and I'll be home soon."

"But…"

"No but Jacob. I can take care of myself. I promise he won't touch me. Now go home, call the cavalry and start searching for our baby." She almost begged. "I trust you Jacob. The sooner you find him, the sooner I go home."

"Good luck with that." I said waving at Jacob but he ignored me. He was just standing there staring into his wife's eyes with concern painting his features. She smiled at him and they hugged for a while. She kissed his lips softly and I growled.

"Will you honour our deal?" I asked to make sure they would stop kissing.

"I'll release Leah from my pack. She'll stay here and then you'll tell us where Isaac is." Jacob said.

"You can't come to this Reservation." I added. "I'll send someone to talk to you once I decide if you deserve to have your kid back but if you behave properly…Junior will be fine."

"If you touch Leah…If you so much as lay a finger on her…I will kill you, understand?"

"I won't do anything unless she wants me to." I grinned.

Jacob gave a few steps forward but Leah grabbed his wrist and pulled him for another kiss.

"Find Isaac." She said. "I love you Jacob, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

The rest of the pack hugged Leah and then they started to leave. Seth and Jacob were the last ones. Seth was refusing to leave his sister but she convinced him to go telling him that he had to help Jacob.

It's was already dark when they left but I knew things weren't over yet.

"Let's get inside." I pulled Leah's hand but she dismissed me and walked on her own. I was going to have a hard time taming her.

Lance, Cody, Dominic, Kinley and Glenn followed us.

"What the hell have you done?" Lance started as soon as Glenn closed the door. "Do you have any idea how this is going to affect us?"

"Oh…stop whining. I'm doing what it's best for everyone."

"Best for everyone?" Cody asked. "Are you crazy? You kidnapped a child! Lance is a cop, he could arrest you right now."

"But he won't."

"Give me a good reason not to." Lance said.

"Because I'm your alpha and I order you all to keep quiet about this. I don't want anyone to know about the kid or Leah. Not even the council…is that clear?"

My first alpha-command was a success because all of them agreed although no one liked it much.

"Look…Leah is the only female wolf, right?"

"So what?" Leah crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Well…Your ex-pack has enough members already even without you and the cub." I stated.

"My son is not a cub!" She half yelled.

"The thing is if there's a pack that deserves to have pure wolves, it's ours."

"So, you're going to keep her here as what? Your private whore?" Kinley asked. "That's also illegal, you know?"

"No. Leah will soon be our alpha female…then after a while I'm sure she'll accept me as her mate."

"You're insane. She's married." Lance said. "She already has a mate."

"He's not right for her."

Lance threw his hands in the air and sighed.

"We were supposed to patrol our territory, fight vampires and live our lives." He said in a desperate voice. "And now…you dragged us into this mess."

"What mess? Everything's fine." I opposed.

"Fine? We have a whole pack on our tail…"

"Jacob knows you don't have anything to do with this." Leah stated.

"Sure…but Jack's still our alpha, which means if he goes down, so are we."

"Can't you just tell us where the kid is? We'll make sure he's alright…" Glenn suggested.

"He's safe, don't worry."

"Jack! Please, we trusted you…I trusted you." Lance whined again.

"I think what Lance is trying to say is that you took this shit to a whole new level. I mean…to kidnap a kid?" Dominic declared.

"Seriously Dom? Are you actually lecturing me? Have you forgotten what you've done?"

"I would never take her kid, for crying out loud!"

"Because you didn't know she had one."

"Shut up!" Glenn said. "This is all wrong! You shouldn't have taken the kid, you shouldn't have lied to us and now we're going to have to solve your mess!"

"You don't need to do anything Glenn. Leah's going to stay with us, she'll be our alpha female, my mate and the mother of my children…"

"In your dreams." She stated.

"And we'll be just fine." I continued. "You just need to worry about patrolling and having good grades so your parents don't start noticing what you do with your spare time, alright?"

"Are you for real? You really think we can just forget about this and act normally?" Cody asked.

"You have no other option. Leah will stay here with me and you'll keep living your lives."

"You can't do this!" Lance said.

"I can and I will."

"What the hell are you trying to prove?" Kinley questioned.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone…I'm doing the right thing."

"Right thing? For who?" Lance asked.

"For our ancestors."

"Don't give me that crap!" Dominic said. "Who cares about that?"

"I do!" I yelled. "I'm just following their wishes."

"What wishes?" Cody asked.

"Many years ago…there was a pack. The first pack in a hundred years. There were four wolves. My great-grandfather was their alpha. He was the strongest, fastest and guided his brothers wisely until the day he made a mistake…a tiny mistake and ended up banished forever from his lands and from the pack."

"He was a Quileute, wasn't he?" Leah inquired.

"Yes…He lived in La Push. So after being banished and forced to give away his position to one of his brothers, Graham Russell came to live here. He never forgot the humiliation and he decided to get his revenge against the other three wolves but he was alone. He needed a pack so he started a family. Because his wife couldn't have more children after her first born, Noah, Graham had children with other women…"

"What? But that means…" Cody started.

"Yes, that means we're all related. Our grandfathers were all siblings. Since most of the women he got pregnant were married, he never got to take responsibility for those babies and that's why none of your families knew mine or about all of us being relatives, cousins actually."

"How do you know all this?" Lance asked.

"My father told me everything. You see Noah never turned into a wolf and neither did Graham's other kids."

"Because there was no vampire around to get them to phase." Leah said.

"Exactly…later on Graham realised his pack brothers had all stopped phasing and had families of their own. He lived the rest of his life here with his wife and son and ceased to be a wolf too…but he told Noah and he made sure his son would tell the next generation that he was the true alpha from La Push's pack and not Ephraim Black."

"And now you want to take over because your father told you this tale." Leah said.

"It's not a tale, it's the truth. My great-grandfather was the rightful alpha and as his oldest grandchild and rightful heir I'm supposed to join the packs and rule with the only female wolf by my side."

"Shit…we're all cousins…that's…insane." Kinley said.

"Second cousins." I corrected. "So…you will back me up on this because you have no choice. We're family."

"How could you hide this from us?" Lance questioned.

"It was necessary. Now go home, have some rest and be here tomorrow morning." I ordered.

"What about…her?" Cody pointed put to Leah.

"She'll be fine. I'll take good care of her. She's going to be my alpha female."

I had been waiting for the moment when Leah and I would be alone. After watching my pack brothers leaving I turned to face her and she was standing with a serious look.

"So let me get this straight. Your great-grandfather, Graham Russell, was not only from the same pack as Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara, but he was also their alpha, right?"

I nodded.

"And now you want revenge for what it was done to him in the past?"

"I want to put things right. Jacob is as fake as his ancestor. He's not the rightful alpha and therefore he doesn't deserve you."

"You kidnapped an innocent child because you want to be our alpha?"

"No, I took your child because he's the child of an impostor, a fake alpha…My children will rule the pack after me, not Jacob's."

"And I'll be the mother of your children, is that it Jack?" She asked.

"Yes. You were made for me. Deep down you know that."

I approached Leah, drawn by her sweet smell and her enigmatic eyes. I took her face in my hands and since she didn't push me away I crashed my lips in hers. It was time to claim my birthright.

_**End of Book 2**_

**To**** be continued in Book 3 – Crimson Skies…**

* * *

A/Note 3: There some questions were finally answered. So everyone who kept telling me that Jack was creepy and weird, well they were right. If you have questions, please PM me. Leah's POV will be coming up next. ;D

wolfman inc - Yes, Lance was irresponsible but he's the kind of guy who always makes the right decision and doesn't like to be in a position that doesn't belong to him. That's why he gave the alpha position to Jack. The "white fur" you'll know soon enough.

Blackwater Crazziii - Like I said in one of the chapters, Jacob never claimed Leah the right way. The human Jacob did (since they're married ad have children) but the wolf hasn't...yet. She's not marked so that's why other wolves still feel attracted to her all the time.

Take care,

Karisan


	25. Clearwaters

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 24 – Clearwaters**

"Do you need help getting up?" I asked trying to contain my tears from laughing. What on Earth had made this idiot think I would want to feel his lips on mine? As soon as he had touched me my knee stood up and made contact with his "family jewels" leaving him on the floor whimpering.

"Damn it, woman…Do you have any idea of how that hurts?" He asked still breathless.

"No and it's not my problem." God that felt awesome. For a split second I wished he would try that again so I could kick him one more time.

"I'll have to tame you one of these days."

I wanted to laugh at his face. Not even Jacob had managed to tame me completely. He was delusional.

"Look, there was an easy way to solve this properly but you just had to take the hard one, so don't whine about a kick in the balls, alright?" I hissed. "If depended on me I would kill you slowly and then I would give your body to feed the animals in this forest."

"Your child is fine." He said crawling over to the couch. "No need to be so ruthless. It's just a kid."

Yes, Isaac was just one of my kids but he was still _my_ kid. And whoever messed with him would have to pay.

Jack didn't know about the others and I wanted to keep it that way. He had kidnapped Isaac and I was afraid of what he could do to Will, Harry or even Sarah if he'd known about them. Besides there was a risk that he could imprint on my baby girl and I would be pissed off as hell if that happened.

To have a grown up guy imprinted on your daughter is bad much less a psycho son of a bitch.

Fortunately for us, Jack had chosen a Friday to go to our house. If he had gone there any other day of the week he would know we had three more children. Friday was my mother's day off. So we had Madeleine as Isaac's babysitter, Becca as Sarah's and the twins had spend the day with Billy because they were too sick to go to school.

Until the mess about William's powers regarding Aro's interest was settled, we had no pictures of our children on display in the house, everything was kept safely in a box so Jack had assumed Jacob and I had only one child.

"My child should be at home with me and his father." I stated.

"He's being well taken care of."

"How do I know that? How do I know you didn't kill my baby already?"

Jack slowly rose from the old black couch and took a cell phone from his pocket. Then he gave it to me. There were a few photos of Isaac being held by someone I couldn't see the face. It was definitely an old woman though.

"You left my kid with a granny?"

"He's safe. That's all you need to know."

I glared again. I wanted more details but by the look on his face and after being kicked in the balls I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell me anything.

"If you behave I'll think about letting you see him…"

"Really? When?" I asked. If only he'd let me see Isaac I'd be able to tell Jacob somehow.

"I don't know…maybe next week."

I growled loudly but he didn't seem intimidated.

"Are you hungry?" He asked trying to be polite and I wished I could just tell him to "fuck-off". I didn't care about food right now. I wanted my kid. I couldn't stop thinking if that granny was being good to him, feeding him properly. I didn't know her and Isaac was a difficult child sometimes. He only liked chocolate cookies and his milk had to take three tea spoons of sugar otherwise he would spit it all out.

"No, I'm not hungry." I replied.

I looked around and realised the small cottage was exactly like it seemed on the outside: small and old. There was no electricity inside so I wouldn't be able to do much not that I could get my mind out of my problems, of course. I wanted to know about my son, I wanted to talk to Jacob and I wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry about…this…" Jack said giving me an apple that I put on the table again. "I don't go out much and I find all I need in the forest."

"You eat raw meat?" I asked feeling a bit disgusted.

"Yes, but not often. I hunt in wolf form and then I cook." He explained. "I don't have hot water or a TV though. Candles do just fine and our temperatures don't require a warm environment."

"Well, I see now why you're still single." I mocked. "You really know how to treat a girl."

"I do have a nice bedroom, a huge bed and two pillows." He ignored my last comment and smirked.

That was an invitation. Too bad I wasn't interested.

"If you take the bed, I'll take the couch. I'm not sleeping with you. Actually I would rather sleep outside."

"You're a force of nature…do you know that? I love that in you." He said. My father used to say that about me too.

He stared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you with Jacob?"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Why not? Are you afraid you'll change your mind?"

"No, it's just that my words won't please you at all. Jacob is everything to me."

"Tell me your story Leah. Tell me who you are."

"You don't need to know who I am."

"Isn't that the way humans start a relationship? When a guy meets a girl they introduce each other and they talk for hours about their lives, their families, their hobbies."

"Yes, usually that's how it happens." I agreed.

Jack was right. Although he was a jerk and the scumbag who had dared to kidnap my son, I was forced to agree that Jack had just described the way two normal people used to start a relationship.

My relationship with Sam started that way. Jacob's relationship with Bella too. My parents' relationship had probably started like that as well. But mine and Jacob's was totally different. Probably because we weren't normal.

"Why don't you start?" I suggested. I was just trying to buy some time. When I told Jacob to start searching for our son and call the cavalry I meant the Cullens and he knew it. We would rather sort everything out peacefully and by ourselves but since Jack had decided to play dirty and involve one of my kids in the matter, we had to forget about our pride and ask for help.

The Cullens would certainly return in a few hours from their vacation in Europe and with Edward's help we'd be able to know where Jack had taken Isaac so it was just a matter of time.

"My favourite colour is blue. I never got sick before but I broke an arm when I was four. I was climbing up a tree but I slipped. I like to read and to draw. Your turn now."

I rolled my eyes.

"What can you possibly do with information about me? What can you possibly do knowing that I broke my leg twice, I made a promise to my cousin that I would never cut my hair when I was ten, or that my mother wanted me to learn ballet?"

"I'll know you better."

"No, you won't. These are just details and you'll never know me like Jacob does."

"But I can try. I know you care about your brother like you care for no one else in the pack…except maybe for Jacob. I know you don't like Sam, I know you hate that Bella girl that Jacob used to love and I know that the idea of family is very important to you."

"So what? I still don't feel connected to you like am I to Jacob."

"Because you don't let me to."

"Because I don't you want to. You didn't grow up by my side, you weren't my brother's best friend, you didn't see the worse of me when I was suffering, you weren't there for me when my father died or when I had to watch the man I loved getting married to another woman, you didn't comfort me or told me I would be happy and whole one day, you didn't make me believe in love again and you didn't give me a child."

There were too many things left to say about Jacob and the way I had fallen in love with him, but I guess Jack didn't have to know that. He just looked at me with his black eyes and for a second I thought he would start yelling or mocking me but he remained quiet.

"Can't you see? You don't have to do this. It seems to me that you're not acting by impulse which means you can't still use your brain." _Or the small part of it that works._ I thought to myself. "This revenge thing is useless and stupid. If you tell me where Isaac is, I'll talk to Jacob and he won't kill you."

He laughed.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Damn you're stubborn!"

"That's how you like them, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" I put his cell phone on the table and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. You didn't say I had to stay inside all the time. I need air."

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"I don't need you around me. I want to be alone."

"If you're thinking about running away, I'll set my pack after you."

"Fuck you…Do you honestly think I'm scared of you or your pack?" I walked outside and he followed me.

"You're not going anywhere without me." He stated firmly but since he wasn't my alpha I didn't feel compelled to oblige him.

"I can go whatever I want to go. You're not my father or my alpha."

"Well, you're not a part of his pack anymore either so…just come inside. Be a good girl."

"I don't want to go inside."

"In that case you won't see Junior next week."

Next week I wouldn't be in Campbell Island. As soon as the Cullens arrived, which would be next day probably, I would be able to kick Jack in the balls again and go home. I would save Jacob a bit because I knew how much he wanted to kill this bastard.

"I'm going to phase and stay here, you got that?" I asked him.

"Fine. I'll phase too."

I didn't care what he did anymore. If he wanted to play the dog and guard me, I couldn't care less.

"Suit yourself. Just turn around while I phase."

I phased immediately without even think that I had no clothes to put on later. I lay down on the floor and tried to listen to something but all I met was silence.

I was disappointed when I realised I had no one to talk to. Jacob had released me from the pack which meant that I could no longer stay in touch with them. The mind link had always been a very touchy issue to us and in the beginning I hated it but over the years I had gotten used to it and even though it had only been an hour or so I was already missing the voices of my pack brothers in my head.

I really didn't understand why Jack was doing something as stupid as this. I mean our ancestors were dead for years. Did he really think he'd be able to overpower Jacob? We were talking about someone who had gone to the freaking bat-cave of the Italian leeches, been tortured by Jane and come back. Jacob had nearly died for too many times in the past and had always emerged as the winner. Jesus would be proud.

But of course Jack didn't know what Jacob was capable of doing and by messing with us, especially with me and one of our kids, he had just signed his death's sentence. I had no idea how much time I would be able to put up with him. He was clearly mentally ill if he thought I would agree to join his pack and be his mate. I just hoped Jacob would find Isaac soon.

'_Leah? Is that really you?' _

When I heard another voice in my head I thought I was dreaming.

'_Seth?'_

It couldn't be. My brother belonged to Jacob's pack and he would never be able to contact me since I was now a rogue wolf.

'_I didn't know if it would work…but damn I'm glad it did.'_

'_Seth? Is that really you?'_

'_No, it's the sasquatch.'_ He said playfully. _'It's good to hear you sis.'_

'_Where are the others?'_

'_We can't hear them now.'_

'_What do you mean? Where are you Seth?'_

'_La Push. I just checked the kids. They're staying with mum until you come back.'_

'_And Jacob?'_

_'He's with the Council…Emergency meeting…you know...the usual.'_

'_Why__ can I hear you and not the others?'_

'_Well…I was thinking that Jacob and Jack aren't the only alphas around. You're an alpha too. A female alpha but an alpha all the same.'_

'_So?'_

'_I broke away from Jake's pack and I joined yours.'_

'_What?'_

As far as I knew I didn't have a pack.

'_Well now you do. It's just the both of us, sis. You and me…like the old times.'_

'_Does Jacob know?'_

'_Not yet…I'll tell him later.'_

'_This is crazy Seth. You should be focusing on searching Isaac. I'm fine on my own.'_

I saw my brother mentally rolling his eyes.

'_Yeah, yeah…I know you're strong and can take care of yourself but I couldn't just leave you behind unprotected.'_

'_You're such a gentleman Seth Clearwater.'_

'_Thank you, now I've got news for you Leah and you better be prepared.'_

'_What kind of news?' _Now I was nervous.

'_Things are going to get even more complicated from now on. We contacted the Cullens, they're on their way here. They'll arrived tomorrow but Alice had a few visions…'_

'_What did the pixie see? Is it about Isaac?'_

'_No and yes. We asked her if she could see Isaac's future and she said that we'll be able to find him.'_

'_Good.'_

'_But she doesn't know when.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_We have other problems to solve right now.'_

'_What can be more important than to bring my son home?'_

'_Well…Harrison is about to phase. He's going to stay at your place with Justin and Shane guarding him. William and Sarah will stay in Forks with mum and Charlie.'_

'_Shit…I want to be there when he phases.' _

Harry was my kid, my eldest and I wanted to be by his side when he turned into a wolf just like us. He would feel so confused and I knew he would need me. I didn't want Justin and Shane to share this moment with him. I wanted it to be me and Jacob.

'_I need the mind rapist fast.' _I whined. I never thought I would miss the bloodsucker.

'_Well…that's another problem.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Edward's gone. He's trying to find Bella.'_

'_What? My child was taken by a maniac and he's after that stupid little bitch who tried to steal my man? What a joke!'_

'_Calm down, Leah. We need Bella.'_

'_I don't need that bimbo. Stupid mind rapist…can't he forget about his dick one minute and just help us out this time?'_

'_Edward is trying to help.'_

'_Stop defending him, Seth. It's getting old and incredibly gay.'_

'_The Volturi are coming here Leah. Alice had a vision, we have a couple of days to solve this mess and face the leeches.'_

I couldn't believe his words. Those leeches had the worst timing ever.

'_What the hell do they want now?'_

'_Alice said something about…' _He hesitated. He was actually trying to hide his thoughts from me.

'_Seth! Don't you dare! I'm your sister!'_

'_Jacob said we shouldn't stress you even more.'_

'_I don't care what he said. Tell me or…I'll alpha-command you.' _I didn't know if I could alpha-command my brother but I wanted to know what was going on.

'_Fine…Joham escaped. Alice said they have no clue where he is because the tracker leech named Demetri is gone.'_

'_Gone?'_

'_Disappeared a few weeks ago. Aro is pissed off and because he thinks that Joham might want to take you again, he sent two of them here.' _

'_Who?'_

'_Alec and…Jane.'_

'_Fuck this! Can't we have a normal life? Can't we just have a break from all this shit? Come on…What did I do to deserve this? It's not enough that my kid was taken by this lunatic and now I have to worry about that psycho leech who wants to create hybrids! Plus that little bitch and her twin brother...What the hell is wrong with the world?'_

'_Jake said you'd flip.'_

'_I didn't flip.'_

'_Yes, you did.'_

'_Shut up. Just tell me the plan.'_

'_Jacob got most of us searching for Isaac. Jared, Embry and Paul are staying in the Reservation on prevention. As soon as the Cullens arrive we'll meet them and head over there to get you.'_

'_What about Jack? He won't tell us where Isaac is and Edward isn't coming.'_

'_Edward promised he'd be here on time. He's going to find Bella and they're going to join us soon.'_

'_And what am I supposed to do?'_

'_You wait there for us. Look I have to go now…I need to speak to Jake and tell him I can contact you. Are you going to stay in wolf form?'_

'_It depends on Jack. He wanted me to sleep inside…in his bed.'_

'_If that asshole touches you, I swear I'm going to…'_

'_I know baby brother…you'll kill him, but I assure you I'll kill him first.'_

'_That's my sister.'_

'_Seth? I need to show you something first.'_

I replayed the conversation Jack had with his pack about his real family and Seth was as surprised as me.

'_I guess I have to talk to the Council about that too.' _

'_Post me later baby brother and tell Jacob and the kids I love them.'_

'_I will. Hang in there.'_

'_Seth?'_

'_What?'_

'_Thanks for…not leaving me.'_

'_We're the Clearwater siblings, remember?'_

'_I sure do.'_

* * *

A/Note 3: Loved the feedback. Thank you very much. By the way some of you asked about a lot of stuff I left unresolved since the last chapter. Some of the answers are already in this chapter, but others will only be known later. So, Sladen, Twilighter and Teagann don't worry you'll get your answers eventually. There's a lot of troubles coming on for the pack.

Take care, Karisan


	26. Lies

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book **__**3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****25 – Lies**

After talking to my brother I felt much better but also very worried about our situation. The freaking Italian leeches were coming again and even though the pixie said there would be only two of them, we all knew Jane and Alec were the most powerful leeches of the bloodsucking _Mafia Brady Bunch_ family.

On top of that my eldest son was about to phase and he would need guidance, so I was hoping and praying that he could at least hold on for a few more days. I slept for a few hours, being guarded by a dark brown wolf and then when I finally woke up in the morning an idea hit me.

Jack had a plan that consisted in joining our packs under his leadership by making me his mate. He was, obviously, expecting to have the support of his own pack brothers who were, after all, his cousins so all I had to do was to get them on our side. That way Jack would have to face us all alone plus a coven of leeches since the Cullens were on their way to help us out. If the white pack joined us, he would lose for sure.

Noticing that he was still sleeping I phased back to human and went inside the wooden house to search for clothes. I had to put on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. I felt uncomfortable because the only male clothes I was used to wear were Jacob's but it was that or walk around naked so I didn't have much of a choice.

Jack didn't take much time to wake up and follow me around like I was his damn prisoner.

"You can have a shower, if you like." He offered.

"No, thanks." No way in hell I would be naked in that house with him.

"I promise I won't try anything."

"Do you have coffee?" I asked to change the subject.

"Sure…"

I swallowed the black content of the cup I was holding a few minutes later. Even the coffee tasted different. Then I left the house again.

"Where are you going now? I want you here with me. I didn't ask your stupid alpha to let you go from his pack to…"

"Listen to me asshole…" I cut him off. "First of all you're not my boss and second I'm not going to walk around dressed in these clothes, got it?"

He stared at me for a while and then nodded.

"Lance has a girlfriend, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure she has something for me to wear."

We walked down the mountain and we went straight to Lance's house. Fortunately he was alone and he called the others. To meet them dressed in Jack's clothes was downward strange and I hated it. It passed the idea that we had done something and that made me feel really upset.

The good news was that I wasn't the only one being upset that morning. Lance and Cody were not happy as well and Kinley, Glenn and Dominic didn't even greet Jack when they arrived. I could feel some tension between all of them and that was good for me.

"Did he force you to…" Lance asked me in a low voice.

"No. Nothing happened. I phased and I need some clothes so I was wondering if you could ask Jena for one of her sundresses or something…"

"I'm sorry but I can't." Lance said in a whisper.

"Why not?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you two breaking up?" Jack questioned a bit amused.

"She's my cousin for crying out loud!" Lance almost exploded. Lance was always the calm one so it was a surprise to see him yelling like that. "You told us we are all cousins, remember? How can I date her knowing she's my cousin?"

"Second cousin…and honestly it's not so bad." Jack declared. "We just happen to have the same great-grandfather besides none of you knew. It's not a crime. This Reservation is so small...most of the people who live here are related."

"Shut up!" Cody said. "You should've told us sooner. You knew we were wolves when we first phased. You could've helped us then and make things easier for us but you decided to stand and watch while we were coping with the fact that we had became monsters."

"You did fine without my advice." Jack said with a grin. "Learning things on your own is a lot more dignifying."

"I stood up for you man…how could you do this?" Dominic asked in a sad tone. "We don't want to be involved in this. This is your damn fight, not ours."

"You have no choice. I can simply alpha-command you."

"Are you really going to force us to be a part of a kidnapping situation?" Kinley asked. "Isn't this a bit too much, Jack?"

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing you whining all the time. Kinley, Cody and Dominic you're on patrol starting now."

The three wolves glared at Jack and left to the woods, unable to fight the alpha-command.

"Glenn, go to your house and bring something for Leah to wear."

A few minutes later, while I was dressing up a pink sundress that left exposed a huge part of my legs, I realised that I had to speak to Lance alone. He was an important part of my plan. My opportunity arrived when Cody howled alerting Jack about something. He left me with Glenn and Lance, ordering them to stay with me until he was back.

"We can't speak to anyone because of his alpha-command." Glenn said trying to apologise. "I wish we could read his thoughts and learn where he took your son, but he's hiding that from us."

"It's okay Glenn, I understand. It's not your fault." I declared. "I do think I have a solution for this."

"Really?" Lance asked. "Please tell us."

"You need to challenge Jack to a fight for the alpha position."

"What?" They both asked.

"You were the alpha once and your friends will back you up. If you win, you'll be the alpha again and you can banish Jack or even alpha-command him to follow your orders."

"I can't do that. He's stronger and…"

"We need your help, Lance. My kid is missing…he took him…" I pleaded. "I know you think Jack has the right to be the alpha but trust me…he doesn't. He's seeking revenge for something that happened ages ago. His great-grandfather's pack brothers are dead…there's no need to do this anymore."

"Do you think you can try?" Glenn asked with hope. "Please Lance…you're the only one who has a chance against him."

"Have you seen the guy's size? It's like going for suicide." Lance said.

"Look, my pack will be here soon…you need to pick a side." I warned. "I know that Jacob doesn't want to hurt you, but if you choose to support Jack, he won't have a choice."

"I hate what he did, Lance." Glenn announced. "You were a better alpha than him. The others think the same."

"Glenn is right. Jacob trusted you too. You're the rightful alpha."

"I'll talk to him."

"No…a talk won't do anything good. You won't be able to help my son by talking to Jack." I said. "You need to fight him. I'll help you…"

There was another howl and this time their alpha was summoning them so Glenn and Lance took me back to Jack's house. He was pacing around with a furious expression on his face when we arrived.

"What do you want now?" Lance asked him.

"There's a wolf around." He said.

"Jacob…" The words left my mouth immediately.

"No. It's not him…I think it's your brother."

I smiled. If it wasn't Jacob then it had to be Seth. He wouldn't let me down.

"Seth's not our enemy." Lance said.

"He's my enemy therefore he's your enemy too." Jack stated shaking slightly. "I'm just trying to decide what to do first…call my friend and tell her to get rid of Junior or go after your stupid brother and kill him."

Jack was seriously upset. I couldn't tell if he was bluffing but his tone of voice made me shiver.

"Don't you dare to touch my family!" I half yelled. "Isaac is an innocent child and Seth's just trying to protect me."

"I told them to leave!" Jack shouted. "Why can't they just do what they were told?"

"Seth isn't a threat to you or your pack."

"Maybe…but if he's here…others might come too so there is only one thing to do. Cody, Dominic and Kinley you go after that idiot and give him a lesson. Kill him if you need to."

Cody, Kinley and Dominic looked at each others alarmed.

"We're supposed to kill vampires." Cody said. "You can't expect us to kill a wolf."

"He's from another pack and he's in our lands. Wolves are territorial…we kill whoever gets in our way." Jack smirked. "Now go!" He ordered.

They were forced to go even against their will and I felt sorry for them and hoped that Seth wouldn't be too hard on the three wolves. Even being larger in numbers, the odds were against them. They were probably faster than us but Seth would win easily.

"You know as well as me that they don't have a chance." Lance said nervously.

"If they can't kill one single wolf, they don't have any use to me." Jack stated emotionless.

"You're a son of a bitch!" Lance spat. "You don't care about us, do you?"

"If you're so damn worried about them, feel free to go too. Maybe with your help, you can beat Seth Clearwater."

Lance called Glenn and they both left after the rest of the pack. I took that chance to phase and follow them too but Jack did the same and cut my way out.

He snarled at me and I tried to outrun him. I was fast but this creep was too.

'_Leah! I'm coming!' _I heard Seth. He had realised Jack was after me.

'_No…stay where you are. Lance and the others are coming after you. They were ordered to kill you.'_

'_I can take them.'_

'_They're five, remember?' _Three against one was alright, but five was a bit too much. Seth needed help and I wasn't going to let my brother fight alone.

'_Look…come to me Leah and we'll face them together.'_

'_I'm trying but this bastard keeps on cutting my way.'_

'_There's something you need to know about him. I spoke to the Council and they said there wasn't a Russell family in La Push. Jack is lying about his family and the only Graham that ever lived in our Reservation was Graham Trent and he's dead.'_

'_I always had the feeling he was hiding something.'_

'_Leah…Go West, I'll meet you half way.'_

'_I'm trying. This fucking asshole is as fast as me. __Where's Jacob?'_

'_Jacob and the others are following a lead on Isaac and the Cullens are on their way here. Just hold on, sis.'_

'_What about the mind rapist?'_

'_He didn't find Bella yet.'_

'_Shit!'_ I needed the mind rapist to read Jack's thoughts. I couldn't leave Jack until I was absolutely sure that there was no chances of him killing my son.

In that moment, Jack had grabbed one of my legs and I fell on the forest floor. The next thing I knew he was on top of me, trying to bite my neck to imobilise me.

'_Leah!'_

'_I'm fine Seth! It's just a small injure in my leg. He won't hurt me much…he wants me alive.'_

My brother was already surrounded by the white pack and Jack's weight was crushing me.

'_Phase back. He won't attack you if you're on your human form.'_

Seth was right but I didn't want to phase and stay naked in front of Jack.

'_Just phase back and run for his house. I'll get rid of these idiots and then I'll come for you, alright?'_

'_Okay…Be careful Seth.'_

I phased back and Jack did the same. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to control his desire for me and I tried to run to his house but he grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." He said and started to drag me away with him.

He was stronger than I thought. Jack was as tall as Jacob, his skin was golden and he had a scar on his left shoulder. His brown hair reached his shoulders and his eyes were black. The way he moved and ran as a wolf and the way he managed to hide his thoughts from his pack brothers made me suspect that maybe Jack had been around longer than he wanted us to know.

I recalled what Seth had told me just a minute ago and it took me only a few seconds to understand everything.

When we arrived at his small house he pushed me over to his bed and made me lie down. I squirmed trying to release my wrists from his large hands and iron grip.

"You know…I should just take you right now." He whispered in my ear. "I want you to be mine, Leah."

"I'll never be yours." I hissed, trying to move my knees in vain. He was way too heavy for me.

"You can pretend I'm Jacob…you can even call me Jake, if you like. I really like the name…"

I froze when I felt his tongue on my neck.

"Get off of me!" I ordered.

"I wish we could do this differently. I wanted you to feel something for me…I wanted you to accept me and love me."

"I can't do that."

"Yes…I know that now. You're in love with Ephraim's successor. I'm really sick of having my life ruined by the Black family. I should've killed Junior and made you mine on the first chance I had."

"My son has nothing to do with this."

"You're wrong. I told you wolves are territorial, didn't I? I can't leave Jacob's child alive because one day he'll seek me to have his revenge just like I'm doing now."

"If you touch my son, I'll kill you!"

I started shaking violently underneath him. If phasing was the only way of escaping his hands and his kisses, then I would phase inside that small bedroom and I wouldn't care about destroying half of his house.

Sensing that I was about to phase again he stopped kissing my neck and faced me.

"You will forget him, Leah. I promise you. There's nothing he can offer you that I can't. I'll show you that I'm the one."

"You're an idiot, Jack. A failure…" I knew my words were pissing him off even more but I didn't care. "And a fucking liar. You lied about who you are…"

He met my eyes and sighed.

"So you know?"

I nodded. I didn't know exactly who he was but I had a solid theory.

"You're the wolf that Ephraim banished from his pack, aren't you?"

* * *

A/Note 3: Next chapter will be kind of short but it will clear a lot of things up.

MelkiSihou: I think I have a thing for Seth too. There's something about him that makes us all smile when we think about his character. I believe it's freaking impossible to hate Seth. If I had a brother I would want him to be just like Seth, but my mum and dad gave me a sister instead. ;D

Take care, Karisan


	27. Pack of Four

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book **__**3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****26 – Pack of Four**

"Yes…I'm that very same wolf." He confessed. "I guess it was time someone noticed."

"Why? Why are you doing this if Ephraim Black is dead?"

"Why? Because I was humiliated!" He yelled and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "He banished me for a petty reason and he took my place."

"He's dead!" I shouted back. "We have nothing to do with that! You won't gain anything by having your revenge on Jacob!"

"He's his descendent! I hate all the Black family! I can't stand them…and Jacob…he's just as smug as his great-grandfather. He has everything that should be mine: you, a child, a home, a pack!"

"Why waiting all this time?"

"Because I needed a pack of my own, even if they're just a bunch of idiots, I needed the numbers. When my children and grandchildren didn't phase I was about to quit but then Lance phased…and then the others…"

"They're all your grandchildren." The realisation hit me.

"Yeah, they are…and you know what? We were wrong all this time."

"About what?"

"The wolf gene is passed on by the mother too. I had five boys from different mothers and they all had daughters so I never thought my great-grandchildren could phase."

"You're completely insane. What happened between you and Ephraim Black? Why are you so mad at him and his descendents?"

"I was the first to phase in a hundred years. I was told by the Council that I was special, that I was unique and that I had a mission. I was young…I phased when I was twenty three years old and my life changed immediately. Before phasing I was just a normal guy but then suddenly I was loved and people looked at me as if I was a hero even though they knew nothing about wolves and vampires."

"So you got angry when you realised there were more like you. Threatening to steal away your fame."

"No, of course not. Ephraim was my friend and Levi and Quil were too. We were all close friends, like real brothers. I was the alpha wolf and I made Ephraim my beta. I didn't feel jealous because there were more wolves because I was their leader. We were always together but then…one day everything changed."

I focused on the story he was telling me rather than the feeling of his sweaty body pressed against mine which was seriously upsetting me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He imprinted."

"Ephraim imprinted?"

"On a local girl called Lee Ann. I was in love with her too. We learned about imprinting from the old legends. She was supposed to be Ephraim's soul mate. She would have his children and one day they would be wolves too. I was…"

"Jealous." I finished for him.

I had been there too when Sam imprinted on my cousin, especially when I realised I wouldn't be able to conceive. I was obviously wrong but back then it hurt me a lot to know that I wasn't good enough to be with him.

"It wasn't just because he had imprinted on Lee Ann. Yes, I liked her, but it was just a crush and I was willing to let her go. What was really upsetting was the fact that he had imprinted before me. As if his lineage was more important than mine. I was the alpha, I should've imprinted not him."

"So you never imprinted?"

"No. I met all the girls from the Reservation and Forks. I even went over to Port Angeles to see if I could find the one for me but nothing worked so I became bitter and in a way I started to hate Ephraim."

"You're selfish."

"He called me that too."

"You know he didn't ask for it, right? And he couldn't fight the imprint because it's out of your control."

"I knew that but I also knew I had to do something about it. I was the alpha wolf, he was just my beta."

Jack's eyes were now sparkling with something that I recognised as insanity. I knew immediately why he had been banished. He had probably done something bad to this girl. I didn't remember Ephraim Black being married to a girl named Lee Ann. As far as I could tell, Ephraim's wife was called Christine. I remembered Billy talking about his grandmother Christine all the time.

"You killed her, didn't you?" I dared to ask him.

"No. I wouldn't kill Lee Ann but I…didn't do anything to prevent her death either. She was killed by a leech. I knew the leech was hunting that evening and I knew Lee Ann was in the forest alone but I didn't tell anyone. She died and when Ephraim read my thoughts he blamed me for her death, for losing the love of his life. We fought. He managed to get the pack on his side and they banished me because I didn't do my job properly. They said I wasn't fit to protect our people."

"They were right. You let an innocent woman die."

"I shouldn't have done it. I know that but I couldn't accept that he was better than me. I should've been the one to imprint and to pass on the wolf gene."

"You're an egocentric bastard, Jack."

"Jacob."

"What?" I asked confused.

"My real name is Jacob."

I gasped. He was not only a Quileute, not only the leader of the last pack, not only the great-grandfather of all the members from the white pack but he was also probably related to Jacob.

"From whom do you think he inherited his name from?" Jack grinned.

"What the hell…Who the fuck are you Jack?"

"Jacob Trent. My younger brother was Graham Trent, he named his son Louis Jacob because of me. Graham wanted to preserve my memory. My family never knew what happened to me, they were told I had run away. No one from the pack ever searched for me, they chose to forget about my existence. I, on the other hand, was always around to check on them. I saw my nephew Louis getting married to Rachel Ateara, Quil's daughter. Years later I saw their only daughter Sarah getting married to William Black, Ephraim's grandson. The last time I was in La Push was when Sarah died. I was there for her funeral. No one recognised me, of course. I watched Rachel, Rebecca and little Jacob crying for their mother and I felt sorry for them but I never thought Jacob would become La Push's alpha one day."

"But he did. He's a good alpha and he's your family. He's the son of your grandniece…You don't have to do this, Jack. Let me and my son go and everything will be sorted."

"I can't do that. Do you know what the worst part of it was? It wasn't the fact that I caused someone's death or that I was banished for it…it was the fact that everyone forgot about me. I was nothing…except for my brother no one else remembered me. After Graham's death my name was completely forgotten. So now I'm going to do the same…You'll be mine, you'll have my children and the Black family will cease to exist."

"You had children already…you don't need me."

"You're the only female wolf that ever existed Leah. I believe that I didn't imprint for a reason. I was waiting for you…and now you're finally here. Our children will be pure wolves. I'll be the father of a new lineage of wolves...stronger wolves to protect humans from the cold ones."

"The Black family will never cease to exist, Jack. Do you honestly think Isaac is my first born? Jacob and I are together for practically ten years. Isaac isn't our first child. Actually Jacob got me pregnant the second time we made love. We have three more kids at home…all safe and sound…and as we speak Jacob is rescuing Isaac." I grinned.

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"They can't find Junior. I'm an experienced wolf, Leah. I know how to hide my tracks better than anyone else from his pack."

"I believe you Jack…but you should've stuck around a little longer after Sarah's funeral. You would've learned many interesting things about us."

"Like what?"

"Like how we're used to deal with maniacs like you, how we always cover each others backs because we're family and how we have befriended a very unique coven."

"Who? The fucking Cullens?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, I learned about the stupid treaty that Ephraim made with them alright. He accused me of not being good enough to protect our people and he made a pact with the damn leeches? What a joke."

"Well…as you'll learn soon enough, the Cullens aren't just leeches…they're actually leeches with useful powers and they're on their way here."

"In that case, I better make you mine now."

I felt his hands putting more pressure around my wrists and I turned my head avoiding his lips to touch mine.

"You can't expect me to be your mate when I already belong to another man." I said trying to hold my tears.

"Yes, you do belong to another man, but you don't belong to a wolf yet. Just relax, Leah…I'll make it worth it. Trust me."

I hold my breath when he kissed my jaw and went down. I wished Jacob was there. I wished I wasn't so damn weak. The wolf gene had given me speed and some strength but not enough to compete with this guy, an alpha male, an ancient alpha male for that matter.

I knew I wouldn't stop loving Jacob even if this psycho possessed my body. I had no feelings for Jack and I would never have. Besides his life would be brief. Jacob would kill him soon enough but I would feel dirty and violated and Jacob would probably end up rejecting me.

After Sam, I hadn't been with anyone and the night Jacob and I slept together for the first time wasn't just sex for neither of us. We were unsure of our feelings towards each other but the feelings were there, waiting for the right opportunity to come out. So I had never had meaningless sex before.

This was different. Jacob was still the man I wanted and I had promised a long time ago I would be only his so I guess that was why I was scared right now. The possibility of Jacob leaving me because I hadn't kept my promise was too damn scary.

"You'll learn to love me one day." Jack assured me.

"I doubt that."

He was going to kiss me when we heard several howls coming from the forest. My pack had arrived along with the Cullens. I could feel their sweet scent invading the air around us. I also felt a familiar scent. It seemed that Jacob was here as well although Seth had told me he was still searching for our son.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jack cursed.

"I told you they were coming."

"Fuck this…What the hell are they doing? Can't they do anything right for once?"

I knew he was talking about Lance and the others. He had hopes that they could stop Seth from finding me but now that Seth had back ups that was impossible.

"I can't believe this! Your stupid alpha is dead meat!" Jack yelled noticing Jacob's scent. "If you move from this spot I'm going to get your kid killed, is that clear?"

I nodded affirmatively because all I wanted was for him to stay away from me. After I agreed to stay put he left the house naked and phased outside. I followed him wrapping myself in the sheets. He started to sniff the air and left running at the speed of light. I knew he was going after Jacob and my pack.

I had no idea what had happened to Seth or the white pack, but I was going to find out pretty soon. I was about to phase when I felt a pair of hands around my waist. I turned around and met two chocolate brown eyes that made my heart race.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I confessed crying. I wasn't used to feel so powerless and to cry in front of other people but I was really happy and relieved to see Jacob.

"Don't cry Leah…I'm here now."

We kissed passionately until we almost ran out of air.

"Jack went after your scent. How did you manage to trick him?"

"Well…he's not the only expert in tracks, you know? But this time I owe it to the Cullens."

"Did you see Seth? Lance and the others were…"

"Seth's fine. When are you going to stop worrying about your brother?"

I shrugged.

"And Isaac?"

"Collin, Sam and Emily went to get him."

"You found him? Where?"

"It was all thanks to Alice and her visions…but Emily played an important part too."

"Emily?"

That was new to me. Emily didn't participate actively in our businesses since she had given birth. She still went to the Council meetings but not that often. She was a full-time mother now.

"There's no time to explain. I need to do something…before he comes back."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"That's the most stupid question you ever asked me. Of course I trust you."

"Okay…then let's go."

Jacob grabbed my hand but instead of taking me into to woods to go meet the rest of the pack, he took me the opposite direction, right into Jack's small cottage.

"Jacob? What are you doing?"

"Carlisle was right…I should've done this a long time go."

"Do what?"

His hands pulled the sheets away from my body and he slowly pushed me into the bed. I stared into his brown eyes and I realised he needed this. Actually I probably needed it too.

He needed this more than catching Jack and kicking his ass into a pulp. He wanted me and my body shivered in anticipation because I knew that this wasn't going to be like the other times. This was something completely new. It was almost as if Jacob wasn't there with me anymore, his human part had been replaced by the alpha wolf in him.

But that didn't scare me at all. On the contrary, I was excited because I also wanted to let myself be controlled by my wolf. Jack was wrong. As of that very moment I belonged to a wolf and it wasn't Jack. I was Jacob's, just like I had always wanted to be. Not that I would ever tell him that because I still had my pride and I didn't want to be considered an object.

"Leah…" His husky voice cut the silence. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." I agreed.

And then our instincts took over.

* * *

A/Note 3: I'm having troubles writing fighting scenes so I apologise in advanced for the next few chapters since I know you're waiting for a huge fight between Jack and Jake. Sorry.

MelkiSihou - big family, huh? Too bad you don't have a "Seth" but my sister is nothing like him either, so we're basically on the same boat. lol

Anne Sullivan - Bem vinda! Está prometida uma surra, não te preocupes.

Blackwater Crazziii - Yes, the woman could be his granddaughter but I'm not sure yet.

Thank you for all the feedback. You're all the best reviwers in the world.

Take care, Karisan


	28. Claim

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book **__**3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****27 – Claim**

I didn't know when my brain had stopped functioning but I sure didn't mind if I could just keep on feeling what I was feeling right now. Deep down I knew we were supposed to be facing Jack with our friends and trying to rescue Isaac but the human part of me couldn't find enough will to deny what was about to happen.

I could feel his need for me and the desire on his skin. This was even more intense than what we used to feel during a mating season. His rough and calloused hands were all over my body and I could smell the blood from his back right under my fingernails.

This was rough, raw, and animalistic and yet I was submitting myself to him in a way I had never done before. There was no softness in his kisses or in the way he was holding my hips securely, undoubtedly leaving bruises there. There was just a primal need present in the air and both our wolves were about to erupt.

I was aware of that but my subconscious was way too excited to care. Grunts, groans and growls accompanied us all the way. Every move he made left me breathless. I couldn't form any words much less sentences so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the connection of your bodies.

On other circumstances I would try to take the lead, to overpower him and make him beg for my touch but right now I was satisfied by his dominance. The way he moved back and forth was maddening and then I felt my leg being lifted and placed around his waist.

His now free hand ran up my body and finally stopped on my neck. He kissed me hungrily while taking a few stripes of my hair away from my neck and shoulder. My senses were overloading and he didn't even seem tired. That was good on one side since it meant we could go on like that for hours but on the other side it meant we would be too busy to do our jobs. I wondered if he still remembered our priorities but I pretty much doubted it.

My on and off thoughts were completly fogged when he lifted his face and met my eyes. Now that he had stopped moving I concentrated on our wild heartbeats. He was still being controlled by the wolf in him but I was ready for whatever it was yet to come although I wasn't expecting the sharp pain of having his teeth piercing my skin.

Probably it took only a minute but the time stopped for me the moment he bit me on the curve of my neck, marking me, making me his. My body started to tremble and my mind got all clouded. He then picked up his steady pace kissing me everywhere he could reach as if he was apologising for the pain he had caused. But the truth was that the pleasure he had given me was worth all the pain I was still feeling in my sensitive skin on my neck.

Seconds later I felt the recent wound closing up and the first wave of pleasure took me completely off guard. The next ones hit us both at the same time and when it was over he kissed his mark over and over again until rolling off to my side, completely exhausted.

Slowly my brain began to work and I remembered how to talk again although I was still pretty much breathless.

"What was…this?" I panted.

I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"I just claimed you." He replied searching for my eyes.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry…I should've told you…I should've given you a choice but I was afraid you'd refuse…" He mumbled.

"Why would I refuse?"

"Because you never liked to be…controlled. You like to be able to choose…and this…this is even more powerful than an imprint. We're tied for life."

"Good. I want to be tied with you for life." I rested my head on his chest and he hugged me.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I had made that clear when I agreed to marry you."

"Yes…but this is different. We just followed a ritual…I claimed you, Leah."

"I wanted to be claimed." I whispered.

"You won't be able to be with another man."

"Fine by me. "

He hugged me tighter and kissed my hair.

"I'm glad. I've wanted to do this for so long. I was scared you'd refuse it because it's a wolf thing but now you're mine…even if I die, you will never be with another man."

"What?" I half yelled and he looked at me surprised by my reaction. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Why?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Well it's just that I was counting on murdering you one of these days to start dating this guy I met in…"

He grabbed the pillow underneath his head and shoved it in my face when he realised I was mocking him.

I laughed at him and threw the pillow to the floor.

"You're so naïve sometimes." I told him.

"And you're such a bitch." Jacob said sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his shorts on.

"Yeah but I'm your bitch now...so deal with it."

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"We should go now…The others might need us and I need to speak to Sam."

"Okay…just let me…" I tried to get up but I couldn't. The moment I put my feet on the wooden floor my legs failed me and only Jacob's fast reflexes prevented me to fall down completely.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…think…" I looked down and Jacob's eyes followed mine. I blushed. My hips were bruised and now I was starting to feel a light pain on every muscle of my body. "I'm too sore…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's fine. You weren't controlling yourself and neither was I."

"I'm really sorry, if I'd known you were in pain I would've stopped."

"Jacob, I didn't feel any pain until now, okay? I'll be fine." I assured him. "I'll heal."

"Maybe you should stay here." He suggested. "Just have some rest."

"No way."

"I claimed you so he won't be able to do anything now even if he finds you."

"I want to go with you."

"Fine…I think I saw a bag with a girls' clothes by the door. Wait here."

He helped me to put on one of Jena's dresses and then he supported my weight when I got up.

"I'm going to have to pay all the clothes I ruined to Lance's girlfriend." I whined.

He laughed. We walked outside the house and I could feel that something was about to happen. The forest was too agitated.

"There's something you need to know." We said at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You go first." He said.

"Okay…Jack's not who he says he is. His real name is Jacob Trent and he's your great-granduncle or something like that."

Jacob made a confused face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He told me all about him and the reasons why he was banished from his pack."

"So he was La Push's former alpha?"

"He was banished and Ephraim took his position. I think that's enough proof that he's not the rightful alpha. You are."

"What did he do?"

"He…didn't do his job. He was responsible for an innocent girl's death. She was Ephraim's imprint."

Jacob looked at me and nodded.

"Well in that case he deserved to be banished."

"I agree. Do you know that you were probably named after him?"

"This is weird as hell. If he's my relative then that means I'm related to the white pack, right?"

"I guess so…"

"He's over a hundred years." Jacob said impressed.

"Yeah, I guess he is." I agreed.

"He just proved the expression _forever young _to be right." Jacob commented.

I had to laugh at that.

"So…what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well…Don't freak out, okay?"

I knew that tone of voice. I knew he had done something and I knew I would be pissed off. Luckily for him we had just had great sex and I was in a good mood plus a bit tired, otherwise he could count on a major ass whooping.

"Jacob…what did you do?"

"I…actually this was all Carlisle's idea. Blame him, not me."

"Just spit it out!" I warned. My temper was getting the best of me and I was recovering my strength pretty fast.

"We managed to trick Jack by covering up my scent and letting him follow someone he thought could be me."

"What?" I was confused.

"The scent Jack picked up and followed wasn't mine. It was close enough but not mine."

"Who was it then?"

He hesitated before answering.

"Harrison's. Carlisle said his scent is very similar to mine, especially now that he's about to phase."

"You brought Harrison here?"

"He's being guarded by all the Cullens and the pack."

"If he's hurt I swear to God that I'm going to rip off your balls, Jacob Black!"

"Fine…" He said putting his arms up in surrender. "Can you phase? We'll find them faster if we phase and you then can see for yourself that Harry is fine."

"You bet I can phase."

Jacob turned back to the house and picked up one more dress for me. Then he tied it up around my ankle. When he finished he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

I felt dizzy with his heat and wrapped my arms around him for support. A chill ran my entire body when his lips touched the wound in my neck.

"I'm pretty sure your mark won't disappear." I said kissing his shoulder.

"I was just checking."

"Well, you can't check it out later when we go home."

"I guess I will." He grinned.

"I hope so."

We phased at the same time and I was relieved to hear so many voices in my head again. Now that he had claimed me I was his alpha female again and Seth was readmitted into the pack as well.

'_I always knew he was more loyal to you than to me.' _Jacob whined.

'_Come on Jacob…you can't possibly be jealous of that.' _

'_Who said I'm jealous?'_

'_You're having a fight because of me?'_ Seth asked amused. _'I didn't know I was so popular.'_

'_Jacob thinks I love you more than I love him.' _

'_I always knew that.'_ Seth stated and Jacob growled.

'_Let's just focus on what's going on, shall we?' _I suggested. Sometimes they were both really childish.

'_So…did you mark her or what?' _That was Quil.

'_You're such a damn pervert, Quil.'_ Seth whined. _'Please don't bring this on…I don't want to see what the hell happened, alright?'_

'_Talk for yourself, Seth.'_ Caleb piped in.

'_Yeah…you're such a killer joy.'_ Martin said.

'_It's not like we haven't seen it all before.'_ Brady stated.

'_We sure deserve some entertainment.'_ Sully agreed. _'We've been running around this damn forest for more than a half an hour.'_

'_Yeah, man…I can't believe you took so long to mark her.' _Denis joked.

'_Hey...I'm not any woman, you know?' _I retaliated. _'I'm special and it's not like I let him mark me right away.'_

'_Well that's kind of obvious I mean you were busy for a half an hour while we were doing your job.' _Martin said.

'_Sorry babe but you submitted to me pretty soon.'_ Jacob said.

'_No, I didn't.'_

'_Yes, you did. Do I have to remind you of what happened?' _

'_No! Please! Don't do that!' _Seth begged.

'_Yeah Jake don't scar poor Seth. He's so innocent and pure.' _Brady mocked and all of them laughed mentally.

'_Shut up and tell us what's going on.'_ Jacob ordered. _'Let's get back to business.'_

They showed us Dominic, Kinley, Glenn and Cody on human form surrounded by three wolves: Martin, Clayton and Caleb.

'_It took us a while but we managed to help Seth and corner these guys. Then the big jackass boss_ _arrived.'_ Denis said.

'_Are they alright?'_ I asked.

'_They're fine. They fought us at first but when Lance challenged Jack, they stopped fighting and changed back. They're supporting Lance.'_ Seth explained us.

'_Lance is fighting Jack?' _I asked.

'_Not yet…__They've been talking…' _Denis informed.

'_More like shouting at each other.' _Brady commented.

'_But they're close to phasing now.' _Seth announced.

'_Don't interfere. This is Lance's fight. If he wins this, he'll become the alpha again and Jack will have to choose to submit or to leave the pack.'_ Jacob said.

'_My thoughts exactly.'_ Seth agreed_. 'If you want to see Harry keep going East. He's with the Cullens and he's fine.'_

_'I told you so.' _Jacob said.

Jacob and I changed direction and followed Seth's instructions. I wanted to see my son.

'_Any news on Sam?'_ I asked Jacob.

'_He said he'd call the Cullens as soon as he __got Isaac.' _Jacob informed me.

'_I still don't know __how the hell you let Sam and Emily go pick him up.'_

'_It happens __that Emily recognised the place where Isaac is.'_

'_How?'_

'_Alice had another vision this morning. She drew the house where Jack took Isaac. Emily said that the house is just outside the Makah Reservation. It looks like an old blind woman lives there. She was some sort of a spirit guide or something before she left the tribe.' _

'_That stupid asshole left my son with a blind granny?'_ I almost exploded. _'When I find him, I'm so going to kick his ass.'_

'_Harry is close. Let's phase back.__ I don't want to scare him.'_

We stopped running and I could feel my son's scent really close now. I could also hear Rosalie and Emmett arguing and Carlisle and Esme whispering something. Alice was ordering Jasper to use his power on someone. Maybe one of the white pack members was there. I was about to phase back when I realised what was really going on. There was a young and new voice in my head that sounded a bit familiar.

'_Mum…Dad…Where are you?'_


	29. Silence

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book **__**3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****28 – Silence**

Most of parents only need to worry about their children when they reach puberty. To have a teenager at home means troubles and if you're lucky enough you only have to go through that once in your life. I, on the other hand, would have to go through it four times but right now my problems were more serious than having to talk to a teenager about the consequences of having sexual intercourse. Wasn't I lucky?

'_Jacob…did Harry just phase?' _I asked worriedly.

'_I think so.'_

My ten year old son was totally freaking out. He had no idea what he had become and the fact that he could listen to several thoughts in his head was a bit overwhelming. I could feel his fear and his anxiety. I wished I could help him to phase back but that was something he had to learn by himself.

'_Mum…Where are you? Why can't I see you?'_

'_Stay where you are baby, I'm on my way.'_

'_Harry, listen to me…You're about to see two huge wolves coming from your left side…just stay calm and listen to Jasper, alright?'_ Jacob said.

'_But dad…I'm really scared.'_

'_I know. Dad's here…don't worry.'_

'_What about the wolves? Will they hurt me?'_

_'No, of course t__hey won't hurt you. They're here to protect you, okay?' _Jacob explained.

'_What are we going to do Jacob?'_

'_Follow my lead.'_

We passed by a few trees and then we spotted him. He looked scared but he was hanging on because Jasper was present and the Cullens were all trying to help. I watched him carefully and what really surprised me the most was his fur. I always expected that my children would have a weird mixture of grey and russet fur but Harrison was a smaller version of Jacob's wolf form. There were no signs of my grey coloured fur on him. I was a tiny bit disappointed.

'_I'm not.' _Jacob said proudly._ 'He's just like his father.'_

'_He could at least have grey fur on his ears or his paws…'_

'_Don't be such a whiner, Leah. Now let's phase back.'_

'_In front of him?' _

'_Yes. So he can see he's not a freak. Maybe that way he'll understand what he has to do. He can't stay phased for much longer. He's too confused with so many voices in his head.'_

_'Mum...Dad...I'm scared. I want to go home. Where are you?'_

I did what Jacob suggested and phased back to human in front of the leeches. We put our clothes on quickly. Harry was surrounded by the Cullens. He was much smaller than Denis when he phased, probably because he was much younger than any other wolf we had in our pack before.

"Harry…did you see how we did it? Just relax and try to think about good things." Jacob said getting closer to Harry. Harry flinched and took a few steps back but Jasper was calming him down.

"Harrison, come to mum, baby. Everything will be fine." I promised.

He phased back immediately and ran towards me. Emmett gave us his jacket and I picked Harry up. I was surprised to see that my boy had an awesome sense of control. Usually it was hard to phase back to human after your first transformation.

"It's okay…it's fine…don't cry." I tried to calm him down. I guess it had been too much for such a young child to take.

"It was all Emmett's fault. We're sorry." Rosalie stated coming to comfort Harry. "He heard Emmett saying that Jacob was going to fight the wolf that was making you prisoner and he got really scared. He thought he was going to lose his mother."

"He thought he would never see you again." Esme added. "And then he started to cry and phased."

"It's okay." Jacob assured. "He was going to phase eventually, right?"

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Mum…what the hell am I?" Harry asked in a muffled voice. "Am I a monster?"

"No, baby…of course not. You're just…different."

"Where did my clothes go to?"

"Oh…We'll get you new ones."

"Hey champ…you did really good today." Jacob said ruffling Harry's black hair. "I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Harry asked.

"You bet." Jacob smiled.

"Dad? Did you fight that wolf Emmett was talking about?"

Emmett looked to the floor probably feeling a little guilty.

"No. You don't need to worry about that, alright?"

Harry nodded and I put him down since he was much calmer now, most definitely thanks to Jasper.

"Any news on Sam?" I asked.

"Actually yes. He's going back to La Push as we speak with Isaac. The old lady was quite nice and I believe they found out something important about Jack." Alice announced.

Jacob and I sighed in relief. Isaac was fine and he was going home.

"What did they find out?" I asked.

"It looks like Jack was pretending to be the old lady's grandson, Andrew. He even visited her frequently. He told her he had a son and asked her to take care of him while he was away on businesses. Emily just had to pretend she was the baby's mother and she gave them Isaac immediately."

"What Alice is trying to explain is that Jack is older than we thought initially." Carlisle said.

"We know that already, doctor." Jacob informed.

"We know the truth now, but we'll tell you later. I think that we should go find the others now." I suggested.

"Emmett, can you and Rosalie take Harry home?" Jacob asked.

"No! I want to stay with you." Harrison complained.

"Fine, you stay here with Rosalie and Esme while we go get uncle Seth and the others, okay?" I said and he finally nodded.

We were about to leave when we heard Seth's howl warning us that Jack was on his way. He came through the trees without being detected and launched himself against Jacob who phased immediately before hitting the floor.

I did want to help Jacob but I had to think about my child and he was already too traumatised so I put him behind me while Esme and Rosalie covered my flanks.

"Dad!" Harry screamed and I turned to him.

"Dad will be fine, don't worry."

Harry wasn't convinced.

Seth and the others arrived shortly after. Lance was in his wolf form too but all of his friends were still in their human forms so I decided to get some answers. Now that the pack was here there was no need to be worried about Jacob. They would help him if he needed help, of course.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was fighting Lance when he noticed your scent on this part of the forest." Cody said. "He got upset."

"I guess now we know why." Dominic stated glancing over my neck.

"You let the mutt claim you?" Rosalie asked surprised. "I was expecting more from you Leah."

I tried not to be embarrassed but with all that public was a bit hard.

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked. He really reminded me of my baby brother a few years ago. So innocent, pure and naïve.

"It means he fuc…"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded. "There's a child here, watch your words."

"Sorry babe." Emmett smiled innocently.

"It means she belongs to Jacob. He marked her and now no other wolf will be able to touch her." Carlisle explained. That was why I always liked Carlisle Cullen. He had a special way to talk about these things and make them look good.

I mean any other person would just say that Jacob and I had rough sex and he had bitten me to mark me as if I was just a piece of meat. Just like a wolf pisses on trees to mark a territory. But he managed to explain everything in a really cool sentence.

"That's why he's so upset." Kinley stated.

"Well that certainly explains why your scent changed so much all of a sudden." Lance said after phasing back. I hadn't noticed any change on my scent but for now I was going to take Lance's word for it.

His friends rushed to his side to support him because it looked like the fight with Jack had left its marks on Lance as well. He was bleeding from a few cuts on the neck and arms and one of his shoulders was definitely dislocated.

"Carlisle…can you help him?" I questioned.

"If he allows me…" Carlisle assured.

Lance nodded and sat down on the forest floor. In the meantime my eyes were still following Jacob and Jack's fight a few yards away. Jacob was handling the situation really well but Jack was a fair opponent.

By this time Jacob had surely showed him what had happened a few minutes ago in his cottage. He had probably told Jack that Isaac was safe as well. That was probably why Jack's movements were starting to be sloppier and less precise. Knowing Jacob like I did I knew the battle wouldn't take long. He wouldn't need any help from the pack. Even if that was the case his ego wouldn't allow him to ask for help.

Fortunately although Jack was older than us, we had been fighting leeches more often than him therefore Jacob was a better fighter. He was pushing Jack away from us so that no one would get hurt but Jack was still strong enough to resist. Rolling down on the floor, Jacob managed to corner Jack against a tree and he applied all of his weight on him, certainly breaking a few of his ribs.

Slowly all of my pack brothers started to phase back. Only Seth, Brady and Quil remained on their wolf forms as a precaution.

"Mum…I can't see anything…Is dad alright?" Harry asked from behind me.

"He's fine."

The kid would need months of therapy after this. I mean how were we supposed to explain a ten year old he's a wolf? It had been hard for me and I was twenty years old when I first phased. Harrison was still too young to understand about the responsibilities of being a protector and about treaties and vampires.

"So...You have more children." Lance told me while Carlisle was putting his left shoulder in place.

"Yes…His name is Harrison." I said. "We never meant to lie…we were just…"

"Protecting your families." Cody finished for me.

"Yes."

"That's fine." Lance said. "I would've done the same."

I suddenly wondered how Lance and the others would react when we told them Jack wasn't actually their cousin but their great-grandfather instead. That was a subject to take care of later on because in that moment Jacob had managed to bite Jack on the neck and the loss of blood was starting to affect him.

Trapped under Jacob's weight, Jack released a whimper in surrender and they both phased back. Jacob had a few cuts and bruises on his chest and arms but Jack was even worse since the wound Jacob had caused him was still bleeding baddly.

My body relaxed when I saw my husband safe and sound after fighting with such a strong as fast wolf. After putting his shorts on Jacob kneeled beside Jack and put a hand around his neck.

"I should kill you for what you tried to do. I don't care if we're family or not, you disgust me. Only a very troubled person would kidnap an innocent child and try to force his mother to…" Jacob's free hand turned into a ball and he raised it ready to make contact with Jack's face.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Jack hissed, spiting blood. "You're just like Ephraim."

"And you're a damn self-centred bastard who tried to take away my wife and child! You don't deserve to live!"

In a way Jacob was right. What Jack did was wrong and he had deserved his punishment for betraying his pack and causing Ephraim's imprint to die. He also deserved to die for kidnapping my son and almost raping me. Revenge didn't give him the right to abuse people and treat them like trash.

But on the other way Jacob was a good person, too good to kill someone with his hands, especially when that person was also a wolf and apparently a member of his family. If he killed Jack, Jacob's conscience would never cease to disturb him. He would probably need therapy too.

We were supposed to kill vampires not our own kind. If he killed Jack he would be a murderer, someone even worse than Jack himself.

"You have two options, you sick bastard…either you leave and never bother us again or yoou join Lance's pack under his leadership." Jacob said still holding his arm up.

"What if I don't choose any of those options?" Jack challenged.

"Then you'll die."

Before Jacob could hit him I ran to them and held his fist.

"Not in front of our child, Jacob. You're not a murderer."

He looked at me and I saw in his eyes that he didn't want to do that either. It was only then that I realised I had made a mistake. I had moved away from Harry to stop Jacob from killing Jack, but Jack didn't really care if he lived or died as long as he could have some sort of revenge against us.

Since he had failed to have me as his mate and to beat Jacob in the previous battle he decided to take his chance against our youngest pack member, Harrison...my son.

Jack moved so fast that it was impossible to hold him down. I only saw his naked body charging against my terrified son. Jacob was frozen next to me and so was the rest of the pack.

Jack's hand was about to close around Harry's throat when a pair of white arms surrounded his body and we heard all of his bones being crushed. A weak whimper left his mouth before his neck was broken and then a heavy silence fell upon us.

* * *

A/Note 3: I know it's kind of short, the fight scene was lame (more like horrible) and I didn't focus on Harry too much but I'll try to make up to you, okay? A big thank you to all the reviewers and readers.

Twilighter - No more wolves will try to take Leah away from Jake. She was claimed and that was final. That doesn't mean they won't have a few arguments once in a while. Leah still has a temper and Jake is a hot-head so...but no more wolves between them, I promise.

Teagann - Yes, it's Harry. It wasn't supposed to happen this way but giving the circumstances I think it worked alright. Everyone liked the fact that Harry phased. So...yeah three to go. ;)

Take care,

Karisan


	30. Burn

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book **__**3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****29 – Burn**

We couldn't call Jack's death a tragedy. He had lived long enough to know how to learn from his mistakes and instead he had chosen to cultivate the hate for his own descendents for what had happened in the past. I personally believed that the only way Jack would stop wanting revenge was if he was dead.

And now he was and it was both comforting and frustrating. I took comfort in knowing that Jacob hadn't done it but it was frustrating to know that things had resumed to that. Taking a life and watching someone die wasn't easy because we weren't talking about a vampire, we were talking about our own kind.

Yet Jack had tried to kill my son right in front of us so he deserved what he got in the end. It took us a few minutes to recover from everything that had happened. I slowly walked towards Harry who was probably in shock. Esme had taken him away from the spot where Jack's body was lying.

I saw Jacob going over to Rosalie who had been surrounded by the white pack. I was almost sure they weren't having doubts about Jack's punishment. They were just agitated because they had just watched a vampire killing a wolf.

"He attacked Harrison." Rosalie said. It was obvious that she didn't regret having killed Jack but it was also obvious she didn't want to hurt anyone else or even to start a war.

"We know." Jacob confirmed.

"I didn't have a choice." She said looking directly at the other wolves. "He was going to kill Harrison. I couldn't let him do that."

"She's right. There wasn't any time to think." Emmett said trying to defend Rosalie. "Rose acted by instinct."

Lance, Cody, Dominic, Kinley and Glenn were all silent while watching the blonde vampire. Jasper was, of course, controlling their emotions, otherwise I knew one of them would've had snapped already.

Carlisle was about to talk when he was interrupted by the sound of Alice's cell phone. She only took a moment to talk but we all knew it was Edward on the other side of the line.

"Edward needs my assistance." Alice said with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

"He's still searching for Bella. We need to find her so Jasper and I are going to join Edward."

I had the feeling she wasn't saying it all but right now I was more interested in solving this whole mess and go home so I turned my attention to Harry who was trembling a bit. It was normal that a child of his age, who didn't know what was going on, felt scared. Having seen Rosalie killing someone right in front of him wasn't helping either. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through.

"Harry? Baby…look at mummy." I kneeled in front of my child. His eyes met mine and I cupped his face.

"What…happened mum?"

"Nothing baby. You're safe now. Can you do mummy a favour?"

He nodded affirmatively.

"I'm going to call Quil and you're going to stay here while I talk to your father, okay?"

I needed Harry to be distracted because the next thing we were going to discuss was what to do with Jack's body.

"Okay." He agreed.

Quil had phased back and was already behind me when I was about to call him. He was good with kids and I hoped he could distract Harry for a few minutes.

"Thanks." I said and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Quil…are you a wolf too?" Harry asked. Harry's voice was a mixture of curiosity, fear and excitement but we would have to deal with that later.

"Sure."

"Are you big…like my dad?"

"Yep. You'll probably be like that too...one day."

Esme and I joined the others. Lance had already thanked Carlisle for his help but he was telling the Cullens that he would rather see them out of their lands. Rosalie had killed a wolf in their lands and Dominic and Kinely were a bit suscipious about her real intentions.

"I understand." Carlisle confessed. "I'm sorry about all this…I do assure you that my daughter was just trying to save Harrison's life."

I didn't doubt that. I knew Rosalie Hale well enough to know she would never let anyone touch a child. Her maternal instincts were still kicking even though she was not able to have a baby.

"Harry is an innocent child." Rosalie stated.

"We don't blame you. You were just trying to help." Lance looked directly to Rosalie. "I guess I rather deal with Jack's death than a child's."

"Where's the pixie?" I asked. I hadn't noticed Alice and Jasper leaving but they weren't with us anymore.

"They left to help Edward." Jacob said placing an arm around my waist.

"What are we going to do now?" Lance asked.

"Well…" Jacob sighed. "Jack told Leah about his past…we know now that his real name was Jacob Trent and he was the wolf that Ephraim Black banished from La Push."

"Seriously?" Emmett asked. "His name was Jacob too?"

"It looks like he was my mother's granduncle." Jacob confessed.

"And he was our great-grandfather." Cody said.

"What does that make us?" Glenn asked.

"It makes us related." Jacob stated.

"That's why he didn't have white fur. He was a Quileute." Lance declared. "I guess that makes you our rightful alpha."

"No…I'm not your alpha. I think you deserve that position for the way you challenged Jack and tried to do the right thing. You have principles and your friends trust you." Jacob declared. "Besides you have your own territory to protect."

"I won't forget your help." I said sincerely.

"We didn't do much." Kinley confessed. "He was always alpha commanding us."

"You fought him...that's a great deal. Trust me." Jacob said. "It's not easy to fight against an alpha command."

"But I didn't win." Lance stated sadly.

"Well...he's dead so...that makes you the winner." I told him.

"What about…him?" Dominic pointed to Jack's body.

"He was your alpha and great-grandfather. Do you want to…bury him here or…"

"No." Lance cut me off. "I don't see him as family…I can't. We just met a few months ago and although we shared the same blood there were no other connections between us."

I could notice that Lance was hurt but I couldn't blame him. He too had been lied to and taken for a fool by Jack.

"If he wanted us to be a family, he shouldn't have lied to us so I think you should decide what to do with him." He added.

"Besides, he's your relative too." Cody said. "We don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Okay…" Jacob agreed. "We'll take care of it."

"What are we supposed to say to the Council?" Kinley questioned. "Penny will want details."

"That's up to you." I said. "You can keep this secret to yourselves or you can tell the truth."

"Maybe we should tell only my aunt Penny...for now." Lance decided and the others agreed. "We should get going."

"Okay." Jacob exchanged an handshake with Lance and when they were about to leave I called them back.

"Wait…I have something to ask you." I started.

"What?" Lance asked surprised.

"Would you help us one more time?"

"Help you with what?" Dominic questioned.

"Do you remember the Volturi?" Jacob asked knowing exactly what I was about to ask them.

They all nodded.

"The Italian leeches." Cody recalled.

"Yeah…well they're coming to La Push in less than two days. We don't know what they really want this time…and we were wondering if we could bring our children here." Jacob explained.

"We would feel better if we'd know that the kids are safe this time." I added.

Lance, Dominic, Kinley, Cody and Glenn looked at us and then they agreed with our plan.

"We can protect them." Lance assured us. "We won't let you down this time."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Then they left silently.

We ended up burning Jack's body along with the small cottage up the mountain. While we were inspecting the house one last time to make sure that it was safe to set it on fire, Brady found a suitcase with several comic books and we learned why Jack had picked up the alias of Jack Russell.

There was a Marvel comic book about a superhero from the seventies called _Werewolf by Night_. Its main character's name was Jack Russell although his given name was Jacob Russoff. I guess Jack had seen himself in that character and had adopted the name.

An hour later there were only ashes left of our latest opponent and elder so we left Campbell Island and returned to La Push where our families were waiting for us. I was relieved and happy to know that everything had gone well. After all my children were now safe, Jacob and the rest of the pack were fine and Jack was gone. But this feeling of relief wouldn't last. I had always known fate hated me so in less than two days we would have the witch twins in our lands and Bella was still missing.

To have your people and family's safety depending on Bella Cullen was a damn joke. The cruelty of my destiny was endless and gruesome. To depend on a girl who had tried to ruin my marriage more than once had to be a cruel joke, right?

Although all the fibres of my body were telling me to ignore Bella and her identity crisis, I had to admit to myself that we needed her more than ever. I still remembered the way Jacob would flinch every time Jane's name was mentioned after being subjected to her torture not long ago.

Without Bella we were at the mercy of Jane and Alec's powers and what was even worse was that this time Aro wasn't here to control his pupils.

I woke up with the sound of the car's door closing. I looked around and recognised my home. I had fallen asleep during our trip back home. Harrison was sleeping in my arms.

"I'm going to pick up Isaac at Sam's. You take Harry up and put him in bed, okay?" Jacob said taking my seat belt off.

After putting my son in his bed I called my mother to let her know we were all fine. Jacob had Embry, Paul, Collin and Sam on patrol and the others were probaby at home. Seth was on his way to see her, Charlie and the kids. I spoke with William for a few minutes and he told me all about his afternoon playing a console's game with grandpa Charlie. Then my mother came to the phone again.

"Thank Charlie for me, will you mum?"

_Of course honey…But that won't be needed. Charlie became an addict and he can't stay away from that stupid game now._

I tried to imagine Charlie Swan, Forks' police chief addicted on a game. Awesome.

"Is Sarah alright?"

_She's fine. She's asleep right now so maybe it's better if I'll take both Sarah and Will tomorrow morning. I really don't mind to stay with them one more night._

"I'd appreciate that…Jacob and I are going to have _the talk_ with Harrison. You should've seen him mum…He can control himself…he phased back so easily…"

_Who does he look like when he phases?_

"Jacob. He's russet just like his father."

_Are you jealous about that?_

"Well…maybe. He's my son too."

_Well maybe William will have grey fur like __yours._

"I hope so."

_I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Don't forget that you have to tell me every single detail about what happened._

"But I just told you on the phone before talking to Will."

_That was the short version, Leah. I want to know everything._

I sighed and agreed. After hanging up I ran upstairs to take a shower and put some decent clothes on before Jacob and Isaac arrived.

It was already dark when Jacob returned. Isaac was also asleep but I didn't care. I took him out of Jacob's arms to hug him and feel his little body pressed up against mine. I had been so worried about him.

"Emily fed him just now. Kim was there too. She observed Isaac and everything's fine. The old lady took good care of him." Jacob announced following me up the stairs and into our kids' bedroom. I put Isaac on his bed and kissed him goodnight.

"I was so scared Jacob." I said. My tears were threatening to roll down my face and Jacob hugged me. "Sometimes I think we're under a curse. It's like destiny is telling us that I shouldn't have had your children, I mean they'll be in danger all the time because they're different…"

"And we'll be here to protect them." Jacob finished. "Now…come on let him sleep."

"You smell like the leeches."

"I know..." He kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom.

I waited for Jacob to step out of the shower so we could talk properly. Suddenly there were so many things I wanted to say to him that I didn't even know where to start.

He joined me on our bed, wrapping his arms around me and pressing my back against his hot chest. It was actually him who spoke first.

"Did you call Sue to check on Will and Sarah?"

"Yes. They're fine."

"I summoned a meeting tomorrow after breakfast at Old Quil's house. We need to tell everyone what happened, who Jack really was and our plan about the Volturi."

"Do we have a plan? I mean aside from taking our children to Lance's Reservation?"

"Sort of but we still need Bella to be here."

"I know." I agreed. "Jacob…what are we going to do about Harry? He's still so young. I can't believe he phased…he's going to have to deal with so many things. I felt so confused when I phased for the first time and Harry is so much younger than we were."

"I took it well enough."

"Are you kidding me?" I turned around to face him. "You kept whining about not being able to be with Bella and not imprinting on Bella and not being the right monster for Bella…"

"Thanks for reminding me of that." He frowned. "You know what, I believe Harry will handle this much better than you or even me."

"Really?"

"Yep. He'll probably end up joining Quil's Club." Quil had always loved his supernatural life. To turn into a wolf was the best thing that had happened in his life. For some reason that had only convinced me he was mentally retarded. But then again he was happy so maybe being retarded had its advantages.

We remained in silence for a while. I let out an exasperated sigh when I recalled that the next morning we would have to deal with Harry, the Council and the Volturi business. That also reminded me that we had been avoiding an issue. A _very_ important issue.

"We should talk about it Leah." He said almost in a whisper. I guess he knew what I was thinking about. Maybe this claiming thing had turned us into mind reading freaks like Edward Cullen because I seemed to understand Jacob better now.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it?"

"I claimed you Leah. I even hurt you…physically and I don't know what you think of it…I need to know if you're really okay with it."

"I'm glad you showed up in that moment and I'm glad you did it." I confessed.

"You'll carry that mark on your neck forever."

"I can give you one to match mine." I kissed his chest and his hands moved under my night gown.

"Does it still hurt?" He whispered in my ear.

"Not that much."

"I'm really sorry…it was all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we got married I went to see Carlisle to ask him about the chances of one of us imprinting, remember?"

"Yes…and?"

"He said we were probably destined to be together as the alpha pair and since wolves mate for life, we probably wouldn't imprint."

"He was right."

"He also told me I should mark you…claim you as mine so I could at least keep Sam away from you and stupidly I never did."

"Why not?" I asked surprised. Maybe he didn't really want to be with me that way.

"Because back then you didn't even want to get married much less to be claimed. I was afraid that you'd leave me if I ever brought up the subject. You'd probably kick my ass and then kick Carlisle's as well."

Okay that was a valid point. I had never liked to be considered a piece of meat or a trophy. It was chauvinistic and wrong to treat a woman like that.

"You're saying if you had claimed me back then, this shit with Jack would've never happened?"

"Probably. And that misunderstanding with Josh and Dominic too. For all these years I had the chance to claim you but I never did."

I let him go and sit down on the bed trying to analyse his words without freaking out. Our relationship had never been easy. Our pasts were complicated to say the least. There would always be skeletons in the closet tormenting us: Bella, Sam, Emily, Milena Elliot, Josh and now Jack. One way or another we had overcome those obstacles but now I didn't know what to think.

He had the opportunity to claim me since we had started living together and he had chosen not to. In my point of view the only reason for that was he didn't want to claim me.

"Why did you claim me now, Jacob? If you were unsure why did you do it anyways?"

He sat down and cupped my face with his large hands.

"I know what you're thinking."

I diverted my eyes from his.

"You think I don't love you enough. You think I didn't want to claim you…but you're wrong. I've wanted to do it since forever but to me you're not a piece of meat. You told me once that you liked the way our relationship was based on true feelings and not on magical bonds. You told me you wanted a normal human relationship and that's what I tried to give you for all these years. By not claiming you I always thought I was giving you a choice because a claim it's final…it's more powerful than the imprint."

"You wanted me to have a choice or you wanted a safe way out for yourself?"

He frowned.

"Let's be honest Jacob…Being young forever sucks after a few decades especially when you're stuck with the wrong person and four kids. I don't blame you…I know I'm not easy to deal with. I'm bitchy and stubborn and we always end up fighting…"

He shut me with a kiss. A long and passionate kiss that made my heart race.

"Yes, you're bitchy, stubborn and wild but I love you the same way. I claimed you because I was tired of fighting off my rivals. I want you all to myself…I don't care if I'm selfish…I don't regret it. I know I should've asked you what you wanted but I was too worried about losing you to care."

"So you're not worried about having to put up with me forever? I mean Jack lived more than a hundred years…Are you really sure you won't regret this?"

"The only thing I regret is not having done this before. I almost got you to be raped…" He started shaking slightly.

"It would never come to that. I would've phased. Jack would never have me…trust me."

"And now you're mine." His husky voice made me shiver again.

He slowly lifted up my night gown and threw on the floor. I felt his lips on the mark he had made earlier and my hands moved to his black raven short hair.

"I want to do this properly." He said. "Is that okay with you?"

I simply nodded, giving him permission to continue. I was still a bit sore but by saying he wanted to do things properly I knew Jacob meant he wanted to go gentle and make love to me.

And he kept his word. As soon as our underwear was discarded, he moved on top of me, taking his time kissing me and touching me so softly I could barely feel his fingertips on my burning skin.

Things felt different now. Probably because I had been claimed and now we could feel our bodies completely connected with our souls and wolves' spirits. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life. To feel such a connection with someone was the most intimate experience I had felt and Jacob didn't even had to speak to let me know he was feeling exactly the same.

His movements were slow and calculated so this time I didn't feel any pain at all. His kisses were tender and filled with passion and love. Instead of marking his back with my nails I just embraced him until his strong arms grabbed mine and took them over my head, intertwining our fingers. Jacob had always been awesome in bed, he had proved his talents many times before and tonight he was at his best. I was completely at his mercy and soon I felt the pressure consuming us both.

The flames that were burning my body slowly died along with his. Jacob placed his body gently on top of mine and we remained quiet for a while, catching our breaths and listening to the sound of our hearts beating in unison. He then slipped to my right side and held me close. I fell asleep after hearing him whisper one simple sentence.

"I love you Leah, forever."

I loved him too.

* * *

A/Note 3: A few of you actually managed to guess who killed Jack. In the very end I opted for Rose (for obvious reasons) and not Jasper (although he was also a good candidate.) I know there are still a few questions to solve but things will be cleared up in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

Take care, Karisan


	31. Doubts

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 30 – ****Doubts**

I woke up with the sound of the coffee machine. Jacob wasn't in the bed with me so I assumed he was preparing us breakfast. If I had known that to claim me as a piece of meat was all that it would take to have a breakfast cooked by him, I would've suggested it a long time ago.

I searched for my clothes and joined him in the kitchen. I was surprised to see him preparing the coffee holding Isaac in his arms.

"See, that's how you make coffee. One day you'll enjoy this drink as much as you'll enjoy making your own car from scrap like your old man did…even though the said car ended up having a really tragic fate." He was telling Isaac.

"Handy…Handy…" Isaac chuckled.

"What are you two talking about behind my back?" I asked kissing my son's forehead and giving Jacob a small kiss.

"Well I was just telling Isaac how coffee makes wonders for people like us…" He smirked putting Isaac on his chair.

"Like us?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes…people who spend the night having…fun and need to get up early to go to a meeting."

"Very funny…"

"Here." He served me a cup of coffee and then he started to prepare Isaac's breakfast.

"Handy." Isaac said raising his arms towards me.

"What is he saying?" I questioned. "This is a new word…right?"

"I have no clue. He's been saying "handy" since he woke up and I don't have any idea what he wants."

"Maybe it's something he picked up on TV."

Jacob shrugged and in that moment Harry appeared by the door still rubbing his eyes.

"Mum…I had a really weird dream last night…" He mumbled.

"It's alright, baby…Let's go upstairs so you can have a nice bath before breakfast." I said putting my cup on the table.

"What do you want me to cook, Harry?" Jacob asked.

"Pancakes." He said immediately.

"Pancakes it is." Jacob smiled.

I took Harrison to the bathroom and helped him taking a bath. He was too tired to wash his hair and put his cleaned clothes on. The first time I had phased I had felt the same so I knew what to do.

While I was dressing him up I wished I could just tell him that everything he had seen the day before had just been a bad dream but I didn't know if he'd believe me and deep down I knew I had to tell him the truth.

Harrison was one of us now. The youngest wolf ever.

"It wasn't a dream, was it mum?" He finally asked.

"No…it wasn't."

"So…I'm a…" He didn't know what to say.

"Do you remember the stories grandpa Billy and Old Quil used to tell you and Will?"

He nodded.

"We're the spirit warriors that our legends talk about. You, me and dad."

"And Will?"

"His time will come too."

"Is everyone like us?"

"No and this is sort of a secret so you can't tell anyone not even your friends at school or your cousins, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because they wouldn't understand and we'd end up in a mental hospital."

"Are the Cullens wolves as well?"

"No."

"But I saw what Rosalie did. She's really strong…and I told you once that Edward was really fast and no one believed me."

"The Cullens aren't wolves but they're different too. They know about us and we're friends with them."

"They smell funny."

I laughed. They didn't smell funny, they smelled horribly.

"Yes, they do. But I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Can we at least tell Will?"

"Yes, we'll tell him but not right now. Baby…you need to learn so many things and you're too young. The first thing I want you to do is to control your temper and don't get angry, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because you can phase and destroy your bedroom or the kitchen…you can also hurt whoever is with you."

"Okay…I won't get angry." he promised.

"Good…now let's have some breakfast."

It wasn't going to be easy. I was still scared to know that my son had turned into a wolf. Although he did seem to a have a better control and a better reaction than mine or Jacob's when we first phased, it was still hard to think that Harry was going to be frozen in time and that he was going to have to fight leeches for the rest of his life.

"So…did you tell him?" Jacob asked me worriedly watching Harry eating pancakes.

"Yes…I resumed it so he could understand. We'll have a serious talk after we get rid of the Volturi."

Jacob agreed.

"Do we have superpowers?" Harry asked while we were drinking our coffees.

"We're strong and fast." Jacob explained.

"I used to dream about wolves." Harrison confessed. "William too."

"I know this must be really confusing to you." Jacob went to sit down next to Harry. "Your mother and I will always be here for you, okay?"

He nodded.

"You can't phase in front of other people." I reminded him.

"Soon you'll meet the whole pack and you'll understand things better. Since we have a mind link, you'll be able to know and learn a lot of things…" Jacob told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leah…his temperature is dropping."

I got up immediately and put a hand on Harrison's forehead realising that Jacob was right.

"Call Madeleine to watch over Isaac and I'll call my mum to tell her we'll be late for the meeting."

"You want to take him to Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Seth's on patrol, isn't he?"

"I guess so."

"Go put your shoes on, Harrison."

"But I feel fine mum. I want to watch the cartoons."

"I don't care. We're going to see Carlisle. You can play with Emmett when we get there."

"Yes, mum." He mumbled dragging his feet up the stairs.

Jacob and I had a quick shower together and then we dressed up properly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jacob when Madeleine arrived.

"We haven't talked properly with the Cullens since…"

"Since Rosalie killed Jack." I finished for him. "Look…right now I just want to know what's wrong with Harry. She did what she did and that's it."

"I think this was actually the first time one of them killed a wolf."

"That's a good thing right?" I asked.

"I guess so…"

"Harrison! Come on, get in the car now!" I called. "Madeleine, when my mother's here you tell her we won't be long, okay? I left her a message but I don't know if she got it."

"Alright." The girl nodded.

"I'll see you soon, baby." I kissed Isaac's cheek and I joined Jacob in the car. Harrison got inside too and we left.

The Cullen's property was silent when we arrived. We had no idea how Jack's death was affecting them or if it was going to bring consequences to the treaty although Jacob had assured everyone that our alliance was still on.

"What's going on?" Esme asked opening the door for us.

"We need to see Carlisle, something is wrong with Harry."

Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs immediately.

"I feel fine." Harrison said.

"Bring him upstairs." We heard Carlisle's voice coming from his office.

I felt the air a bit tense when I passed by Rosalie and Emmett but none of us spoke. Carlisle was expecting us and after a few questions he ordered Jacob and I to wait downstairs.

"Why can't we stay with him?" I opposed.

"Maybe because you've been talking non-stop since you walked in?" Carlisle replied frowning.

"He's my son, I'm worried."

"I know that but honestly I don't think you need to worry and I want to talk to Harry alone."

"But…"

"Come on, Leah…Carlisle needs to do his job." Jacob said pulling my arm and dragging me out of the room.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room waiting.

"Is he alright?" Rosalie asked. "Did he have nightmares about…you know…"

I nodded negatively.

"He dreamed about being a wolf…I think his subconscious didn't pay much attention to Jack's death." Jacob explained.

"Thank you for saving our son." I blurted and the three vampires stared at me for a while.

Normally I wasn't used to thank the Cullens. Well maybe except for Carlisle and sometimes Esme. If it weren't for them my life wouldn't be such a chaos but then again they weren't all that bad. The doctor was nice and he had helped us a lot over the years and Esme's food was always delicious.

"You're welcome." She said with her eyes wide opened. "I actually thought you'd be angry…since I killed one of you."

"I just wished Harry didn't have to watch it." Jacob confessed.

"I didn't have a choice…and I really don't regret it."

Neither did I. How could I regret the death of someone who had tried to hurt me and my family?

"So, what's wrong with Harry?" Emmett asked and we decided to drop the Jack's issue.

"We don't know." I confessed.

"There's nothing wrong with your son." Carlisle announced.

Harry jumped from the stairs and asked Emmett to play with him.

"Can we go?" The vampire asked. I guess he wasn't so sure if we still wanted them around our kids.

"Sure, go." I allowed. I wanted to have a serious talk with the leech doctor and I couldn't do it in front of Harry.

"I'm going to cook something for Harrison." Esme announced and left to the kitchen followed by Rosalie.

"What do you mean leech?" I asked.

"Harry is fine. I told you he's not like the rest of the pack. Harry, William, Isaac and even maybe Sarah are pure wolves."

"All of us have a high temperature." Jacob stated.

"He's not one of you." Carlisle said firmly. "Harry's different. He had the symptoms and that's a fact but everything else is different. I believe he can stop phasing whenever he wants."

"What?" Both Jacob and I asked.

"Look, I think Harry wouldn't have phased if we hadn't taken him with us yesterday. He phased because he was too scared."

Jacob and I looked at the leech completely confused.

"He can phase whenever he wants to but it is possible that he won't do it for a while. I think he'll only phase if he feels threatened."

"But that means we won't be able to control him." Jacob said. "He can end up hurting someone."

"You need to teach him how things work and how the pack acts daily."

"But I can't put him on patrols…he's ten years old for crying out loud!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. His low temperature is normal and he's calm which means he does have more control than the rest of you besides if my theories are correct Harry will keep aging until he's mature enough to handle this."

"So he's not...frozen?" I asked feeling a bit relieved.

"No."

Carlisle's information about Harrison wasn't what we had expected but we still hadn't enough time to sit down with him and talk about this. The Volturi were coming and we needed to work on that first. Since we weren't exactly sure if Carlisle's theories were right we were going to keep Harrison with us and send Will, Isaac and Sarah over to Campbell Island to be protected by the White pack.

Our meeting with my mother, Billy and Old Quil worked out better than we thought. They were really shocked when we told them about Jack. It was hard to believe that Jacob Trent had been alive during all those years, plotting revenge against his former pack and ending up venting out on us since Quil Ateara I, Levi Uley and Ephraim Black had all died long ago.

Because everything had happened before Old Quil was born he knew nothing about it but since now we knew Jack's real name it would be easy to verify his story and we all knew everything would be confirmed.

We went through every detail about Harry phasing, the fight between Jacob and Jack, Rosalie's rushed actions that ended up saving Harry's life and Jack's final destination. We mentioned that Jacob had claimed me but we left out the interesting and intimate details. Finally we told the Council our plans about taking some people over to the Heiltsuk Reservation and even Sam agreed on that because he wanted Emily, Ella and Levi to go too.

The Cullens were sure that Alec and Jane were going to keep the agreement we had made with Aro a while ago which didn't allow them to hunt in Forks or La Push or to attack us. Alice had told us that their priority was to capture Joham but it was still odd that Aro had sent his most powerful guards to do such a simple task.

I was trying my best not to think about my problems while doing the evening's patrol with Jacob and Quil but I wasn't being successful.

'_Did you see Brady's face when Jake growled?' _Quil mentally laughed replaying what had happened after the Council's meeting.

We had decided that we were going to send some people over to Campbell Island. Actually, they were already on their way. Seth was taking my mother and my three children, Sam took his family, Paul was taking Rachel and both his kids, Jared took Kim, Jerry and their twin girls and Embry was taking Rebecca and David.

Sam, Paul and Jared were going to stay there to protect them along with the White pack. Joham was still missing and the White pack didn't have too much experience fighting.

Brady had tried to convince Jacob to let Madeleine go too, but Jacob said no. She didn't know the truth about us and she wasn't in any danger.

'_That sure showed him who's in charge, right Jake?' _Quil questioned.

'_You think they're already there?' _I inquired ignoring Quil.

'_I guess so…they left three hours ago.' _Jacob said. _'Are you worried about them?'_

'_A bit…maybe we rushed things…'_

'_I think we're doing the right thing. I mean we don't know if Bella's coming back or if the Italian leeches will keep our agreement. I rather know our kids are safe.'_

'_I know, me too…but what about Joham?'_

'_Joham isn't a problem. If he comes here we'll take care of him…or the witch twins will. He's an idiot if he thinks he won't get caught.'_

Jacob was right, Joham was the least of our problems right now. We all knew he was after me but this time I wasn't a helpless pregnant woman anymore so he didn't have a chance to get me.

'_What if Bella doesn't come?'_ Quil asked worriedly.

'_She will. She would never turn her back on us.' _Jacob stated.

'_You sure have a lot of fate in her.'_ I sort of accused him. _'I really don't understand what the hell is taking them so long.'_

'_She's just trying to find her way, Leah. She's searching for herself.'_

'_Oh shit, that means we're screwed 'cause with her sense of orientation she'll never find herself again.'_

'_Stop joking Leah.'_

'_And you stop standing up for her.'_ I snarled_. 'I can't believe you're worried about that two faced…bloodsucker.'_

'_I'm not worried.'_

'_Guys…come on…cut it out.'_ Quil begged.

'_She's so into her own identity crisis she probably doesn't __give a rat's ass about us.'_

'_You told her to leave.'_ Jacob reminded me.

'_I told her to leave with her family…not like this…'_

'_Let's just keep patrolling, shall we?'_ Quil tried again.

'_I agree she should be here but I'm sure Edward will find her, alright?'_

'_I just think it's sad to have your safety depending on that bimbo's power.'_

'_At least we'll have a chance against Jane. You wouldn't like to feel the pain she can inflict. Trust me.'_

'_I guess you wished Bella was there with you during the time you were tortured by Jane, huh?'_

'_No…I never wanted Bella with me. Why are you being so jealous?'_

'_I'm not jealous.'_

'_Of course you are…Just accept that Bella's power is useful and forget about the rest.'_

'_I refuse to turn into a Bella's lover.'_

'_God…you're so difficult…'_

'_That's it, I'm out. You keep patrolling…or fighting…I don't care. See you later."_

Quil disappeared from our thoughts leaving us both surprised.

'_Did he just phase back without permission?' _Jacob asked.

'_I guess…It's your fault though…'_

'_My fault? You're the one bitching about Bella all the time. It's not my fault she's the one with the protective shield's power.'_

'_Fine! Just stop saying how amazing she is!'_

'_You distort everything I say…'_

'_You still like her.'_

'_And you're afraid she comes back.' _

'_No, I'm not!'_

Okay, maybe I was. What if Bella had realised she didn't want Edward anymore and asked him for a divorce? What if during her journey she had realised she still wanted Jacob? What if Jacob decided he shouldn't have claimed me after all because Bella was coming back?

'_You're insane.' _Jacob said after hearing my insecurities. _'I love you Leah. Bella's in the past. You and I are together for life.' _

'_You loved her first…'_

'_But I love you more.'_

'_You do?'_

'_Phase back Leah…and meet me at the beach.' _

'_Why?'_

'_Just do what I say, woman. You're so damn stubborn.'_

Turning back towards First Beach I ran to Jacob as fast as I could.


	32. Chess

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****31 – Chess**

We hadn't done this in a long time. I turned my head to my right side and saw Jacob panting heavily. We were both lying down on the sand, trying to catch our breaths after swimming in the cold ocean's waters for at least twenty minutes.

"I won…" Jacob stated laughing at me.

"You wish, Black…I'm still faster than you." I replied still trying to breathe.

"You're getting rusty, Leah." He kept teasing. "I got to the beach first."

"No, I got here first, you jackass!"

"I love when you're angry…" He crawled over and kissed me softly on the lips. It didn't take long for me to feel his hands all over my wet clothes, trying to remove them.

"Jacob…we can't do this here." I moaned into his mouth.

"Why not?" He asked lifting my tank top.

Okay so I didn't have a good excuse. The beach was empty, the sun was about to leave the horizon, Harry was with the Cullens and there was no wolf in a two mile radius. Besides when he told me to meet him at the beach I did have the secret fantasy that things would turn out like this so when he ended up pushing me to the water and challenging me into a race I was a tiny bit disappointed. But not anymore.

"We'll be arrested for indecent behaviour in a public place." I said.

"Where's the public?" He retorted and started to kiss my neck. "And the police?"

"We should be patrolling."

"Sure…sure…"

I didn't know how he managed to do that every single time. One kiss and I was his. It was like my body wouldn't allow me to tell him "no".

"You're a little salty." He said while tracing down kisses along my stomach.

"If you don't like it don't…" He shut me up with a mind blowing kiss. I answered back as fiercely as I could because although he had claimed me, I was still the alpha female and sometimes it felt good to be in charge for a change.

"You know I always finish what I start, Leah." He stated trying to open up my shorts without ripping them off completely. "And I always wanted to do this…here." He confessed.

Jacob Black confessing a sexual fantasy. That was totally turning me on.

"So…the beach, huh?" I teased. "Why?"

"Because this was the place I first realised I had feelings for you. Don't you remember? It was the night Edward and Bella got married."

That was a long time ago but I did remember it. I had found him drinking on the beach.

"That was the first time your _dick_ started to have feelings for me, Jacob…" I laughed. "You didn't love me then…you needed a distraction."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said facing me. "Yes, I was still in love with Bella and I was hurting but that was the first time I realised you needed me and I wanted to be with you…to help you and stay by your side."

I could only see truth is in eyes, actually Jacob had never been one to lie. At least not to me. I knew now that his plan had worked out perfectly. He wanted me to realise my insecurities about Bella's return were stupid and useless because since the day she had chosen the mind rapist leech to be her husband, Jacob had known she would never be his.

He had slowly moved on just like I had made after Sam left me for Emily. It had been hard but there were no regrets so I shouldn't worry about Bella anymore. She was just a memory. A very annoying one but that was all she was now.

"You're way smarter than you look." I told him with a smirk. "You know exactly what to say to soothe me."

"I like to think that way too, I mean I did manage to get you in the end, didn't I?" He kissed me again and I cupped his face.

"I'm sorry about before, Jacob. You're right…Bella's in the past."

He nodded and I felt his large hands running down my body and slowly pulling down my shorts. I wasn't wearing anything underneath it and he grinned when he noticed.

"God, you're amazing…" He moaned in my ear.

"I like to think that way too, I mean I did manage to get you in the end, didn't I?" I copied his sentence and we both laughed.

My shorts were about to pass my knees when we heard a howl. Jacob growled pulling them up immediately and fixing the button.

"I can't believe this." He whined helping me getting up. "They can't do anything without me..."

"We better phase."

"No...I'll phase to check what's going on."

I saw him taking off his shorts and then phasing. The russet wolf stood beside me for a few minutes and then Jacob phased back and got dressed again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It didn't seem to be serious and that was a good sign.

"They came back."

"Who?"

"Edward, Alice, Jasper and…Bella."

I knew we had just admitted that we were going to let the Bella's issue go but in that moment I wanted to murder her. She had the worst timing ever.

"Fine…let's go." I said. I really wanted to get this over with.

No matter how much I still resented Bella for what had happened in the past, she would always be here and she would always be a part of my family since my mother had married her father. For the last ten years I had tried to ignore that. I had only one sibling and too many pack brothers and Bella wasn't included in neither of those groups. She wasn't my sibling and she wasn't a wolf so that made her a parasite.

Unfortunately for me, the parasite was loved by my family. My mother liked her, my pack didn't mind that she was our mortal enemy, my brother saw her as a sister, my kids liked her as if she was their real aunt and Jacob...well let's just say he still saw her as a friend.

"Let's see her, ask if she's all good and get on with our patrol." I said accidly trying to brush the sand of my clothes.

Before I could give another step, Jacob grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked him. He was probably going to lecture me about being polite to Bella and try not to upset her.

"We're going to have a word with the Cullens, Harry will stay with them for the night, I'll assign Brady, Justin and Caleb to do the night patrol and we're going to finish this…alright?" He asked huskily.

God I loved his demanding tone.

"Yes…" My words almost sounded like a moan.

"Any questions?"

"Can I kill her?" He knew I was talking about Bella.

"Either you kill her or you come home with me to…satisfy our needs…" He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. I could feel he was on fire and I actually tried to think about which option I should take. They were both very tempting.

"I'll kill her fast…I promise." I pushed him away and left. He joined me and we ran through the forest over to the Cullen's mansion.

I wasn't expecting to see Isabella Cullen waiting for us at the front porch with a huge smile on her face. Actually I didn't even remember the last time I had seen Bella smiling. Not that it bothered me or anything but Bella seemed to have lost the ability to smile for a while now.

I could smell the shampoo in her hair and her cleaned clothes. She had already showered. She was wearing a black tight sweater and blue jeans. A casual outfit, nothing too fancy like before. Back then Bella used to dress following Alice's commands and although the pixie had a good taste in fashion, she always made Bella dress in a glamorous and elegant style.

But now she was different. If it weren't for her pale skin, the lack of her heartbeat and her yellow eyes, I would've thought she was human again.

Jacob was as surprised as I was to see her like that.

"So…I guess we're facing the Volturi again, huh?" She mentioned. "Just like the old times."

"Yeah." Jacob said. "Are you…alright?" He glanced over at me to check my reaction. He couldn't help being nice to her, but then again Jacob was nice to everyone.

"Did you enter one of those _find yourself and choose your own destiny_'s programmes?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't have to. Besides those programmes are all just a scheme to rob people out." She stated still smiling.

Now she was really creeping me out. I was mocking her and she was smiling? What the hell.

"So...you did find your way, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You could've told us…we would've bought you a GPS." I mocked again.

"That would be nice."

I felt Jacob's hand in my arm and watched Bella leaning against the house. I guess she didn't mind about my comments anymore which was a shame because I always loved to tease her.

"I went to see my mother." She confessed. "I needed her advice and her opinion."

I didn't have a smart remark when she said that because I always knew how important Renée's opinion was for Bella. I had accepted a long time ago that although she was a leech, Bella was still capable of having human feelings just like the rest of the Cullens, even Rosalie. She was also the only one of them who still had family of her own and had to cope with being a vampire and someone's daughter. I knew Renée had never accepted the supernatural, not like Charlie did anyway, and that hurt Bella because she needed her mother to understand what she had become.

"I thought Renée was still a bit…suspicious about your new life." Jacob said.

"And she is. That's why I wanted to talk to her. I needed a different point of view."

"What did you learn?" I asked curiously. It must've been something really outstanding to leave a smile on her face like that. Maybe Renée had finally accepted her for what she was.

"Well…She explained me why she's not comfortable with my life. It's because she believes I wasn't given a choice…and now I know that I've been living believing the same thing. I never had the intention of blaming Jacob and Edward about what happened to me but in the end I've been doing it…and that's wrong."

"I don't understand…you had to go talk to your mother to acknowledge that?" I was surprised. "Besides why would you blame them? Didn't you have what you always wanted?"

Bella nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to be a vampire. I always felt like I was different. I was a bit scared but I wanted it."

"You lost me." I confessed. She was so damn complicated.

"Things didn't happen like they were supposed to. I was supposed to be turned into a vampire during my honeymoon and we were supposed to leave Forks behind for a long time. I wanted to be able to help you to be normal again...and I didn't want my parents to find out about the truth. We were going to forge our deaths and live in Alaska...but then..."

"Irina came...and I gave Edward's permission to turn you. I never asked your opinion because I thought that was what you really wanted." Jacob said.

"And it was. I guess I just temporarily forgot about it. Even if I had been given a choice I would be here, I would be a vampire. I would be this Bella. My decision was made long ago."

"And what was the problem then?" I asked.

"The problem was that I never expected to have to deal with this...a family who knows my secret, friends who were supposed to hate me and kill me but who love me instead. It was overwhelming and confusing...it made me think that I still owned them somehow when I don't because they have changed..."

So it had taken her ten years to realise things had changed.

"And it took you an almost five months talk with your mother to realise this?" Jacob inquired.

Well better late than never but since I had been the one to actually persuade her to leave La Push I didn't say anything.

"I had a lot of arguments with Renée during the time I went to stay with her and Phil. She's trying to accept me now...that's all that matters." She squeezed Edward's hand when he joined us and he smiled at her brightly.

"Esme cooked dinner…are you joining Harry in the kitchen?" Edward asked us.

"Sure." Jacob said. "I'm starving."

Of course he would never decline an invitation to have a meal cooked by Esme.

"So…I've heard Harry is a wolf now." Bella said. "Is he okay?"

"He looks fine to me." Jacob informed.

"How did he react?"

"He's ten Bella. He thinks we're super heroes or something." I explained.

"Have you told him everything?"

"Not yet…after we get rid of the Volturi, we'll talk to him." Jacob said while we were walking inside.

Harrison had already eaten when we reached the kitchen because he wanted to go play with Emmett and Jasper.

Then Alice started to tell Bella what had happened since she had left. They hadn't told her yet because Bella had been through a rough time herself.

She listened carefully to what the pixie was saying and was quite surprised at the mention of a new pack, Isaac's kidnap and Jack's death. The mind rapist knew everything because he could read it in our minds and for some reason he was showing a shit-eating grin every time he looked at me.

Bella was in silence when Alice stopped talking.

"God...that was dangerous for all of you." She said. "You should've stayed to help them, Edward."

"They could handle it. I knew Alice would help besides we need you more now."

Bella smiled at him. I guess they weren't getting a divorce. Everything seemed forgiven between them.

"I never thought something like this could happen..." Bella confessed.

"There's more..." The mind rapist decided to open his big mouth.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Jacob also claimed Leah." He said. I was frozen in my seat and Jacob chocked on the food.

"What the…"

"You wanted her to know. I could read it in your mind." Edward cut me off trying not to laugh.

Everyone stared at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Well…that's great." Bella said looking from me to Jacob. "But I thought you had already done that."

"Not according to the wolves' mating rituals…Jacob had to mark her." Edward smiled innocently.

"Shut the hell up!" I ordered.

"You want to show us his mark?" He asked me.

"No…You want to meet my fist in your face?" I retorted.

"Come on Leah…Edward's joking." Bella said. "But…humm…Is that a big deal?"

"Huge deal." Alice declared. "Can't you smell her scent is different?"

Bella sniffed the air around her and opened her eyes in shock.

"You're right. She smells like…Jacob."

"Stop talking about my sex life!" I half yelled.

"Oh...so this involves sex?" Bella seemed to be playing the game as well and I growled.

"Do something!" I turned to Jacob who was drinking water.

"He's trying not to do something." Edward laughed and Jacob glared at him putting his glass back on the table. "I've seen it all before in your head, Jacob...I know exactly how you claimed her."

"Stop thinking about it!" I ordered. "You can keep your thoughts from the pack and you can't keep them for this...leech?"

"Well...it's different." Jacob said. "Besides you were the one who started this. I wasn't even thinking about it."

"And why did you start thinking about it now?"

"I don't know..."

"The claim is the final step of the mating ritual. It's an important issue." Carlisle said joining us. "It means the female will never have another partner in her life and the other males will never bother her again. You should talk about it."

"We already have." I said.

"Well that must be a relief, right Jake?" Bella questioned. "Now you don't have to deal with competition anymore. She's all yours."

"Yep, she's all mine." Jacob grinned.

"How did you do it?" Bella asked with the same shit-eating grin of her husband. She was just trying to piss me off a bit more.

"I'm sure Edward can show you our ritual tonight. Maybe you two can even recreate it." I mocked.

"Leah…" Jacob warned when he notice I was shaking a bit.

"They started it." I defended myself.

Alice, Edward and Bella laughed.

"I'm surprised you accepted to stay with that…maniac...what was his name? Jack?" Bella said in serious tone now.

"I didn't have an option back then." I told her.

"Were you scared?"

"Not much…I knew Jacob would find Isaac and Seth even left Jacob's pack and joined mine. I wasn't alone."

"Actually…Seth told me about that and I don't think you two were a pack at all." Carlisle informed.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Did you hear Jacob or Jack's thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Alphas can hear each other."

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"So how do you explain the fact that I could hear my brother's thoughts? He said I was the alpha and he had left Jacob's pack to join me."

"I don't have a scientific explanation for that but I believe you didn't become an alpha, you and Seth could hear each other because you share more than just a pack bond. Seth decided to leave the pack because he thought he could join you but he didn't have to do it."

"So Seth will always hear my thoughts no matter what happens?" I asked.

"Probably. And the same goes for you." Carlisle stated. "You and Seth have a very powerful connection."

I looked to Jacob and he shrugged. I guess the leech doctor could be right. We could always test that theory later but for now we had to focus on the Volturi.

"Let's go back to business, right?" Edward said reading my mind. "Alec and Jane are arriving tomorrow morning and we need to plan all our moves because this is our chance to put things right."

"What are you talking about, leech?" I asked.

"I'm talking about William. We can use Alec and Jane's sudden visit to let them know that Will is no longer valuable to Aro." Alice explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to play chess." Edward smiled.

"Aro sent us his Queen and his Knight…but if we play our pawns the right way, we'll win." Alice announced. "Besides we have the best chess's player in the world."

"Who?" Both Jacob and I asked.

"Edward, of course." Bella answered. "This is going to be easy, you'll see."

I wished I could share her optimism.

* * *

A/Note 3: Bella is back. I'm gald she was on vacation. She matured a little after realising her life is exactly how she chose it to be. Maybe now she can leave Jake and Leah alone. There aren't too many chapters until the end.

Thanks for the reviews. Karisan


	33. Decisions

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****32 – Decisions**

Just like Alice had predicted the stench hit us at exactly nine in the morning. The fog that was surrounding the forest reminded me of a horror film's scene. We could now hear their movement and just like the pixie said, they were only two.

When they reached the clearing Jacob sent Collin, Brady and Martin to search the perimeter. Shane, Clayton and Denis had stayed near the Cullen's mansion to guard Harry who was staying home with Esme and Rosalie. The rest of the pack was right behind us.

Josh was nervous since this was the first time he was meeting our guests, so Jacob had ordered Embry and Seth to stay close to him.

The twins walked gracefully towards us until they were about twenty feet away from our group. They were dressed in black, as usual. By the look on Jane's face she wasn't happy to be there but Alec seemed to be in a good mood.

"Carlisle…it's good to see you." Jane said. She wasn't a good liar.

"Jane, Alec, it's nice to see you too." Carlisle greeted. Now that was a true host. Carlisle almost seemed happy to see them although we all knew he wasn't. I guess he wasn't over three hundred years for nothing.

"I guess you all know why we're here." Jane said shooting a few glares at Alice.

"Yes…Joham escaped, didn't he?" Carlisle asked.

"He did." Jane replied.

"Do you honestly think he's stupid enough to come here?" Edward questioned. "He probably knows this is the first place you'll search for him."

"If there's something we learned from Joham was that he's unpredictable." Alec informed. "But…you might be right about that."

"Well…if you have doubts about him being here why did you come?" Carlisle asked. "Unless…"

Unless there was another reason. It made sense. We still couldn't understand why Aro had sent his best guards to capture a vampire who didn't even have a power. Carlisle had told us that Jane and Alec were Aro's most valuable assets and that the three of them were always together.

"I see…" Edward declared after reading the twins' minds. "You should've told us you needed our help."

Jane tensed up and glared at him. Alec touched her arm immediately.

"Sister…Aro said we can't use our powers here." Alec stated.

She put a fake smile on her lips and relaxed.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you." Edward announced. "I just think you should've been honest for once."

"We're not asking for your help." Jane hissed. "We're summoning your assistance."

"Right." Edward agreed.

I guess it wouldn't do us any good to antagonise Jane even more.

"We have a good reason to ask for your assistance." Alec started.

"Demetri is gone…we know." Alice informed.

"And Joham has information about the Volturi." Edward added.

"Yes, information that can not reach the enemy." Alec stated.

"What enemy?" Bella asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Jane asked acidly with a grin. "The war has started in the North."

"The war against the Children of the Moon?" Carlisle asked.

"Exactly." She said.

"So…let's just stop for a minute." Edward frowned. "You're not here because of Joham at all, are you?"

The twins looked at each other and then Alec sighed deeply.

"Aro told us you would realise that."

"We could find Joham if we had the time…but we don't and honestly, right now we don't care." Jane explained. "Our priority is to find Demetri and Felix."

"We thought they were dead." Jacob said making Jane look at him sharply.

"It figures…we say gone and you assume they're dead." She criticised. "Stupid mutts."

"They're not dead." Alec announced. "They were near the Russian's border when they were ambushed by the Children of the Moon. They were taken and Aro believes they're keeping them alive to know information about us."

"It makes sense." Edward said. "But it's kind of weird that Demetri and Felix were actually ambushed…I mean they are well trained vampires."

"They were betrayed…by one of us." Jane declared.

"Betrayed? By who?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know yet but we're sure Joham is involved. A week after Demetri's disappearance Joham escaped…I'm sure that's not a coincidence." Alec said.

"You're probably right." Edward agreed. "Have you investigated? I mean about who betrayed you?"

"You bet we did." Jane smiled mischievously making my skin crawl. I guess she had tortured her whole coven. Sadistic little bitch.

"Everyone was clean." Alec said. "My sister interrogated everyone and she's very professional."

"I'm sure she is." Bella commented.

"So you need my assistance to find Demetri and Felix and after we rescue them Demetri will find Joham, is that it?" Edward questioned.

"That's the plan." Alec confirmed. "Aro would be really thankful to you and your family if you came to Italy with us."

"But Joham is still running free…he might be hurting people again." Bella said.

"There's nothing we can do. We can't spend too much time tracking him down when the Children of the Moon have two of our most powerful guards." Alec explained. "With Demetri free we'll be able to track Joham down in seconds and find him."

"Aro fears an attack, doesn't he?" Carlisle asked and Alec nodded affirmatively.

"Demetri and Felix are loyal but they can spill out a lot of your secrets if the Werewolves are threatening to kill them." Edward announced.

"We don't feel safe anymore…if the Children of the Moon find Volterra's secrets they might attack us by surprise. We want to prevent that from happening. Besides if they come to our home, humans will know about us…" Alec said.

"Will you come with us?" Jane inquired. "Aro knows Edward's powers will be of a great help to us but he also called for Bella, Alice, Jasper and…William."

"William?" Jacob questioned. "Why is he calling my son? He's just a child."

"He has an interesting power…Aro wants to see him." Jane informed.

"Fine…We'll go." Edward stated preventing Jacob to speak again. We looked to the mind rapist and we realised he knew what he was doing. "By requesting our assistance in this matter Aro is going to lose a few things…does he know that?"

Jane smiled brightly at these words.

"You're going to make a bargain, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course." Edward confirmed. "We weren't supposed to be involved in this war. The Volturi caused this conflict with the Werewolves, not us. This is your problem, not ours…yet we'll help you because…"

"You have no choice." Jane finished Edward's sentence. "You don't have to lie to us and say you'll help us because we're friends or because you care about Demetri or Felix…I don't read minds but I wasn't born yesterday."

"We care about the consequences of this war." Carlisle stated.

"Well…alright…as long as you come with us."

"There's one thing I want to know." Bella said suddenly. "After we help you and after Demetri finds Joham…what will happen to him? Are you going to kill him?"

Jane shrugged.

"It's Aro's decision, not mine." She said. "I would probably kill him…he's too dangerous but Aro likes him. He reminds him of Carlisle."

"You can ask that question to Aro himself." Alec suggested.

"Look…I don't care about this stupid war, Joham or your…abducted leeches friends, alright? All I care is my son's well being and he's not going to Italy." I said walking forward.

Jane's eyes pierced into mine but I didn't show her fear. She would have to do better than glare at me to make me feel scared and accept my son's journey with the Cullens. She didn't know who she was messing with.

"We have instructions to take five people to Italy…six if Carlisle wants to join us too." Alec informed. "Your son needs to come with us."

"My son is a child. He's too young to get involved in a war. He's not going to be a part of your damn army."

"Well that's something we actually agree with." Jane hissed. "Do you think I'd like to live next to a mutt…for all eternity?"

"They're not so bad." Bella defended.

"Because you're in love with one of them." Jane declared. "Aro told me all about your…beautiful romance with…"

"Bella's not in love with Jacob anymore." Edward said.

"Whatever…you know what? I don't care about your…disgusting relationship with the dogs, all I want is to go back home so…"

"We need time to think." Edward cut her off.

"I said my child is not going anywhere." I insisted and Jacob grabbed my waist preventing me from taking another step further.

Behind us I could hear Josh and Seth growling when Jane turned to me again.

"You know bitch…you're annoying. I hope that when we're gone, Joham actually comes here and kills you."

"I would like to see him try." I replied.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide to come with us." Alec said. "We're going to make sure Joham hasn't been around. Aro told us to ask your permission first." He turned to Jacob.

"Actually I think we should go to Alaska and speak to the Denali coven." Carlisle suggested before Jacob could give them permission to patrol our lands.

"We have nothing to tell them." Jane said.

"The Denali should know about this. They can help us to find Joham and they have the right to know about the war." Carlisle tried again.

"The last time he was here, Joham chose to stay in Canada. You should search there too." Alice stated.

"Okay…we'll go with Carlisle." Alec agreed. "But make sure you decide before we come back. We don't have much time to waste."

In my opinion there was nothing to decide. My kid wasn't going to Italy. Period.

Jane fixed her black robe and with a sarcastic smile she left with Alec and Carlisle. Then Jacob ordered the others to patrol every single inch of land in La Push and Forks and we followed the Cullens home.

"So what's going on?" I asked Edward.

"Everything's fine." He said.

"Can they hear us?"

"No."

"Good…now spill it out!" I demanded.

Edward stopped a few steps away from the front porch and faced us.

"Things are going to be fine for us and for Will. As soon as Carlisle comes back, he'll bring the Denali coven and we'll be able to prove that Will lost his powers when he phased." Edward explained.

"But although Alec and Jane might believe in Eleazar, they'll still request William to go with us so that Aro can be sure we're telling the truth." Alice added.

"So you want us to let Harry go to Italy with a bunch of leeches, pretending to be Will?" Jacob asked.

"Yes…" Alice confessed.

"Over my dead body." I said.

"Leah…this is a serious issue. I know you never liked us much and you'd be a lot happier if we didn't exist but I think we've proved you too many times before that we're on your side. We want to protect innocent people and we want to help your child." Edward said. "It's time for you to trust us."

I looked at him and sighed in defeat. I knew there wasn't a way to actually solve this mess without their assistance.

"What's your damn plan?" I asked.

"We have to go to Volterra." Alice said. "We're taking Harrison instead of William and I believe Jane and Alec will ask Eleazar to go with us too."

"Did you have a vision? I mean will Aro believe Eleazar and let Harrison come home?" Jacob asked.

"Since Harrison is a wolf I can't see his future." The pixie said looking to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"But we can promise you that Harry won't be hurt. Bella will be with us and she won't let anything happen to him."

Bella nodded, agreeing with her husband's words.

"I promise, Harrison will be fine." She stated. "No one will touch him."

"Do you really think you can pull this one out?" Jacob asked. Like me, he was also having a few doubts.

"It'll be easy to make Eleazar convince Alec and Jane that Will lost his powers. Eleazar was a Volturi once and the twins respect him. To convince Aro won't be that difficult either…I think that he's going to forget all about William as soon as he realises he doesn't have his power anymore." Edward explained. "The problem we really face now is Joham and this war."

I had been so worried about my son's safety that I didn't think much about Joham or the war between the Volturi and the Werewolves. I knew Joham was still after me but I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was just a leech and my pack could handle him perfectly. As for the war, it was happening far away from us, so I wasn't worried either. But listening to Edward's tone of voice I realised things could get worse.

"By requesting our presence and our help to rescue two of their guards, Aro will do whatever it takes to keep us there and use us as his pawns." Edward continued. "He knows we'll help find Demetri because we want Joham to be caught."

"Joham is not a problem. You don't have to do this." I said. "He's just a leech…if he comes here we'll pick up his scent and we'll kill him."

"That might not be so easy." Jasper said. "Joham is being helped by someone…"

Edward nodded.

"Someone we know and someone who can disappear from the face of the Earth in a blink of an eye." Alice said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Fred." Jasper replied. "He was here months ago, remember?"

Of course I remembered. The leech had the nerve to go to my house and try to take my son.

"Fred hates the Volturi because of what they did to Bree, right?" Bella questioned.

"Yes. He never tried anything against Jane or Felix because he knows he's outnumbered and they would probably end up finding him." Edward said.

"Why would he help Joham?" Jacob asked.

"Joham is a prisoner." Jasper announced. "Fred probably wants to help him since he failed to help Bree."

"That means Demetri and Felix really were ambushed and Fred's probably the one responsible for that, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

"Okay…but if they're partners and if Joham's still interested in capturing Leah, why didn't Fred take her when he had the chance? Why did he come to our house and tried to take Isaac instead?" Jacob asked.

"I've been thinking about that and there are only two reasons for that…" Edward announced. He's yellow eyes met mine and I shivered. "Either he really injected you while you were pregnant and he thinks Isaac is a hybrid or he's not after you anymore and his target is now Sarah."

"Sarah?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"She's like you Leah…she's unique. The second female wolf of all times. Actually she might be even more powerful than you since she's a pure wolf." Edward stated.

"So you're saying my daughter is in danger?" Jacob inquired nervously.

"She might be." Edward confessed.

"I've got to warn Sam and the others." Jacob said immediately. "I have to go and get her here so I can protect her."

"No…you can't bring her here until Jane and Alec are gone. They think you only have two children, William and Isaac. We can't let them know about the others." Alice advised.

"This has to stop." I declared. "I can live with the fact that our lives will always be in danger. I can deal with the fact that I'll have to spend my life fighting vampires and facing the damn Volturi but why are my children always in the line of fire? Why are they the ones being threatened?" I half yelled.

I was so tired of seeing my children's lives in danger. In the past it was a shock when I realised I was menopausal and wouldn't be able to have my own child. I was depressed and sad because I had always wanted to be a mother. Then a miracle happened and now I had a family of my own. I loved my four children and couldn't stand to know that because I was a damn freak, their lives would always be in danger.

It was like destiny was telling me I shouldn't have gotten pregnant, that I wasn't fit to be a mother. If I wasn't a wolf, if I was Jacob's human girlfriend or even his imprint, my children would be like the others. Their chance to be wolves wouldn't be so high and they would have a normal childhood.

"It's not your fault, Leah." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"Yes, it is. If I wasn't a wolf, no one would take an interest in them. This is happening because their mother is a freak of nature."

Jacob intertwined our hands and forced me to look into his brown eyes.

"It's my fault too." He whispered.

"Wolves were supposed to be males…Old Quil told us that once, don't you remember? There must be something wrong with me…"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Leah. You turned into a wolf because I needed a mate, an equal partner…"

"You should've imprinted instead."

"This is no one's fault." Bella said. "Let's focus on our plan."

I felt Jasper's powers making me calm down and I let my head rest on Jacob's shoulder.

"If Harry is going to Italy, I'm going too." I announced.

"No, you're not. I'm going." Jacob opposed. "You need to stay with Will, Isaac and Sarah."

This resembled too much our situation a few years ago when he went to Italy to get Will and I had to stay at home with Harry. The possibility of losing him was too scary and I didn't want him to go. Unlike the Cullens, Jacob was expendable to Aro.

"We'll ask the Denali to keep an eye on their territory and I'm sure the White pack will help you too." Edward said. "Joham doesn't stand a chance."

"What about the invisible leech?" I asked.

"You have to be aware and make sure the kids are always protected. We won't take long in Italy." The mind rapist promised.

"You won't take long? But I thought you were going to help them to rescue the missing leeches." I said. "That might take a while."

"They only need me to do that. Carlisle, Alice, Bella and Jasper are coming back."

"Won't Aro force you to stay there?" Emmett spoke for the first time since the Volturi had arrived.

"He'll try, but if he wants my help, he'll have to accept my terms." Edward smiled.

"Edward will help them to rescue Felix and Demetri and in return Aro will have to accept to let us go." Alice smiled too.

"You mean you won't have to join the Volturi Guard?" Emmett asked.

"No." Alice assured. "We'll be free again. You'll have to put up with us for a long time."

Emmett smiled and hugged the pixie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-four hours later we had finally reached a decision. The Cullens had already decided to go to Volterra and help the Volturi, but I was still reluctant in allowing Jacob to leave La Push with Harrison.

We spoke to the Council and they understood we didn't have too many options. We also alerted Sam and the White pack about the possibility that Joham and Fred were after Sarah or Isaac, although the first option was more likely.

After that we told Harry the truth about vampires and Edward told him the plan about going to Italy. He took it so well that it was almost disturbing but then again he was only ten and he was used to see all kinds of cartoons on TV about heroes and villains and superpowers. Harrison always had a very creative mind.

He didn't show fear and he seemed to understand that he had to go with Jacob and the Cullens because he had to help his brother. I was proud of him but that didn't mean I was okay with the fact that in a few hours I would have to kiss him goodbye and pray he'd come back home safely.

"Leah?" Jacob's voice made me turn back. I was sitting down on the Cullen's front porch. Inside I could hear Alice preparing her bags for the journey. Emmett and Rosalie were taking care of Harrison's clothes that Seth had brought from our house minutes ago.

"What's up?" I asked while he sat down next to me.

"I spoke to Sue on the phone…She said William, Isaac and Sarah are fine." He said softly. "As soon as we're gone, I ordered Sam to come back and bring everyone."

"Alright…"

"Don't worry…I'll bring him home." He stated firmly. "This happened before. William came back safe and sound and I managed to come home too. This time we have a good plan and Bella is going too. She'll protect us. We need to trust them."

"I know…but what if the plan fails?"

"It won't."

"How can you be so damn sure?"

"Because a believe in the future. We still have a long way to go. I have to see my children growing up. I have to be there for Will and Harry's graduation, I have to be with Isaac when he first phases and I have to walk my daughter down the aisle on her wedding day…And I have to be by your side until the last day of my life."

I put my head on his shoulder and a single tear rolled down my face.

"When will this stop, Jacob?"

"I don't know…but as long as we're together, I won't stop fighting."

"All I wanted was to have a normal and happy life with you. And here we are again…you're leaving and I don't know if I'm going to see you or Harrison again."

"You will…" He whispered. "I promise you."

I cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Another challenge was coming and I didn't know if we could actually win this time.

"Will you be okay?" He asked joining our foreheads.

"Yes. I'll be waiting for you."

"That's my girl."

"How sweet…" A cold voice said and we got up immediately recognising her stench. "Have you said goodbye to your…brat?"

"Jane…don't." Carlisle said joining the little witch. "Let's not argue right now."

Edward and Alice were right. Carlisle had brought the Denali coven with him and it was time to start the real game.

"Have you decided what to do?" Alec asked. "Your twenty-four hours are up and my sister and I need an answer now."

* * *

A/Note 3: I think there are only 2 more chapters now...

Anne Sullivan e Rafaela: De facto estou a planear uma continuação para esta história mas ainda não tenho muita coisa delineada. Tenho apenas algumas ideias soltas. Quero focar a guerra contra os Lobisomens e quero terminar a questão do Joham, mas isso vai ter de esperar porque também quero traduzir as histórias para português e ainda escrever alguns one-shot Leah/Jake além de recentemente ter pensado numa história Seth/Renesmee. Obrigado pelas vossas reviews. Bjs

Take care,

Karisan


	34. Crash

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101, Amanda Marie.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter ****33 – Crash**

The tension inside the Cullen's living room was palpable. Jane and Alec were watching carefully as the Denali coven was greeting the other members of the Cullen family. Bella apologised for her actions the last time they had seen each other and even hugged Tanya briefly.

Carlisle had told the Denali about Joham and the upcoming war. The Denali shared our decision. They didn't want to be dragged into that mess and they didn't like the fact that a crazy vampire was running free, probably hurting innocent people. They had agreed on patrolling their lands to be sure Joham wasn't staying there. They also promised to contact us in case they found something.

Jane was waiting impatiently to hear our decision about going to Italy. I knew she wanted to leave as soon as possible and honestly I wished they could just go and leave us alone forever.

She crossed her arms over her chest when Carmen started to ask more information about the war. Alec didn't seem to mind answering her questions although I was pretty sure he knew his twin sister was about to explode.

"We've destroyed eight of their villages so far and we've been trying to capture a few of them alive to collect information but they end up killing each others when that happens…"

"We don't have time for this, Alec." The blonde girl said. "Are you going to send your damn child with us or what?" She turned to us.

"I'm going with him." Jacob stated.

"Really? You miss our sessions, don't you dog?" Jane smirked.

Jacob growled and clenched his fists.

"Who told you you're allowed to come?" She added.

"Look…witch…I don't give a damn about you or your boss…I don't understand why he's so interested in my son, but if my kid is going, I'm going too."

"Aro is interested in a child?" Carmen asked surprised. "That's unusual."

"Especially when the kid is about to phase into a wolf." Tanya declared.

"Actually he already phased." Jacob announced and Jane looked to her brother worriedly.

"Caius won't be pleased with that." Alec mentioned.

"What does Aro want with the kid?" Kate asked.

"He has a power…he can move objects with his mind." Jane said grinding her teeth.

"Are you sure?" Eleazar finally joined the conversation.

"My sister's sure. She tasted his power once…wasn't it, Jane?"

Jane looked at her twin brother as if she wanted to kill him for saying those words but she didn't move an inch. I guess he was the only person or leech, in this case, who could talk to her like that and get away with it.

"That's weird. We were here months ago and I didn't feel anything…the boy seemed normal to me. He smelled funny but that was all." Eleazar confessed.

The dice were on the table. Now we just needed to know if Jane and Alec were going to take it or not.

"Are you saying I lied?" Jane asked angrily.

"Of course not." Eleazar stated. "I'm saying the kid didn't seem to have a power."

"In that case you're saying we're wrong." Alec said.

"Maybe the child lost his powers when he phased." Tanya suggested. "What do you think Carlisle?"

"It's possible." The doctor said immediately.

"Bring us the mutt now." Jane ordered.

I didn't like her tone but I knew this would eventually happen. These leeches would have to see my child.

"Do you think he'll phase?" I asked Jacob while we were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to bring Harrison downstairs.

"Jasper will be on alert."

I nodded.

Harrison came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of us.

"When are we leaving?" He asked. "Are we going by plane?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Jacob said pulling his hand so he could stand between the both of us.

"Eleazar?" Jane asked. "What's the verdict?"

"He's…a regular kid…that's all."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Alec and Jane exchanged a look.

"There's another way to see if the mutt lost his power." The witch said with a grin twisting her face.

"No." Edward stated after reading her mind. "Aro didn't allow you to use your powers, especially on a child."

"It's the best way to be sure." She kept grinning.

"My sister is right."

"I won't allow it." Bella warned.

"You will…otherwise, Alec and I will come here when you're gone and hurt some of your friends…and even maybe your family…Your human father lives in Forks, doesn't he? Chief Swan, right?"

I saw Bella clenching her fists and glaring at Jane.

"Do it to me." Jacob suggested.

"Jacob…" I whispered. "Don't…"

"I've felt worse…trust me."

"Are you sure, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Just like the old times." Jane agreed. "Let's see if the mutt still tries to save his daddy from all the…pain." She whispered the last word and instantly Jacob's knees faltered and he closed his eyes.

"Shit…" He muttered.

"Still not enough to get a reaction?" Jane mocked. "I guess I'll keep trying."

Her red eyes pierced Jacob's body and he lost his balance. I reached him in time before he could hit the floor.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry yelled in fear. "What's going on? What's wrong with dad?"

"Stay calm baby…your dad will be okay." I assured him but my heart was racing as well. I wanted this to end.

While Jacob was whimpering on the floor, Jane was smiling brightly as if she was having the best time of her life. I started shaking, unable to contain my hate for that little witch. After what it seemed like an eternity, Jane finally stopped and Jacob was passed out in my arms.

Bella and Esme rushed to my side and lifted his body, placing him on the couch. Harrison was trembling and crying. Jasper's powers had prevented him to phase and probably me as well.

"I guess you're right…the kid is just a scared little dog." Jane laughed in disdain. "Aro will send him home…one less problem to me."

"Why does he still need to go?" I asked facing Jane.

"Because Aro ordered us to take him and that's what we'll do. We can't go back to Volterra without the kid." Alec explained. "Eleazar, do you mind coming with us to serve as a witness?"

Eleazar nodded affirmatively after exchanging a look with Carlisle.

I was trying to calm Harrison down when Jacob finally opened his eyes.

"Are you alright, dad?" Harry hugged him.

"I'm fine but keep your voice down, my head hurts."

"Sorry to break up your beautiful family reunion but we need to go." Jane announced.

The Cullens started to say goodbye to each others and I saw Carmen kissing Eleazar while the others were wishing him a safe journey. As if something bad could happen to them. Vampires werre immortal for crying out loud. Not even a nuclear explosion would kill them.

"Go put your jacket on." I told Harrison and Rosalie followed him immediately to get his suitcase.

"Jacob…I don't like this…" I mentioned.

"I know, I don't like it either but it's our kid we're talking about. Look…You're in charge now. Work things out with Sam and keep everyone safe, alright?"

We kissed briefly and then he got up.

"Are you sure you're alright to go?" Edward asked him.

"I'm sure. Let's just solve this shit properly once and for all."

xxxxxxxxxx

I would never imagine that things would turn out this way. When I saw Jacob and Harrison leaving to Europe three days ago I thought I would never see them again. There was a high possibility that Aro could discover our plan and if that happened he would kill Jacob and maybe even some of the Cullens for betraying him.

Thinking about it gave me headaches and I even felt sick to my stomach thinking that during those three days, Jane could be torturing Jacob and our son with her demonic powers or they could already be dead.

But it looked like Aro was too worried about getting his lackeys back to actually suspect we were lying to them. He trusted Eleazar's word and didn't suspect Harrison was a different kid. Truth to be told it was difficult to tell the differences between the twins.

When I got Jacob's phone call that morning telling me he was coming home with Harry that afternoon I could hardly wait to see them. He told me the Cullens were now free to stay with their family. The Volturi had renounced on having them in their special Guard much to Jane's satisfaction. She hated competition.

To honour the new agreement made with the Volturi, Edward and Bella were going to stay in Italy organising Demetri and Felix's rescue. Everyone else was coming home. Aro only needed Edward's services but Bella didn't want to leave her husband alone so she asked if she could stay and Aro agreed happily.

When Seth, the kids and I arrived to Seattle's airport to pick up Harry and Jacob, the Cullens were already there. I was frankly relieved. We were going to be together again, the Cullens were staying together too and once the tracking leech was free he'd be able to catch Joham and everything would be fine. Of course we could always end up catching him first and if that was the case we would never hand him back to the Volturi. If we caught Joham or Fred we would kill them. Problem solved.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were also a bit surprised to know that Aro had let Jasper, Alice and Carlisle come back to the States without even trying to persuade them to stay. We all knew Aro wanted Alice's powers more than everything. That could only mean one thing: this war was serious and Aro wanted to focus on getting rid of the Werewolves once and for all.

"What are the chances of us getting involved in this war?" Seth asked Esme.

"Carlisle said that it's still too soon to know that. Aro didn't ask our involvement in the war he only requested Edward's help."

"So far the war consisted in a few battles in Russia and north of Afghanistan. The Volturi are winning." Rosalie stated. "Let's hope things stay this way."

On one side I agreed with the blonde leech. She didn't want to fight or to see her family fighting in a war that wasn't caused by us. She wanted the war to be fought away from her home and I felt the same but that didn't mean I felt happy to know that people were dying because of it.

I couldn't give a damn to the Volturi. Edward was only helping them because in the end, he didn't have a choice and he wanted to help us to find Joham. But Werewolves were half humans too and they were being killed like animals, although this time they were the ones who started the conflict.

In the end I didn't know who I wanted to win.

"The flight is late." Emmett complained. "Let's go ask what's going on."

Emmett and Seth left to ask for information and I tried to keep Sarah in my arms but she was fussing because now that she had finally started walking, she didn't like us to keep holding her.

"William, bring your brother back here." I ordered when I realised William and Isaac were next to the vending machine.

"Did you tell William about what Harry has become?" Rosalie asked me in a whisper.

"Yes, I told him the same day Jacob and Harry left."

"How did he take it?" Esme inquired.

"Pretty much the same way Harry did. He asked why we can morph into giant wolves, if we have superpowers and if he could tell his friends at school."

"What about us? Did you tell them about us being…vampires?"

"No, Rosalie. I didn't. I told William about the Cold Ones…about the legends but I didn't tell him you're the Cold Ones. My kids like you and your family…and as far as we know you're not the bad guys."

"Well that's nice of you, Leah." Rosalie said.

"You did save my son's life…"

In that moment Emmett and Seth arrived and by the look on their faces I knew they had bad news.

"There was a problem with the flight…" Emmett started.

"Bad weather in Rome?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…yes and no." Her husband answered.

"How much time will we have to stay here? The kids are getting impatient. They want to see Jacob." I said.

"They don't know." Seth replied and I noticed he was nervous.

"What's wrong Seth?" I asked. He was making me nervous too.

"The airplane was caught in a storm." Emmett said. "The crew contacted Gatwick's airport in London an hour ago and then…their signal disappeared."

"What?" I asked.

What the hell was he saying? The flight was just delayed, right? Thirty minutes delayed. That was all.

"No one knows where they are. They can be still in the air or…" My brother's voice died and Sarah started crying.

I couldn't say a word. I was feeling sick. Jacob's flight could have crashed. If that was true I was going to be a widow. My children were going to be fatherless. This couldn't be happening. Jasper, Alice and Carlisle could easily survive the crash. They were already dead for crying out loud, but Jacob and Harry were not immortal.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I announced and giving Sarah to Seth I rushed to the bathroom where I stayed for a long time, throwing up and crying. And then, after what it seemed hours I washed my face and my hands and looked to the mirror, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

Was I having a nightmare? Was I being punished? What the hell had I done in my previous life to deserve this?

"Are you okay?" Esme came inside to check on me. "It's been almost half an hour, Leah."

I nodded negatively trying to hold my tears again.

"Esme…Are my son and Jacob dead?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said sadly.

"Do you think they crashed?"

"I don't know…no one does."

"He can't be dead…he said he wouldn't leave me…I need him…I need both of them."

"Just come outside. We have to wait for more information. They're doing the best they can to find out where the airplane is."

"Esme…I need Jacob to be alright." I stated.

"I know…"

"I'm serious."

Esme met my eyes and then she looked at my trembling hands.

"What's wrong Leah?" She finally asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Jeakat - Yes, I usually plan things out carefully so that everything makes sense, at least in the end. I try to follow some guidelines such as to respect character's personalities, although sometimes they end up turning a bit OC but that's inevitable in such a long story. I believe Breaking Dawn was a failure because it wasn't carefully planed. And yes, protective Jake is damn awesome.

roximary.28 - I guess the chapter answered your question. I'm still thinking about doing a sequel or not. I'm afraid this can turn out boring for the readers and I don't want that.

Amanda Marie - 18 hours? Reading? God...take a break. You need to rest, sleep and eat too. :D I don't like Bella much either. I'm surprised you like Quil. I think I never talk about him much. Hope you like the rest of the story.

Jada91 - I don't know why but I like Jane and Alec a bit too much. Their characters are...I don't know...interesting. :)

Take care,

Karisan


	35. Waves Interlude

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101, Amanda Marie.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Book 3 – Crimson Skies**_

_**Interlude: Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 34 – Waves**

I hated airplanes. It's not like I'm afraid to fly, I just feel more comfortable when I'm travelling by car or running on my four legs. I definitely like to feel my feet or paws on the ground. There's something about humans and flying that doesn't mix.

When we left Italy everything was fine. We had a long journey ahead but I was excited because I was flying home with my son. Jasper, Carlisle and Alice were also with us. Eleazar had caught an early flight to Alaska and Edward and Bella stayed in Volterra. We didn't know for how long they were going to stay but they promised to keep in touch. I wasn't worried about them, after all Edward could read minds and Bella was a shield. They'd be fine.

Everything was okay until our plane was caught up in a storm. That sucked and I admit I was a little scared that we could crash. The commander said everything was alright but when we passed the United Kingdom airspace and started flying over the Atlantic we were informed that the airplane had suffer some damages and the pilots couldn't fix the navigation system.

I realised then that we were flying in the darkness over the ocean without a damn route. We could collide with another airplane or we could simply crash. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle didn't need to worry because they were immortal but Harrison and I were not that lucky.

We could always phase while the plane was crashing and jump but for some reason that didn't sound much like a plan unless I was interested in commiting suicide. In the end the pilots managed to find us a place to land before the fuel ran out but since they couldn't communicate with the control tower because everything on the damn plane was jammed they had to make an emergency landing and, except for the Cullens, everyone started praying. I had a hard time calming Harry down. Actually I don't know which one of us was more scared.

To land an airplane wouldn't be such a problem if we weren't in Cuba. The Cubans didn't have problems with airplanes landing on their airport, only when the said airplanes didn't ask permission to do it. So after the landing we spent more than four damn hours being searched. They brought dogs to see if there were drugs on board and the whole crew was submitted to an interrogation. We weren't allowed to contact our families and finally, five hours later they authorised us to take another flight home.

It was a smart move on their part because by that time I was about to unleash Alice on them. I would like to kill them myself but I had a conscience that didn't allow me to murder humans in cold blood, that was the vampire's department. Plus they could escape the authorities and run away to another country.

We arrived at Seattle's airport six hours after we were supposed to. I was tired and upset. Carlisle was carrying Harrison because I was holding our luggage when we spotted Seth, Leah, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't believe they had stayed six hours waiting for us.

I had truly hated that journey from the very first start but the way Leah welcomed me made me change my mind for a few seconds. Maybe I should consider the idea of travelling more often if that meant she would welcome me like that every time.

When she spotted me she ran through the crowed and jumped me. Literally. So we ended up lying down on the floor, kissing passionately for at least five minutes, ignoring everyone around us until Emmett started to make stupid jokes.

She told me later that they all thought our plane had crashed. As soon as we got to the car I told Leah and Seth everything about our three days in Volterra. Except for Harry's second time phasing, everything went according to our plans. It was actually funny to watch Jane's face when Harrison phased right next to her in the bat-cave. If it weren't for Jasper, Harry would've ripped one of her arms. Aro found it interesting, we found it funny and Jane found it humiliating.

It was then that I realised Carlisle was right about Harry. For now he seemed only capable to phase when threatened but this time around I couldn't help to feel proud of my boy. He attacked Jane to protect me and he showed everyone not to mess with him. For a ten year old, Harrison was tough and brave, he was a real Black after all. He didn't show any fear only determination.

I ended up having to tell the same story two more times. One for the Council to hear, and they were quite interested in my child's phasing abilities such as his impeccable sense of control which contrasted with all of the shape shifters before him, and the second one to the whole pack who were more curious about the Volturi and the war.

I thanked the guys for all their support, especially Sam since he had stayed with the White pack protecting my children. After a while Brady suggested we should celebrate and have a party at the beach. Everyone agreed but we read in Paul and Embry's thoughts that they wouldn't be able to go. They had to stay home. They ended up sharing the good news. News I would rather not know right now.

"Rachel and Rebecca are pregnant too?" Leah asked when we were both in bed that night.

"What do you mean…they're pregnant too?"

"I mean…Kim just had twins…" She declared but her voice faltered a bit. I guess the perspective of having two more children in the family was a little intimidating, especially when one of them would be Paul's.

I loved all of my nephews but Paul's children were, without a doubt, a freaking nightmare. Nine year old James was named after Paul's grandfather but he had inherited Paul's temper instead. He had already beaten the record of detentions in school which made Rachel have a fit and he was still in the fourth grade. As for two year old Daniel, let's just say Rachel couldn't even bribe people anymore to babysit him. He was definitely following his big brother's steps. That was why Embry's child, eight year old David was my favourite out of the three.

"Yeah…it's kind of freaking me out too. I mean they're going to give birth practically at the same time. They even want to match the day, the names and the babies' clothes…must be a twin thing." I sighed. "Paul and Embry are so screwed."

"Why?"

"Rebecca and Rachel are not easy to put up with everyday…now imagine them pregnant at the same time…" I felt a chill in my spine.

"Yeah…you're right. It'll be pretty creepy."

"Dad used to complain about not having grandchild but I'm sure this time he agrees with me. We really don't need more kids in the family…It's not that I don't want my sisters to have more children, it's just that I know these kids will have a tough time in the future since they all have the wolf's gene."

"So that means…you're changing your mind about having more kids, right?" Leah asked timidly.

"I don't know." I answered sincerely. We had four children. I loved big families and I loved my kids all the same way. There was a time I had this dream about having like six or seven children but now after what happened with Jack and now Joham, things had changed.

I wasn't comfortable enough knowing that my kids were in danger because they were different and had to carry on our heritage. Deep down I knew my children would never have a normal childhood and Harry was now the living proof of it. In the past Leah and I had hopes that the twins could graduate and go to the University, now those hopes were gone.

Harry was a wolf and William would soon become one too. In a few years both of my children would become a part of my pack and then, later on, they would probably lead a pack of their own as soon as their cousins and friends started to phase too. Isaac would probably be among them and although I hated the thought, Sarah could be on that list too. Once again, the pack would only have one female wolf. Between Ella, Sarah, Julia and Jaelle, my daughter had more chances of phasing since her mother was the only female wolf in History.

I wasn't too excited to see all of my children hanging around, half-dressed, coming out of woods, giving people reasons to start rumours and all sorts of shit about our families. I didn't want to see all of their dreams and hopes shattered after realising what they really were. I knew that one day they would blame us and we would have arguments that could end up with them wanting to leave the Reservation.

So I guess that if having more children would mean one more ruined life, I didn't want more. Four were enough. We had our hands full so I didn't envy Embry or Paul right now.

"In a few years, Harry will be able to phase like us and he'll be officially part of our pack." I said.

Leah kept her eyes closed and her face buried on my bare chest. The moonlight was coming through the window and I could see her soft and beautiful features. Her skin was still hot and sweaty from our late activities. I could tell she was tired and sleepy but she was listening to my words.

"It's going to be weird to have our kids in the pack." I added.

"You don't want to boss them around?" She asked placing a kiss on my chest.

"It's not like that…it's just…well they'll be able to read our minds as much as we'll be able to read theirs."

She understood what I meant. We wouldn't be able to keep secrets from each others and that would cause a lot of troubles not only for them but also for us. On top of that we would probably end up giving them mental scars. We were able to hide our thoughts after having sex but sometimes things slipped naturally. Seth was always complaining about that.

"So either we learn how to conceal our thoughts from them or we stop having sex." She said mockingly almost as if she was able to read my mind. "Right?"

"Not funny Leah."

She stopped laughing and then I felt her tears in my skin and I pulled her face up to meet mine.

"Leah? Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly. Leah didn't cry often so it was weird to see her tears.

"I was scared today…when I thought you and Harrison were gone." She confessed burying her face in my chest again and hugging me tightly.

"It's okay, baby…I told you I would come back."

"I'm tired of chasing the enemy, playing chess and seeing the people I love in danger. I want a break, Jacob."

"Me too."

"Do you think they'll allow us to do that?" She asked.

I knew she was talking about the Council.

"We don't need their permission, Leah. We're the alpha pair." I grinned. "We're going to have a break and that's final."

xxxxxxxxxx

Leah wasn't the only one who needed a break. After Sarah was born, last year, we had been through some pretty shitty situations. Josh arrived, Bella had a crisis, we met the White pack, Jack tried to claim Leah and kidnapped Isaac, Harrison phased, Jane and Alec decided to visit us, we had to go to Italy, Joham and Fred were after Sarah and probably Leah too and the war between vampires and werewolves had started.

I was starting to believe that soon we would all need therapy and the good news was that Jasper Hale had a psychology's degree. We could have therapy for free thanks to the emotions freak. It was actually Jasper who suggested that we should travel with the kids and have some family time for a few weeks.

And that's how we ended up in Napier, New Zealand. The kids were excited and even Leah was happy to get away from La Push for a while, although she was acting kind of weird lately.

I just wanted to be with my family and have some fun. We had made a reservation in a villa right next to the beach so we had a suite with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a small kitchen. There was also a small garden for the kids to play.

We didn't unpack our stuff because William and Harry wanted to learn how to surf and so we headed to the beach immediately. Leah played with Isaac and Sarah in the sand while the twins and I went to buy the surfboards. As soon as they managed to put themselves up on the board, they got the hand of it really fast.

We spent the whole afternoon on the water and eating ice-cream. I enjoyed being able to be with my family like that. It made me feel normal and the stress I had been accumulating started to fade away. By the look on Leah's face, she was feeling the same. I had never seen her smiling so many times in a day.

We stayed at the beach until the sunset and then we headed to our suite to have some rest. The kids were exhausted after the journey and after spending the afternoon at the beach playing around with the sand and in the water.

I let them stay watching television while Leah was fixing us some light meal and went to have a quick shower. We had all ate too many ice-creams to be hungry. At least the kids, as for me I could actually eat a horse. Leah called us when she finished cooking the eggs and the bacon but no one got up. I thought that was weird because no one in the family would dare to ignore Leah's commands. Not even me. And I had claimed her.

I put a towel around my waist and went to check on the kids. My heart melted when I saw all four of them sleeping soundly in front of the TV. William and Harrison were on the white carpet, lying on their stomach and their heads on the fluffy pillows. Isaac was resting his head on the couch's arm, holding his teddy bear and Sarah had her head against her brother's shoulder.

"I said the food…" Leah yelled again but when she spotted me she covered her mouth and looked to the beautiful scenery. She went to our bedroom and got the camera.

"I think we should go put them in bed." I said when she stopped taking pictures and she nodded.

Soon we had all the time we wanted for ourselves and the food was forgotten. Taking advantage on the lack of clothes we had on, I pushed her softly to the bed and placed my overheated body over hers. Surprisingly, she decided to play hard to get.

"The kids are in the other room." She said.

"They're asleep."

"Aren't you tired from the journey?" She asked. Her voice was serious but her body language was betraying her because she started to run her hands up and down my back giving me chills.

"Aren't you tired of playing hard to get?" I inquired kissing my mark on her neck. I could feel she was going to give in very soon but I could still notice defiance in her voice.

"Why would I do that?" She smiled mischievously.

"Because you're mean…" I kissed the side of her neck and followed down.

She was still wearing her bikini and I had to get rid of that thing. Maybe I should just rip it off of her body. That piece of shit was way too small to cover her anyways. I had seen the way other men looked at her at the beach and I really wanted her to buy a new bathing suit because this one was too revealing.

Her body was only mine to watch and touch.

"If you keep saying that, you won't have a reward." She warned.

"I'm sorry." I stated playing along. "You're a goddess, Leah…_my_ goddess."

"I guess that makes you my servant." She grinned not letting me reach lower than her waist.

"And what can this servant do for his goddess?"

"Well…a kiss will do."

"Just a kiss?"

"Yes."

I met her lips and felt her responding eagerly so now I was pretty sure that one kiss wouldn't be enough for her or me. Flipping us over she removed her bikini on her own and I stared at the beauty before me. Leah's beauty couldn't be compared to anything from this world. She was wild, natural and stunning. When I touched her I had the feeling I was drowning in a sea of bliss. She was the only one for me. My life only had meaning because of her.

The teasing didn't last long. I wanted her too much so I just followed my instincts and soon we were both panting. Suddenly it became hard to breathe and all I could do was watch her move back and forth on top of me. Every time she moaned my name I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't even take a breath much less talk.

When I felt her movements slowing down I managed to flip us over. Intertwining our fingers I stayed still, trying to control my breathing and watching her doing the same. Before the claiming I had always felt like a damn first-timer with Leah.

Of course that I had lost my virginity with her and maybe that was why I always tried to improve my skills because I wanted her to be happy and satisfied with my performances I mean it wasn't good to my ego to know that I was the inexperienced one. To think that she could find someone better than me was not pleasant at all. It was also hard to compete with Sam in that particular subject but now that feeling of insecurity had been finally replaced by a more powerful one. Now we belonged to each other.

I started to move slowly because I knew that's what she wanted. She had placed one of her long and tanned legs over my waist and I kept the pace steady. With both of our hearts racing at the speed of light, Leah moaned my name over and over again. That was a sight I would never get tired of seeing. Leah panting beneath me, pulling me down forcefully and digging her nails on my back. I loved that woman with all my heart and I knew she felt the same.

The next thing I knew, Leah was cooing me to move faster and with one last moan from her we reached the edge and we relaxed into each other's bodies. When I realised I wasn't supporting my weight anymore, I rolled over to take my place next to her on the bed and because she was too tired to move, I pulled the sheets over us and kissed her forehead before lying down again.

After a while, during which we managed to control our pulses and breathing, she moved closer to me and rested her head over my chest, letting me place an arm around her waist. We lay down, tangled without speaking for a couple of minutes. I could feel she was falling asleep.

"I love you." I said before she could close her eyes.

"I know…" Her voice died and she made a sound like she was trying to hold back a few tears. I didn't know my Leah could be so sentimental after hearing me tell her that I loved her. "I have something to tell you…" She added.

"You're too tired, baby." I kissed her hair. "Just have some rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

She sighed and then both of us relaxed in each others arms and we fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of the waves outside on the beach. I watched the ceiling and realised I wasn't home. It didn't take long for me to remember where I was and what had happened the previous night. I turned left and Leah was lying down next to me. Her eyes were opened and she was facing me directly. I wondered for how long she'd been watching me sleep.

"Hey…good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning." She slowly raised her hand and put it over the left side of my chest, right over my heart.

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"You're cute when you're asleep."

"So I'm not cute when I'm awake?" I pretended to pout.

"I didn't say that." She turned around and sat on the bed. She was going to get up but then she didn't and she turned back to me. Her eyes were different from last night, more serious and concerned.

"Did I hurt you yesterday? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No…Last night was pretty awesome."

I grinned. I loved when she admitted I was awesome.

"Yeah, I know."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. Then I remembered she wanted to tell me something important.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

Leah got up immediately and wrapping the sheets around her she entered the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need a shower." She announced.

"You want company?" I followed her.

"Sure…"

I felt hesitation in her voice but she didn't push me away when I held her waist from behind and kissed her neck. We were about to step into the bathtub when a cell phone rang. Leah took my hands from around her and taking the sheets with her she went back to the bedroom.

"Start without me…I'll be there in a moment."

I did what she told me to. I heard her talking to Sue on the phone for a few minutes and then she hang up. I smiled involuntarily, thinking about what we were going to do in the shower but when Leah came to join me she was scowling. I turned the water off and put a blue towel around my waist.

"What's wrong? What did Sue tell you?"

It must've been something bad judging for her attitude.

"She didn't tell me anything…" Leah started. "You had a text message too."

"Was it from Bella?"

Usually she would only get this angry when Bella bothered me.

"No…let me read it to you. _We did our best but it didn't work. Johnny said no. I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell Leah. Wait until your vacation is over and talk to her. Sorry bro, Embry._ Now…is there anything you want to share?"

I had been busted. It was time to face her.

"Look…it's not what you think."

"And what is it then?" She followed me to the bedroom again and I paced back and forth trying to find the right words.

"Leah…" I hesitated.

"Spit it out Jacob." She warned.

I took a deep breath and faced her.

"I got fired." I confessed.

She opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"He fired me when Jack took Isaac. I asked Embry and Quil to persuade Johnny to take me back but he refused. I'm sorry."

"Oh great!" She said. "Awesome…we're so screwed."

"Don't say that, I'm sure I'll find another job…I mean this is not the end of the world, right?"

"You're such an idiot." She accused. "Why did he fire you? What did you do?"

"It was more like what I didn't do. I mean let's face it…it's not easy to be a husband, a father, an alpha and a keep a job."

"Everyone else seems to cope and Seth's a doctor."

"Are you seriously comparing me to your brother?"

"Stop being jealous. I'm just saying Seth's job is far more demanding than yours and it works out fine for him."

Were we seriously having an argument about me being fired?

"Fine. Seth's a hero and I'm an idiot. What do you want me to do now?"

"I can't believe this…You definitely have a perfect timing to screw things up."

"What the hell are you talking about? I got fired…it happens…It's not like we really need the money right now. We'll manage. I'll find a way to provide everything for you and our children, alright?"

"Good…because my salary won't be enough to pay our bills after I take another maternity leave."

"What maternity leave?"

She rolled her eyes and I gasped when I realised what she meant.

"You're pregnant? Again? Are you kidding me?"

Leah started to search for her clothes inside one of our bags and tried to ignore my questions.

"Leah! I asked you if you're sure that you're pregnant." I insisted.

"I didn't go to the doctors if that's what you want to know." She raised her voice.

"Why not?"

"I…only realised I could be pregnant a few weeks ago."

"When?"

"When you came back from Italy."

"Do you have any symptoms?"

"I threw up a couple of times and I feel tired."

"That doesn't mean anything, right? Maybe you're just stressed?" I tried.

"If you don't want this child, it's fine. I'll leave you…or you can leave us instead. You can go to Quil's place since I'm going to need the house. I'm just warning you I'm not going to get rid of it."

"Will you listen to yourself?" I gasped. "I didn't ask you to get rid of it. I'm just…"

"You're sick of seeing me pregnant…yeah…I know…you wanted one child to carry on your genes and now you have four…maybe five. But it's not just my fault."

"Well, it's not my fault either."

"You claimed me, jackass."

"You said you wanted to be claimed."

"Nice way to put things." She spat. "I guess you shouldn't have done it."

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I noticed she was now completely dressed and seemed to be packing.

"I'm leaving with the kids."

"What? Why?"

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"Leah…" I was almost sure she was pregnant because her mood changes were driving me crazy. I didn't know why she was so upset. Okay, maybe I did. I was acting like an immature jerk but the way she was handling this was not very mature either. I never mentioned anything about getting rid of a child. I would never do or think something like that so why was she throwing stones at me? It had to be her hormones.

"Whatever you say, it's not going to make me change my mind. I know I should've told you before coming here but…I was afraid of this reaction and…well I guess I was right about it."

"If you're expecting a baby, I'm not going to let you go anywhere until we talk properly about this."

"Jacob…" She said turning around to face me. "I know the claiming business doesn't work the same way for the both of us."

I didn't know what she meant.

"I'm yours forever...and I don't regret it but as the alpha male you can have other companions."

"Don't give me that crap. You're saying that because you want me to agree with you. Well news flash Leah you won't get rid of me that easily. I love you, I love that baby and I want us to be a family."

"This is serious Jacob. Five kids…I was surprised you didn't go out of that door the second I told you."

"Is that what you want me to do? To leave you and my children?"

"No…"

"This happened before, remember?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed placing her elbows on her knees and letting her head fall over her hands. I was also feeling confused and overwhelmed. I wanted to tell her everything would be alright but Leah would never believe me.

"I admit this took me by surprise but we'll make it work." I offered sitting down next to her.

"You got fired and I won't be able to work for months…What are we going to do? Ask my mother for help? Again? She's already helping as much as she can…Your father is helping Paul and Rachel…"

"We can…" I shut up when I saw Leah's glares. She knew what I was thinking. After I claimed her we had this really strong connection even when we weren't phased.

"I'm not going to beg for the Cullen's help."

"I wouldn't call it beg…but you're right, we can't depend on them forever."

"This is so…not normal…I can't believe we weren't careful enough. We should've known."

Leah got up and kept packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the airport. The vacation is ruined."

"No…come on, Leah. We promised the kids they would have some fun. I hadn't seen them so excited in months."

"I don't know if I can pretend everything is fine."

"Look…just stay here, okay? Stay with the kids for a while…"

"Why?"

"Please?"

As soon as she nodded, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and took my wallet and cell phone from the bedside table.

"I'll be right back." I promised.

I took a deep breath when I left. I honestly didn't know what to do. I just wanted Leah to realise we should stay there for the kids. They deserved this break as much as we did although right now this didn't resemble a break at all.

I could totally understand why she was freaking out. Leah would be completely exhausted all the time with three children with only a year apart from each others, plus the twins. Not to mention three wolves to feed (soon would be four) and I had lost my job.

But right now there was nothing we could do. We should only start thinking about this after going back home. Right now I wanted my children to have a good time. Alice had told us difficult times would come soon and this could be our last chance to spend time together in a different country.

I found myself at the beach. At that time in the morning only the life-guards and a half dozen people were there. I walked quietly, thinking about my situation.

Was I scared of being a dad again?

Definitely not. I had proved to be a good dad. Maybe not the best, but good nonetheless.

Was I worried about our financial situation?

A little. Things were complicated. We still had some money from selling the garage but we had four children to look after. We had bills to pay every month, plus the car. Besides we were saving for the kids to go to the University. Harry and Will wouldn't go, but I still had hopes for Isaac and Sarah.

Was I getting bored of Leah and my children?

In that moment I couldn't think about an answer because something or someone hit my legs from behind. I turned around and saw a little blonde girl around four years old lying down on the sand. I picked her up immediately.

"Are you hurt?" I asked while she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She had hit me hard, she was lucky she hadn't broken a bone by hitting me.

"Lillian…I told you not to run away like that!" The little girl's mother joined us and took her hand. "Apologise to Mr…"

"Black." I completed. "But you can call me Jacob." I smiled at them.

"Apologise to Jacob, Lilly."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jacob." The girl said rubbing her forehead.

"It's alright…no harm done."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Black, I mean Jacob…She's always so careless…Are you hurt?"

I laughed.

"No, of course not."

"I keep telling her to walk like all the other kids but she's so stubborn."

"I understand…"

"You have kids?" The woman asked.

"Yeah…I have four…maybe five."

It was her turn to laugh.

"Maybe five? So you don't know if you have four or five kids? How is that possible?"

"Well…my wife doesn't know if she's pregnant…again."

"Oh…I see…I know a good doctor in case she's interested."

"It's alright…we're not from here…we're tourists and she has a doctor already."

"You're on vacation?"

I nodded.

"Well if you really want to know you can go to that store over there and buy a test." She pointed to her left. "It's like ten dollars or something."

"You mean a pregnancy test?"

"Of course. That way you can celebrate and do something special today. It's so exciting to know you're going to be a parent…you probably know that too, right?"

I scratched the back of my head and realised she was right. That woman was absolutely right. I shouldn't be worried about having one more child. I would love him or her the same way I loved the others. They were all a part of me and Leah. That alone was worth celebrating even if this was a complicated time for us to have one more child. None of our children had been planned so why would this one be different?

I don't know for how long I stayed outside the suite thinking about what to do next. I had just done the most embarrassing thing in my whole life and I didn't know how Leah would handle it. I had taken Lillian's mother's advice and I had bought a pregnancy test. Everyone at the store looked at me when I was paying for it and I felt really embarrassed. It was even worse than being caught shoplifting.

I could tell Leah was still inside, in our bedroom. Harry and Will were both watching TV and Isaac and Sarah were still asleep. I should take that opportunity to speak to Leah and taking a deep breath I walked inside. The twins didn't even see me as I walked straight into our bedroom. Leah had unpacked. Apparently she had decided to stay for the sake of our children. That was good news.

"You took your time…" She said. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk…I needed to clear my head."

"I know the kids deserved this vacation more than anything else Jacob, but I don't think I can stay…if you want to stay with them I can go home on my own."

"We're a family. We stay together." I stated and since she didn't reply I took her hands in mine and forced her to look at me. "I've told you countless of times that I love you. I love your qualities, I love your flaws and I love our children. Magic or no magic I like to think we would end up together anyways…"

She was going to talk but I put my finger over her lips.

"When we go back home, I'll find a job…a better one. I won't let you down. We'll love this child as much as the others. I will help you more and everything will be alright."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is easy. I love you, you love me. Four, five, six…it doesn't matter how many kids we have, they'll always be loved. We created these lives together…with no regrets so we should celebrate each one of them…"

She hugged me and I knew she was finally calming down. I had to calm her down in order to give her the pregnancy test without losing one of my vital body parts.

When she released me I kissed her softly on her lips and she smiled. I knew she was close to tears.

"Leah…I have something I need you to do." I handed her the small package and prayed she wouldn't flip.

Surprisingly she took the test over to the bathroom without yelling at me. She even laughed when I told her I had felt like an idiot at the store.

"I'm going to pee in a stick, Jacob…I think you better stay outside." She said when I followed her.

"Oh…alright…I guess that's better."

She closed the door on my face and I paced around nervously until she came to the bedroom again.

"So?" I asked.

"It takes five minutes." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay…We'll wait."

"I found out I was pregnant three times the same way…Peeing into a damn stick…This is hilarious." She confessed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I bet your sisters found out when they went to the doctors."

"You can't go to the doctors."

"I can see Seth or the leech…"

"You're too proud."

She didn't reply. I knew her too well.

"Why didn't you do a test sooner?" I asked her.

"I was…scared."

"Of what?"

"You…"

"Me?"

"You said our family didn't need more children, remember?"

"Yeah but…there's always room for one more."

"That's not what you said when you learned about Rachel and Rebecca's pregnancies."

I shrugged.

"That's different."

"In what way?"

"Just see the damn stick, okay?"

Leah closed her eyes for a moment and then she opened her hands and looked down. Her eyes widened and she looked at me with shock all over her features.

"I'm not pregnant." She announced. "I'm not having a baby."

"What? Are you sure?" I took the stick out of her hands and saw a blue line in it. It was negative. "We're not having another baby?"

Was I disappointed?

"I guess we're not." She stated and there was also a sad tone in her voice.

I guess she was disappointed too.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds before coming back to reality. We were disappointed but we were also relieved.

"I guess that means I won't need to sell the car." I joked.

"Yeah…and it means we won't need to build another room." She tagged along.

"The kids can still go to the University."

"And I'm going to laugh at you sisters' big asses…while they're going to look like whales, I'm going to…"

"Look like a goddess." I cut her off embracing her.

"I always look like a goddess, even when I'm pregnant, right?" She asked playfully.

"Absolutely."

We kissed passionately and Leah pushed me over to the bed. I cupped her face when she placed her body over mine, straddling me. She kissed me again and I ran my hands down her body, placing them firmly at her flat stomach.

"Jacob?"

"What?" I was fumbling with the stupid piece of fabric she had on.

"You're still going to have to find a job." She said in a half-serious, half-playful tone of voice.

"Sure, sure…"

I was about to flip us over when Sarah and Isaac started to cry and Harrison and William began to argue over the remote. The screams became louder and after fixing our clothes we left the bedroom with a smile on our faces.

"You know what?" I said grabbing Leah's waist from behind and kissing her neck seductively.

She stopped on her tracks and waited for my words.

"I think I want at least three more of these."

"In your dreams, Black."

"You can bet on it, Clearwater."

We joined our hands and headed over to meet our loud and restless kids. We had still two weeks ahead of us and the day had just started.

_**End of Book 3**_

* * *

A/Note 3: That's it. Our Dawn 4 is almost over. I thank every single one of you who read and reviewed it. I'm going to write an Epilogue to explain a few things that happened in Italy, but it will be a very small final chapter and it will probably be in Edward's POV. It'll also work as a bridge to introduce Our Dawn 5. I'm not really sure when I'm going to start working on Our Dawn 5 because I need to study and I'm doing an internship too so...it's going to be hard. I also need to translate this to Portuguese...

Take care, Karisan


	36. Epilogue Prelude to Tragedy

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me. I would never make Bella get pregnant and Jacob would never imprint on a hybrid.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 4_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 3. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_, _2 and 3 _or read the summaries I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Teagann, ASH186, Rafaela, brankel1, TheSkeptic88, teamtorettosupporter, wolfman inc, Blackwater Crazziii, Isa Clearwater, AllieBlack16, Jada91, Jeakat, Christina Gordon, blackwater101, Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway, piper9004, MelkiSihou, karji, Mrs. Noah Puckerman, miriamne, twilighter, J.B. Lionsgate, FantasyLover74, MusicFantic89, KitKano, Leilani972, roxymari.28, Starr Cullen, D., Chica219, nocturnal dream, sentinel10, ALI, Anne Sullivan, Sladen, twilight98275, TheHotPinkRose, Ritchi, A . Ali, matonami101, Amanda Marie.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part IV**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

**Chapter 35 ****– Epilogue: Prelude to Tragedy**

If there was something I had learned during my long existence after becoming a vampire was that there weren't winners in a war. Everyone looses and that's a fact.

Aro was convinced he was not only trying to eliminate our mortal enemies, the Children of the Moon, but also doing the humanity a favour.

They were all hypocrites. Both parts. The werewolves were using people the same say vampires did: turning them to make a more powerful army. Only vampires sometimes ended up feeding on humans while lately werewolves seemed to be in control of their food habits and for what I had seen, they only fed on cattle now.

It had been a year and a half since I had accepted to help Aro rescuing Felix and Demetri. In the beginning we knew that at least one of them was still alive because the werewolves were coming to Italy. If they were willing to fight in the Volturi's territory then they certainly knew about Volterra's secrets and they were probably getting information from one of their prisoners.

Knowing this Aro had made the worst decision in the Volturi's history right after the decision to eliminate the Romanian Coven many centuries ago. Aro gave permission to his special Guard to create a newborns' army. Sooner or later he would regret that decision because a couple of months ago Bella and I had gone with a group leaded by Alec to India and Pakistan's border and I had finally realised the werewolves were changing their tactics. They weren't coming to Italy anymore because now they were being leaded by a vampire.

"Are you sure it's Joham?" Bella asked me when we were at Rome's airport waiting for Alice and Jasper to arrive.

"Pretty much."

"Are you sure they haven't tortured Felix or Demetri to give them information?"

"There aren't many ways to torture a vampire. When we fight we don't feel pain…at least physical pain."

"I know but…"

"Vampires can only feel psychological pain hence Jane's importance in Aro's special Guard. It has to be Joham."

"Wouldn't Alice be able to see if Joham was involved?"

"If the werewolves are like the pack, Alice is blind."

That was one of Aro's biggest disappointments. Alice's powers had always interested him and now he had learned she was useless. Jasper on the other hand had become one of Aro's trophies. That was why he had requested their presence in Volterra. Jasper's power and his experience in the battle field were helpful to Aro to control his new army.

Since they had been recruiting or more specifically turning people into newborns to increase the numbers, things hadn't been easy. There were more vampires in Volterra and that was a fact but that didn't mean all of them wanted to fight to protect Aro's legacy. That was why he wanted Jasper there because Jasper's powers were more effective than Heidi's or Chelsea's. Plus Heidi was in the battle field right now and Chelsea was busy choosing humans to turn into vampire soldiers.

"What's your plan Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Once Alice and Jasper arrive I'll explain everything."

We didn't have to wait much longer. Ten minutes later Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came into view. Aro was going to be pleased to know that Carlisle had finally decided to come to Italy too.

"Alice…couldn't you wear a more discrete dress?" Bella questioned. Alice had a very weird sense of fashion. She was wearing a red dress with white stripes and a black hat matching her shoes. Everyone in the airport was looking at her.

"What? This is from my new collection. You should've seen Rosalie's…I think it's even prettier than mine."

"We're not here to discuss clothes, Alice." Bella warned.

"I know that. So what's up?"

"Let's walk to the car…the sun is gone." I suggested.

We went to the car but I didn't leave the airport. We needed to talk before going to Volterra.

"Is there any news on Fred or Joham?" I asked.

"They were close to La Push a year ago but now they're gone." Carlisle said.

That confirmed my suspicions. Joham seemed to have lost the interest in the Quileutes which meant he was busy with something else. That didn't mean he didn't want Leah or Sarah anymore, just that for the time being he was working on something else.

"We need to convince Aro that to create an army to protect Volterra is the wrong thing to do." I announced.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked. "I mean aren't the werewolves doing the same?"

"No. Not anymore. The last time Bella and I went in a search party with Alec, I managed to get close to the werewolves' camp and I read their leader's mind. I learned he's being assisted by a vampire and I believe it's Joham."

All of them looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. "You know Aro hates when he's given the wrong information."

"Think about it…" I insisted.

"Edward's right." Alice stated. "Joham is the only vampire who would actually win something from helping the werewolves."

"But he's a vampire…why didn't the werewolves kill him?"

"I don't know." I confessed. Bella's question was indeed difficult to answer although I had a few theories. "Maybe he managed to convince them he's on their side, after all while he was in Volterra Joham learned many important things…or maybe he just fooled them…whatever it is Joham is the one pulling the strings and that's why the werewolves changed their tactics."

"So they're not coming here to face and destroy the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"No. They're going underground…trying to hide their numbers, making secret plans…" I explained.

"Too bad Alice can't see the future when werewolves are involved." Bella declared.

"Actually…well there's something you need to know. I can't see anything when they're morphed which means I will never know when or where they'll attack but sometimes I have a glimpse of what they're deciding."

"That's awesome." Bella shrieked. "That's really great, Alice."

"Yes. But there's a problem…Edward is right…I think Joham has told them about my visions. He probably learned everything about us while he was staying with the Volturi which means they can easily fool us through my visions."

"So…That means your visions can't help us?" Bella asked disappointed.

"Most of the times." Alice confirmed.

"What's your plan, son?" Carlisle inquired.

"I don't have a specific plan. I just think we should advise Aro to stop this nonsense about creating more vampires and get the hell out of here."

"How can we get away from here?" Jasper asked. "They want us to help them."

"That's why I want to convince Aro to stop recruiting. The werewolves aren't going to attack anytime soon. I'm sure of it. Joham is a patient vampire, he'll do it when the Volturi least expect."

"What about Felix and Demetri?" Carlisle asked.

"They're either dead or soon we'll be able to find them. Now that they have Joham leading them, the werewolves don't need Felix or Demetri anymore." I explained.

"It makes sense." Alice said. "But…does that mean Joham is not after Leah or Sarah anymore?"

"I don't know." I confessed. "As far as I know, he lost his interest in them because he doesn't need hybrids to destroy the Volturi anymore. He has a werewolves' army to do that."

"We should call Jake then." Bella suggested. "They're on red alert for more than a year now. They could use a rest."

"No. It's better to let them stay on alert. I don't know this for sure." I stated.

"How are they, by the way?" Bella asked Alice.

"Fine. Charlie and Sue send their love. Jacob's still trying to find a good job and the kids said they miss you."

"That's sweet." Bella smiled. "I can't wait to go back."

The last time we had been in Forks was four months ago for Christmas and Bella was obviously missing her father and her friends a lot. Curiously I was missing home too, even the wolves' horrible smell.

"Will Emmett and Rosalie be able to handle everything until we go back?" I asked. I didn't doubt my siblings' abilities to control the situation in Forks but two vampires without powers would be useless if Fred or Joham showed up suddenly.

"I asked the Denali coven to stay alert as well. Rosalie has everything covered and Jacob can call the White pack if he needs help." Carlisle said.

When we left the airport we knew things would be difficult. I was counting on Carlisle's friendship with Aro to make him see the mistake he was making. But this time things were different. Aro was desperate and since Caius and Marcus were on the battle field trying to find more werewolves' villages to burn, he didn't listen to Carlisle. That meant Alice and I would have to give it another try.

"I need more guards." Aro declared.

"You're putting our secret in danger by bringing so many newborns here." Alice said. "And Jasper won't be able to control them all."

Jasper was on the dungeons, training the newborns. They were now up to fifty.

"What news do you have from Marcus and Caius?" I asked. I knew they were having a hard time finding more werewolves.

"They killed twenty of them." Aro said.

"Four months ago and not everyone was a werewolf." I reminded him. "The werewolves are changing their habits. They're being controlled by one of us. Caius and Marcus won't be able to find them anymore. They're hiding."

"I know you think Joham is helping the Children of the Moon but you're wrong." Aro said with conviction. "If Alice had seen something I'd believe you but since her visions are useless I need to do what is best for us…"

"They're not coming here, Aro." I warned him again.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"It's obvious Aro. The villages you destroyed showed they were moving slowly towards Europe but now they're not anymore." I explained.

"Joham's goal is to destroy you and tell the world about us." Alice said. "He has everything to gain with this war."

"Joham was still thinking about a way to get the wolf girl the last time I read his mind. He's probably in the States as we speak."

"That was ages ago, he probably changed his mind." Alice stated.

Aro was playing hard to get and since he wasn't listening to me I would have to mention the fact that we wanted to go home.

"We've told you we don't want to be involved in this war." I told him.

"You said you'd help us to rescue Demetri and Felix."

"It's been more than a year. We want to go home."

Aro got up from his chair and glared at me.

"This war is going to take years, Aro. The werewolves won't attack now, they'll wait for the right time to do it. If you're smart, you'll be able to prevent chaos but right now you're making things worse."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Stop creating vampires. They'll be your downfall. Volterra doesn't need more protection and by having them here you're risking humans to find out what we are. Focus on finding Joham, he's the key."

"We need Demetri to find him."

"No, you don't. You can find him if you send all of your men after him. It'll take some time but you'll find him."

"I can't waste time like that. Finding or killing Joham won't stop the Children of the Moon. They're the ones who need to be killed besides Caius would never agree on a plan that didn't involve eliminating werewolves."

"Edward is giving you a way to control the damages you've already done." Alice spoke. "And I agree with my brother. If you keep doing this you'll provoke a bigger war…and as you know a war like this won't end well for any of us."

"I understand your position. Your family was always very close to…humanity. You're worried about the consequences this war will bring to humans but this is inevitable. Whether Joham is helping them or not, we need to kill them before things go too far."

"And how do you plan on doing that, Aro?" I asked him. He was forgetting that launching a war against werewolves would eventually end up by blowing up the secret of our existence.

"We'll keep on killing them."

"To be able to kill them you actually need to find them first." I stated firmly. "You haven't been able to find one for four months now. They know how you act and they're one step ahead thanks to Joham."

Aro was silent for a moment. He was thinking about my words.

"You want to leave, don't you?" He asked me.

"You know I do. I don't like to be here, I don't like to see my family in danger and I don't want to be involved in a war I didn't cause."

"Okay…just keep your part of the deal and then you can all leave." He said. "You're useless to me when Demetri comes back."

"He won't come back."

Aro's face contorted into a scowl. He didn't like to think one of his most precious guards was dead but the facts were simple. Now that they had Joham and probably Fred too, the werewolves didn't need Felix or Demetri. Felix didn't stand much of a threat but Demetri was a tracker and Joham couldn't risk to let him live.

"Think about it, Aro. Why would the Children of the Moon allow Demetri and Felix to return?" Alice questioned. "Besides Demetri is way too dangerous to Joham."

"_If_ Joham is actually involved in this." Aro added.

"He is…trust me." I told him.

"Alright…if you can prove that Felix and Demetri are actually dead, I might take your word into consideration and accept Joham is playing a part in this."

Finally Aro was thinking straight. Maybe now he would stop turning humans into vampires and he would realise this war should be prevented.

Alice and I nodded in agreement and we walked to the door when suddenly Jane arrived. She whispered something to Aro and we stopped in our tracks immediately.

"Where is he?" Aro asked.

I took that time to read his mind and learn that Caius' group had found Felix.

"Santiago and Heidi are bringing him home as we speak." Jane replied. "Why are you still here?" She turned to us.

"Leave them, Jane…they can stay." Aro decided.

"Edward was right." Alice started.

"Felix is alright." Aro opposed.

"What about Demetri?" I asked.

Jane glared at me and I read in her thoughts that Caius had also found a pile of ashes which once was Demetri. He was indeed dead and I was absolutely sure that Joham had ordered the werewolves to get rid of him because he couldn't have a tracker on his ass all the time.

"Jane?" Aro asked. "Did they find Demetri as well?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"He's dead." She said.

"Dead?" Aro's rage was building up pretty fast. "They dared to kill one of my best guards?" He yelled.

I touched Alice's arm and pulled her out of the room. Jane was more suited than us to appease Aro besides I had to tell the others what was going on. Now that my services weren't needed anymore, we had decisions to make.

Bella suggested we'd go back home. I really wanted to do that for everyone's sake but I didn't want to leave Jasper and Alice alone with the Volturi. As long as Aro decided to keep the newborns there he'd need Jasper to control them.

Carlisle suggested we should stay for a couple of days until we knew more about the situation. Now that the werewolves weren't coming over to Italy to face the Volturi, we weren't in any danger even if we stayed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Five days later Jane announced Felix's return. Escorted by Heidi and Santiago, Felix wasn't even allowed to change clothes and take a shower. He was brought to Aro's room as soon as he arrived.

Aro was calmer now. Jane had prevented him to destroy the room and had promised she'd kill as much werewolves as she could to avenge Demetri's death. Knowing Jane like I did, I felt sorry for the werewolves that would cross paths with her.

Aro ordered Felix to tell him everything about the werewolves and their plans. As I expected Felix confirmed all of my theories about Joham and Fred's involvement with the Children of the Moon.

"Are you sure it's Joham?" Aro asked him when he finished telling us what had happened to him and Demetri after being taken by the werewolves.

"Absolutely. He said he couldn't let Demetri live because he'd always find him. He let me go because I don't have a special power…and because he wanted me to tell you something…"

"He sent me a message?"

"Yes."

"Okay…you can tell us." Aro took a deep breath.

"Joham said he's thankful for your hospitality and…his last words were _the game is on, prepare yourself to lose_."

Aro got up slowly from his chair and looked directly at me.

"You were right." He confessed. "That son of a bitch is behind all of this."

"He actually thinks he can win this war?" Jane questioned.

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemy." Carlisle said. "Joham is patient and he's working with Fred. They can cause a lot of troubles just the two of them…now imagine what they can do leading werewolves."

"Do you know anything about their next moves?" Aro questioned Felix.

"I heard Joham talking about organising their forces, staying low and spreading the clans. For what I've seen there are three werewolves' clans. The Khan's, the Singh's and the Marwe's…each one of them is composed by seventy or eighty members and is ruled by one werewolf alone."

"Aadi, Kamil and Lasya." I said the names out loud after reading them on Felix's thoughts. "They're going to other countries and possibly other continents. By leaving Asia, they'll be even more difficult to find."

Bella held my hand visibly worried.

"Again…you were right. They're not coming here." Aro said.

"They know they can't win in your territory. They know all about Jane and Alec's powers and now that they managed to get rid of Demetri, I'm sure Jane and Alec are their next targets." I announced.

I wasn't worried about Jane or Alec, I didn't care about them but if the werewolves started to threaten humans too much, the twins were the only ones who could stop them properly. They could kill several enemies in a minute.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Aro?"

"Take our reinforcements to the forest and do what you know best."

"Yes, sir."

"Take Santiago and Heidi with you."

Jane smirked and left the room followed closely by Heidi and Santiago.

"You're going to kill them?" Jasper suddenly asked. "You created them and now you're getting rid of them as if they're garbage."

"I've heard about your tragic past, Jasper." Aro spoke calmly. "You too were used in a war against your will. I understand why you feel empathy with them but right now they are useless to me and Edward was right. If they stay here people will notice…I need to dispose of them."

"That's not fair." Jasper muttered and Alice hugged him.

"I never said it is. But if it makes you feel better, Jane will do it quickly. They won't feel a thing."

I doubted that. We all knew Jane had this sadistic side and that she loved to use it.

"This is why you keep having enemies." Bella stated. "You solve everything like this. You kill your own kind…that's revolting."

"If we didn't do this, we wouldn't stay in charge for so many centuries dear Bella."

"Well if you hadn't start killing every single werewolf and just let them be, this war wouldn't happen…and if Jane hadn't ordered to kill Bree years go, Fred wouldn't be helping Joham and Joham wouldn't have escaped." Bella spat.

"An invisible leech and an obsessed vampire are not our real problem. You're probably right about Fred having helped in Demetri and Felix's ambush but now that we know more about them and about the werewolves, we'll be ready." Aro said with a grin.

"I just hope you understand that this war is going to be long and stressful…and Joham is right…this time Aro, you can actually lose." I told him.

"I appreciate Edward and Bella's help and I'm sorry the rest of you came here in vain. You're free to leave whenever you want. " Aro said. "I hope you inform us if anything happens in North America."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and we left. It didn't take long for us to pack and book a flight home. I had read everything I needed in Felix's mind and now we would have to research on our own about the werewolves and their plans. We had decided to keep the peace at least in America.

We needed to protect the people we loved but sometimes destiny just makes it hard to succeed. When Alice was about to walk inside the airplane that would take us to Seattle she had a vision. Exchanging a look with me she understood she should keep her mouth closed.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked me while my eyes were still focused on Alice.

"Sure. Let's go home." I smiled and kissed her softly.

I passed by Alice and she held my hand for a couple of seconds, as if she was apologising to me.

"It's not your fault." I whispered and she smiled sadly.

I sat down next to the window and replayed Alice's vision. It was a blurred vision since some Quileutes were involved. Sarah and Isaac were in La Push, holding Sue's hand. Charlie was right behind them. Since Alice couldn't see the pack's future, there weren't any signs of Jacob or the other wolves. Not even Harrison or William, which probably meant they were both in the pack by then.

I recognised the place. It was the Quileute's graveyard and everyone was watching a recent grave. The grey stone said: beloved daughter, sister, mother and wife.

Leah was going to die. By the way her children looked like she still had five or six years to live but that wasn't all. On the opposite side of Charlie, Sue and the children I saw my family too. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Bella was the only one wearing a black dress and she was truly beautiful although her face showed she was suffering and I knew why. Her whisper made it clear:

"_Why did you have to leave me? If you hadn't died we could've saved her…Edward."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/Note 3: **A huge thank you to all the readers, reviewers and people who put this story on their Favourites and/or Alerts. You're the best. I've got Our Dawn 5 plot ready to roll, I just need to start writing. This chapter serves as a bridge for what will happen in Our Dawn 5. As you probably noticed things will revolve around the war between Vampires and Werewolves and of course the pack will have an important role to play too.

Take care,

Karisan


End file.
